


Fairy X Devil

by Kript



Category: Fairy Tail, Highschool DxD
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 122,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kript/pseuds/Kript
Summary: Natsu crashes into the Underworld after a beating at the hands of Zeref. Luckily Natsu survives with the aid of a certain crimson haired girl, but there are a few problems. He can't remember anything and his body has regressed to that of a child. Will Natsu survive this new world of sexy Devils, Fallen Angels and his obsessive Demon servant. (Natsu x Harem) Lemons





	1. Chapter 1

**~Unknown Area of Fiore~**

It had been three months since the war with Tartaros and three months since Natsu left the guild for his year of training. Though he did miss his family immensely, the war with Tartaros and losing his father made him realise that he needed to become stronger or he wouldn't be able to protect his precious Nakama. He did regret leaving his blue feline companion behind because walking along was dreadfully boring and he also only left a note telling that he'd be gone for awhile, it wasn't the best way to leave and he knew for his lack of answers he'd get the beating of a life time when he returned. Natsu was currently walking through a thick forest, on his way to the next training area, since his last one became a little… uninhabitable after he was done.

Natsu's body and magic had strengthened greatly after the three months of unrestrained training, even though he spent the first two months venting in frustrations. It was actually surprising that his clothes managed to stay intact. Natsu was wearing the same outfit he had worn after his seven year sleep and he was also carrying a large bag with his supplies.

 _'I'm so god damn hungry.'_ Natsu said to himself as he stomach rumbled. _'It's times like that make me wish happy was here, he's got some sort of fish radar in his head'_ He added, when he remember his friends ability to find fish in a heartbeat. The thought of any kind of food made Natsu even hungrier, he even considered eating those gross flying fish if he came across one. The dragon slayer began to sniff the air in an effort to find something to eat, but instead of food he picked up a familiar smell, however this wasn't a smell he liked, it was smell that made him furious.

"COME OUT ZEREF!" Natsu yelled in a fit of fury. Natsu honestly hated the dark wizard, because of how much pain he had caused his friends and people he held close to his heart. If it wasn't for his foolish worshippers trying to resurrect him, Erza and her friends would have never been subjected to such a terrible experience. If it wasn't for Deliora, Gray wouldn't of lost his entire family and his mentor. If it wasn't for the eclipse gate, Ultear wouldn't have had to give her life. But the creations that Natsu loathed the most were his guild of Demons. Even though everything with Tartaros was over, he still couldn't forgive what they had done, They were the reason why Lucy lost Aquarius, they were the reason Gray lost his father a second time and they had brought pain and suffering to not only his guild, but his entire home town. But their most unforgivable sin was taking away his Father.

"So you think you are ready to kill me?" Zeref said as he came into view. The dark wizard was wearing his usual clothing and had the same depressed look on his face, but the fact that instead of carrying one book, he was carrying two. Even though Natsu had vented his anger for the dark wizard a few months ago, he couldn't help but feel all of his anger rise to the surface when he saw him. Natsu didn't bother to give him a warning and attacked the dark wizard with a **_'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist'_**. Natsu's flaming fist made contact with Zeref's face and sent him a few meters, but it didn't seem to faze him in the least. Natsu became even angrier when he saw the smug look on Zeref.

"What are you smiling about you bastard?" Natsu demanded in an angry tone. Natsu honestly hated the man in front of him because all the pain he had felt in his life was somehow linked to the legendary dark wizard.

"You've gotten stronger Natsu… but you're still far too weak." Zeref said before he released a wave of death magic at the unsuspecting Dragon Slayer. Natsu only just managed to dodge the wave.

"SHUT UP! **_'Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!'_** Natsu yelled as he activated his dual element mode. ** _'Lightning Flame Dragon Roar'_** Natsu roared as he released a torrent of flames coated in lightning towards the dark mage. Natsu's roar ripped through the terrain and met its intended target. Natsu knew that this would not be enough to take down his opponent, so he sent everything he had at Zeref. Natsu didn't hold back on any of his techniques, knowing how unbelievably powerful his target was . By the time he was finished, he had used pretty much all his magical energy and he was exhausted.

"Take that." Natsu said victoriously, but his victory was short lived when he saw that Zeref was unaffected by his most powerful techniques. It wasn't because they were weak because his moves had completely decimated the surrounding area and there was not a single sigh of life left. Natsu wondered how strong Zeref really was and how the hell he was supposed to beat him. Even with all his training, he was still completely helpless against Zeref. Zeref launched another wave of death magic at Natsu and this time Natsu wasn't able to move and he took the hit. Natsu let out a loud scream when he was hit, it was the most amount of pain he had ever felt from a single attack. Zeref continued to launch his magic at Natsu until the it was at the point that the Dragon Slayer's body couldn't take Dragon Slayer knew he was defeated so he let his exhaustion take over and he collapsed.

"I already told you that you're still too weak…" Zeref said calmly before he started walking towards the downed Dragon mage. "But I guess three months was a bit unfair on you." He added when he reached his little brother. Natsu snarled when he saw the condescending smile on Zeref face.

"Are you going to kill me then?" Natsu asked as he stared at the Dark wizard with hateful eyes. The dark wizard shook his head and continued to smile at the Dragon Slayer.

"Since I interrupted your training, I'm giving you a chance to continue you it." Zeref said as he knelt down next to Natsu. "But a year won't be nearly enough time." He added as he put one of the books down. Natsu couldn't see what the book he put down said on the cover, but he recognised the book that was still in hands. All Natsu had to see were the large bold letters spelling out 'E.N.D'.

"What are you doing what that stupid book?" Natsu asked as he attempted to get up, but his body wouldn't allow him due to how much damaged he had taken. Zeref was quite pleased that Natsu's body had built up somewhat of an immunity to his death magic, however it was still not enough to stand against the legendary dark wizard.

"I'm going to give you a chance to get stronger." Zeref said before he placed the book on Natsu's body. Natsu instantly felt like he was having the life drained from him when he made contact with the book. "But you need a fresh start if you hope to survive your training." He added .Zeref began chanting something and Natsu's memories began to get sucked into the book.

"I thought you would be used to this considering how many times it's happened." Zeref said as he continued rid Natsu of his experiences in this world. The Dragon Slayer had no clue what the dark mage was talking about, but he really think because of the insane pain he was feeling. Natsu begged Zeref to stop when he slowly began to forget the faces of his family and friends, but the Dragon Slayers words fell on deaf ears. "Don't worry brother, I'll let you keep the memories of your Dragon and magic, but nothing else." The dark mage said in a sadistic tone. Natsu couldn't even struggle against his older brother since his body was completely frozen.

 _'Why is he calling me brother?'_ Natsu pondered as he began to slip into unconsciousness due to the pain he was feeling. Zeref continued to drain Natsu of his memories until there was almost nothing left. Like he promised, he left the memories of Natsu's time with Igneel and his departure, which meant that Natsu still knew how to use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic properly. Other than his magic Natsu allowed Natsu to keep his name, but everything else was sealed in the book of E.N.D.

"I wonder which memories he will retain when E.N.D returns." Zeref pondered as he took the book away from Natsu's sleeping body.

"Now it's time for you to leave this world brother and you better be stronger when you return." Zeref said as he got the other book and placed it on Natsu's chest, in place of the one that had stored Natsu's memories. "I've reprogrammed one of my demons so hopefully she will be able to aid your survival; if your body survives you trip that is." Zeref added with a chuckle before he began to cast another spell. This spell created a hole underneath the Dragon Slayer. Natsu began to slowly sink into the hole.

**~Underworld Gremory Residence~**

A young girl was staring out her window with a bored expression on her face. The girl had been waiting for something exciting to happen after her long private lesson with her mother had finished, however nothing happened so she just ended up looking at her beautiful garden. The girl had ocean blue eyes and light skin, but the girl's most noticeable feature was her long beautiful crimson hair, with a single strand of hair sticking out the top of head. She was wearing a fairly plain white sundress. The girl's attention moved to the purple sky of the underworld when she noticed something falling from the sky. The girl quickly ran out of her room and ran to her garden so she could get a better view of the falling object. On her way she bumped into an older woman, causing her to fall down. The woman had long silver hair which reached her back and matching silver eyes. She had a very curvy figure, large breasts and a shapely rear, which where all confined to a blue and white French maid outfit.

"Please don't run in the house Rias-sama." The maid said as she picked the downed redhead.

"Sorry Grayfia-san. I just need to get outside really quickly." The girl now identified as Rias said.

"Just be careful." Grayfia said in an almost demanding tone. This made Rias puff out her cheeks. Rias didn't really like how the maid always treated her like a little kid, even though it was completely justified.

"If you keep being that strict you'll never find a man." Rias said before running off. Since The Crimson haired girl learnt about relationships and the fact that the maid had never been in one, she would remind Grayfia of that fact ever time the maid would tell her off. Grayfia decided to let the girl do as she please, honestly she was just happy that her King's younger sister was finally out of her room, however she didn't like the fact that she was once again being made fun of by an eight year old about her lack of experience with men. **(A/N: Before I get a shit storm of review saying that she is married she isn't in this story. I'll go into further detail why later)**

 _'*Sigh*I should go make sure she's ok.'_ Grayfia said to herself as she started following Rias. When Grayfia reached the garden, she noticed that Rias staring at the sky. She wondered what was so intriguing to the young girl, so she turned her attention the sky. She instantly noticed the falling ball of Fire heading their way. Grayfia grabbed Rias and tried to get a safe distance away.

"Put me down Grayfia-san, I want to see the shooting star." Rias complained while flailing her arms and legs wildly, in an attempt to break free from the strongest Queen. "It's the first time that there's ever been one in the underworld." She added as she continued to struggle. Grayfia managed to maintain her composure and hold of the frantic girl.

"Calm down Rias-sama, it's far too dangerous for you to get any closer because that's not a shooting star." Grayfia said.

"If it isn't a shooting star, what is it?" Rias demanded. Even if she was the heir to the Gremory house, she was still a child and children could be very impatience.

"I'm not sure, but we are going to find out very soon." Grayfia said as the fire ball drew closer to its target. Rias watched in awe as she watched the object come crashing to the ground, it was one of the largest explosions that she had ever seen and that what quite a feat. Grayfia wasn't quite as impressed because the fire ball had just destroyed the entire garden and someone would have to pay for it

"Let's go see what it is." Rias said excitedly as she grabbed Grayfia and started pulling the maid to the massive crater. Grayfia didn't fight back against excited young girl and just hoped that whatever was in the centre of the crater wasn't hostile. The two reached the edge of the crater and waited until the dust cleared. Grayfia was a bit worried since she could feel a magical energy that was almost in the same league as hers. The silver haired maid told Rias to stay back while she checked out the cause of the damaged.

"I want to see as well." Rias pouted as she crossed her arms.

"You'll get to see when I've decided weather or not there is a threat." Grayfia said before walking into the large crater. Rias didn't listen to the maid and followed her down so she could get a view of the cause.

By the time Rias reached the same place Grayfia she saw that the strongest Queen was holding something in her hands.

"What are you holding?" Rias asked, causing the maid to turn around and reveal what she was holding. In her hands she had a young body about the same age a Rias, he had slightly tanned skin, but the most noticeable feature was his messy pink hair. The boy's body was covered in bruises, he was bleeding from many places, his clothes were in tatters and he looked like he was barely breathing. Rias wondered how the boy had gotten these injuries. She was surprised that someone this young had managed to survive the fall, but she knew that there was no way some of his injuries where caused by a fall.

"Is he going to be alright?" Rias questioned.

"He should be alright if we act quickly." Grayfia replied as she started to leave the crater and make her way back to the house. Rias noticed that there was still something in the middle of the crater and decided to investigate.

"I found something Grayfia-san." Rias announced before holding up a book. The book was a dark red and had 'Sayla' written on it in bold black letters. Grayfia turned her attention to the excited heiress and noticed that the book she was hold had started moving in Rias' hands. Rias felt the book burn her, causing her to drop it. When the book dropped, there was a sudden build of energy. Rias made the smart choice and moved away from the book because the book exploded a few seconds after the build-up of energy.

When the dust cleared from the explosion the two devils saw a girl standing in the centre of the explosion. The girl appeared to be the same age as the boy, she had a pale complexion, long black hair that reached her lower back and her most noticeable feature were the two large upwards pointing golden horns. She was dressed in a beige leopard print kimono, black toeless stockings that reached her upper thighs. She wore a white band on her hair which separated the hair that framed her face. The girl looked very confused and lost. Rias was about to ask her what was wrong, but the girl fainted before she could even utter a word. Rias quickly rushed to the aid of the downed girl and started to help her out of the crater.

"Don't worry about me Grayfia-san; just make sure the boy makes it alive." Rias said as she continued to struggle to get the girl out of the crater.

"If you say so Rias-sama." Grayfia said.

 _'Just who are you?'_ Grayfia pondered as looked down at the boy in her hands. Grayfia had seen a lot of things in her life, but she had never seen a child with so much magical energy and the fact that he was a human was even more impressive.

* * *

 

**Harem**

**-Rias**

**-Sayla**

**-Grayfia**

**-Akeno**

**-Ravel**

**-Xenovia**

**-Kuroka**

**-K** **oneko**

**-** **Rosswiesei**

**-Tiamat**

**-Sona**

**-Serafall**

**-Erza**

**-Female Oc (Boosted Gear Holder)**

 


	2. Awakening

**~Gremory Residence~**

It had been a week since the pink haired boy had landed in the underworld. He still had not woken up, but that wasn't unexpected considering his injuries. What was surprising was the fact that the heiress to the Gremory household had barely left the boy's side since he arrived. She had taken it upon herself to look after the boy, even if she wasn't very good at it and Grayfia had to fix up her mistakes. Rias really wanted to know about how the boy got to her world and also about the horned girl who had turned into a book shortly after she had carried her out of the crater. The crimson haired child really wished the horned girl had turned into a book earlier since she was heavier then she looked and carrying her all the way out of the crater was a nightmare. Rias continued to remember how much her back hurt after carrying the horned girl until she heard the sound of footsteps in the hall way. She could tell that whoever was creating the footsteps were heading her way. The girl moved her head to see the source of the footsteps and she wasn't surprised to see the white haired maid. Grayfia had also taken it upon herself to take care of the mysterious boy.

"It's time to sleep Rias-sama. I will take care of the boy for the rest of the night." Grayfia said before entering her bedroom. Much to the displeasure to Rias, Grayfia had put Natsu into her room. The strongest queen had decided that her room was best as her bed was bigger than the redhead's. The maid's bedroom looked like a classic Victorian bedroom. It was filled with a lot of antique furniture, but the main focus of the room was the large comfortable looking bed that was currently occupied by the young pink haired boy and his book. Grayfia's main reason for keeping the boy in her room was to keep him hidden to those outside the Gremory household. She felt that this was necessary as he had an unnaturally high amount of magical energy for a human and it was made even more astounding considering his age. She was worried that it might lead to trouble if word got out of an unauthorised human being able to enter the underworld, so she kept him in her room and looked after him.

"Can't I stay with him a little longer? He might wake up when I'm gone." Rias pouted as she gave the silver haired queen the puppy dog eyes. Grayfia was completely unfazed by the young girls expression and proceeded to pick her up by her collar and carry her out of her room.

"I will tell you if he wakes up." Grayfia said in a cold and almost emotionless tone. The maid was about to reach the door of her bedroom until she heard a faint sound coming from her bed. She quickly turned around and saw that the boy had started to wake up. Rias saw Grayfia's shock as the perfect opportunity to make her escape and greet the boy first. Rias only had to struggle a little until she was free from the grip of the strongest queen and ran towards the sleeping boy. Once she resumed her position next to the bed, Rias watched the boy lazily rub his eyes and look around. The boy looked confused and lost. Rias found this cute and began to giggle at the boy, causing the boy to look at her strangely. The boy's expression was one of curiosity. It was almost like the boy had never seen someone with a human appearance in his life. The boy continued to give Rias a curious look, before he did something the red head was not expecting. He poked the girl's nose. Rias found this behaviour odd and assumed this is how humans greeted each other, due to the fact she had never met one before, Rias did the same thing to the boy. The boy poked Rias again and Rias did the same thing to the pink haired boy, this process repeated itself. Even though Grayfia was intrigued at the display in front of her

"Don't you think you should introduce yourself to our guest instead of poking him?" Grayfia questioned. Rias gave her confused look back. Rias honestly thought that was she was doing, even if she thought it was a little weird herself. The boy's attention moved from Rias to the woman who was talking. The boy said something that the two devils didn't understand, but judging from his body language he it looked like it was a question.

"Does this human speak some sort of language I haven't learnt yet Grayfia-san?" Rias asked as she pointed at the boy. She was very curious to find out what kind of language the boy was speaking since she had never heard it in her short life. Rias did find most of her lessons with her mother boring, but she was always excited to learn something new, especially when it had to do with humans.

"Sorry Rias-sama, I don't understand what the boy said." Grayfia apologised with a bow. Grayfia felt as if she had failed to serve her roll, which was odd since she had extensive knowledge of most know languages and even some ancient ones, but the language the pink haired boy was speaking was completely different from her own.

"It's ok Grayfia-san. we can just get my big brother to use a universal translation spell on him." Rias suggested, but it didn't seem to cheer Grayfia up. Unfortunately the older brother of Rias was currently away on a meeting with some of the other Satan. Grayfia was quick to break the news to the young girl, resulting in a saddened expression.

"What are we supposed to do with him? We can't just have sit here and wait for my brother." Rias said in a slightly annoyed voice. She was very annoyed that she couldn't even talk to the first human she had seen because of something so easily solved. Rias asked if the maid had a translation spell, but she only got a swift no from the strongest queen. The boy began to stare at the two devils with a confused look on his face. It was pretty clear that he could understand what either of them were saying.

"You should get some sleep Rias-sama. we can worry about this tomorrow." Grayfia said, knowing that it would be a while before they could communicate with the boy. Instead of giving up, Rias told Grayfia that she would be staying in this room until she was able to talk to the boy. The heiress' declaration caused the two to start arguing. Grayfia wondered how someone so young could be so strong will and stubborn. The arguing didn't last long since the attention of the devils turned to the book that seemed to be speaking the same language as the boy. After the book had finished talking the boy nodded and picked the book up. The speaking book began to glow a bright gold, which made the devils back away in fear of some sort of light based attack. Luckily the glowing was not an attack and it died down quickly. Once the light died completely, the golden horned girl was sitting on Natsu's lap.

"It's that girl I had to carry." Rias exclaimed, while pointing to black haired girl. The girl turned to face Rias with an emotionless look on her face, before turning back to the boy. Rias noticed how much her face lit up when she faced the pink haired boy. The boy started to talk to the horned girl.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Rias inquired. Grayfia was as confused as the young girl and simply shrugged her shoulders. The two devils just watched the two odd children converse in their foreign language until the horned girl did something very unexpected. The raven haired girl kissed the young boy square on the lips. Rias didn't quite understand why this was happening and she assumed it was another human custom. She tugged on Grayfia's skirt and asked the blushing queen why they were kissing. Grayfia was too embarrassed to give a proper answer and just shook her head in response. Rias was surprised that the two kids were kissing since her mother always told her that it was only for older people. Grayfia covered Rias' eyes in the hopes that her innocence wouldn't be destroyed at age eight. The girl eventually stopped kissing the young boy and had a very satisfied expression on her face.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TRY TO EAT ME?" The boy screamed as he moved away from the horned girl. The pink haired boy had no idea what the hell the golden horned girl had done to him, but it scared and confused him.

"I already told you it was the only method of translation I know." The girl replied calmly with a faint blush on her face. "And like I said earlier it's called a kiss." She added with a blush and a smile.

"Oh yeah." The boy said as he remembered the girl's earlier explanation. "Sorry about over reacting." He apologised as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"It's quite alright Master, I know that you're very innocent." The girl said as she lovingly stared at the pink haired boy's eyes.

"I told you to stop calling me that, my name is Natsu not Master." Natsu replied with annoyance clear in his voice. Natsu was confused as to why the horned girl was calling her Master after only knowing him for a short amount of time. "Come to think of it, what is your name?"

"Like I told you when we were falling, my name is Sayla and I am your servant." Sayla explained before getting off of Natsu's lap. Sayla moved to the devils and bowed. "Thank you for taking care of my Master when it was supposed to by my task."

"It's quite alright, but can you please explain how you two got here?" Grayfia replied in the same calm and revered manner as Sayla. Grayfia wondered how a girl as young as Rias was able to act as respectful her. Sayla replied by telling her that neither Natsu nor her could remember anything with the exception of their names. The horned girl also mentioned that the only other thing she could remember was that she had to serve Natsu and that Natsu could also remember the time he had spent with his father. Grayfia was intrigued by the raven haired girl and began to ask her about what she was. Even though Rias wanted to know more about the horned girl, she was more interested by the pink haired boy, seeing that this was the first time she had encountered a male outside of her family. While the demon and devil conversed, Rias cued Natsu out of her room. Not having anything to do, the pink haired boy followed the crimson haired girl out of the room. The two kids managed to leave the room while avoiding detection.

"So what's your name?" Natsu inquired as the two walked down the hallway.

"You know it's polite to properly introduce yourself before asking for someone else's name." Rias teased, causing Natsu to apologise and introduce himself again, but this time saying his last name. Rias giggled at how formal Natsu tried to be. "You don't have to be that polite."

"Igneel always told me to be extra nice girls… you are a girl right? You don't have horns like Sayla." Natsu asked innocently. Natsu had never encountered a girl besides Sayla before, and he had only known her for a very short amount of time. Rias wasn't sure if she was supposed to be offended or laugh at the boy's ignorance, so decided to act angry to see what kind of reaction she would get out of the Dragon Slayer. As she expected, Natsu began to apologise frantically, in an effort to appease the girl. Rias laughed at Natsu's antics and told him to calm down. "So what is your name?" He asked again, but this time he flashed a toothy grin at the red haired girl.

"My name is Rias Gremory, nice to meet you." Rias introduced cheerfully.

"So what is this place?" Natsu inquired as he looked around the weird location. Rias gave Natsu a look of shock. Rias asked Natsu if he had ever seen a house in his life, which made the pink haired boy shake his head and ask what a house is and weather he could eat it.

"No silly, a house is somewhere you eat, sleep and live." Rias explained, making sure to sound extra smart. Natsu gave a nod to show his understanding, before he started to look around again. While looking around Natsu adopted a confused expression of his face again.

"This house looks really different from mine." Natsu said as he continued to look around the hallway. This caused Rias to ask what kind of house Natsu had. The pink haired boy started to describe the cave he was raised in by Igneel. Rias sweat dropped when she realised that the boy walking her was raised in a cave.

"That's not a house Natsu, that's a cave." Rias pointed out, causing Natsu to look at her with the same confused expression as earlier.

"What are you talking about? I ate, slept and lived in that place my whole life, so doesn't that mean it's my house?" Natsu asked, Rias could see that he looked even more confused than before she had told him what a house was. The crimson haired girl explained what a house was in greater depth and began to answer some of Natsu's other questions. By the time the girl had finished explaining a lot of things to Natsu, they found themselves on the other side of Rias' mansion.

"You sure do have a big house Rias. It feels like we've been walking for ages." Natsu said. Natsu wasn't wrong by saying that since they had been walking for an hour and half while Rias taught Natsu about things he really should have known. The heiress didn't blame the boy considering he was raised in a cave.

"I wish I could have shown you some of the rooms instead of just the hallway." Rias said with a yawn. "But I'm really tired and Grayfia will get angry at me if I don't get to bed soon."

"Do you mean that lady who was talking to Sayla?" Natsu asked curiously. Rias gave Natsu a quick nod in response. "She looks scary." He added which made Rias giggle a little.

"Don't worry Natsu, she may look a little scary, but she's very nice." Rias said before yawning again. "So how did you meet Sayla?" She asked. Natsu explained that he met the horned girl when he was falling into the underworld.

"Now that I think about it Sayla looked different when I first met her." Natsu said as he remembered what girl looked like before they entered the underworld. "She looked taller and her chest was like Grayfia's." he said as he gestured the size of Sayla's chest. "Wait a minute. Why don't you have those things on your chest?" He asked while pointing at the girl's chest, causing Rias to slap him.

"I'M STILL GROWING YOU IDOT!" Rias screamed as she covered her chest. Natsu rubbed his sore cheek. The boy was very confused to what had just happened and asked Rias. Rias replied by telling him that it is rude to comment on a girl's body at such a young age. The Dragon Slayer took the advice on board since he didn't want to have another slap from the girl. Natsu apologised to the girl.

"It's ok Natsu, be more careful when you talk to girls in the future." Rias said before falling over due to her lack of sleep.

"You sure are tired aren't you?" Natsu said as he caught the falling girl.

"That's because I've been watching you since you got here." Rias replied in a sleepy voice. "You can make it up to me by carrying me to my room, and don't worry about getting lost, I'll tell you where to go."

"I guess it's the least I can do after you helped me." Natsu said before he put the girl onto his back. Natsu began to carry the girl to her room. On their way to Rias' room the heiress told Natsu to keep talk about himself so she could stay awake and direct the young boy. Natsu began to talk about the only memories he could recall, the ones he had with his adoptive father were. Even though the walk through the Gremory residence was long, Natsu was able to keep talking about the King of the Fire Dragons the entire crimson haired girl was surprised when Natsu told her he was raised by a dragon, but when she really thought about his lack of basic knowledge of simple things that everyone at age eight should know. Rias knew that she was going to need some help in educating the boy about the world, but she did have long to think since her exhaustion took over her body and she fell asleep. Natsu didn't notice that the girl was sleeping until he heard quite snores behind him. At first he was a bit startled at the sound, but he calmed down once he realised the source of the sound.

_'How am I going to find her bedroom now?'_ Natsu pondered. After an embarrassingly long time, Natsu remembered that he could just smell the girl and follow the scent until he found his destination. The Dragon Slayer started following Rias' scent and he eventually found his destination, however he was stopped by two people. The one of the people was tall middle aged looking man. His most noticeable feature was his shoulder length hair, which was the same colour as the girl on Natsu's back. The man had bright blue eyes and he was smartly dressed. The other person was a woman. She was shorter than the man and only looked like she was in her late teens to early twenties, which was made clear by her voluptuous figure. She had brown hair that went down to her mid back and violet coloured eyes. The woman was also well dressed.

"Hello, my name's Natsu." Natsu introduced himself. Natsu had remembered what Rias had told him about introducing himself before asking for someone else's name.

"How polite, my name is Venelana Gremory, Rias' mother." The woman introduced with a respectful bow. The way the woman introduced herself only added to her already elegant aura that she gave off. Natsu noticed that the woman had the same things on her chest as Grayfia. He remember the hash slap he got from the sleeping girl on his back and decied to ignore the woman's large chest.

"I am lord Gremory, nice to meet you Natsu." The crimson haired man said. The man was a little less formal than his wife, but still seemed as serious.

"We're happy to see that your finally awake, Rias was very worried about you." Rias' mother said. "It was so cute how she tried to take care of you." She commented.

"Rias said I can make it up to her by taking her to her room." Natsu replied. Even though Natsu didn't mind carrying rias on his back since she was light, he still would prefer that he didn't have to carry someone around.

"Don't worry about it Natsu, Rias was more than glad to help, you should of seen how excited she was after her lesson with her mother." Lord Gremory said as he recalled how his daughter would leave her lesson with the biggest smile on her face.

"You must be really smart then, Rias told me that you taught her everything she knows." The boy said to the older woman.

"How sweet Natsu, you're making me blush." Venelana said in a joking manner. "I'm surprised that you're such a gentleman at such a young age, no wonder your horned friend talks so highly of you."

"Thank you… but what's a gentleman and can I eat it?" Natsu asked. Even with Rias' help, Natsu's young mind was still fixated on food. The two demons sweat dropped at Natsu's ignorance. Lord Gremory quickly explained what a gentleman was to the young boy in the simplest way possible. Natsu managed to understand the explanation and gave nod. The Gremory's noted that Natsu was a pretty fast learner. After the explanation the adults told Natsu that he should stay with their daughter for the night and that they would ask him about who he was tomorrow. Natsu agreed to this as long as he got something to eat. He entered Rias' room, before laying the crimson haired maiden on her bed. Natsu joined her shortly after placing her in the bed. This would be the first time he had ever slept in a bed and he was shocked at how good it felt and dosed off very quickly. Rias and Natsu had the best sleep either of them had had in their young lives. Rias felt as if she was hugging a really warm teddy bear the entire time and Natsu felt like he was sleeping on a nice smelling cloud. However, Natsu did feel a slight poking feeling and another nice smell during the middle of his sleep, but he ignored the two sensation and continued to sleep.

**~Next Morning~**

It was now early morning, and Natsu was beginning to wake up.. He had slept very comfortably because of the bed, but he could feel two sets of foreign hands on his body. Natsu opened his eyes and was treated with the cute sleeping face of Rias Gremory, who was clinging onto his body like he was a teddy bear. The Dragon Slayer knew that it was never a good idea to wake someone up when they were sleeping, since the last time he did it to his father he ended up being crushed by the Dragon's tail.

"Natsu-sama~!" Sayla purred, causing the boy to turn around and face the origin of the sound. A few questions sprung to Natsu's mind when, such as how the girl that had claimed to be his servant had gotten into his room and why. Natsu asked the horned girl every question that came to mind and he got an almost instant reply from the girl. The girl told Natsu that she was unable to sleep without her master by her side. It also turned out that Rias' parents had found her wondering the mansion looking for Natsu after her long chat with the houses maid. Natsu went on to ask Sayla what she was talking to Grayfia about and Sayla explained about how the strongest Queen told her that they were not in Earthland, but instead in the underworld of a completely different world. Upon hearing this Natsu started freaking out at the fact that he had gone to hell. The young Dragon Slayer wondered what he could have possibly done to end up in hell and he started to recall all the times he had burnt something down when he wasn't supposed to. He quickly assumed that it couldn't be it, everyone blew up a forest every once and awhile. Right? Instead of stopping her frantic Master, Sayla watched Natsu and thought of how cute he looked when he panicked the way he did. Natsu frantic panicking was brought to a halt when he felt the temperature in the room drop. Everyone turned to the door, apart from Rias, who was still asleep.

"Why are you making so much noise at this hour?" Grayfia asked in a messing tone. If her tone wasn't scary enough, the furious expression on her face and the aura coming off of her could make even the bravest of people turn around and run. Natsu didn't dare to make a sound in fear of feeling the wrath of the strongest queen. After a few minutes of being in dead silence, the room went back to normal temperature and Grayfia returned to her usual calm self.

"You should apologise to her now that she has calmed down, Natsu-sama." Sayla whispered into Natsu's here. The Dragon Slayer gave a quick nod and walked up to the Sliver haired maid and apologised for making so much noise with a bow. The strongest Queen was surprised by Natsu's action, but she also found it unbelievably cute. Grayfia forgave the boy straight away and told him that she was coming to collect him anyway. When Natsu asked what she needed him for Grayfia told him that Rias' parents had a few questions for him regarding what world he came from and what he intends to do in this world. Natsu agreed to go with the maid, since he also wanted to ask a few questions.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you coming too, Sayla?" Natsu asked the horned girl. Sayla's face lit up when she heard her master ask her to come along, even though she was going to follow him anyway. Sayla instantly moved next to Natsu and the three left the room, leaving the sleeping heiress by herself. Grayfia was surprised how dedicated to her master Sayla was considering how young she was.

The three eventually arrived to the large living area, where they were greeted by lord Gremory and his wife. Natsu and Sayla took a seat on the couch across from the two adults and Grayfia stood next to the people she had vowed to serve.

"So you two already know that you're not in your one world, right?" Lord Gremory asked. The man's question was mainly directed at the pink haired boy, he assumed that the horned girl knew about the fact that she was in a different world.

"Natsu-sama and I are aware that we are in a different world from our world, but I can't remember a thing about my life in that world, however, Natsu-sama can remember the time he had spent with his father." Sayla explained.

"I see… Well you two are welcome to stay here as long as you please, considering you have nowhere to go and Rias would love the company." Venelana Gremory said.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but can I ask where the library is?" Sayla inquired respectfully as before getting up. "I would like to learn more about this world if we will be living here."

"I'll guide you to the Library and don't worry about Natsu; Lady Gremory will educate him alongside Rias-sama." Grayfia said to the horned girl.

"Igneel taught me heaps of stuff so I don't think I'll need it, I just need to go find him." Natsu said.

"Sorry to break the news Natsu-sama, but you are only able to speak the language of this world, but you can't read or write it." Sayla pointed out before she started leaving with the silver haired maid. "Just learn as much as you can in a week, then we can go looking for you're father."

"Don't worry Natsu. My wife is a really great teacher and a week will go by before you know it." Lord Gremory said.

"Can you please go wake up Rias, so we can start our lesson." Venelana Gremory requested.

"Sure thing Rias' mum." Natsu said excitedly before running down the to the Red head's bedroom. The two adults sweat dropped at how energetic Natsu was so early in the morning. In his excitement Natsu forgot to ask the married couple the questions he had in mind and only remember them when he was already halfway to Rias' room. Once Natsu reached the door of Rias' room he kicked it down and strolled into the room as if he owned the place. Even with the loud thud of the door hitting the ground, Rias didn't wake up. Natsu noticed that Rias was still asleep, but he knew one way that would get the girl to wake up. He began to raise the temperature of the room until the girl became uncomfortable and woke up.

"Why is it so hot in here Natsu?" Rias asked as she got out of her bed.

"You have to get up so we can start learning stuff." Natsu said as he began to drag Rias out of the room.

"I would never take you for the type that would get excited to learn." Rias teased.

"What's that supposed to mean? I just want to learn stuff about this world so I can find Igneel." Natsu said while proceeding to drag the red head down the hall.

"This Igneel must be a great man the way you talk him." Rias said.

"Igneel isn't a man, he's a Fire Dragon, I'm sure I told you thins yesterday." Natsu claimed. "Sayla said if I learn about this world, I can go looking for him again."

"If I help you learn stuff about this world can I come with you? I know where a Dragon that we can talk to is" Rias said.

"Of course you can, I really want to see another Dragon and if it helps me find Igneel that would be amazing." Natsu said. Even though Natsu had a drive to learn from the wife of Lord Gremory, he was nowhere near prepared for the woman's intense teaching style.


	3. Dragon in the City I

**~Gremory Residence~**

It had been a month since Natsu had woken up and started learning about the world from Lady Gremory, Who used a rather intense and harsh method of teaching. Due to Natsu's lack of concentration it had taken the pink haired boy a little more effort than the head of the Gremory house had hoped, Natsu had been properly educated about the underworld, the three races and their relationships with each other. Natsu was able to understand most of it pretty easily, but the hard part was keeping him from running off and exploring the mansion. When Natsu wasn't having information drilled into his brain by the surprisingly scary mother of Rias, he was spending time with the crimson haired heiress. The two young children had grown very close over the course of a few weeks, so much to the point that it was uncommon to see them apart. The only times that Natsu wasn't in the company of Rias was when Sayla dragged him into the library so Natsu could learn about how society worked and a few other things or during the night, when he slept with Grayfia, who had taken it upon herself to get Natsu as used to the underworld as possible. Unbeknownst to Natsu, Sayla was using this as a way to spend time with her Master. Natsu was currently in the garden of the Gremory residence playing with Rias.

"Come on Rias, you're going have to run faster or I'll catch you." Natsu said as she chased the young girl with a large grin on his face.

"Don't get full of yourself Natsu, I'm pretty fast." Rias retorted as she continued to run away from the boy. Rias was having the time of her life, even though it was only running around the garden doing it with Natsu made it way more enjoyable.

"You're not going to get away from me." Natsu said as he ran faster and started gaining on Rias. Rias looked back and saw how close Natsu was and tried to speed up. But before she could speed up Natsu caught her and tackled her to the ground. "It looks like I win again Rias." He said victoriously as he pinned the girl to the ground. "And you know what that means." He added with a toothy grin before his hands began to move closer to Rias.

"Please be gentle this time." Rias pleaded as she looked away from Natsu.

"Like that would ever happen, I won so I get to enjoy my reward as much as I want." Natsu said as his hands reached their target, Rias' sides. When Natsu's hands made contact with their target the young boy began to tickle the girl beneath him. Rias let out a burst of laughter as Natsu's hands tickled her sides. Natsu decided he wanted to play with the girl more and moved his hands upwards to her armpits.

"Natsu… please stop… it's too much." Rias pleaded as her eyes began to water because of how much she was laughing.

"Sorry Rias, but the rules are the rules and." Natsu said as he continued to relentlessly tickle attack the girl beneath him. After what felt like an eternity of tickling later, Natsu stopped his assault on the girl and got up. "I think you've learnt that I'm the best, maybe one day you can be as good as me." He praised himself, causing Rias to sit up and cross her arms angrily. Natsu quickly realised that he had upset the girl and offered her help up. Rias accepted the help but upon getting up turned away from Natsu and crossed her arms again. It didn't take a genius to tell that Rias was annoyed at Natsu.

"Come on Rias, I'm sorry." Natsu apologised, however Rias didn't respond. Natsu knew this situation before; he was getting the silent treatment. Last time Rias had only done it for a day, but Natsu found it unbearable being ignored by his best friend and it was because of Grayfia that Rias stopped. "Don't do this again. I said I'm sorry." He pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears. Natsu had no idea what to do and began to look around for something that could aid him. After a quick scan of the garden, he noticed the horned girl reading a book next to the fountain. Natsu quickly ran towards the girl so he could as for advice. Sayla heard the footsteps of Natsu and quickly put down the book she was reading.

"What do you need master?" Sayla asked the second she noticed Natsu's saddened face.

"Rias is doing that thing again." Natsu said as he pointed to the angry girl. Sayla looked at the angry girl and quickly figured out how to make things better between the two. The horned girl was only willing to help out because it was her duty to serve her master in way possible, even if it meant helping out a girl she saw as rival for her master's heart.

"Don't worry master. I have an idea, follow me." Sayla said as she began to walk to a different part of the garden. Natsu followed closely behind. Rias noticed that the two had moved to a different section of the garden and realised that Sayla had just stolen Natsu from her. Rias wasn't really that angry at Natsu because she could see that he was really sorry, unlike last time when he was completely clueless. The crimson haired girl decided to follow the duo and inspect what they were doing.

Once Rias reached the little area the duo were, she got as close as she could before she hid in a bush from Natsu and Sayla. Unfortunately Rias wasn't close enough to hear what the two were saying, but she was close enough to see that Natsu was picking things from the garden and laughing with Sayla. A feeling of jealously over took Rias as she watched the two have fun. She knew very well that the two were very close, but the fact that they were enjoying each other's company while they knew she was upset. Rias' hide herself more when she saw Natsu turn around and looked in her direction.

"I know you're there Rias, come out." Natsu yelled at the bush Rias was in. Rias had no idea how Natsu always knew where she was when she hides, but she suspended her shock and left the bush. Rias did her best to look angry again, but she found it hard since all she wanted to do was start playing with Natsu again. When she emerged from the bushes, she noticed that Natsu had something behind his back.

"Go for it Master." Sayla said as she pushed Natsu towards Rias. Rias had no idea was going on, but she didn't really concentrate on that since she was too focused on looking angry at Natsu. After being pushed by Sayla, Natsu stumbled towards Rias.

"Sorry for being a jerk about winning Rias… I didn't mean to make you angry." Natsu said as he present a bouquet of flowers that matched Rias' hair. "Here take these." He said before he handed Rias the beautiful flowers. Rias blushed at the gesture and gladly took the flowers from the pink haired boy.

"I'm sorry for overreacting like that and thank you for the flowers." Rias replied as she sniffed the flowers.

"Wow it actually worked, you're a genius Sayla." Natsu exclaimed before hugging the demon. Sayla accepted the hug and put her head over Natsu's shoulder so she could poker her tongue at Rias.

_'I may have help master make up with you, but I still love my master more than anyone else.'_ Sayla though as stared at her crimson haired love rival.

"Hey! Let go of Natsu, we're still playing." Rias said as her jealously for the horned demon took control. Knowing that she had won, Sayla let go of Natsu. Unknown to Natsu, the two girls had developed a rivalry thanks to him. Neither of the girls knew when the rivalry had started, but both of them knew that it was there. Natsu began to run towards his best friend so they could play again

"Before you go, Grayfia-san told me to tell you that when you're done playing with Rias-san you need to take a bath." Sayla reminded before she went back to her book.

"Sure thing Sayla." Natsu said before he was pulled away by Rias.

"Come on Natsu, let's play hide and seek again." Rias said.

"You know I'll just win again." Natsu bragged.

"That's because you're cheating somehow." Rias retorted.

_'You'll be mine one day Natsu.'_ Rias thought as she ran after the pink haired boy.

**-Natsu/ Grayfia's room-**

It had been a long day of playing around with Rias and studying with Sayla, but Natsu's day had finally come to an end and it was time to have a bath. Natsu was currently sitting on the edge of the bed in the room he shared with Grayfia and waiting for the maid. Though the time Natsu was able to spend with Grayfia was pretty limited because of her duties as a maid, he still enjoyed the time he would get to spend with her. This was mainly because of the amazing stories of battle that Grayfia would tell him and the fact that she pampered Natsu.

"Sorry for making you wait, Natsu-sama. I had somethings I had to take care of before coming here." Grayfia apologised with a bow.

"It's ok Grayfia. it's not even your job to be taking care of me." Natsu said as he hopped off the bed. Grayfia just shook her head and told Natsu that it was her duty to take care of the Gremory family and their guests. Natsu quickly thanked the strongest queen for taking care of him for the past month. Grayfia just restated that it was her duty, but what she didn't say was that she enjoyed taking care of him.

"Enough talking Natsu-sama, it's time for you bath." Grayfia said as she opened the door to their bathroom and gestured Natsu to go in. Natsu didn't seem to excited about ."I've made sure it's extra warm. Just the way you like it." She added, Natsu throw off his clothes and ran into the large bathroom. Grayfia caught the clothes mid-air and carefully folded them for Natsu, before she began to undress as well. The silver haired beauty then proceeded to follow Natsu into the bathroom.

"Ahh this water is amazing." Natsu sighed as he sunk into warm bathwater. Natsu didn't know how, but Grayfia had somehow made something that he hated, into something he looked forward to.

"I'm glad you like it Natsu-sama." Grayfia said as she got in with Natsu. "Do you want to sit on my lap as usual?" she asked. Natsu gave a nod in response and moved onto Grayfia's soft, comfortable lap. The young Dragon Slayer could also feel two large and soft objects against his back. he never knew what they were until a week ago when he asked the maid what they were. Grayfia decided to give Natsu a fake answer because he was still too young to know about those sorts of things.

"I really like having baths with you Grayfia." Natsu said as he laid back onto Grayfia's chest.

"I enjoy our bathing with you as well." Grayfia replied as she gentle ran her hands through Natsu's hair. "You're very warm." The maid said as she held Natsu closer.

"You're not going to be able to wash my back if you're that close." Natsu reminded, but Grayfia didn't listen and just held Natsu close to her, like he was a warm teddy bear. Natsu looked up and at Grayfia and noticed the happy expression on her face. It was a nice change from her usual one. "You look better when you're not angry." Natsu commented with a smile.

"Thank you Natsu. Now what do you want me to tell you about today?" Grayfia asked as she looked down at Natsu. Over the course of a month it had become a part of their routine for Grayfia to tell Natsu a tale from her life. Natsu began to think about what he wanted to learn about the strongest queen. After a few seconds of thinking, Natsu came to a decision.

"Can you tell me why you're the Gremory's maid?" Natsu requested as he looked back up at Grayfia.

"Sure, but I'll give you the short version, because the real version might take too long." Grayfia said while looking down. Grayfia explained how she used to be a part of the Old Satan faction and their war against the Anti-Satan Faction. She then went on to tell the boy in her lap about how she was badly injured during the war and how she was saved by Sirzechs. Natsu interrupted the story to ask who Sirzechs was. Natsu regretted interrupting the strongest queen because he received a chop on the head and a stern glare. "Don't interrupt Natsu. I thought I taught you this." She said before she made the temperature of the water drop.

"I'm sorry Grayfia, I won't do it again." Natsu apologised as he rubbed the top of his head. Grayfia accepted the apology and continued to explain how after she was saved that she joined the Anti-Satan Faction, in the hopes of repaying her debt to the man who saved her life. Grayfia also explained that after the war was over, she was accepted into the Gremory household as a maid and a part of Sirzechs Peerage.

"That story was kind of boring. Tell me one of the ones when you fought someone strong again." Natsu complained, causing Grayfia to scold him again. Natsu apologised for being rude after receiving another chop on the head.

"No more stories for now, I'll help you clean your back." Grayfia replied. Natsu move off of Grayfia's lap and gave the maid the space to do what she needed. The maid began to scrub Natsu's back gently, making sure to clean ever part of Natsu's back. Once she was done with his back, she asked Natsu to stretch out his arms so she could get to them. Because of how frequently the two shared a bath, Natsu knew where the maid wanted to clean when she wanted to, so getting clean wasn't hard for him.

"Now it's my turn to clean you." Natsu said before getting behind the silver haired maid.

"Make sure not be rough or you will receive punishment." Grayfia threatened while looking back at Natsu, who was frightened beyond belief. Natsu remembered the cruel and twisted punishment that Grayfia had given him last time he had disobeyed the woman in front of him. Natsu began to slowly scrub Grayfia's back, making sure not to damage her perfect skin. Even though he was young, Natsu was still able to appreciate how beautiful Grayfia was.

"You've got really pretty skin Grayfia, I'm sorry for hurting you the first time we bathed together." Natsu said sincerely.

"Don't worry Natsu-sama, I forgave you already." Grayfia said. "Now let's finish this bath, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She added.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Natsu asked as he moved to Grayfia's sides. He was still trying to be gentle just to insure that he didn't end up being punished again. Grayfia responded by telling him that they were going to be visiting the main city of the underworld, Lilith. Natsu almost jumped out of the bathroom in excitement because this was the first time he was allowed to visit leave the Gremory house hold.

"Do you think I'll be able to find a Dragon?" Natsu asked with stars in his eyes. Natsu could just imagine a town full of Dragons, just waiting to be fought. Natsu began to ramble on about Dragon's while he covered himself in a towel. Grayfia could see how excited Natsu was and felt bad that she was about to crush the boy's dreams. The maid was about to break the new to Natsu, but she was interrupted when the door flung open.

"Master, I'm here to help you bathe." Sayla said as she entered the bath room, only wearing a towel.

"No, I'll be helping Natsu bathe." Rias claimed as she pushed Sayla out of the way.

"Um, I've just finished my bath." Natsu pointed out, causing the two girls to sigh in defeat. Natsu tried to cheer the two girls up by telling them that they could join him in the next shower. Natsu's words cheered the two girls up, but their hopes were crushed when they noticed the glare that Grayfia was shooting them.

"Sorry to break it to you two, but Natsu-sama's baths will remain my responsibility. Got a problem with that?" Grayfia threatened as she gave the two younger girls a menacing glare.

"Don't worry Rias. We'll have plenty of fun tomorrow in town." Natsu comforted. "There are going to be Dragons to fight." He added before igniting his hand and laughing manically.

"If you remember what I taught you a couple of days ago, Dragons aren't common in the underworld and we defiantly won't be finding any tomorrow." Sayla said, instantly dashing the hopes of the Dragon Slayer. Grayfia was shocked at how quickly and effortlessly Sayla had crushed Natsu's dream of fighting a town of Dragons. Grayfia felt as if she was losing her touch.

"Does that mean I can come as well?" Rias asked with puppy dog eyes. "I really want to see Lilith."

"Of course you can Rias! It wouldn't be fun without you." Natsu replied happily. Natsu's words made a large smile appear of Rias' face. She was happy to hear that Natsu valued her presence that much.

"I'm sorry Natsu-sama, but it's too unsafe for Rias to be out in the open." Grayfia interrupted. She didn't want to crush the hopes of the young heiress and Natsu. Upon hearing this, Natsu instantly asked why she couldn't come with him. Grayfia was about to tell Natsu and Rias the main reason that Rias was unable to come, however someone beat her to it again.

"She won't be able to come because her hair would give away the fact that she was a member of the Gremory family. This would make her a target for bad people." Sayla explained.

"What Sayla said is true. It's too dangerous for Rias to be out in the open." Grayfia agreed. "But that would mean you cannot come either." She added as she looked at the horned girl. "Those horns will make people curious of what you are and that could lead to you being abducted."

"I've got a solution to that." Sayla said as she started to emit a magical energy. A magical circle appeared below the demon and she became vailed in a golden light. Grayfia and Rias moved back so they were not harmed by the light. however the light died down almost as soon as it appeared. When the light was gone, Sayla looked exactly the same apart from the fact that her horns and demonic markings were not there anymore. "Now I look as normal as master."

"Wow! How did you do that?" Natsu asked in shock. Natsu had never seen Sayla without her horns and he was curious to how she did it. Sayla replied by telling him it was a transformation spell that she learnt in one of the many books in the Gremory's library. Grayfia asked how long she would be able to hold the transformation. Sayla told the maid that since it was only a small transformation, she could hold it for weeks if she wanted to. Upon hearing this, Rias asked if she could learn the spell so she could change her hair colour. Natsu interjected and told her that he didn't want her to change her hair and that he could protect her from the bad people. The words of the Dragon Slayer made the girl blush and thank the pink haired boy.

"So can I go Grayfia? Not only will you be there to protect me, but Natsu will be there as well." Rias pleaded. Grayfia was about to shoot the girl down, but Natsu also joined in and the strongest queen was no match for the boy's face. The silver haired maid cursed Natsu for being so adorable and gave into the kids.

"I guess I won't be able to stop you from coming Rias-sama, just make sure to be careful when we are out there." Grayfia said in her normal strict voice. "Now you two go to sleep." She instructed the demon and heiress. Out of fear of being scolded by the strongest queen, the two ran out of the bathroom and to their shared room. Now the two girls had left the bathroom Natsu and Grayfia procced to their shared room. As per usual, Grayfia began to dress Natsu, even though the boy insisted that he could do it himself, he was not given that option.

"How come you never let them sleep in the same room as me?" Natsu asked as the maid put a pyjama shirt on Natsu. Natsu was still confused because since Natsu had landed in the underworld, he had never slept without Grayfia.

"It is the best way to make sure that you don't run off and break something during the night." Grayfia replied. "Plus, the bed is always very warm when you're here and I sleep better." She admitted quietly. Unfortunately Natsu was able to hear her due to the fact he was a Dragon Slayer.

"I guess I'll have to keep sharing a bed with you since it means you can sleep better." Natsu said with a massive grin before he climbed into the bed. Grayfia couldn't believe that she forgot that Natsu's magic made his hearing amazing. Grayfia decided to remain silent, keep her thoughts to herself and climbed into the bed after Natsu.

"Get some sleep Natsu-sama, we have a long day tomorrow." Grayfia said before casting a sleep spell on the boy. It may have seemed drastic, but it was the only way to get the energetic Dragon Slayer to sleep without chasing him around for an hour.

_'I was really hoping to show him around myself. But I guess this way, Rias-sama can get used to being around more people.'_ Grayfia thought before she brought Natsu close and used him as a body pillow like she usually did. Due to the fact that she was sleeping with the Dragon Slayer, the strongest queen was able to fall asleep fairly quickly.

**~Underworld- Capital Lilith~**

"Wow this place is huge." Natsu said as he looked around the large city. "I bet there are some Dragons here." He added as he began to look around. Unsurprisingly, Natsu didn't see any giant fly reptiles, just a lot of busy looking people.

"Master, I already told you there aren't any Dragon's here." Sayla reminded while walking next to pink haired boy.

"Don't listen to her Natsu, I'm sure we'll find someone who knows something about Dragon's here." Rias said cheerfully. "But do I have to wear this dumb cloak?" she asked in an irritated voice. Before they had left, Grayfia had given the cloak so the girl could cover her hair, but Rias wasn't a big fan.

"It's for your own safety Rias. Your parents only allowed you to come under the condition that you keep this one at all times." Grayfia reminded, causing Rias to huff in annoyance.

"Cheer up Rias. We still get to have heaps of fun." Natsu said before grabbing her hand and running off. Rias was surprised at Natsu's sudden action at first; however she accepted Natsu's hand and ran with the young boy

"Wait up Master." Sayla said as she ran after the duo. Grayfia let out a sigh and followed the group of children. She just hoped that no one would see that the strongest Queen had been reduced to a babysitter. Grayfia didn't bother running after the trio since she knew that Natsu could take care of Rias and Sayla knew how to keep herself safe.

_'I guess this is would be a good time to by some clothes for Natsu-sama and maybe some matching ones for me.'_ Grayfia thought as she began walking to a clothing store. While Grayfia went to look for clothes, the three children explored the unfamiliar town. Obviously the first place they visited was the place that smelt the best to Natsu. The trio somehow ended up in a restaurant called Akuma-naldo. None of them knew what the restaurant was or what kind of food it sold, but Natsu had told them that the food smelt really good and he wanted to eat whatever was in there. Since the two girls were also curious about what the food was as well. It turns out that the restaurant that they had entered was a popular fast food chain. The three children sat at a booth. Since both girls wanted to sit next to Natsu, they sat on one side of the booth, with Natsu in the middle.

"There are so many yummy looking things to eat one this menu." Natsu exclaimed as he read the menu. The two girls giggle when they saw Natsu's reaction to the large selection of food.

"Chose whatever you want Natsu, I brought plenty of money." Rias claimed, causing Natsu's eyes to light up in excitement. Natsu asked the girls what they wanted before going to the counter so he could order the food. Once he arrived at the counter he began to list everything on the menu. When Natsu did this, he received an odd look for the cashier, who asked if it was just for him. Natsu replied by calling the man stupid and saying no one could eat all that food, he then pointed to Rias and Sayla and said he was sharing with them. Natsu handed the man the money that Rias had given him and went back to his booth.

"Are you sure that they will be able to make all that food?" Rias asked. Even though Rias knew that Natsu knew that could eat a lot of food, she wondered if he would be able to eat the entire menu of a restaurant.

"Don't worry about her Master. I know you can do it, unlike Rias." Sayla encouraged as she held Natsu close to her. Rias didn't like this and grabbed the pink haired boy from her rival.

"It's not that I don't believe in him. I'm just worried for him." Rias defended. The two girls became locked in a heated staring contest and tug of war over Natsu. The two girls continued their completion whilst unknowingly making Natsu sick. It wasn't until a group of people came to their table, carrying an absurd amount of food did they stop shaking Natsu back and forth.

"WOW! Look at all that food!" Natsu said as he eyed the table of food like it was treasure.

"Can you please give us our food before you start eating, I'm also fairly hungry." Sayla requested. Natsu handed the two girls the food they had ordered before he started digging in to his meal. Though they had seen Natsu eating crazy amounts of food every day, they were still amazed by how much the boy could eat.

"This stuff is pretty good, but Grayfia cooks way better though." Natsu said as he stuffed his face with food. "I wonder if I can find more good food here."

_'Maybe if I learn to cook like Grayfia-san, I can become closer to Master.'_ Sayla thought as she watched Natsu, while eating her food. After a couple of minutes Natsu had finished his food, which was surprising for everyone since it was the fastest anyone had ever seen Natsu eat anything.

"Man I am stuffed." Natsu said while patting his full belly.

_'Where does it all go?'_ Rias pondered, still in shock that Natsu had eaten everything on the menu in the space of a few minutes.

"If you're done eating, that means that we can explore the city." Rias said as she grabbed her best friend. Whilst waiting for Natsu eat his food, she planned what she wanted to do with Natsu and she knew she had to do it before Grayfia came to find them. Unfortunately Rias forgot to account for one thing, Natsu's demonic companion. Sayla grabbed Natsu's other hand and due to her being stronger, stopped Rias from getting away.

"I will only allow you to be alone with Master if you give me some of the money." Sayla demanded. _'I need to buy some cook books so I can impress Master.'_

"Fine, I don't really need that much money." Rias said as she handed over half the money they had left to Sayla. "All I need is Natsu." She added before grabbing the pink haired boy and running out of the restaurant, leaving Sayla alone. The demon didn't really mind since her plans involved being alone anyway.

**~Hours Later~**

After hours of exploring Lilith and enjoying each other's company, Natsu and Rias trying to find something to entertain themselves with. The two had done pretty much everything Rias wanted, which mainly consisted of shopping, playing games and getting food for Natsu. Rias was now trying to think of something new to do and she wasn't having much fun. Natsu noticed the odd expression on her face.

"What's wrong Rias?" Natsu asked his best friend. Rias quickly snapped out of her thoughts and prepared to answer Natsu, until she saw a shop that peaked her interest and she was stuck staring at it. when Natsu didn't get a reply from the girl, he looked in the same direction she was staring. "What is anime and manga?" he asked as he looked at the stores sign.

"I don't know but it looks fun. come on let's go check it out." Rias said before she grabbed Natsu and ran inside the store.

"You sure have been dragging me around me a lot today." Natsu pointed out as they entered the store together.

"That's because we have a lot of things to do together." Rias replied.

"There are heaps of books here. is this a bookstore?" Natsu inquired as he looked around.

"I'm pretty sure it is, but this books are weird." Rias said as she picked up one of the many books. Natsu moved closer to Rias so he could inspect what the girl was reading. The first thing Natsu noticed about the book was that it was mainly pictures and the second thing he saw was the dragons on the page. Natsu grabbed the book from Rias and started to read it. Rias was a little annoyed that Natsu had stole her book from her but she let it slide when she saw how excited Natsu was.

"Wow this guy is totally beating up this dragon!" Natsu exclaimed as he stared at the page in front of him. Before he knew it, Natsu found himself heavily engaged in the book. Natsu quickly finished the book an deduced that what he just read was either a manga or anime. "I wonder if Sayla reads these kinds of books?" He pondered. "Come to think of it, where is she?"

**~With Sayla~**

Sayla had been on the search for a cook book good enough to for her master, and she had no luck finding one that suited Natsu's tastes so far. All of the cook books were for complex and gourmet recipes, which didn't really suit Natsu simpler tastes. She was now outside a bookstore, hoping to find a book good enough.

_'I'm defiantly going to get the perfect cook book for master.'_ Sayla thought. The people near the girl were surprised when they saw how determined the girl looked. Before Sayla entered the bookstore, she was stopped by the owner of the book store.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this kind of store young lady." The book owner said. Sayla didn't know it but she had just attempted to enter an adult bookstore with a rather misleading name. "I think you should go find your parents."

_'This man is trying to get in the way of me and pleasing me master.'_ Sayla thought angrily. The demon began to run through some ways that she could get into the store. Her first thought was to command the man to let her in, however there were too many people for her to do that. After a few minutes of brainstorming ideas, she figured out what she needed to do so she could get into the store. She moved to an ally way so she was no longer visible.

_'hopefully I can pull it off an hold it long enough.'_ Sayla hoped before she began to transform again. The young girl began to imagine a more mature body for herself and as she did, she glowed a bright gold. moments later Sayla transformed into a more mature form, her clothes also transformed to suite her new size.

_'This should be good enough.'_ Sayla thought happily as she emerged from the ally way. When she entered the view of the public, she was instantly eyed by every man. Sayla knew that she was being stared at, but she ignored them and focused on her main objective. This time when she entered the store with no problem. She picked up a range of interesting books and found a secluded area to read them by herself. After a few minutes of reading, Sayla became a blushing mess and learnt never to judge a book by its cover.

**~Back to Natsu and Rias~**

Natsu and Rias had now spent an hour exploring the store and finding out the wonders of Japanese entertainment. Though Natsu was enjoying this knew source of entertainment, it didn't compare to how much Rias was enjoying it. Rias' interest in manga quickly grow into an obsession for Japanese culture, which kind of concerned Natsu.

"Can we stop buying stuff Rias? I want to find more Dragon stuff." Natsu asked, while carrying a huge pile of manga and anime CD's. Natsu figured that only ten percent of it was his and the rest of it was for Rias.

"I just need to buy a few more things, then we can go kimono shopping." Rias said excitedly as she continued to pick figures off the shelf.

"How the hell am I going to carry all this stuff?" Natsu asked.

"We can just get Grayfia to transport these amazing things home." Rias said while continuing to add more things to the massive pile. Natsu didn't know how he was keeping all of it balanced and he knew he wouldn't be able to do it much longer.

"Help me Grayfia!" Natsu cried.


	4. Dragon in the City II

A young Natsu Dragneel had been stuck shopping with his best friend, Rias Gremory, for anything Japanese she could get her hands on for a while now. Natsu wasn't sure what he was going to do with Rias, he was a little worried about how obsessed she had gotten with Japanese culture. However, Natsu didn't want to stop her since she looked cute in everything she wore, even though Natsu was too embarrassed to admit it. the boy didn't understand how Rias managed to look good in everything from traditional Japanese clothes to costumes for anime characters. Rias was actually surprised and happy that Natsu had stuck around as long as he had. The crimson haired heiress had asked Natsu why he had stayed with her, he answered by telling her it was because they were friends, but she knew that he was hiding the real reason. Rias decided not to press the issue because she was just happy that she was getting to spend time with Natsu, while doing what she wanted. However, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

The two were now sitting down in the store, playing a game together.

"Hey Natsu." Rias said, getting Natsu's attention away from a game he was playing with Rias. The young girl had abandoned her ugly cloak and was now wearing a simple blue kimono with a white decorative sash.

"Yeah Rias." Natsu answered before looking up from the portable console. Natsu was happy to hear what his friend had to say, even if it meant they had to stop playing since he enjoyed talking to Rias face to face.

"Do you want to do something else besides shopping and playing games?" Rias asked timidly. she knew that Natsu enjoyed hanging out with her, however, she was still a little insecure because how much time Natsu spent with Sayla and Grayfia. Natsu was about to give his friend an answer, but someone else started talking.

"Sorry Rias-sama, but Natsu-sama is spending some time with me." Grayfia said as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Grayfia than created a transportation circle before directing her attention to Natsu. "I have also taken the liberty of sending all the things you have bought home." She added before going towards and picking up Natsu. "Feel free to enjoy yourself in the city, but I do suggest to find Sayla-sama so you two can grow closer." she suggested before leaving the store.

Rias wasn't too upset at what had just happened since she had spent nearly the whole day with her best friend. She was actually more confused than anything else because Grayfia normally didn't just turn up out of nowhere, she usually liked giving a formal introduction around the Gremorys. Rias didn't let this bother her too much and became overjoyed when she realised she could do more shopping in other stores since she didn't have anything to carry.

_'Maybe I should buy something for Natsu? He doesn't have any clothes apart from the ones he came in, which are in ruins and the ones Grayfia made for him.'_ She thought, not knowing what Natsu and Grayfia were about to do.

**~Streets of Lilith~**

"Are you going to put me down Grayfia?" Natsu questioned as he looked up at the maid. Natsu didn't really mind that he was being carried by the beautiful woman, since it meant he didn't have to bother walking. He was just curious as to why he was being carried in the first place.

"It just makes it easier for us to get where we need to go." Grayfia said with a smile on her face. Natsu didn't really care why Grayfia looked so happy, he was just happy to see the sight, which was a rare sight when ever she needed to do something.

"Where are we going anyway?" Natsu inquired.

"We're going to get you some new clothes." Grayfia replied swiftly as she pointed towards the store she found when she entered the city. "I'm also going to be trying on some clothes for myself as well."

"You wear other clothes? I just though you always wore that maid outfit." Natsu said in shock. Natsu had never actually seen the woman wear anything besides her maid outfit and he was very interested to what she would wear.

"Don't make so much noise." Grayfia said, trying her best not to scold the boy and attract even more attention than they already have. she had already noticed that she was getting a lot of odd looks from the public. the maid could understand why she was getting the looks. She knew it wasn't normal for people to see the queen of one of the strongest devils walking through the streets with a smile, while holding a pink haired boy.

Grayfia didn't really care that she was getting odd looks because she was too caught up in thinking about all the different clothes she was going to have Natsu wear. Although Grayfia didn't care about the looks they were getting too much, she was alone in this state of not caring because Natsu wasn't too happy that he was being looked at.

"Why are they looking at me like that Grayfia?" Natsu asked. Grayfia could tell that Natsu wasn't enjoying the attention. The maid wasn't a fan of the attention either, when she noticed that most of the stares were from men looking at her with lustful eyes, however no one would have ever known since she kept the same stoic expression on her face.

"It's because you have a unique hair colour, now don't look too much into it." Grayfia explained as she continued to walk through the streets. Natsu was satisfied with the response he got from the strongest queen and didn't press the issue any further.

"How much longer until we get to the shop?" The child asked impatiently. Grayfia would have scolded the boy for being so rude and forgetting everything that she had taught him about waiting, but she elected not to since they where in front of their destination and there would be no point doing so. Grayfia just sighed and put the boy down, before she pointed out that they had reached their destination.

"This store sell clothes for both women and children, so we can both find something." Grayfia informed as she began to make her way into the store, while being followed by a not so excited Dragon Slayer. The maid noticed Natsu's lack of energy and decided to make it up to Natsu. "We won't be here for long and after we're done, we can get something to eat." She said. Upon hearing this, Natsu grabbed Grayfia's hand and ran into the store as fast as he could. The strongest queen gave herself a mental pat on the back for resolving the situation so quickly.

"Come on Grayfia, we have shopping to do." Natsu said excitedly as they entered the store together. The store looked like pretty much any other clothing store, with the only difference being that it was probably five times the size of most normal stores. However, the excited child didn't really seem to care because his mind was focused on the food he would get after he left.

"Don't run Natsu, you might knock something over." Grayfia warned, causing Natsu to slow his pace and say sorry. Now that Natsu had calmed down a little, Grayfia was able to explain a few things to Natsu. "I've already picked out some clothes for you, I just want you to try them on and see which ones you like." She explained.

"It sounds like you've put some thought into this." Natsu deduced. Grayfia then explained that this clothes were special for two reasons. First of all, they were fire proof and the secondly, they would grow with Natsu's body so he wouldn't have to replace them. "Wow! Really? I didn't know clothes could do that." He said.

"Normally they don't, but the Gremory's know the person who owns this store and I asked them to prepare these clothes yesterday." Grayfia said.

"So is this was why you wanted us to come to the city today?" Natsu questioned. The silver haired beauty just gave him a nod in response, which was followed with Grayfia saying that she was sick of having to make the cherry blossom haired boy new clothes every time he burnt them, while showing off his magic to her or Rias. "I can't help that my magic is a little out of control." He retorted before setting his hand ablaze.

"None of that Natsu, you're going to burn the store down." Grayfia said before she froze Natsu's hand and flame. The boy just hung his head in shame and tried to thaw his hand out. "I'm sorry, but this is the only way I can insure that you won't cause the Gremory household any trouble."

"What are you talking about, do I really seem like the kind of person who would cause any kind of unintentional damage?" Natsu asked, completely forgetting what he had spent most of his time doing. Grayfia pinched the bridge of her nose and wondered how someone as oblivious as the boy in front of her could possess so much magic. "What's wrong Grayfia, you're doing that thing again?" the pinkette inquired as he looked up at the annoyed woman, while still trying to thaw his hand out. _'I really need to try fighting Grayfia again, but I need to get rid of this ice first… wait a minute, how did she freeze my fire?'_ He thought as he stared at his frozen hand. This just led to Natsu remembering how strong Grayfia truly was.

"Just try not to burn anything." Grayfia reminded, even though she knew that Natsu would forget within minutes of her telling him. The sliver haired woman let out a sigh when she noticed that Natsu had resorted breathing fire on his frozen hand. The devil decided to make things easier for the Dragon Slayer and unfroze him, even if she knew she would regret it, she really didn't like the sight of Natsu struggling. Once Natsu's hand was unfrozen, he leaped towards the maid and gave her a big warm hug. _'Damn you for being so adorable.'_ She said to herself as she returned the hug. _'You're such a troublesome little boy, but you are quite entertaining.'_

"You're hurting me Grayfia." Natsu exclaimed. Grayfia didn't realise it, but she was hugging Natsu with a lot more strength than she expected. The woman soon noticed the boy's attempts to break free of her embrace and lightened her hold on him, which made the pink haired child stop squirming.

"Sorry about that Natsu-sama, I didn't mean to do that." Grayfia apologised quickly. Natsu was a little shocked when hear the woman apologise since it was such a rare occurrence.

"It's ok Grayfia, let's just finish this shopping thing and then we can get something to eat." The boy said as he got out of the hug. Grayfia sighed at how much of a one tracked mind the Dragon mage had and went up to one of the employees. The employee was a pretty average looking man, he had neat black hair, dark eyes and an unremarkable physic. The maid told the man that she was here for the order she had placed. The employee quickly realised who she was and ran to fetch the clothes as fast as he could.

"This might take a while for him to return, there are a lot of clothes for him to get. Let's go sit over there." The silver haired queen said as she pointed to a comfortable looking seat. The boy was more than happy to go sit down since he wasn't a fan of waiting long periods of time, which the woman knew very well. The pair quickly made their way to the seat. "There isn't enough room for both of us, so you can sit on my lap if you want." She said before sitting down.

"Sure thing Grayfia, your lap is probably more comfortable the chair anyway." Natsu replied as he took his seat on the older woman's lap. This caused Grayfia to giggle at how cute Natsu's words were. "What's so funny?" the pinkette questioned, not in an irritated tone, like he usually did when he was the unintentional source of laughter, but he was confused since Grayfia rarely ever laughed, especially around so many others.

"Don't worry about it Natsu-sama, I'll tell you some other time." Grayfia answered before bringing Natsu closer to her and allowing his head onto her soft bust. Although he was still confused as to why she always did this and dodged his question, he didn't let it bother him since he was very comfortable. Being in the position he was, the child began to feel sleepy, which didn't go unnoticed by the woman behind him. "You can go to sleep if you want, I'll just wake you up when I need you." She told Natsu, who was struggling to stay awake.

"If you say so…" The child said in a drowsily tone, before he stopped fighting his sleepiness. The older woman simply watched Natsu enjoy his much deserved nap. Grayfia wasn't surprised that the boy had fallen asleep so quickly, since she knew that Rias and him had explored quite a lot of the city today and during that time, the Dragon Slayer had to carry an absurd amount of Japanese related stuff.

_'I was kind of annoyed that the Gremorys made me your care taker, but I guess you've really grown on me.'_ Grayfia thought while looking down at the sleeping pinkette. "Sleep well Natsu." The maid told the sleeping boy. The silver haired woman could have taken the chance to slip away a do a little shopping herself, but she knew it would upset and wake up the boy if she was to move. The maid wouldn't admit it, but she preferred being in Natsu's company more than most things. _'I'll take care of you as long as you want me to.'_ The woman said as she brought Natsu closer.

After a few minutes, the attendant from earlier returned holding a large pile of different types of clothing. "I've got your clothes madam, thank you for coming to the store earlier and reminding us about your order." The man said, while trying to catch his breath. It was clear that the man had tried his best to get the clothes to the duo as quickly as possible. However, instead of getting a thank you from the woman, he got an icy stare.

"Return back in twenty minutes, not a second later or sooner. Natsu needs his sleep." Grayfia threatened the man as she started producing an intense magical aura. The man instantly turned around with the clothes still in his hands and ran away faster than he had ever in his life. The strongest queen knew it was a bit cruel to scare the man for doing a good job. However, she valued Natsu's comfort several times more than the stranger's. Grayfia let out a sigh and stopped wasting her energy, before she went back to enjoying Natsu's company.

**~Twenty minutes later~**

Now that the appropriate time had passed, the attendant had returned, making sure to be extra careful not to incur the wrath of Grayfia, who looked like the happiest woman in the world. The man may not have known the strongest Queen personality, he knew how fearsome she could be and he didn't want to get on her bad side. _'What am I supposed to do?'_ the black haired man pondered as he looked at the beautiful woman and sleeping pinkette.

"I see that you're finally here with the clothes." Grayfia said as if she had never threated the man. "Wake up Natsu, the clothes are here." She said while gently nudging Natsu awake. The boy rubbed his eyes and began to wake.

"That was a great nap." Natsu announced as he stretched his limbs. "Thanks for letting me sleep on your lap." He added whilst looking up at Grayfia, who had a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you slept well, but now we have more shopping to do." Grayfia stated before she picked Natsu up and placed him down in front of her. "Point us to our changing room and leave." The woman instructed the black haired man. The man complied as quickly as possible, before dropping the clothes and running off.

"What's wrong with him? Is he scared of me or something?" Natsu asked while pointing at the man, who had had ran and ducked behind the stores counter. "I know I'm pretty awesome, but it's nothing to be scared of." He told the man, who looked up and just gave him a confused look. "Hey! Answer me!" He demanded before sending a torrent of fire at the terrified devil. "Are you going to answer me now, or do you want me to burn down this sto-." The boy threatened before being cut off by Grayfia hitting him in the back of the head. The maid began to scold the pinkette for trying to start a fight, this caused the boy to retort by saying that the man started it by not answering him. Even though he was being scolded, the boy didn't stop breathing fire at the male devil and challenging him to a fight.

_'WHY ISN'T ANYONE HELPING ME!? I'M GOING TO DIE.'_ The cowering devil mentally screamed while hiding behind the counter. Little did Natsu know, but he had just become the source of a lifetime of nightmares involving pink haired fire breathers for the devil. While the devil sat behind the counter wetting himself, Grayfia managed to calm the pinkette down enough that the store wasn't at risk of being burnt down.

"Come on Natsu, pick up the clothes and you can go try them on when we get to the change room." Grayfia instructed. The boy responded with his usual excited nod and began to follow the woman. The duo left for their destination and completely forgot about the poor devil they had just traumatised. Since Natsu was a little too enthusiastic about getting the experience over with and getting something to eat, they got to their destination quicker than Grayfia would have hoped to.

"So I'm just supposed to try these on and pick which one I like, right?" Natsu inquired before entering the booth. The silver haired devil gave Natsu a nod in response and the Dragon Slayer ran into the change room and quickly began to change. Since she thought that the boy didn't really care about clothes and that he would grab the first few pieces of clothing that were on the large pile, Grayfia had asked the store owner to arrange the clothes into appropriate outfits for her, when she arrived in Lilith. Unbeknownst to the woman, Natsu had actually looked through all of the clothes and found a set of clothes that he liked. Once full changed, the Dragon Slayer stepped out wearing a black one-sleeved, closed up waistcoat, with golden trimmings, which he had tucked into his white knee-length trousers. Natsu's scarf also remained around his next. "I don't like any of the other clothes, so I'm wearing these ones." The child stated while crossing his arms. Although she thought the clothes suited Natsu very well, she still wanted Natsu to try at least half of the clothes so money that the Gremorys spent, didn't go to waste. The maid sighed, knowing that Natsu could be very stubborn and that she wasn't going to convince him. However, the clever woman had an ace up her sleeve and this was the perfect time to use it.

"I understand that you may have settled for that outfit, but I want you to try every single one of them, or you might just miss out on an all you can eat buffet." Grayfia told the boy in a joking manner. It didn't take the simple boy much to figure out what the older woman meant.

"That's so cruel Grayfia, It's going to take forever to try all of the clothes, what if I just try half of them." Natsu pleaded. The light haired woman congratulated herself at how well her little plan had worked and told Natsu that she was willing to take Natsu up on that deal. Not knowing that he had been outsmarted by his care taker, he pumped himself up and ran into the change room and quickly got changed.

After an hour, give or take, Natsu and Grayfia had finally finished up in the clothes store, after what seemed like an eternity for the Dragon Slayer. Although he found some other clothes that he like in the pile, it was outweighed by the ones he didn't like. This was due to most of them being too restrictive of his movements and not his style. Even though the boy didn't enjoy the clothes as much as she would have hoped, Grayfia was happy that Natsu walked away with more than just one set of clothing, even if one of those sets of clothes was a ninja costume. _'I think I have Rias to blame for his obsession with ninjas.'_ Grayfia thought as she looked down at Natsu, who was happily strutting about in the black garments. _'Well it's fine since he's still a child and he will outgrow it.'_ The maid thought, not knowing how wrong she was.

"Come on Grayfia, we have to hide in that buffet or I'll be found out." Natsu said while looking around and lowering his face mask. Grayfia could only giggle at the pinkette's antics. "You should put your costume on too." He told the woman, reminding her that the child had somehow persuaded her into buying a matching outfit. "You totally looked like a real ninja." He added, in the hopes that the maid would join in.

"Maybe at home, but I still have some business to take care of after we finish eating our food." The woman informed the boy, causing him to give her a disappointed look.

"But I wanted to spend more time with you." Natsu said before giving the woman the puppy dog eyes. The silver haired woman almost gave into the Dragon Slayers' adorable face and words, but the business that she needed to take care of was too important not to do and with a heavy heart, she denied Natsu of his request. The devil instantly felt bad when she saw how sad Natsu looked.

"I'll make sure to play ninja with you as long as you want so I can make it up to you." Grayfia told the boy, which made him jump in joy and this made the woman to feel a lot better about her decision. "I also suggest you find Sayla and spend some time with her as well, Rias-sama will still be busy with her shopping."

"This is going to be so much fun! I'll be able to find Sayla no problem once my stomach is full." Natsu declared before running towards the buffet when it came into sight. Grayfia quickened her own pace and tried to catch up to the energetic boy. "Hurry Grayfia, there's food in here and it won't eat itself." The pinkette said before kicking down the door with a flaming kick. The maid just chose to ignore the boy's destruction and walked into the buffet after him. She was just wondering how the buffet was going to shut down, Natsu's bottomless pit of a stomach or his seemingly uncontrollable flames.

**~A few hours later with Sayla~**

Natsu's faithful demon servant was still in the same book store trying to find a book to aid her in her quest to cook for her master. However, she wasn't having no luck with it and instead had only found smut, which annoyed and flustered the girl to no end and she had even gone a few rampages. _'I can't do any of this stuff to Master, we're both too young.'_ Sayla thought as she threw another the book in her hands at the frightened employees, who were hiding behind one of the tipped over bookshelves. The transformed girl didn't notice, but in her quest for a cook book, she had frightened everyone in the store to the point that none of them had the guts to tell the raven haired girl that she would not find the kind of book she was looking for in their store. _'I can't believe I have failed master Natsu like this.'_ She said to herself as she transformed back to her child form. _'I can't give up yet or I will never be able to face Master again.'_ "Thank you for allowing me to use your store's recourses." The demon told the cowering devils before she started to make her way to the exit. However, just as she was about to grab the door handle, there was a large explosion that originated at the back of the store.

"NINJA KICK!" The source of the explosion yelled as they entered the store by kicking open another hole in the wall, instead of using the one he had created with the explosion. "I found you Sayla, just like a real ninja would." Natsu said before taking off his mask. This only terrified the shopkeepers more since they had heard a rumour about a pink haired kid running around and blowing stuff up for no apparent reason.

"Hello Master, what are you wearing?" Sayla inquired. The demoness had never seen an outfit like the one Natsu was wearing and it peaked her interest. Judging from Natsu's entrance, she assumed he was dressed as a ninja, even though she had no idea what it was.

"Well I'm a ninja, they are really cool." Natsu said excitedly before using his fire to launch himself in front of the girl. "See if I was a ninja, I could have jumped here without having to use my flames."

"These Ninja's must be very impressive then." Sayla said, which resulted in Natsu going into a twenty-minute-long explanation about why ninjas are cool. Although most of it was just rambling, some of it was fairly informative, which honestly surprised the black haired girl.

"So why are you here anyway, Grayfia told me these kinds of stores were only for grownups?" Natsu questioned as he looked around at the ruins of what used to be an adult bookstore. "Did you do this?"

"Sorry Master, I just got a little frustrated because I wasn't able to find a cookbook here." Sayla apologised.

"Don't worry about it, we have plenty of time to find a book for you." Natsu said before he grabbed the raven haired girls hand and ran out of the store. The employees let out a collective sigh of relief now that the duo had left there store in a better condition than some of the other stores Natsu had visited. The people in the store were just wondering which shop would the next unluckily victim.

"So what was in those books?" The pinkette inquired as he walked through the streets of Lillith with Sayla at his side. Natsu would have normal been annoyed about having to find something as boring as a book, but the fact it would mean that there was a chance of more good food around the Gremory's mansion, excited him.

"Don't worry about it for now Master, I'll tell you when we are older." Sayla replied with a small blush on her face. The demoness had actually taken one of the books, so she could be ready to please her master, when they were of age of course. "Now, let's try to find a book store that will sell us the appropriate book."

"Let's try to avoid the stores with an adult only sign." Natsu said, making the girl hide her face in embarrassment.

"Sorry master, I thought it meant that there would be more advanced techniques that weren't safe for kids." Sayla said. Even though the girl was a very quick learner and was smarter than most people, she could still be clueless and naive at times. Natsu just told the kimono wearing demon not to let it bother her too much and that everyone makes stupid mistakes from time to time. The girl just sweat dropped at how oblivious Natsu was to his own destructive tendencies. _'How has Master gotten away with destroying so many things, he is truly amazing.'_ The demon thought with stars in her eyes as she stared at Natsu, who had run ahead of her. The duo spent quite some time trying to a bookstore, but neither of them minded since they got to spend more time together. The demoness enjoyed it even more, due to how many comments they got about looking cute together.

"I found one." Natsu called out as he pointed to a store called 'The Devil's kitchen'. If it wasn't for the fact that the store smelt like paper, Natsu would have confused it for another restaurant. "These devils sure name their stores weird things." The pinkette commented before walking into the quiet bookstore.

"I agree Master, there stores are very misleading." The demoness admitted as she followed her pink haired master inside. "We should make sure this is the right kind of store, I really want to avoid another accident like the last store."

"That sounds like a good idea, I think I ninja kicked about three stores trying to find you." Natsu said nonchalantly before approaching the store keeper, who looked a little frightened. "What's wrong mister, you look scared, we just need to know if you sell cookbooks."

"Sorry, I'm just worried, there have been rumours about a pink haired monster destroying stores, but you're much too small to cause that kind of trouble." The elderly shop keep said.

"You don't have worry about me, my hair is salmon not pink and I can't even remember the last time I destroyed something." Natsu replied. Although everything he said was untrue, the boy had a short memory when it came to his own destruction. His demon servant decided not remind him of it since it would scare the shop keep and she would once again fail to get what she wanted.

"That's good to hear, and I'm glad to tell you that we do have plenty of cookbooks, just go over there." The man said before pointing at set of book cases. The duo thanked the man and made their way to the books Sayla desired. _'What nice kids, I just hope that monster doesn't visit my store.'_ The old man thought as he imagined what the destructive pink haired monster looked like, not knowing that it was standing in his shop, dressed like a ninja.

"Thank you for helping me find this store master." Sayla said. Although she was ashamed that she had not been able to achieve her goal, she was happy at the same time because her familiar had resulted in her being able to spend some more time with her beloved master.

"It's fine, you would have done the same for me." Natsu replied happily, causing the demon to blush a little. This went unnoticed by the boy, since he had run ahead to the bookshelves. "Look! I found something." The pinkette announced when he grabbed the first book he saw and held it up. Sayla sweat dropped when she saw the book was about cooking insects. The demoness once again didn't say anything to her master and chose to find a book that she knew would help her become the chief that her master deserved. Now the young girl was even more determined than before and she began to look through the bookshelves. _'Wow, she must really like books.'_ He deduced from how intensely Sayla was looking. _'This is going to be great, now there is going to be twice as much food.'_

_'I need to find one that focuses on meat, master loves meat.'_ Sayla said to herself as she looked around frantically. _'Or maybe I should get some recipes for sweets, master does have a sweet tooth.'_ The girl thought. The demon managed to keep her usual plain expression, even though her mind was going one hundred miles per hour, trying to figure out what kind of book would be best for her master. "I might be here for a while master, I think it's best if you go with Rias, so you don't get bored."

"Are you sure about that Sayla, won't you get lonely?" Natsu inquired. The demon girl just shook her head and have Natsu a hug for being so considerate.

"I'll be fine Master; I'm used to spending long periods of time alone." Sayla told the Dragon Slayer, this only caused him to frown. The boy didn't like the thought of one of his only friends being confined to one place by themselves, so he asked the girl If she was really ok with it. "Thank you for your concern master, but it's ok, I already had plenty of fun with you." She said before letting Natsu out of the hug.

"When you're done, go to where we entered the city from." Natsu instructed.

"Of course Master, you can count on me." The girl replied. With that, Natsu put his mask back on and left the store by kicking the door down. "At least he didn't destroy the books." she said to no one in particular as she watched Natsu leave the store. Now that she didn't have a distraction the demon turned her attention back to the bookshelves and continued her search. _'Now I just have to figure out which kind of food Master prefers.'_

**~With Natsu~**

The young Dragon Slayer was once again walking through the streets of Lillith, however this time, he was alone. _'I really need to fine Rias.'_ Natsu said to himself as he began sniffing around for his best friend. It didn't take long for Natsu to find her sent of roses. _'She sure does smell nice.'_ He thought as he moved towards his crimson haired target's location. The boy continued to walk through the city, while following Rias' scent and eventually found himself in a dark and rundown part of the city that he would have imagined existing in place as beautiful as Lillith.

"Why the hell is Rias here?" Natsu asked himself as he looked at the what could only be described as the perfect place to get robbed or attacked. "It's probably not the best idea to walk around in the open around these parts." He told himself. "I must use my skills as a ninja and disappear, just in case Rias is in trouble and I need to fight." The Dragon Slayer said before using is fire to get on top of one of the buildings. When Natsu landed on top of the building, he could instantly tell that the roof would collapse if he stood on it too long, so he hopped onto the next building, which was just as bad. _"I guess I have to keep moving… but this is so cool. It's like I'm a real ninja!'_

The boy continued to jump from roof to roof, as fast as he could, because he couldn't shake the feeling that his best friend was in some sort of danger. Natsu began to feel angry when he imagined the heiress in any sort of danger and sped up. When he got closer to the scent, he picked up something else, something that angered him. "It smells like there are a lot of them and I can smell fear, they must have Rias!" The boy concluded before moving even faster. "I guess it's time to kick some ass." He announced.

After a few more minutes, Natsu found the building he was looking for. "They're under here, but I can't just bust in since the falling rubble might hurt her, maybe I can sneak in like a ninja." He thought before he jumped down behind the building "They'll never expect my ninja fire ball kick… one seconds thoughts, I should think of a better name for that move?" the boy said to himself before leaning against the wall he was about to destroy so he could think about a new move name. When he did this, the Dragon Slayer heard something from the other side of the door.

"I'm telling you, this girl is going to make us rich." A rough voice said.

"How are you sure that the Gremory's will pay the ransom and not just send someone after us?" another man asked, this man sounded a lot more reluctant and weak.

"Who cares, there are plenty of us and there is strength in numbers." The strong sounding man answered. "But I still can't believe how lucky we got, I knew we would probably fine someone important since that person is town, but this is crazy."

"I still think we should have kidnapped someone from a family which doesn't have so many power houses." The coward retorted. From how they were talking to each other, the fake shinobi could tell that the stronger sounding man was the leader and the other one must have been the second in charge.

"Stop your complaining, no one else has a problem with it." The man in charge said. "Isn't that right men!"

"Yes sir." A large group of people replied. From what Natsu could hear, there was at least ten people, but he could definitely smell more than ten.

"You guess won't get away with this, someone will come." Rias said.

"Shut up you stupid girl, the only reason someone will come here is to give us the ransom money." The gruff man said. "I would hit you so you would shut up, but if you're harmed, it could ruin the deal." He added. Natsu let out a sigh of relief that Rias had not been harmed. However, that relief quickly turned into anger due to the things the two men had said.

_'I guess I'll have to pick a name later.'_ Natsu thought before he began to gather his magic into his fist. **_'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!'_** He shouted before breaking down the wall he was leaning on. All of the men inside the building turned to the source of the destruction and were all surprised when they saw that it was a small pink haired ninja with a white scaly scarf around his neck. "Sup Rias, I'm here to save you." The boy said casually at the read head, who was tied up on chair. Natsu looked around the room and examined the men. Most of them looked like nothing more than common thugs, in black clothes brandishing weapons, but two of them looked different. One of them was slightly bigger than most of the other thugs and had black slicked back hair, however, he didn't compare the leader in size, who was much larger. The man who Natsu assumed was second in command wore light body armour and carried a sheaved katana. The larger man towered over everyone else and was clad in heavy looking full body armour, with a large sword and sheild on his back. The colossal man was old and this was made even more obvious by his lack of hair and large amount of scars on the man's face.

"Who is this kid?" One of the men asked in a panicked tone.

"I thought you said nobody came here!" the reluctant man complained.

"I knew you would come." Said a tied up Rias said happily. "Eat that old man." The crimson haired girl taunted.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" The brute leader yelled, causing everyone in the building to fall into an awkward silence.

"You look pretty strong old man, I bet we can have a pretty fun fight." Natsu said with a grin on spread across his face as he set his hand ablaze. Rias would have face palmed if she wasn't tied up, she couldn't believe how fight obsessed her best friend was. "But Before I kick your teeth in, I need to make sure Rias is safe."

"What makes you think that I'm going to let you take my ticket to being rich?" The man asked in a very irritated tone.

"That's because I'm a ninja." Natsu stated as he pointed to himself, causing a lot of confused looks from everyone besides Rias, who was excited to see that her best friend had really gotten into a part of Japanese culture. Seeing that everyone in the building were very confused, the boy ran towards Rias quicker than the thugs could notice and quickly burnt away Rias' restraints. "You have to get out of here, I'll take care of these guys."

Rias nodded her head and told Natsu that he better make it back ok, before giving the child a hug and running off away as fast as she could. Although she didn't want to leave her friend to fight all of them on his own, she knew that if she stayed, that she would have been a desecration. Some of the men tried to chase after the running red head, but they were stopped by a huge wall of fire. "Your fight is with me." Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles.

"We're not afraid of you kid, there's so many of us and only one of you." The old man taunted as he drew his weapon. The other thugs, aside from the second in command, also drew their own weapons and prepared to fight the boy. "Plus, you need to pay for letting our payday get away."

"I'm going to kick your butt for trying to hurt Rias." Natsu threated as he began to radiate a red magical aura. "But not until I finish up with your lackeys" **_'Fire Dragon's roar!'_** The Dragon Slayer yelled as he blasted the five of the men with a torrent of his flames, sending them out of the building and into the one adjacent. The boy was quite happy that his breath attack had been so effective on the thug, but was kind of disappointed since these guys proved that they were no were near as strong as Grayfia. "Come on. Grayfia doesn't even flitch when I do that!" He complained at the lack of a challenge.

"I don't think we should be fighting this monster; he took out almost half of our men in one move." One of the thugs said.

"If those guys were weak enough to be taken out by a kid, they have no place in my gang." The leader exclaimed. "Now take care of that kid!" He ordered. The remaining ten men charged at the young Dragon Slayer, who was more than ready for them. When the first thug was close enough, he rose his weapon and prepared to strike, sadly, he was much too slow and received a flaming uppercut from the pinkette. This didn't discourage the other men, two of them just blindly charged at the pink haired boy from behind, but due to Natsu being able to smell their foul stench, he knew that they were behind him and greeted them by turning around quickly and giving them both a flaming roundhouse kick in the face. Both of them men instantly dropped to the ground. The boy didn't have a chance to relax, since another thug tried to bring his club down on his head, since he had no time to move out of the way, the boy countered the hit with a powerful punch, which destroyed the club. Since the boy didn't like nearly getting bonked on the head, he gave the attacker a **_'Fire Dragon's Iron fist!'_** in the stomach, which sent him flying out of the building. All the men in the room, apart from the leader, froze in fear.

Although the enemies were laughably weak, Natsu was still having a fun time beating them up. "Who's next, or do I have to come and get you myself?" Natsu taunted, which caused the remaining men to back away a little. The pinkette didn't like this lack of fighting spirit and took matters into and propelled himself into a thug holding a large axe. **_'Fire Dragon's sword horn!'_** He called out as his body collided with the unsuspecting man. The power behind his attack was so great that he caused him to smash into the remaining other thugs, who were still shaking in fear. "I guess there's only two to go, the leader and the henchman." The boy said excitedly as he prepared to go on the offensive once again. Before Natsu could act, the cowardly man appeared behind him, with his sword out, ready to slice the boy in half. The fake shinobi ducked under the slim blade and attempted the sweep the man's legs. However, the sword wielding man was a lot faster than he looked and quickly evaded the boy's leg, before slashing down at the boy, who also managed move out of the way in time. "Wow! You're like a real ninja."

"Shut up about ninja's!" The katana wielding man ordered before slashing at Natsu as fast as he could. Luckily the pinkette was quick enough to dodge most of the strikes, but he did get a couple of cuts. "You just ruined the biggest payday we would ever get and all you can do is keep going on about ninjas!" The man was furious, he had never met a more idiotic child in his life and the fact that he had made short work of all of his associates pissed him off even more. "I'm going to kill you, you rotten brat!" the man claimed as his bodying began to move at even quicker speeds. The man's attacks resulted in the boy's scarf coming off and flying away, which the Natsu didn't notice since he was too busy dodging.

Natsu didn't know what he was supposed to do, the man was attacking so fast, that he could barely keep up with his movements and he was taking constant damage. The Dragon Slayer was in quite a bind since he was too focused on dodging the man's attacks, he couldn't look for a week spot or even concoct a plan. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! HURRY UP AND JUST FINSIH HIM!" The leader ordered the man, who long became angrier.

_'What the hell am I supposed to do, he's too quick and I can't block something that sharp?'_ The boy pondered before he felt a sharp pain on the right side of his neck. Natsu's attention shifted from the man in front of him and to the pain. He put his hand on the source of the pain, while still trying to dodge the seemingly endless barrage of attacks. The pinkette realised that he was bleeding when he felt a liquid in his hands. This just drove home how screwed he was If he didn't find a way out the mess he was in.

"I may have not known you for very long, but I think that's a bad thing since I already can't stand you! You just think it's fine to ruin my perfect chance of getting rich, beat up my comrades and blow up our base of operation." The man ranted. However, he had unintentionally given Natsu the way to beat him. The pinkette was going to do what he did best and destroy his attacker's slim blade. The Dragon Slayer encased his whole body in flames and stopped trying to dodge the man's attacks. This confused and frightened the attacker, to the point that he stopped his unrelenting assault. Even though the attack on him had stopped, the boy didn't stop letting his flames grow and they kept growing until the man's sword began to melt in his hands. "What the hell are you?" The swordsman asked as he dropped what was left of his weapon while backed away.

"I'm the best friend of the girl you kidnapped." The child answered as removed the tattered remains of his mask and drew closer to the frightened man. "Now I'm going to make you pay for trying to take away something important from me." He continued before moving the flames that were around him to his right hand.

"Boss, help me." The swordsman said before backing into the much larger man, who had done nothing but watch the entire time. "This kid is insa-." The man was unable to finish his sentence since the leader had stabbed him in the back with his massive sword. "W-w-why?"

"You've failed, so you are useless to me, much like the rest of these strays." The old man replied coldly, before removing the blood covered sword from his ex-partner, allowing his lifeless body to drop to the floor. "I guess this saves me the trouble of doing this later."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Wasn't he your friend?" Natsu asked angrily. The man just scoffed and told the boy that they were just tools that he used to get money. "So this is how stray devils are like, not only do they betray their master, but they also betray everyone they work with." The boy said before the flame in his hand grew larger and hotter.

"Why are you so upset, you stupid child, that man was your enemy." The colossal man said with an evil grin as he looked down at the boy, who was glaring at him. "And you shouldn't be so arrogant, I'm not weak like the rest of these strays, I'm an S-class stray devil." He boasted. Though Natsu couldn't tell if the man was bluffing or not, he still put his guard up. Natsu had been told that strays were given a higher ranking depending on their power. "If you don't believe me, I shall demonstrate my power to you!" He said before slamming his sword down onto the ground, causing the ground to crack and split. The boy noticed what was going to happen and moved away from the cracking ground as quick as he could.

"This is going to be a much better fight now that my enemy is strong." Natsu said before he charged at the large man. The old man was a little confused as to why the boy had not tried to run away from him, even after his display of strength. Since the armoured man was so caught up in trying to find a reason for Natsu's action, he didn't notice how fast the pinkette was moving. **_'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!'_** the boy yelled as he flaming fist smashed into the man's armour, causing him to lose his balance a little. The pinkette saw this opening and he didn't want to let it go to waste. He began to send punch after punch at the man, forcing him further back with each one. _'This guy really is stronger than the others.'_ He said to himself as he continued his flurry of punches. "Are you going to do something old man, or are you just going to be a punching bag?" the pink haired kid taunted.

"Shut it, you brat!" The man said before slamming Natsu with his shield, causing the boy to crash onto the ground. The man than prepared to impale the downed boy with his with his sword, but the Dragon Slayer was a little too quick for the armour clad man and he rolled out of the way. "I guess you know how to take a hit."

"I don't need your compliments." Natsu retorted before sending torrent of flames at his opponent. Since the man knew how dangerous the Dragon's roar was from watching his men lose to it in an instant, he raised his shield to defend himself. _'That shield won't save him from one of my roars.'_ The boy thought. However, the boy thought wrong and the man and his shield didn't have a single burn on them after his attacked.

"Would have thought this magic resistant armour would have actually worked this well." The leader declared. The man had bought the armour in the case the kidnapped victim had magic wielding parents or caretakers, who didn't agree to his terms. This fact that motivated the boy more and he once again charged at the man. This time he focused his magic into his right foot. He used the flames in his foot to propel himself towards the man and was ready to deliver a **_'Fire Dragon's claw'_** to the man's face. Since the man didn't have enough time to react, he took the attack head on rocketed out of the building because of the sheer force of the attack. _'I shouldn't full around with this kid, he may be small, but he packs quite a mean punch.'_ The disoriented man thought as he rubbed his sore cheek. The man looked around and found that he was in another room and on his back. He quickly sat up and noticed the large body sized who in the room, which led him to look through them and discover that he had flown through ten buildings before landing in this one. _'What the fuck is this kid?'_ the man pondered, until his train of thought was derailed by bright orange flames heading straight towards. Although the leader did his best to get to his feet and try to run, it was too late and he was engulfed in Natsu's flames.

"Is that all you've got old man; I'm going to kick your ass again if you made me get all serious for nothing." Natsu taunted the man, who had luckily survived the son of Igneel's flames. This was once again thanks to his armour. The pinkette walked through the man sized holes and began to taunt the man more.

"Don't get so cocky kid, you may have gotten a few hits on me, but this fight is far from over." The man claimed as he got up and prepared his sword and shield once more. Natsu was happy that the old man was still eager to keep fighting. "Back when I still served my master, I was a rook, so let's see how well you can take my attacks." He said before he began to slashing his great sword. Since there was so much power behind his attacks, it created strong winds that ripped through the ground on their way to Natsu. The boy was once again on the defensive and this time was a lot more serious. He knew that even one of these attacks could cut him in half. Knowing that it would be a bad idea to stay in the building, since it was falling apart more with each of the man's attacks, he ran out of the room and into the empty streets.

Natsu decided to retaliate and set another **_'Fire Dragon's Roar'_** in the man's direction of the man. Much to the boy's surprise, his attack was broken by the strong winds. _'There's no way a normal sword can be that strong.'_ Natsu thought while trying to find some cover from the ground breaking attacks. The Dragon Slayer needed a little bit of time so he could figure out how he to beat the man since couldn't get close enough to use his physical attacks and his long ranged attacks were ineffective. Suddenly in the midst of his thoughts, Natsu began to feel a little light headed, which moved his attention back to cut on his neck. "I'm going to pass out if I don't do something about this." He said to himself before moving his hand to the source of the pain. The boy used his magic and burnt the cut shut, even though it hurt like hell. _'Now, what was I thinking about again?'_ he wondered before he saw another one of the man's wind attacks heading towards him. _'Oh yeah, the fight.'_

"Come on Kid, what happened to all that trash talking from before." The thug leader mocked. "Or is my demon sword too much for you, but that should be expected since it's apparently supposed to be able to cut through anything and it seems like it's true, just look around." The man bragged, causing Natsu to look back. The pinkette was surprised when he saw that so many buildings had either fallen to pieces or been cut in half. This made the boy glad that he had evaded the attacks or he would have been in a sorrier state than his clothes. The boy knew all he needed to do was to get close, but it was impossible to get close enough to his opponent. The man began to slash at Natsu once again and Natsu was once again on the move.

"Those demon shows are stronger than Grayfia said they would be." Natsu said as he ran away from the attacks. The man continued to follow the pink haired boy, while swinging his demonic sword in an attempt to kill the boy so he could get back the pinkette for costing him what could have been a fortune. _'This is terrible, I can't do anything, with him focusing his attacks on me.'_ He though as he gritted his teeth. Then it hit him. He needed to distract the man so he could deal some real damage, so he hid behind the nearest bit of rubble he could. "I really need to make sure this works or I'll probably be cut to death." He said before he gathering his magic. He quickly shot multiple fire balls at his hunter while towards the tallest building he could find.

Since Natsu's attacks were coming at him so fast and he was too busy trying to destroy them, however he wasn't able to tell where the Dragon Slayers attacks were coming from. Things were going just the way Natsu wanted as he climbed a tall building and he prepared for his final assault on the man. By the time he had reached the top of the building, his attacker didn't have anything else to be distracted with and began to slash randomly again. However, it didn't matter anymore since he was where he needed to be. The boy began to gather every last bit of magic that was in his small body into his arms. **_'With a flame on my right hand… and a flame on my left hand… when you combine the flames together.'_** Natsu chanted, as he created a large fireball above his head. This huge fire ball drew the attention of Natsu's attacker and some of the people in the nice part of Lilith, due to its immense size and heat. Natsu looked up and was proud at that he had managed to make the fire ball roughly the size of his adopted father, even if he had no idea where he got the power to do so from. **_'Fire Dragon's Brilliant flame!'_** He shouted before throwing the massive ball of fire at his enemy. _'Since when could I do this?'_ he wondered.

_'What the hell is that thing, it's huge!'_ The leader thought as the sphere of fire descended towards him, the bald man prepared to slash attack, but then he realised he was going to get hit if he did so, since it would split in two and he would most likely be caught in the explosive aftermath. The man became confused when he saw that the sphere had started to change into the form of a dragon, which let out a mighty roar. The man became so scared, he was paralyzed with fear and dropped his sword. _'This kid sure is something else.'_

**~With Grayfia~**

The maid had finally finished taking care of business for the Gremory's and her attention had now turned to the large Dragon made of fire, crashing down into the deserted part of Lilith. "What is he doing using a spell with that much magic, especially with 'her' being in town?" Grayfia pondered, before she realised that she had forgotten to warn Natsu about 'her'. The silver haired woman was about to run towards the Dragon, but she was stopped when Rias bumped into her.

"Look Grayfia, there's a Dragon in the City." The heiress said excitedly as she pointed at the flame dragon descending on slums of Lilith. "And don't worry about it, Natsu is the one fighting."

"Why is Natsu-sama fighting someone?" Grayfia asked in a slightly irritated tone. The maid was worried for the boy's safety, while also being angry that he had been the cause of all the explosions she had been hearing when she was taking care of business for the Gremory's.

"Please don't be angry at him, he saved me from kidnappers." Rias pleaded. These pleas just lead to the maid asking why she got kidnapped in the first place. The girl just told the woman that the men just snatched her up when she was on her way to the last anime related store. Rias could tell that Grayfia wasn't impressed by her answer by how she shook her head. "It doesn't' matter anyway, Natsu is going to be fine and he was wearing this cool ninja outfit, so he can't lose."

Grayfia just let out a sigh and watched the Dragon land, which caused a large explosion. _'I know he will be fine, but he might draw some unwanted attention.'_ Grayfia thought when she saw the amount of people who were moving towards the fiery sphere.

"Wow! That explosion looks so cool." Rias said as she stared at the result of Natsu's destruction.

"We need to move quickly; this has defiantly attracted the attention of her." Grayfia said before grabbing the girl by the wrist.

"Who do you mean?" Rias asked as the maid dragged her through the crowd.

**~Back with Natsu~**

"I think I might have overdone it." Natsu said as he looked down at the crater his attack had created. The boy was going to continue looking at the results of his attack, but he stopped when he heard a cracking sound beneath him. He quickly looked down and noticed that the building had begun to collapse. "I need to start moving." He said to himself, before realising he had nowhere to go. Natsu's situation got even worse when the ground broke beneath him and he started to plummet to the ground. "AHHHHH!" The Dragon slayer screamed as he fell along the rubble of the crumbling building. In an attempt to save himself, he dug his fingers into the nearest wall, which managed to slow him down a little, but it caused him to feel a great amount of pain from his already sore fingers. He looked down and saw that he wasn't that far off the ground. _'I think I can survive that.'_ He thought before jumping down.

Luckily, the Dragon slayer survived the fall without sustaining any extra damage. A few seconds after he landed, he noticed a strong magical energy behind him, which lead him to turn and see what was behind him. The source of the magic was a young black haired man, wearing a black robe with golden trims and a large white toga, which was draped over his shoulder. He had a pale complexion and black eyes. The man seemed somewhat familiar to Natsu, but no matter how hard he tried to remember, he was unable to remember him. "Hello Natsu." The man said.

"Who are you and what have you done?" Natsu asked when he saw that the world had seemingly stopped moving. He could tell that this was the case when he saw that the falling rubble had frozen in place.

"It really doesn't matter… I'm just here to check up on you and give you something." The man replied before presenting Natsu his scarf. This confused the boy since he thought he had been wearing his prized scarf. He subsequently asked the man where he got the scarf. The black haired man didn't answer the boy and simply handed him the scarf, which Natsu accepted. The Dragon Slayer instantly felt that something was odd was about his scarf."

"What the hell did you do to Igneel's scarf?" Natsu asked angrily.

"I made it much more useful and I'm sure you will be quite pleased when you find what I've done." The source of the magic said. "hopefully it will even help you out of this mess, considering how much effort I had to go through to get the soul back." He added before disappearing, which caused the world to slowly start moving again.

"HEY WAIT!" Natsu yelled at where the man used to be. He was about to go on a rant about how annoyed he was, but his attention was turned to the falling objects above him. Since he had nowhere to run and his magic container had been depleted. The only way he could defend himself was by putting his hands in an x formation above his head.

Just as the rubble was about to crush him, Igneel's scarf began to glow and so did his arms. **"Don't give up hope my son."** A very familiar voice boomed as Natsu's arms transformed. The Dragon Slayer's arms became covered in crimson scales and his nails became sharper. Natsu was so shocked that he had just heard his adoptive father's voice, that he didn't notice that rocks had shattered when they made contact with his Dragon like arms or the fact his arms had changed.

"Igneel?" Natsu asked as he looked around for the king of the Fire Dragon's, however, he didn't see anything. He walked out of the remains of the building and looked around for any signs of his father. He then looked down and saw his scale covered arms. "What the hell is going on?" The pinkette wondered, but he wasn't able to think for much longer since he began to lose consciousness. "That fight must have taken more out of me than I thought it would."

Natsu fell to his knees and continued to look around, in hopes of finding his father. "What's that?" He asked when he heard footsteps behind him. _'Why do people keep sneaking up on me?'_ He pondered as he turned around. However, he used the last of his energy which led him to collapse, and the last thing he managed to see was a beautiful pair of violet eyes.

"You're very interesting, I'm sure you'll be plenty of fun to have around." A cheerful female voice said.


	5. New Friends and New Powers

"Where am I?" Natsu wondered as he woke up and stretched. The young pinkette knew this wasn't his usual bed since he wasn't in the arms of Grayfia. Judging from how colorful the room was he concluded that it was probably a child's bedroom. Unfortunately, Natsu didn't have much more time to figure out his situation out since he felt a sharp pain in his neck and than he noticed his upper body was covered in bandages. He than remembered about the battle that he just had and The voice he heard afterwards. _'Was that really Igneel?'_ He wondered as he looked down at his scarf. He had no idea if that really was the voice of his adoptive father or if the damage from the battle had effected his head. Natsu's train of thought was stopped when he noticed something moving in the blanket. The young boy attempted to ignite his fist, but he found himself unable to being way too tired.

"Oh! you're finally awake." A very childish woman said as she sprung up from the sheets. The woman was very beautiful, she had a long black hair which were tied into twin tails by cute pink ribbons, she was quite petite apart from her chest which would have made most other girls jealous. her most noticeable feature was her enchanting violet eyes.

"Who are you and why aren't you wearing clothes?" Natsu asked the woman. The dark haired woman just smiled at him before pitching his cheeks and calling him cute. "That doesn't answer my question." He said, growing a little irritated. He wasn't sure if she was dodging the question on purpose or not.

"Sorry about that, I'm just excited that you're finally awake, I've heard so much about you." The childish woman told the boy. Natsu was getting a little annoyed that the woman wasn't even answering his questions. Luckily the beautiful woman picked up on this, which wasn't too hard since Natsu was letting out what little magic he had left. "Sorry for being a little overexcited, I've been following you all day and I just couldn't help myself." She apologised. "My name is Serafall Leviathan by the way."

Natsu looked at the older woman for a little bit and began to think. Thanks to his lessons with Lady Gremory, he had become quite knowledgeable about the underworld and he knew that the title belonged to one of the four great Satans, but he had a little trouble believing that one of them would spend their entire day following him around. "Are you sure you're the real Leviathan?" The boy asked, he was having trouble believing that such a talkative, young looking girl could be one of the most powerful beings in the world.

"Of course I am." Serafall pouted. She could kind of understand why the pinkette wasn't believing her, but it didn't mean she liked it. She felt like she would have to demonstrate her magic to the young Dragon Slayer. However, she decided against it since she knew how fight obsessed the pinkette was from her observations, not for her safety, but for the injured boy's. "There's no reason for me to lie to you." She asked, Natsu took a moment to think before smelling the woman.

"Well you don't smell like a lair... you actually smell pretty good, so I'll believe you for now." Natsu said. Serafall was happy that she had gotten the pinkette's trust and pulled him in for a hug, making sure to avoid hugging him too hard since she didn't want to risk hurting him. However, she did end up almost suffocating him in her large naked breasts.

"This is great, now my adorable little sister will have a playmate and I have a new toy." Serafall exclaimed as she let go of the young pinkette, who was struggling to catch his breath. Sure he had received many hugs like this for Grayfia, but the silver haired queen hadn't been quite so affectionate and he noted that the maid had bigger breasts. "But first, we need to make sure your head's ok." She added. Natsu just looked at her with a confused face, he was pretty sure that he hadn't been hit on the head during the fight, but his head did feel strangely sore.

"What did you do to me?" Natsu asked as he rubbed the back of his head. It felt as if something had hit him there quite a few times.

"Don't worry, that was me, I just needed you to stay sleeping or you might of run off." Serafall told the young pinkette, who just stared at her in shock. The Dragon Slayer had never felt more afraid in his life. He had been kidnapped by a supper strong crazy woman and if he did mange to slip away from her, she would probably track him down in seconds. Natsu began inching away from the woman before he jumped out of the bed and ran off. He knew there was no chance of him actually getting away. "He must really want to meet my darling little Sona." She said to herself as she watched the shirtless boy run out of the well decorated room and into the corridor.

Natsu ran through the corridor as fast as he could, hoping he could find his way out. Even though he was running, he wasn't really putting all of attention into it, thanks to the water themed walls, which told him that this house probably belonged to someone wealthy. His escape was looking pretty good, but it was stopped when he ran into something. Natsu fell back with a thud, which didn't really bother him too much, what really caught his attention was the other thud he heard. Natsu sat back up saw that he had knocked over a girl around his age. _'Wow, she's cute.'_ Natsu thought as he looked at the bespectacled girl. She had sort black hair, rather pale skin and enchanting violet eyes. Natsu instantly froze when he saw her eyes, they reminded her too much of the woman who had just kidnapped him, the cute girl even smelt like his kidnapper.

"Can you please watch where you're going. That really hurt." The glasses wearing girl told the pink haired boy in an irritated voice. Though the girl had no idea who he was, she was a little concerned at the state he was in. His upper body was covered in bandages, the black pants he was wearing were in ruins and he had a rather large bruise on the back of his head. She could tell just from looking at him that this was most likely the fault of her older sister, which made her wonder what the boy could have possibly have done to deserve this. Her irritation that she felt quickly turned into pity and she offered him a hand. "Here, we can't have you just lying around here." She said as she extended a hand out.

Natsu snapped out of his state and accepted the girls hand. "Sorry about that, my mind was somewhere else." Natsu said as the girl helped him up. "My name is Natsu, what's yours?" The pinkette asked the black haired girl.

"So you're the one that my sister didn't stop talking about." The young lady said as she adjusted her glasses a little. For the past couple of weeks, her older sister had been talking about this boy from another world, who could do amazing things. The young girl was a little surprised to see that the person from all the rumors was her age.

"You know, it's rude to stare... well that's what Grayfia says at least." Natsu told the girl, who shook her head and snapped out of her thoughts. Natsu laughed a little at the girl's reaction, which embarrassed the young girl, who began to nervously readjust her glasses in attempt to regain her composure. This made the pinkette laugh even more, not because he found the girl's embarrassment funny, but because he found it adorable. "Don't worry about it... uh... what's your name?" He asked the blushing girl.

"My name is Sona Sitri and I would appreciate it if you stopped laughing at me." Sona told the boy, who quickly apologised. Although she was still a little embarrassed, she was able to forgive the pinkette. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked, making the boy pause for a little and think. Seconds later he began freaking out.

"I'm trying to run away from a crazy naked lady!" Natsu exclaimed. Sona was a little confused at first, but than she remembered her older sister did enter the house with a body sized bag slung over her back. She just let out a sigh and tried to calm the Dragon Slayer down. However, she didn't get a word in when the pinkette began rambling about what her sister would do to him if she got his hands on him. Sona couldn't tell if the pinkette was actually this scared of the Satan or if it was just a bad first impression. She honestly hoped it was the second option.

"Please calm down Natsu, Onee-sama isn't as bad as you think she is... she just gets a little over excited." Sona said in an attempt to get the pinkette to calm down. Luckily the boy was overly trusting and he believed the girl's words. Now that the Dragon Slayer had calmed down, she let out a sigh and began to think about what she should do with him. She was knew she couldn't let Serafall get her hands back on him, but she also couldn't let him just run around the house by himself since the workers might kick him out. So she decided it was her job to take care of her house guest. "Since you've calmed down, I'll take you around the house." Sona told the boy, causing him to smile in return.

"This is going to heaps of fun, I wonder how big this place is." Natsu said excitedly, the boy didn't really care about the size of the house. He was more excited about getting to make friend to the point that he had completely forgotten about his kidnapper and the fact that his potential friend is the sister of the kidnapper. "This place is probably the same size as Rias' so we should start moving if we want to see all of it." He said with a smile as he grabbed the young maiden's hand before he started running.

"Are you talking about the Heiress to the Gremory family?" Sona asked while doing her best to keep up with the energetic mage.

"Yeah, I've been living with her since I came here, she's really nice." Natsu told the girl. This led to the glasses wearing girl telling the pinkette to slow down so they could talk and because she wasn't able to keep up. Hearing the girl's request, he slowed down and allowed her to catch her breath a little. " You don't do a lot of running around, do you?" he inquired.

"Well there's no one to play with here... Onee-sama is always away." Sona said sadly. Natsu didn't like seeing someone so young with such a sad look on their face, it reminded him way too much of how he felt his adoptive father first left him.

"Then I'll play with you!" Natsu exclaimed, making the girl's face lighten up. She wasn't really sure how to react, she had never played with someone her own age and the closest thing to that was her childish older sister. "So what do you want to do Sona, it's your choice." He wondered. Sona was still a little taken aback by the boy's sudden declaration, so she needed some time think.

"Umm... ahhh... what if we play... chess?" Sona suggested shyly. Sona had no idea why she was so nervous, maybe it was because of how forward the boy in front of her was, or it could have been her own hidden excitement taking it's effect. Luckily for her, Natsu didn't really mind that she was a little nervous since he was trying to figure out what chess was. He was sure he had heard of it somewhere before, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "We can do something else." She suggested when she saw the confused look on his face.

"No, you said Chess and that's what we're going to play, you're just going to teach me how to play." Natsu said, making the girl's face light up with joy. This was the first time the girl had been able to teach someone her favorite pass time, so she grabbed the pinkette's hand and began running through the hallway straight to her room. Natsu smiled at the girl's enthusiasm and followed her as best he could.

It didn't take long for the duo to reach Sona's room, which unlike her sister's room was simplistic and maturely decorated. Natsu was a little shocked at how the room was decorated, he thought all kids had messy colorful rooms like Rias, but then Natsu could tell that the two heiress had different tastes. "Sorry it isn't colorful and fun like Onee-sama's room... I hope you still want to play." She told the pinkette meekly. The fire mage was surprised at how self conscious the young lady was of her room. The pink haired boy quickly cheered her up by informing her that he didn't really care about what her room looked like and that's not how he judges his friends. Sona was a little taken aback when the Dragon Slayer referred to her as a friend after only knowing each other for such a short amount of time. "You consider us friends?" She inquired, promoting Natsu to nod his head enthusiastically. The girl could only smile in response, she knew she shouldn't trust people she just met, but something about the pinkette made that impossible.

"Are you just going to stand there or are we going to play some chess?" Natsu asked as he sat down at the table with the game board. Natsu instantly recognised the game pieces and he remember where he had heard what chess was, it was from when the lady Gremory was explaining how the evil pieces and Peerage system worked along with their importance. This lesson ended with the two playing a game of chess in which Natsu lost in the first two turns. Even though the pinkette didn't win, he still found the game quite a lot of fun. "Since everything is all set up, lets get started." The boy declared as he sat down. Sona followed suite and sat across from the pinkette.

The two kids began to play together. These games were very quick due to the difference of their play styles. While Sona took her time and planned her moves in advance, Natsu didn't give himself much time to think, in fact he just moved the pieces as he saw fit, leading to a very swift loss each time. However, the Dragon Slayer wasn't completely hopeless since he kept learning each time he lost and he would last a little longer and occasionally take one of the girls pieces, but he still had a very long way to go before he really stood a chance against the girl. "Wow, you're really good at this." Natsu claimed after another defeat.

"You're getting better as well, but maybe should start planning more then just your next move. Have an end game and try to keep a couple of steps ahead of your opponent. " Sona explained. The boy sat there and thought about the advice he had just received. Her words confused him a little but the boy managed to get the gist of it.

"You're really smart and cute Sona, but I'm not going to give up." Natsu complimented before he got the board back to normal. Sona blushed at the odd boy's words, sure she knew she was smart and her older sister constantly told her that she was cute, but hearing it from Natsu was more than a little embarrassing. The glasses wearing girl did her best to cover up her flustered face, but she was failing horribly at it. _'She looks adorable when she's like that.'_ He thought as a small pink hue appeared on his face.

"Stop looking at me like that." Sona muttered as she looked away in attempt to mask her growing embarrassment. The heiress did her best to speak, but all she could do was mumble. The boy did his best not to laugh at how flustered his new friend was, not only did she look really cute, she also looked funny when she tried to cover it up.

"Don't worry about it Sona, let's just keep playing." Natsu told the girl before moving his first piece into position. Sona quickly move her piece before hiding her face again, and without thinking the pinkette move his next piece, allowing Sona to win once again, the raven haired girl didn't really seem fazed by her win since she was still too embarrassed to show her face. Natsu sighed when he saw his plan didn't work. "Come on Sona, being called cute can't be that embarrassing."

Seeing that his words weren't having the effect that he wanted on the young girl, he remembered that Grayfia told him that some times he just had to be patient and wait for them to calm down if he wanted to get through to someone. Luckily the older woman's wisdom paid off and Sona's blush along with her embarrassment disappeared. "You really shouldn't say embarrassing things like that." Sona told the boy, who seemed unfazed. "Maybe we should do something else for now... I heard you used magic, do you mind showing me?" She asked, hoping to confirm the rumors.

"I think I've had enough time to recover my magic, but let's go outside first." Natsu thought aloud while getting up. The duo began to make their way outside. On their way there, Sona asked the young boy about what kind of magic he used, Natsu quickly replied by telling her it was Dragon Slayer Magic. He then went on to talk about how cool and awesome it was. The two continued to make their way to the Sitri's beautiful water themed garden. Once there, the boy prepared to use his magic. The pinkette ignited his fist which amazed both Sona and himself. Mainly because he hadn't really put much effort into using his magic, yet his flame was a lot brighter and bigger. Sona was in awe that someone her age was able to use so much magic. Although she he had been working on her water manipulation, she could only do very little with it and seeing the pinkette having such control of his magic inspired her to work harder.

"So this is magic from another world... it's incredible." Sona said as she watched Natsu's flames in all their glory. This of course patted Natsu's growing ego and the young mage began to show off more of what he could do, while still remaining careful. Sona watched in awe as the pinkette demonstrated magic that was capable of slaying Dragons. As she watched him, she noticed the white scarf around her new friend begin to glow brightly. Natsu also noticed that his scarf was reacting to his use of magic and he kept going, which not only made the scarf grow brighter but he felt himself moving a lot faster. The young girl backed away from the pinkette in case he accidentally triggered some sort of light based attack, but that wasn't the case, it was something much more grand.

_'Just a little more... I can feel it again.'_ Natsu told himself as he continued to exhaust his magic. The pinkette soon found his vision becoming blurred and his magic running low but it didn't stop him, in fact he intensified his attacks until he found himself surrounded by a familiar flame. _'It's just like when I heard Igneel.'_ He thought as scales appeared on his forearms and his already sharp canines sharpened. To say that the Dragon Slayer's new friend was impressed would have been an understatement, she could barely keep up with everything going on.

**"AHHHH!"** A loud Dragonic voice roared as a torrent of flames erupted from the boy's body. The flames began to slowly take the shape of a gigantic Dragon identical to the one that had raised him. Natsu stopped the usage of his magic, but his scarf was still growing and the Dragon began to change from just flames and into a real one. _**'So that brat Zeref somehow managed to salvage my soul and forced it into my boy's scarf... but why?'**_ The king of the fire Dragon's thought, trying to piece together what had just happened. While Igneel was doing this, Sona stood there shocked, she had heard that the boy had a large amount of magical potential, but she never imagined that he would be able to create a living breathing Dragon out his fire. However, Natsu didn't gloat because he was in experiencing an equal amount of shock, he couldn't believe that his father was back and the fact that he had been living inside his scarf. _**'And why does the boy look so young?'**_ He wondered before he felt himself slowly begin to fade.

"IGNEEL!" Natsu cried as he jumped towards his adoptive father. However, the colossal beast turned back into flames before returning to the white scaled scarf which had stopped glowing. The boy then passed out seconds later and landed on the ground with a thud. Sona quickly snapped out of her shock and and ran over to her collapsed friend before quickly noticing the minor changes in his appearance. The girl was a little surprised when she saw that the boy's entire forearms and ribs were covered the same scales that had covered the Dragon's body.

"What just happened?" Sona wondered as she tried to pick up her fallen friend. The young heiress began thinking of a reason as to why her friend had undergone the change. Unfortunately the dark haired girl was completely clueless

"I'm disappointed in you Sona, it's obvious that your cute little friend tapped into his scared gear, and a very odd one at that." Serafall said as she appeared out of pretty much nowhere. The elder Sitri sibling was now wearing her usual skimpy magical girl outfit, this embarrassed her younger sister to no end, but she tried to look passed it so she could get some answers.

"I've never heard of a scared gear that could summon a Dragon before, how is that possible?" Sona asked. She had heard about Scared gears that allowed people to have some of the power of a dragon, however this was the first time she had heard of one that gave it's user the traits of one while also allowing them to make one appear.

"Well my dear little sister, Natsu-chan's gear isn't like most others. By that I mean it's an artificial one." Serafall began. "Honestly, it's one of the reason's I'm so interested in the little cutie, and the fact that I've felt a dark presence since he came to this world." She added, making her sister a little tense. The Satan quickly picked up on this and told her sister that the presence completely disappeared after when she believes the pinkette got his scared gear. She also explained that the presence hadn't been following the pinkette around the entire time, in fact the presence had spent most of it's time with a certain fallen angel, which explains how Natsu's sacred gear came into being.

"Well also long as that darkness isn't going to hurt Natsu anymore, I'm happy." Sona told her sister as she held her first friend close to her. Serafall couldn't help but tease her little sister about how defensiveness she was over her new friend. She felt a little bad that she would have to break some pretty bad news to her. The Satan was about the break the news to the girl "Can you please help me get him into my room?" She asked, struggling to lift the pinkette.

"Don't worry, your onee-sama will help you." Serafall said as she threw Natsu over her shoulder, much to the displeasure of her little sister. The older sibling wasn't too fazed by this. "Come on... I've had to watch you to play for hours, so just let me have some fun with him." She whined, hoping to get some sympathy from her little sister, who just gave her a cold stare. "You have to learn how to share your toys better." the Satan pouted.

"Natsu isn't a toy, he's my friend and I know it would be a horrible idea to leave him alone with you." Sona said before attempting to grab the pink haired boy. Serafall just jumped away with Natsu and ran back to the house. Sona didn't take this too well and ran after her older sister as fast as she could. _'Who knows what she'll do if she gets even a couple of seconds with Natsu, I need to hurry.'_

Unfortunately the girl was not quick enough and by the time she got there, she was way too late. "Hey look, doesn't he look adorable as a girl?" Serafall said as she held up Natsu's unconscious body. In the short time she had been alone with Natsu, the Satan had managed to do his hair, apply make up and put him into a dress. The younger Sitri was both shocked and amazed at how efficient her sister was. "Don't look at me like that... fine, I'll change him back, but I'm still going to play with him." She told her younger sister, who gave in and agreed. Sona knew that when her sister wanted something, she would do everything in her power to get it, and getting Natsu to the Sitri household was a perfect example of this. _'Maybe I could convince the Gremorys to let Rias over and convince her to share Natsu-chan with Sona.'_ Serafall thought as she began to concoct a plan. _'Maybe I should help him get his new power working properly.'_

**~Unknown location~**

"The boy continues to get stronger... maybe he could be of use in the future." A young sounding voice said to no one in particular. The owner was one of the many people that had their eyes on the pinkette since his arrival. They were manly interested in the boy's magic, but the awakening of his sacred gear was also intriguing. "But I'll have to see if he loses himself in his new found power." They added, wondering if Natsu would be able reach his true power and help her with her goal. "I guess only time will tell if this new dragon will be enough."

**~Gremory Household~**

"We need to keep looking for him." Rias shouted. It had been a few days since they had returned from their trip to Lilith, and a few days since Natsu had gone missing. The crimson haired heiress had been doing her best to recover her lost friend but to no avail, Grayfia and Sayla had been searching as hard if not harder for the pinkette. All three of them blamed themselves for not being able to stop Natsu's disappearance. Sayla knew that she shouldn't have left her masters side, Rias blamed herself for getting Natsu into the fight in the first place and Grayfia felt that she should of been there to take care of the pinkette, even though she was busy.

"I understand your concern Rias-sama and we can keep looking, but Lord and Lady Gremory have asked to us to come." Grayfia told the young girl, who was still very upset. The strongest queen could understand why Rias was unhappy, but she wished Rias had just taken out her frustration on the rundown part of the Lilith like Sayla did. _'I'm sure Natsu-sama is fine... He's way too stubborn to stay down.'_ She thought with a smile. The maid looked away from the red head and turned her attention to book in her hands. Sayla had been keeping herself as a book whenever they weren't looking for her master, which made it easier for Grayfia since she didn't have to deal with another little girl complaining.

"Why do Tou-san and Kaa-san want us anyway?" Rias asked. The Heiress didn't really care to hear what her parents had to say unless in concerned her best friend. Grayfia quickly noticed Rias' frustration and let out a sigh.

"I'm not too sure about it myself, they just said it's very important to all of us." Grayfia answered as they arrived to the in front of the main room. Grayfia quickly knocked at the the door before quickly being told to come inside by the two Gremorys.

"Sit down Grayfia." Lord Gremory told the silver haired beauty. She complied quickly when she heard the tone in his voice. "One of the reasons we called you all her was to discuss your current position as the Gremory's maid." The red haired man begun. "We understand that it was one of the reasons that Natsu went missing in the first place, is it not?"

"It's true, if I wasn't busy Natsu would still be here." Grayfia confessed as she hung her head in shame. Rias began to feel sorry for the older woman, she knew the silver haired woman was probably blaming herself more than anyone else and admitting it must have been really hard for the proud woman. "I wish I was able to be there for Natsu whenever he needed me." she added while looking down.

"I'm glad you agree, that why we've decided to assign you as Natsu's personal maid upon his return since you seem to be the only one who knows how to keep him under control, and Sirzechs has also agreed to it." Lady Gremory said with a smile. "And don't worry about housekeeping, We've arranged for some extra help to compensate for your absence." Grayfia was happier about her new situation then she would ever admit. Sayla appeared from her book when she heard that she would be receiving even more competition, She simply stared at the maid rather than getting angry. The silver haired maid didn't pay to much mind to this since she was interested about what she said at the end. The female devil sounded certain that the pinkette would return, Rias also picked up on this.

"Why do you sound so certain that he'll be back, we've been looking for days?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow. Lady Gremory giggled at her daughter's suspicion.

"Well it turns out your dear friend was found by a family friend of ours and he's actually grown close to their daughter." Lady Gremory explained to her daughter. Making her puff her cheeks, Rias was happy to hear that her friend was, but she was a little annoyed that he didn't even make an effort to get back to her. "Don't be upset sweetie, they should be coming over any second now." She added as a blue magic circle appeared in the middle of the room. It didn't take Rias and Grayfia much to figure out which family Natsu had been staying with.

"My everything hurts." Natsu groaned as he appeared from the magic circle along with two other women, one was the same age as Rias and everyone besides Sayla knew who it was. However the two girls didn't really get much attention, the main focus was on the pinkette between them.

Sayla and Rias were prepared to jump at the boy and give him a hug, they were beaten to it by Grayfia, who was on her knees embracing the boy. Natsu hugged the older woman back. "I was so worried about you... don't do something stupid like that, look at how beat up you are." Grayfia told the pinkette as she examined Natsu's bruise arms. The pinkette quickly explained that the bruises that littered his body weren't from his fight in the city. "Then where are these from?"

"Well Serafall...-chan was trying to help me get my sacred gear working again and don't worry it's going to heal quickly... see?" Natsu claimed as his purple buries began to return to their normal colour , making the move back and look at him with a confused face. The older woman was not only confused about Natsu suddenly possessing a sacred gear, she was also confused about him pausing before adding the suffix since it came out a little forced. From her knowledge of Serafall, Grayfia knew that the suffix was all her idea, but she didn't let it bother him too much since there was much more pressing issue . This was the first time she had heard of the Dragon Slayer possessing a sacred gear and she was very curious as to what it did. "I still don't know how I triggered it in the first place, but it's still pretty cool.." He informed the woman.

"Don't worry Grayfia-chan, I'll tell you all about it, so let's leave the kids to play and get to know each other better... actually bring Natsu along" Serafall insisted. Seeing how enthusiastic the strongest female devil was, Grayfia picked up Natsu and followed the woman out of the room. Sona deiced it was time to introduce herself to the other heiress and the horned girl, who was desperately trying to get to her master, but was being held back Rias.

"Stop being so rude and at least introduce yourself." Rias told the demon, who was doing her best to get to Natsu.

"But I need to show Master my love." Sayla cried as she watched Natsu being taken away. Sayla was considering using her curse, but she knew how upset Natsu would be if he found out about it. "This is the worst kind of torture." She whined.

"I assume this is Sayla and judging from your hair, you must be Rias Gremory." Sona deduced. "I am Sona Sitri heir to the Sitri household." She introduced as she extended a hand to Rias. Rias gladly accepted the girl's hand, she was excited to meet another girl her age, that wasn't Sayla. Rias didn't have a problem with the demoness, in fact they were pretty good friends when they weren't at each other's throats, but having to deal with Sayla's ramblings for the past couple of the days was really putting a strain on their friendship.

"Well you guessed right, I'm Rias... so you're the one who found Natsu." Rias introduced happily. "I'm glad the person who found him was nice, I hope we can be friends as well." The redhead added, making the bespectacled girl smile. If the crimson haired girl was half as nice as Natsu said she was, Sona was happy to become her friend. Sayla finally calmed down and seeing how polite the glasses wearing girl was, she deiced to introduce herself.

"Hello Sona-san, I'm sorry for my earlier action I'm not used being away from my master." Sayla said with a bow. "I hope you can look past them and we can become friends."

"It's alright, Natsu told me that you two are very close." Sona responded with a hint of jealously in her voice. Although she had come to terms with the fact that the pinkette already had other friends besides herself, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous because of how highly Natsu spoke of them. Sona began to remember the events of the past few days with Natsu, and she began to get even more worried that she might loose such a great friend.

"You look a little worried Sona, does my appearance bother you?" Sayla asked, hoping that the devil wasn't too put of by her horns. The raven haired girl was hoping to make a new well mannered friend and Sona seemed like the perfect candidate.

"It's not that at all, I don't find your horns off putting at all, I'm just thinking of something else." Sona clarified, making the young demon let out a sigh of relief. Although Sona noticed this, Rias didn't since she was too focused on trying to figure out how she could get closer to the new girl.

"Hey Sona, you said something about a Sacred Gear, do you mind telling us about that?" Rias questioned. Sona was more than happy tell the two clearly excited girls about Natsu's new powers. Rias was excited since she wanted to see how much stronger her already strong best friend was, while Sayla was just excited to hear about her master's activities of the past few days.

"I don't mind telling you two about it." Sona said with a smile.

**~With Natsu~**

Natsu, Grayfia and Serafall had relocated to the Gremory's back yard and the two women were currently seated on the nearby benches, while the pinkette took a seat on the maid's comfortable lap. "So can you please start explaining his sacred gear." Grayfia requested sternly. The silver haired maid was very interested in what the pinkette had been up to for the past few days and she didn't really feel like waiting to find out.

"Can Natsu sit on my lap, he's so warm and it makes me fell so good, and plus I only just got him to stop being scared of me." Serafall replied. Grayfia was a little annoyed that the Satan had just ignored her request, but she kept her composure as always and made her request again. Grayfia knew that demanding an answer from the scantly clad woman would be both disrespectful and idiotic since the Satan was much more powerful than she was. "Fine, I just wanted to know how close you two were... now where should I start." She pondered.

"Maybe you should start with how I made Igneel appear." Natsu suggested excitedly. Grayfia was a little surprised when she heard the pinkette mention his adoptive Dragon father. From what she knew, the pinkette's father had left him and there should have been no way for a Dragon to enter their world. Grayfia quickly moved from her train of thought since she knew she would be stuck thinking about it for hours if she didn't.

"I guess I could start with that." Serafall agreed. The Satan began to explain how she watched the pinkette display his magic to her little sister and how it was a lot stronger than it was compared to when he fought the group of Stray Devils, then she went on to talk about how Natsu's magic went out of control and a large Dragon appeared before quickly disappearing, it also resulted in Natsu taking on a few dragon like traits. The magical girl then talked about how Natsu tried to repeat the process and make his father reappear, but was unable to, however, he had been able to take on one random dragon like feature each time he tried. "So Pretty much, Natsu-chan has no control over his Sacred Gear and it's effects have been pretty much random... but he's still adorable so hand him over." Serafall concluded before trying to reach out and grab Natsu. Grayfia quickly picked up the pinkette and moved him to the side. Serafall grabbed at the pinkette again and Grayfia simply moved him out of the way again.

The two women continued to do this, not noticing how sick their actions were making Natsu. The beauties were too busy with their own objectives. Grayfia was intent on keeping the pinkette from the woman, while Serafall desperately tried to get her hands on the Dragon Slayer. "I'm going to throw up..." Natsu groaned, alerting Grayfia of the effect of her actions. The Maid stopped moving the boy around, but in this gave Serafall the chance that she had been waiting for. "ahhhh." Natsu sighed as his head was buried between the Satan's cushionly breasts. The pinkette had grown accustomed to the feeling of the magical girl's breasts, their softness was the main reason the pinkette had gotten over his slightly irrational fear of the woman.

"See, he likes it." Serafall boasted before holding the Dragon Slayer closer to her. Grayfia couldn't argue that the pinkette looked comfortable between the dark haired beauties bouncy breasts, but didn't mean she would accept losing to the Satan. So she retorted by grabbing the pinkette back and burying him between her assets. Serafall just looked at the strongest queen with a sly smile before grabbing the boy back. The two women continued to this for quite some time until the Satan eventually got bored. "You sure are a lucky one Natsu, I don't think anyone has ever got bury their face between the boobs of two strongest female devil." Serafall commented before putting the pinkette down. "But as much fun as that is, we should demonstrate your power to Grayfia."

"Finally, I've been waiting to show you this." Natsu told as he set his hand ablaze. The pinkette started to concentrate his magic, causing his scarf to glow once again. Grayfia had watched the pinkette use his magic plenty of times, and she could tell he was tapping into a different source of power. "Here it comes." He announced before he became engulfed in his flames. The flames quickly dispersed and revealed Natsu, who's right hand had become more claw like while covered in crimson red scales, giving it a very Dragon like appearance. "Damn it, I thought I had it this time." He pouted. Though Natsu was disappointed that he didn't bring out his gear's full potential, Grayfia's interests had been peaked and she examined the pinkette's hand. The maid was astonished when she felt how tough the boy's arm was.

"It's about the hardest thing I've ever felt, I had to try super hard before I could break it." Serafall whined rather childishly. Natsu shivered when he remembered how brutal the Satan was when she was trying to help him test his Scared gear.

"It's not like I didn't feel any of your other attacks, it felt like everything in my body was broken afterwards." Natsu said. It didn't take Grayfia much thought to realise that they were training before Serafall brought him over.

"As Natsu-sama's newly appointed maid, I shall take over the development of his scared gear." Grayfia declared, knowing that if she let Serafall get her way, Natsu wouldn't make it to his teenage years. However, Serafall would have none of it, she had grown quite fond of the pinkette and she didn't really feel like letting him go. The dark haired beauty was about to retort, but she received a call. She cursed before picking up the phone. "Since Leviathan-sama seems a little preoccupied, we can start talking about what we're going to do with you in the future."

Natsu tilted his head in confusion, causing Grayfia to giggle a little. "I've been thinking about enrolling you in formal education since it will not only let you get a better understanding of human world, it will also allow you to keep Rias-sama and Sona-sama safe from any harm that might befall them." Grayfia explained.

"Wait, this school thing can put those two in danger? I'M GOING TO BURN IT TO THE GROUND!" Natsu yelled as he entered a rage driven state. The pinkette didn't like the idea that two of his friends my be in harms way.

"Calm down Natsu-sama, if something can harm them, you'll be able to help won't you? Unless you're not strong enough to help your friends." Grayfia said, trying to exploit the boy's growing ego. Natsu retorted by telling the maid that he was more than capable of keeping his friends safe. "That's good to hear, and if you keep yourself behaved, you'll be able to join Rias on her trip to the human's world in two years." She added.

"That sounds great, but where did Serafall-chan go?" Natsu asked as he looked around the yard.

"She probably has important business, much like any other Satan." Grayfia informed the pinkette, who looked a little disappointed. Although Serafall hadn't made the best first impression on Natsu, once he had gotten to know her a little better, it turns out that they were more similar than they expected and they became close very fast, much to the dismay of Sona since it resulted in a lot of embarrassment for her. "Don't worry Natsu-sama, she's quite fond of you, so expect to see a lot of her." She added before ruffling the the Dragon Slayer's messy hair.

"Can we go have a bath now, I've missed having them with you?" Natsu asked, making the woman smile and tell him that it was way too early for one. "It's never too early for a bath." He protested before grabbing the maid's hand and running back into the house with a huge grin on his face. "And since your my maid, that means you have to." The pinkette said. Grayfia giggled at the boy's attics.

"If that's what you wish, I guess I must comply." Grayfia said, making the pinkette cheer and jump with joy. The woman was also looking forward to having another bath the pink haired slayer.

**~Back with the girls~**

Although the three girls had known each other for a couple of hours, they had become fast friends. Sayla and Sona got along very well because of their mature attitudes and their common interest in literature, while Rias got along with the other heiress because of large amount of similarities. The trio were now chatting and were making their way to greet Natsu. "So Rias, when are you getting your evil pieces?" Sona asked. Rias placed her finger on her chin and began to think.

"Tou-san said I should get them sometime this week, what about you?" Rias asked back.

"I was just wondering if I was going to have a chance make Natsu part of my peerage, but I know Natsu would chose you over anyone else." Sona confessed as she looked away. Rias felt bad for her new friend, since she would be pretty upset if she knew that she couldn't have her best friend at her side. "Don't feel bad Rias, if anyone gets to have him, it should be you." she added with a smile. Rias was happy her friend understood and gave her a hug as sigh of appreciation.

"Both of you have to keep in mind that it's Master's decision in the end and he might not want to be a devil." Sayla mentioned offhandedly. "Now, I'm going to go find my master and give my love." She added before running to where she assumed Natsu was, leaving the girls to their thoughts. They had never considered how Natsu felt about become a devil and now the Crimson haired heiress wasn't sure if it was right to ask her best friend to become her servant.


	6. Becoming a Devil and Meeting an Angel

**~Gremory's Manor~**

It had been been two weeks since Natsu, along with his friends first met the heiress of the Sitri household. In the two weeks, the young children had become very close friends and had all begun attending a school, with the exception of Sayla. However, Natsu's first day hadn't exactly gone very well. Not only had the pinkette started a fight with the first kid he met, which was very one sided in favor of the Dragon mage. Although Rias and Sona found it amusing, they ended up scolding him for it. Natsu's only defense was that the kid was looking at him weird. Things only got worse for the boy when his newly instated maid found out. And to say that Grayfia was annoyed at Natsu would be an understatement, the silver haired beauty had forced Natsu to apologise to his victim, clean up his mess and relearn his manners.

The two were currently in their room and Natsu was seated on the queen's lap, struggling to stay awake and pay attention to Grafyfia's instruction. The salmon haired boy wasn't sure if the feeling of the maid's soft body or if it was the fact he had heard the same thing so many times. "So Natsu-sama, do you understand?" Grayfia questioned the pinkette. The Dragon slayer snapped to attention and nodded. The maid let out a sigh and smiled, she was finding it harder to stay mad at the child for his antics. "What am I going to do with you?" She pondered, prompting Natsu to shrug his shoulders. "I guess it don't matter, Rias-sama is waiting for you. You don't want to be late."

Natsu hopped off the older woman's lap. "I completely forgot I had school today." Natsu claimed as he gathered his fire proof clothing. Luckily for him, the elementary school was modeled after a Japanese one and a uniform wasn't required. "Why do I even have to go to school? I'm not even a devil." The pinkette complained, causing the beautiful devil to glare at him.

"You said you would do anything to keep Rias-sama and Sona-sama safe, and you need to get used to a schooling environment." Grayfia replied sternly. Natsu wasn't able to figure out a way out of the situation, mainly because the silver haired queen had made such a good point. The young Dragon Slayer valued to safety of the two heiress' way more than his own comfort, and if that meant he had to endure school, he would. Grayfia smiled when she saw Natsu wasn't going to fight his situation anymore. "If you're good today, I'll spar with you and make your favorite food after school." The maid offered.

Natsu jumped with joy at Grayfia's offer. The silver haired beauty was glad she had learnt what motivated the child. She just hoped it she would be able to find a way to keep the boy motivated when he was older. "Really? You better promise." Natsu said before running out of the room. However, he returned shortly after to give the older woman a hug, before leaving for good.

Once he arrived at outside, he found his red haired best friend waiting for him."Sorry I took so long Rias." Natsu apologised while sounding a little short of breath. After waiting for a bit, he didn't get a reply. This let pinkette quickly figure out that his best friend was thinking about something. _'She's been doing that an awful lot lately.'_ The boy said to himself as he regained his breath. The young boy had noticed his friend had started zoning out a lot ever since they had met Sona. He also noticed that she had began to act a little distant when they were alone together. "Hey Rias, wake up!" He called out, snapping the girl out of her state.

"Sorry about that Natsu, I was just thinking about something... I don't really want to talk about it" Rias replied. This made Natsu begin to worry about his friend even more. However, he decided not to press the issue anymore. "We should hurry up, Sona is probably waiting for us." She said, trying to divert Natsu's attention away as she began to walk towards the teleportation circle. The young boy wasn't too pleased with what the girl was doing and he grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"What's wrong with you Rias, have you been acting so weird?" Natsu questioned, but the red head just freed herself and ran into the magic circle. The Dragon Slayer was caught off guard by Rias' actions and ran in after her. Once on the other side of the teleportation, Natsu quickly looked around, he ignored the school's main building, which was so large, it just demanded attention and fixed his gaze on the fleeing heiress. Instead of chasing the young girl, he let her go. Although, he had stopped chasing her, he hadn't given up on finding out what was happening with her. Now that his attention wasn't fixated on Rias, he had time to admired the school's design, from its gravel paths to its bush sculptures of the four Satans. _'Why was she wearing that?'_ He pondered as he examined the sculpture of Serafall.

"Hello Natsu, nice to see you." Sona greeted with a smile. The bespectacled girl smile disappeared when she saw the worry on her first friend's face, and the lack of a certain red head. Unlike Natsu, the violet eyed girl knew full well what was going on with the crimson haired heiress.

"Nice to see you too Sona, do you know what's wrong with Rias?" Natsu asked his glass wearing friend. Natsu's question caused the dark haired girl looked away. Although he wasn't the brightest person, he could still tell that Sona was hiding something from him. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I promised Rias not to tell... sorry" Sona replied, causing Natsu to sigh before reassuring her that it was ok. The young heiress didn't like lying to her friend, but she also didn't want to break her promise to Rias either.

"I just want to find out what's going on with her, she keeps zoning out and now she's avoiding me." Natsu said, still unsure what he was supposed to do. However, he knew he had to get to the bottom of it and help his best friend. The pinkette was about to make his way to Rias, but he felt something tug at his shirt.

"I don't think you should go after her just yet, let her have some time to herself." Sona told the young boy. Not wanting the make the situation worse, Natsu deiced to trust his much smarter friend and the two began to make their way to their class. "So did you mange to finish your homework?" the youngest Sitri questioned, causing the pink haired mage freeze. Sona sighed as she pulled out a work sheet. "You left this on your desk yesterday, I did it for you, but you have to be more careful next time."

"Really? You're the best Sona, I really owe you one." Natsu claimed with a huge grin on his face. The black haired girl became a little flustered at her friends sudden deceleration. Although she had been complemented by the boy on numerous occasions, the young girl was unable to take a compliment without getting embarrassed about it. This was mainly because Natsu would announce his opinion of the her to large groups of people, making her wonder if her salmon haired friend was doing it on purpose.

"Stop doing that, I don't like it when everyone looks at us like that." Sona requested. But instead of getting the response she was hoping for, she saw Natsu's eyes light up in fury along with his fist. Sona wasn't too surprised to see her friend turn to violence, but she was surprised to see that Natsu was only using half of the magic he normally did.

"IS SOMEONE LOOKING AT ME WEIRD AGAIN?!" Natsu shouted. Everyone besides Sona ran away from the aggravated pinkette and the destruction that was surly going to ensue because of it. Luckily for everyone in the school, Natsu had forgotten his lunch and Grayfia had arrived to deliver it to him. The beautiful woman wasn't too pleased with Natsu's actions.

"What are you doing Natsu-sama?" Grayfia questioned as she froze the area around the boy, preventing any form of escape. Natsu instantly recognised the woman's wonderful scent and equally scary voice. The boy deactivated his magic and hoped the older woman would be kind. "I'm not going to punish you yet since you haven't done any damage, but if I hear that you've used any more magic... there will be consequences." The silver haired woman warned before handing the boy his lunchbox and leaving through the teleportation circle.

Although the woman was gone, the boy was still frozen in fear. Sona sometimes wondered about Grayfia's relationship with Natsu. Most of the time, the pinkette and his maid were very happy together. But when Natsu misbehaved, the boy saw the woman as some sort of monster. "Snap out of it Natsu, we're going to be late." Sona said, which snapped Natsu of his fear induced trance. The girl was surprised by her friend's sudden change in emotion.

"I wonder who made my food today, I hope it was Sayla, she's gotten really good at it." Natsu said before putting the container into his backpack. "What are we still doing out here, we have to get to class." He added, making the bespectacled face palm at Natsu's sudden change. Sona was about to remind her friend that he was the reason they were going to be late, but all she could do was blush when she found herself in Natsu's arms. "Hold on tight, this is going to be a close on." The boy warned with a grin on his face as he sprinted towards their class. Sona attempted to question the pink haired boy about his actions, however, she was only able to stutter and blush. Sona's reaction didn't go unnoticed by the pinkette. _'She's so cute when she's like that.'_

Thanks to Natsu's incredible speed, they had managed to get to class on time. The only problems that occurred were Sona's hair getting messy and the pinkette being strangely short of breath. Now that they had arrived, Natsu put the blushing raven haired girl and fixed her hair. "Just in time." Natsu smiled, stepping into the class, leaving a very embarrassed heiress at the classroom's door. Everyone besides Rias was confused to see the usually composed devil so flustered. "Hurry up Sona, the teacher is going to really angry." The Dragon Slayer warned as he took his seat next to Rias. Sona quickly regained her composure and took her own seat. "You can't run from me anymore Rias."

"I'm sorry about this morning Natsu... so don't worry anymore, I'm fine now." Rias claimed, lying through her teeth. Her lies were made even more obvious by how she wasn't even looking at her best friend. It didn't take much for Natsu to see through the girl's deception, but he chose to keep his mouth shut abut it. The young boy wanted to figure out what was going on with his best friend and he wouldn't be able to do that if she was avoiding him.

"That's good to hear Rias." Natsu fibbed.

**~After School~**

"I can't believe all of us don't have any homework." Natsu declared happily as the three friends left class. Both young girls sighed at their friend's inaccurate words. Though it was true that the two girls didn't have any homework, but the pinkette was a different story. The girls actually wondered how the boy had managed to accumulate such a workload in such a short amount of time.

"We're not going to bail you out this time." Sona informed calmly. "Grayfia told us that you'll never learn if we keep holding your hands." She continued. The young Dragon Slayer was a little shocked hearing this from his friend.

"What do you mean you can't hold my hand? What if I'm falling and one of you needs to catch me?" Natsu asked, sounding as if someone had threatened their lives. Rias laughed and Sona blushed at his question. Through her laughing, the red head explained what the other girl meant. "Oh yeah, Sayla told me not to take everything literately."

"It's good that you understand that, now hurry home... Sona and I need to take care of something." Rias congratulated as pushed her best friend forward. Natsu was a little annoyed that his friends were trying to get him out of the way, but than Grayfia's promise to fight him entered his mind and the boy said goodbye before running off. Rias waited until she saw the Dragon slayer leave the school completely. The girl didn't want to risk Natsu picking up on anything.

"He's gone Rias... so have you come to a decision yet?" Sona asked her fellow devil, who just looked away, giving the short haired girl her answer. Although, she could understand why it was so hard for Rias to come to a decision, Sona was worried that it would put a strain on her friendship with Natsu. The dark haired girl sighed and began to walk away. "Just remember... Natsu is not of this world, and there is no telling what could happen to him if he stays here." She warned as she entered her transportation circle, leaving the red head alone to her thoughts.

_'What am I going to do... If I don't make him a devil, he might have to leave, and who knows what will happen to him... someone might force him to become their servant.'_ Rias told herself as she created a transportation circle. The young red head continued to ponder. She always found herself reaching the same conclusion, she didn't want a servant, all she wanted was a friend.

**~Gremory's Manor~**

Rias wasn't surprised to see Natsu fighting Grayfia and Sayla cheering him on. It was clear that the fight was one sided, by how Grayfia was barely moving and the bored expression on her face. _'I guess she wouldn't be the strongest queen if she lost to a 8 year old.'_ Rias thought when she saw the older woman catch Natsu's flaming kick and holding him upside down.

"You're attacks have gotten a little better, but you still leave yourself too open." Grayfia told Natsu, who was flailing and struggling break free from her grip. The young mage eventually gave up, crossed his arms and pouted.

"I can't believe I still haven't been able to land one hit on you." An upside down Natsu grumbled. Grayfia felt a little bad for the boy, however, she believed if she went easy on the boy, he would never get stronger. The maid slowly lowered the pinkette and helped him onto his feet. "I'm not beat yet." The boy claimed as he ignited his fist. The woman just shook her head and told him that he looked exhausted. "What are you talking about?" He asked until he noticed his flame was a lot smaller than usual.

"I think it would be best if you got some rest Master." Sayla suggested as she approached the pink haired boy. "Your magic has been taking longer to regenerate lately... I assume it is because your body needs to convert this world's magic to ethernano." She added, making the boy scratch his head in confusion. Sayla was a little disappointed at her master's lack of knowledge on something he used so frequently. The young demoness explained in a much simpler way that his magic was taking longer to come back to him. Luckily for everyone, Natsu understood what the girl meant.

"Hmmm... That kinda sucks, I bet your amazing cooking will make my magic come back quicker." Natsu suggested with a huge smile, resulting in the demoness blushing and Rias getting a little jealous. The heiress sometimes wished she could switch places with the horned girl, so she could cook for the Dragon Slayer as good as the demon could. _'Grayfia sure is one hell of a teacher, Sayla's cooking has gotten so good.'_ The boy thought as he picked up the demoness and ran into the house.

"Can you teach me how to cook?" Rias requested. The maid politely shook her head and told the girl that the only reason she was teaching Sayla in the first place was because the demoness wanted to learn how to be a better servant to Natsu. The silver haired maid added that the demon's culinary skills were growing at such rate that no one would be able to match them. "I guess that's ok... I'll just have to try harder with other things."

"That's a good attitude to have. Now let's head inside, Natsu-sama will probably need some help with his homework." Grayfia told the younger devil. Rias was a little confused by the woman's instructions. She remembered the strongest Queen's ban on helping Natsu with his work. But when she was about to ask, Grayfia just gave her a smile, signaling that she would let her rule slide this one time.

"Thank you Grayfia, I'm going to make sure that Natsu does his work this time." Rias said with a bright smile before running into the house. The maid was happy to see that all the children were happy, but she was a little worried about the Dragon Slayer. The silver haired woman had noticed the pinkette's magic had been acting up during their sparing sessions.

"I should ask MacGregor to make sure Natsu-sama is ok." Grayfia said as concerns about Natsu's health began to flood her mind. The woman quickly regained her composure and got thoughts of anything bad happening to the Dragon Slayer out of her head. "No... Natsu-sama will be fine."

**~Next morning~**

As usual, it was a nice morning in the underworld. As usual, a naked Grayfia was holding onto Natsu's warm body like a teddy bear. However, Grayfia felt something odd. Natsu was a lot warmer than he normally was, in fact the silver haired beauty felt as if the boy was on fire. The older woman let go of the Dragon Slayer and opened her eyes. Upon setting her eyes on the pinkette, the strongest Queen gasped in shock. The young boy appeared to be struggling to breath, covered in sweat and his heart beat was out of control. "Wake up Natsu-sama." Grayfia pleaded as she shook the sickly boy.

Grayfia became even more concerned when he didn't move. At first she thought that the boy had come down with something, but than she remembered what Sayla said yesterday. "Grayfia... what is going... on... why does everything hurt?" Natsu weakly asked. The woman was a little relived when she heard Natsu speak, but that relief quickly died when she saw how dull his eyes looked. It made the older woman happier now that she knew the Dragon Slayer was still semi conscious.

"I don't know Natsu, just stay awake ok, I'll find a way to help you." Grayfia told the boy as she picked up the burning boy. Although it was a little painful due to the heat, the maid carried the feverish mage to the only person who she thought could help the pinkette. Without bothering to put anything on, the silver haired devil ran out of her room and towards Sayla's room. Luckily for her, Sayla and Rias' room wasn't too far away and it only took her a couple of minutes to get there. Once she had arrived, the maid didn't bother knocking on the door and just kicked it down.

The maid's sudden intrusion was enough to wake the demon up and it surprisingly didn't have any effect on Rias. "Good morning Grayfia-san." Sayla greeted causally, before noticing Grayfia's panicked state and the condition Natsu was. The horned girl's curse power quickly flared up when she saw her beloved in such a sorry state. Luckily for the Gremory's, Grayfia quickly explained the situation to the pissed off demon. Now that she had regain her composure, Sayla requested for the pinkette to be laid down in front of her and she began examining him.

"It's as I said yesterday, his body is taking too long to convert the magic of this world... It's surprising that he has managed to go this long, I assume the use of his sacred gear drained his magic." She explained, prompting the maid to ask why Sayla wasn't being effected. The young demon told her role model that she didn't need magic and that she used curses. "Master's curse power is sealed away, and from your reaction, there isn't a way that will allow Master to properly take in this world's magic... or are you not telling me something?" Questioned with glare.

"There is a way. Rias-sama please stop pretending to be asleep, we need your help." Grayfia told the red haired heiress. The silver haired beauty knew that the young girl had been listening ever since she forcefully entered the room. "I know you've been having trouble coming to a decision, but Natsu-sama needs your evil pieces." The maid almost demanded, causing Rias to get up and move to her best friends side. Not being able to bare the site of her friend like this, the young heiress looked away from Natsu. "If Natsu was a devil, he would be able to take in the worlds magic properly... there's no other way to save him." The Queen concluded. The red haired heiress knew that there was no other way to save her friend, but the thought of doing it without his consent wasn't something she was willing to do.

"I need to talk to you Natsu, so please wake up." Rias requested as gently shook her barely conscious friend. It took a little bit of work, but she managed to wake the dazed and confused pinkette. "You know what's going on right?" she asked. Natsu replied with a weak nod, making the girl's heart sink a little.

"It's ok Rias... being a devil doesn't sound too bad...it would let me keep you safe." Natsu muttered with a smile. Though the smile was bright, it didn't hide that it was painful for Natsu to do so. Rias was able to pick up on the boy's attempted trickery and pointed it out. The two others in the room could tell that they should leave the two alone. "Trust me... I really don't mind."

Rias wasn't sure how to react to her best friend's declaration, so she just smiled back at him."Before I turn into a devil, I need you to make me a promise." Rias said as she pulled out her evil pieces. Although Natsu had only ever seen Evil pieces in books when Grayfia was teaching him about them, but he could tell there was something odd about the pawn pieces Rias was holding. The pinkette knew he had to save energy, so he didn't bother asking and waited to hear his friend's request."I don't want our relationship to change because of this, I want keep being your friend... not my servant." She requested.

"Do I look like the kind of person who take orders?" Natsu teased. The girl couldn't stop herself from giggling at the boy's retort. Although the boy was happy to see his friend laughing and smiling again, he was in an incredible amount of pain. "Can we please hurry this up please?" He asked, making the heiress snap back to reality and apologised.

Now that she had her friend's consent and their friendship was secure, Rias was able to begin the ritual. Just as the eight odd looking evil pieces entered the pinkette, the boy swore the girl mouthed something to him. Natsu was about to ask her what she said, but the ritual took the last of his energy and he passed out.

**~Next Day~**

"Good morning Natsu-sama, how does it feel being a devil?" Grayfia inquired as the pinkette woke from his slumber. The silver haired maid was happy that the boy had finally become a devil, even if it caused him to miss a day of school. The boy was a little confused when he heard the woman's words, but then he remember yesterday morning's events. Natsu got up and tried something he had wanted to do seen he found out what a devil was.

"Hmmm... these look a little different from Rias' and yours." Natsu thought aloud as he examined the pair of his black dragon like wings. Grayfia was also a little bewildered by the boy's peculiar wings. Before the woman could examine the wings, Natsu attempted to fly, which resulted in him falling flat on his face. "Ouch!" The Dragon Slayer groaned ash e held his sore head.

"Its surprising that you're even moving, so don't beat yourself up about it." Grayfia comforted before picking up the new devil and bringing him into a hug. Natsu returned the older woman's hug. The boy was glad to see that the Silver haired maid was in a very good mood. Although he wasn't too sure why her mood was so much better than it usually was. "I think you should take another day off of school, so you can adjust."

"Are you serious? That sounds great... but I really wanted to show Sona that I'm a devil." Natsu said with a huge smile.

"Don't worry about that Natsu-sama, Sona-sama is quite aware of your rebirth and so is half of the underworld." Grayfia told Natsu, making him tilt his head in confusion. The older devil told the woman explained to the boy that it took eight mutated pawn pieces for him to become a devil. It took the boy a couple of seconds to process what Grayfia had just told him, but when it caught up to him, the boy almost went crazy.

"I must be better than I thought I was!" Natsu shouts proudly before letting out a flaming roar. The boy was a little amazed at the intensity of his own roar and he had to put his hands over his mouth to stop the stream of fire. _'It's been forever since I've been at full power.'_

"Very impressive Natsu-sama, we can see the full extent of your new power later, but for now we need to bath." Grayfia said as she picked up the pink haired devil and carried him to their bathroom. The boy was extremely happy to have the first bath he had with the woman for quite a while. Little did the two know, but they were followed by a certain horned girl. The two devils enjoyed there bath together for a couple of minutes before Sayla made her presence known.

"Hello master, It's good to see that you've awakened." Sayla greeted in her adult form. If Natsu had something in his mouth, he would have surely spit it out in shock. The dark haired demon had used her transformation allowing her to take on a very attractive and seductive adult form. Even though the boy was still very young, he could tell that the demoness was exceptionally beautiful. "Consider this as a glimpse into the future." She added with a wink.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked. Sayla replied by telling the pinkette that she was going to show what she had learnt from the light haired maid. The boy was about to ask what the transformed girl was talking about, until she began cleaning him from behind. The boy had bathed with demoness a couple of times, and he had enjoyed it, but nowhere near as much as he was enjoying it now. "Wow! You've gotten so much better and you have those soft things that Grayfia has." The Dragon Slayer said as he turned around and grabbed a handful of the aforementioned soft objects. Natsu was grinned when he heard the demon let out a moan. "You even make the same sound."

"Oh~ Master, I won't be able to wash you properly." Sayla moaned before the pinkette let go of the demoness' breasts. Though the boy was finished playing with the demon, he hadn't had his fun with the maid. From experience, the maid knew exactly what was coming next and she was secretly looking forward to it. _'If Master keeps going at this rate, he's going to have woman falling at his feet when he's older.'_ The girl thought as she watched Natsu play the maid's slightly larger breasts. Sayla began to get excited just thinking about what kind of man her master would become. Maybe the dark haired girl should stop reading so many of 'those' kinds of books.

"Natsu-sama~ we're supposed to bathing." Grayfia moaned, whilst doing her best to remain composed. "If you keep going, you will have to bathe by yourself from now on." The strongest queen threatened. Not wanting to lose time with his maid, so he let go of her firm, yet soft breasts and went back to cleaning the older woman and the demon's body. _'I must make sure that Natsu-sama is properly educated about 'that' before he becomes a teenager.'_

**~Later that Afternoon~**

Even though it was his day off of school, the salmon haired boy had spent the day learning and being tested about devils. Know how easily Natsu got bored, Grayfia taught the boy outside. The boy wasn't too upset about his situation because it meant he got to spend time with the strongest Queen, who was also an incredible teacher. Thanks to the woman's dedication to making Natsu a great devil, the dragon slayer was able to learn a large amount about being a devil. "So when can I start doing these contract things?" Natsu inquired.

"We will get to that another time, but we need to make sure you can use the magic circle to transport yourself." Grayfia instructed the boy as she stood up. Wanting to impress the maid, the boy created a magic circle before the woman was able to demonstrate. To say that the silver haired beauty was surprised at Natsu's skill with magic would have been an understatement. "Great work Natsu-sama, why don't you try it out." The woman suggested.

Unfortunately for Natsu, since he was too busy trying to impress the strongest queen, he hadn't set his destination properly. "I'm going to go see Sona at school." Natsu claimed as he stepped into the magic circle with a proud smile. Grayfia waved the young boy goodbye and hoped he would ok.

"Are you sure that letting Master do that was a smart idea? He's still learning and he onl-." Sayla began, but her role model quickly shushed her and told her to have some faith. "I will trust your judgement." the still worried demon said.

"Your dedication to Natsu-sama is impressive, I know you're going to make an amazing queen." Grayfia praised the young demon, who blushed a little because of it. The maid had noticed that the Sayla had began admiring the way she took care of Natsu quite a while ago. Grayfia was more than happy to take the girl under her wing, since she had the potential to make a great servant. "We should go inside and prepare something for Natsu-sama, don't you think?" The older woman suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, I'm sure Master would appreciate that." Sayla agreed.

**~With Natsu~**

_'It kinda smells like Sona here, but is smells more like Ser-.'_ Natsu thought until his was tackled onto the ground. Oddly, Natsu's landing wasn't too uncomfortable, sure his back hurt, but his face felt like it had gone to heaven. The boy was about to question his situation, but it pretty much explained itself when the person on top of him spoke.

"NATSU-CHAN! I haven't seen you in forever, I missed you soooooo much." Serafall squealed as she hugged the life out of the young Dragon Slayer. Knowing it would take a while for the Satan to clam down, Natsu didn't bother fighting back. "It's a good thing you came here, I was about to come get you myself." The over zealous devil claimed. The boy wasn't sure how to react to the woman's claim. On one side, he knew he could have plenty of fun with the Satan, but on the other hand, it could leave him mentally scared for life. "Don't waste time thinking Natsu-chan, we have a lot to do, before someone spoils our fun."

Although he was a little reluctant, he was unable to resist the devil when she pulled out the puppy dog eyes. "Ok, but I'm leaving if you try to get me into a dress again." Natsu told the woman. Serafall looked a little disappointed at the new condition of spending time the boy. The dragon slayer became a little worried when he noticed this look. He almost questioned what she was originally planning on doing with him, but he realised that he didn't want to know.

"Fine, I guess you'll have to play a different character in my show..." Serafall said, making the pinkette freak out a little. The boy was about to make his escape, but Serafall grabbed this scarf preventing it. "Don't worry Natsu-chan, I've figured out the best character for you." Serafall claimed as she pulled Natsu back towards her. Natsu didn't ask what his character was going to be, but his face told the woman that he would bolt if he saw a single dress that could fit him. "Don't look at me like that Natsu-chan, you're going to love it."

"I feel like you're lying to me." A very skeptical Dragon Slayer replied. Unfortunately for the boy, Serafall busted out her best weapon, fake tears. The young mage instantly submitted to the Satan's wishes and apologise when he saw her eyes well up. Serafall was a little surprised at how effective her method was, but she was happy with the results.

"Aw~ I can tell that you're going to be quite the gentlemen when you grow up." Serafall teased before looking at the clock. The girl was crushed and fell to the ground before she started crying.

"What's wrong now? I said I would go?" Natsu asked the crying devil. The woman told the boy that she didn't have enough time because she needed to go to a meeting. "Why don't I come with you?" The boy suggested hoping to appease the woman.

"Oh Natsu you're the best." Serafall cheered before pulling the dragon slayer into another smothering hug. "But we're both going to have to get to get in some more formal clothes." She told the younger devil as loosened the hug. Natsu could tell she was making sure that he was still unable to escape. "Luckily for you, I have everything prepared." The overjoyed Satan continued. With Natsu in her hands, Serafall took the young boy to her over sized closet. Natsu wasn't too shocked when he saw a little area dedicated to himself, but it didn't make any less uncomfortable.

After placing the boy down, the beautiful devil grabbed a Natsu-sized black suit and gave it to him before stripping. Maybe if the dragon slayer didn't know that women constantly being naked around him wasn't normal and if he was older, he might have reacted. But instead he just stripped and changed him into the white dress shirt, black suit and red tie that was given to him. "Sera-chan, can you help me with my tie?" Natsu requested, causing the over excited Satan to squeal at the use of her nickname. Wanting to aid the boy as quickly as possible, she dressed herself in dark green suit jacket, pink ascot, an equally dark dress that ended half way down her shin and brown heavy looking boots. Even though it wasn't the first time he had seen the Satan wearing something other than her usual skimpy getup, he still found it odd and somewhat refreshing. The boy wasn't given much time to enjoy the woman's new look since she came to assist him.

"I've been waiting for you to call me that, and of course I'll help you my little Natsu-chan." Serafall replied before helped the boy with his tie. The woman made sure to make the boy's tie tight enough to make him look presentable, while also making it loose enough that the boy wasn't even more uncomfortable in the already stuffy suit. "There you go... we really need to hurry though, they'll be angry if the Satan in charge of foreign affairs is late to another foreign affairs meeting." The woman admitted making the boy once again question how such an irresponsible person could become have so much power. Natsu was once again not given enough time to think before he found himself being carried by the devil. "Oh, and make sure to be careful we don't want to upset any of those angels?"

"I thought devils couldn't get into heaven?" Natsu asked, resulting in Serafall giggling. The Satan stopped her giggling and explained to the boy that they were going to earth for the meeting. "REALLY? THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!" The fire mage exclaimed with a huge smile. "Rias is going to be so jealous."

"Don't get too excited, we have to sit through a boring meeting first." Serafall told the younger devil. However, the boy's enthusiasm didn't die down, mainly because he was thinking about what kind of face his best friend's would make when he brought back a gifts for them. "Alright, lets go."

**~Outside Foreign Affairs building~**

"Wow this place is bigger than Lilith." An awe stricken fire mage said as he looked at Japan's impressive skyline. Since he knew that it would cause trouble for everyone if he showed off his magic, he did his best to contain his excitement. This proved a little harder for him than he thought since it was such a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, the city sounded very lively and the sky was the same beautiful blue as a certain red heads eyes. The newly reborn devil stood there and soaked in the amazing scene in front of him. Serafall was about to start admiring the beautiful city, but they were already late and she didn't want to appear worse than a certain angel.

"No time to waste Natsu-chan I have to go, try to keep up." Serafall told the boy before running into the white large building. Natsu snapped out of his trance and ran after the woman, which was a little harder than normal because of his stiff clothing. He just hoped it wouldn't going to it wasn't going cause anymore problems for him.

Thanks to the fact that he was a Dragon Slayer, the boy was able to track the older devil by scent. _'How the hell did she get so far a head of me?'_ Natsu pondered as he ran through the halls of the building. After ten minutes of running around, Natsu found himself back where he started. _'Her scent is everywhere, I'll just try another scent.'_ The boy thought before picking up the strongest scent in the building. _'Strawberries?'_ Natsu thought, as he began following the familiar yet foreign smell.

Although he wasn't sure why the smell was familiar, the mage didn't question it for too long since he was in such a rush to find the meeting room. This time Natsu was feeling a little lost because he hadn't seen this part of the building yet. The boy decided that he needed to focus on following the scent so he closed his eyes and allowed his nose to guide him. _'I wonder who's scent this is?'_ Natsu asked himself as he continued to blindly follow the scent of strawberries. This would prove to be a nearly deadly mistake.

After a good ten minutes of running around and following the scent, Natsu heard footsteps in front of him, which he assumed belonged to the owner of the wonderful strawberry scent. The Dragon Slayer opened his eyes and stopped running so he didn't run into or startle the source of the scent. When Natsu slowed his pace, he noticed that the scent's source had stopped walking. The pinkette waited a little and hesitated to turn the corner just in case the person was dangerous. _'Something is off, why did they stop?'_ He pondered. Natsu deiced to investigate and he peaked his head around the corner. This proved to be a poor choice on the young ones part because the second he looked, a sword came flying at him and he wasn't even able to get a good look at the person. Luckily, his reflexes kicked in and he dodged the flying weapon, causing it to smash the wall behind him. _'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?'_ Natsu mentally screamed before he began to make his escape.

"IN THE NAME OF GOD STOP RIGHT THERE DEVIL!" The very angry sword wielder commanded as she ran after the boy. Natsu turned around, stopped and was shocked when he saw his attacker. She was a girl around his age considering she was about his height. The girl was clad in a long white dress and set of Armour, which consisted of a metal cuirass, and two pauldrons. The girl's most noticeable feature was her braided scarlet hair and the golden halo above her head. The red head also had fair skin, and chocolate brown eyes. Natsu wasn't too sure how to react to the girl's appearance, the girl looked so similar to his red haired best friend, but the girl was so much more violent. "I, Erza Scarlet will cut you down if you take another step." The angel now known as Erza threatened.

"Calm down you psycho, I-" Natsu tried to say before Erza cut him off by throwing a sword at him, which he once again dodged. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" The boy yelled at the furious angel, who just throw another sword and ten more afterwards. Knowing that it would end in the destruction of the building, Natsu decide not to fight the scarlet haired angel, so he turned heel and ran. _'This girl might look a little like Rias but she sure doesn't act like her.'_

"Hey! get back here you stalker!" Erza commanded as she ran after the pink haired devil.


	7. Ranking up and even more new Friends

"I SAID COME BACK AND ANSWER FOR YOUR CRIME!" Erza shouted as she continued to hunt down her alleged stalker, who was scared out of his wits at the moment. The furious angel still hadn't been able to even catch a glimpse of the devil since he made his escape. However she had managed to give the room a lot of new sword shaped decorations. The angel wasn't too sure why she was so annoyed at the unknown devil, but now that she had started her pursuit she was way too suborn to stop.

While Erza was fueled by her unrelenting stubbornness, the pink haired boy was fueled by the fear of what might happen to him if he did get cornered and had to fight back. But the it wasn't the fight itself that scared him, it was what might happen to him if he caused too much damage when he fought. Upon realising that he wouldn't be able to calm the armored girl down if he kept running away, he took on last turn and stopped running. "Wait, stop let's talk like civilized people." Natsu said as he turned around, only to be greeted by three swords flying at him at blinding speeds. Since he was unable to dodge, he activated his sacred gear, allowing him to cover his arms in dragon scales and block.

The red head was surprised when she saw the pink haired devil had not only blocked her attack, but shattered her swords in the process. Frustrated by how easily her attack was stopped and not wanting be outdone by a devil, Erza summoned and launched three more swords. Much to her shock, Natsu caught two of them with ease before crushing them in his dragon like arms and the third one melted before making contact with the boy. At first she questioned how it was possible for one of her swords to melt before making contact with him, but she her question was answered when she felt the room heat up several a degrees. "What are you doing? You're going to melt the entire building at this rate." Erza scolded the pinkette.

"Oh, and your sword throwing isn't doing any damage?" Natsu retorted before he stopped increasing the rooms temperature. The pinkette knew that if he kept going, he would probably aggravate the girl more and result to damage that he would be undoubtedly blamed for. An uncomfortable silence filled the room for a couple of seconds before as the two stared each other down. Knowing that it would be a bad idea to remain silent for too long, Natsu decided to introduce himself. "Now that you're not trying to turn me into Swiss cheese, I can introduce myself properly." The pinkette said before the red head lobbed more swords at him. Caught off guard by the suddenness of the attack, the boy wasn't able to react on time so he closed his eyes and prepared to take the impact of the swords. However, the pain never came and he opened his eyes, to find the swords covered in ice.

"I'm so sorry Natsu-chan! I can't believe I left you alone with this insane angel." Serafall apologized while smothering the pinkette in her bust. The boy had grown so used to the woman's unique way of greeting him that he didn't even mind the suffocation anymore. However, he did think she was being a little over dramatic, he knew that his dragon scales would have been more than enough to stop the red haired angel's attacks. "Don't worry my sweet Natsu-chan, your guardian Serafall will make sure this angel doesn't hurt you." She told the boy before bringing him even closer to her. The Satan then began to ramble about all the other things they would do once they were done here. While Natsu was completely unfazed by her random rambling, Erza became the same colour as her hair.

"Even if you're on of the four Satan's I will not allow you to continue such a shameless acts in front of me. So in the name of Gabriel-sama I demand you to s-s-stop those acts." Erza ordered with a bight red blush. A grin appeared on the dark haired woman's face when she heard the name of the woman she considered her greatest rival. The female Satan had heard that the angel had taken in a human, but she hadn't expected the human to be magically gifted like Natsu or to be here without Gabriel.

"I think we should all calm down, I don't think Gabriel will be too pleased if she hears that her little apprentice tried to slice up the Gremory's new devil." Serafall told the blushing red head. The girl couldn't help but turn an even brighter shade of red. The black haired woman knew from experience that angels held their Seraphs in great regard and the thought of disappointing or shaming them was almost unthinkable. Erza bowed her head and apologised before running off. "And that's why you could never be angel, they are way too pure." She told the boy buried in her bust.

"Are you saying that you think I'm not pure?" Natsu asked, sounding a little offended at his friend's statement. Serafall couldn't help but laugh when she heard this and held onto him even closer. Annoyed that the woman hadn't given him an answer, and he tried to get out of the soft prison known as Serafall's bust. After a couple of minutes Serafall stopped laughing and prepared to give him an answer.

"Of course you're not pure Natsu, you've seen more naked woman than anyone your age should and I can tell you're going to be winning the hearts of girls when you're older. Also, I doubt you believe in anything apart from yourself and your friends." Serafall replied with a smile on her face. Natsu was a little confused by the last part of the woman's statement but he was still able to understand most of it. While the boy was trying figure out exactly what the woman meant, Serafall's mind was somewhere else the black haired woman then began to imagine what kind of man the kid would turn out to be. "You're so young and you've already started to develop muscles, I can't wait to see how big and strong you'll become if you keep training." she said with a big smile on her face. "But you better not become on of those huge muscular guys because that's not cute at all." She added. Serafall got up and continued to talk about what kind of body she wanted the boy to have when he grew up. The older devil began to make her way back to the meeting room, while Natsu took a much needed nap in her arms.

**~After the meeting~**

"That Erza girl is kinda cute when she's not trying to chop me up." Natsu said offhandedly as he left the room meeting room. Serafall was a little confused when heard this come from the pinkette mouth. But after thinking about it she realised that the red head had been stealing looks at the young boy the entire time and she would turn a deep shade of red every time Natsu caught her. "Can you put me down? I don't think my feet have touched the ground since you found me earlier."

"Fine, but be back soon. I know Grayfia-chan won't be happy if she finds out that I let you get sliced up." Serafall said before placing the Dragon Slayer down. Natsu waved goodbye to the busty devil and followed the scent of the strawberry scented angel. "I'll be waiting outside and keep the damage to a minimum." She called out to the fleeing devil in her usual cheery voice.

Natsu didn't pay much mind to the last comment since he was hoping to talk to the girl without any conflict like last time. After a few minutes of tracking, he found the red head taking the swords out of the wall. This time he decided to make his presence known so he could have a conversation with her. "Hello Erza, need any help?" Natsu greeted with a smile on his face. Unlike last time, Erza didn't throw a sword at him and instead offered a hand shake.

"I'm sorry for earlier, I'm not good around people." Erza admitted. Natsu shook her hand and replied by telling her that he was glad she wasn't as crazy as he thought she was. The boy then asked why she would come here if she wasn't good with people. Erza replied by explaining that Gabriel wanted her to get used to being around people so the angel told her to go with her brother to the meeting. The pinkette laughed at the girls explanation since it reminded her of how Sayla was at first, but then again, the demon was just reclusive rather than violent. "Don't laugh at me like that, you lewd devil." The blushing knight said.

"Just because I'm close to my friends doesn't make me lewd." Natsu retorted, making the angel blush even more. Erza began to mutter about how immoral it was to have multiple partners. This confused the boy a little since he had no idea what the angel was talking about. His confusing increased even more when he saw the girl he wanted to become friends with turn even redder. "Sera-chan told me that angel's are supposed to be pure, so why are you getting so embarrassed over me being close to my friends?"

"I am pure... but friendships can become relationships and if you're having relationships with a lot of females, that means you might have a lot of immoral relationships with them." Erza explained as she somehow became a brighter red than her hair. Natsu sighed and understood why he could never be an angel because they had way too many rules, and he knew that he wasn't good at following the already lax rules.

"I hope that the fact I'm not pure doesn't stop us for being friends." Natsu said, causing Erza to tense up a little. The pinkette face palmed when he saw when he realised that he had mentioned friendship to the paranoid angel, who had just talking about how the friendships led to immoral relationship. However, he was surprised when he saw the girl's outstretched arm. "I'll make sure that I won't let our relationship to become immoral." He said before taking her hand. Erza's body stiffened when she felt the Dragon Slayer's hand. The girl wasn't too sure why but a warm familiar sensation hit her when she took the boy's gesture of friendship. The longer they held hands, the more the warm feeling took over her body. So being as paranoid as she was, the angel thought it was some sort of odd devil technique that would take away her precious purity.

"That would be nice... but please let go of my hand, too much contact is immoral." Erza requested. If her bright red blush wasn't enough to give away how embarrassed she was, the amount of sweat she was producing made it painfully apparent. Natsu let go of her hand and the red head ran away as fast as she could. The boy began to wonder if the girl was just insanely pure or if she was just that socially awkward. The boy didn't really mind that she acting this way since he found it rather cute and endearing.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU NEXT TIME!" He called out, unknowingly embarrassing the angel even more. Now that he was by himself, Natsu found that he was lost and had no idea where the way out was. So instead of trying to get over the scent of burnt metal and strawberries he used a _**'Fire Dragon's Fist'**_ to break down the nearest wall. Natsu quickly realised his mistake and he knew that he was going to be punished. "SERA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" The boy shouted as he stepped outside. Like a wasp to light, Serafall found Natsu with little to no effort.

"I'm impressed, I thought you'd destroy more than just a wall." Serafall teased with as she looked at the wall behind him. Natsu was about to start boasting about how he could easily control himself, but the entire building crumbled like a house of cards seconds before he could. "Wow Natsu-chan, you really have no self control." The Satan said as she pet him on the head. Serafall told the boy that it was ok because they changed the meeting building every time and that nobody was still in there, however it didn't stop the boy from freaking out.

"Grayfia's going to kill me." Natsu sighed before he was picked up by Serafall. The dark haired beauty smiled while she listened to the pinkette explain in detail what his made was going to him. The childish devil listened to the even more childish one's cries with a smile as she prepared to transport both of them back to Gremory's home. Knowing that it would give everyone the wrong idea if she brought Natsu home kicking and screaming, Serafall waited for him to calm down. While waiting for the boy Serafall couldn't help laughing since most of it sounded so ridiculous. "And then she'll freeze all my food for a week." He wailed as he finally calmed down.

"And this is why I brought you here, there's never a dull moment with you." Serafall said, promoting the boy to ask if that was really the reason for him tagging along. The black haired woman replied by telling him that was part of the reason. "I also brought you so you could meet someone that also came from your world... now that I think about she had red hair like that angel you met." She continued as she started making a face that told Natsu how hard she was thinking. "Never mind, I forgot."

"Jeez, how irresponsible can one person be?" Natsu commented. Serafall hung her head in shame resulting in a very guilty Dragon Slayer. The boy began to think of a way he could say sorry without actually saying it because he knew exactly what she wanted. "I guess it must not be that important if you forgot." He admitted before turning away.

"AWWW! You're trying to be coy... your so adorable." Serafall squealed before dragging the Slayer into her transportation circle. "I'm bringing you with me for all of these meetings from now on." She declared.

"Wait what?"

**~Three Years later~**

Three years had flown by quickly for the pinkette, and a lot had changed for him. Probably the biggest and recent thing that had happened to him was that he had reached the rank of middle class devil. The Dragon Slayer had been able to get obtain to the new rank thanks to the mindbogglingly amount of contracts he had performed in the three years. This surprised and angered all of the other devil that were participating in the trail since Natsu had breezed through it. Natsu was made an even bigger target by the older devils when he revealed that it took eight mutation pieces to become a devil.

However, this ability to easily pass only came from his maid drilling the information into his skull a few months prior to the trail, and combat training that would always follow. Grayfia's training was thought to be extreme by the Dragon Slayer, but he couldn't deny she got amazing results and this was proven by the fact he was the only one able to pass. In the end, Natsu was glad that he had passed the trail since the maid had thrown him an amazing feast and she extended their bath time together.

Another big change in the boy's life was that he had become Serafall's assistance ever since he had gone to the first meeting. Much to the dismay of a certain red head, Serafall had made good on her claim and Natsu had attended every meeting with with her, allowing him to visit Earth on a regular basis. Luckily, Natsu knew how his friend felt about him constantly being away and he always brought her back something each time. He also brought things for Sayla, but very rarely mainly because she would over react. However, Natsu's gift giving would come to an end because the two girls were visiting earth for the first time with him.

Grayfia, Rias and Sayla where now sitting outside the to leave for earth. However, they were all waiting for the pink haired devil to create the magic circle. "You're a middle class devil now, this should be a simple task for you." Grayfia told the eleven year old boy. Although the boy had insisted that he be the one who created the transportation circle, he was having a little bit of trouble making it large enough for the four of them and getting the location correct. "Maybe I should ask if you can redo your promotion trail." The maid threatened. Natsu shivered at the thought of having to relive the harsh preparation and increased his efforts. Grayfia sighed, she really understand how the pinkette was able to excel in everything related in being a devil apart from creating transportation circles.

"I trying my best Grayfia please don't make me go through that again." Natsu pleaded as he focused even harder. With on last effort, Natsu managed to get the transportation circle large enough for all of them. "Look, I did it but we need to hurry up." He struggled. The two young girls could see the boy was struggling and they ran as fast as they could.

"Good work Natsu-sama." Grayfia said before she gave the boy a quick kiss on the forehead. Natsu blushed a little at the older woman's gesture while the two girls pouted. Now that circle was big enough for all of them and the destination was set, the pinkette stepped inside and everyone was transported.

**~Japan~**

"Master is impressive as always." Sayla declared as she looked up at the impressive skyline. Everyone waited for Natsu to make a boastful comment along the lines about how he knew he was impressive, but they didn't hear anything part from pained grunts. "Master?" The demoness questioned before turning around. Sayla was confused at first when she saw her master losing his lunch in the nearest bush. She quickly rushed to his side and started to comfort the poor dragon slayer.

"Grayfia, do you know why he always does this when he comes through a transportation circle? He didn't do it the first time?" Rias asked the maid as they watched the suffering pinkette. Grayfia shook her head and told the girl she had no idea, but she could tell that it got worse the further he went. "If that's true, we're going to be here for a while." She joked. The maid instructed both young girls to go ahead and enjoy themselves while she takes care of the boy.

Sayla was hesitant at first, until she spotted the largest Library she had ever seen in her life. Unlike her friend, Rias controlled her excitement a long enough to say goodbye to Natsu before her eyes landed on all the Japanese things, this caused her to go hyper. Grayfia knew that even though both the girls were being a little overexcited, they were still going to keep each other safe. However, there was one child she knew she couldn't let out of her sight without something going wrong, and luckily he was currently throwing up right next to her. "You won't have enough time to get around to all your clients." The silver haired woman told the boy, reminding him about the real reason for the trip.

"Why can't I just explore th-" Natsu tired to say. Knowing what the boy was trying to say, Grayfia reminded him that he had already been to the city plenty of times and he didn't need to do anymore exploring. The young boy was about to complain but his face turned an unhealthy shade of green and resume throwing up. _'Why does this happen!?'_ The boy internally screamed. Grayfia felt bad for the pink haired boy and she stayed by his side. She sighed, the light haired woman had sometimes wondered why he was always late to come home, but seeing him now made her understand.

The two stayed there for about ten minutes before the Dragon Slayer finally recovered from the transportation circle. "Are you alright now?" Grayfia asked her master, who gave her a weak nod. The maid reached into her bag, before pulling out a toothbrush and toothpaste. The boy wasn't too surprised that the woman had prepared for everything, considering she had spent the entirety of last night packing for the one day trip. "Don't worry Natsu-sama, I'm here to take care of you." She continued. Natsu took the bush and washed his mouth as best as he could.

"Thank you Grayfia, you're the best." Natsu replied when as he made a full recovery. "Let's go visit the clients, then I can show you my favorite restaurant." He declared before grabbing the maid's and running into the city. Although the woman knew he only sounded excited because he knew once he was done visiting his clients in the city he would be able to eat and accidentally destroy as much as he wanted. Natsu was almost surprised with how easily the boy had managed to find his first client. The woman then remembered that the pinkette constantly visited his clients and his enhanced senses.

Before she knew it, Grayfia found herself in front of a very large multi story house. The woman was a little surprised when she saw the size of the house, but she was able to suspend her disbelief when she remembered the type of clients who he formed pacts with. "Oh, you're here Natsu-kun." A blonde attractive and older woman greeted with a smile. "And I see you've brought a friend." She added before picking up the pinkette and burying him in her bust. Grayfia couldn't help but get a little worried about what the client might have done with Natsu when she saw how close she was with the boy. "You look worried, but you don't have to, sweet little Natsu is a too young... even for my taste." The blonde teased. Grayfia blushed at the woman teasing a little. The maid felt stupid for jumping to such a conclusion, but it was pretty common for bored, rich and attractive woman to make rather lewd contracts with devils.

"Are we going to do you want me to pose for a painting again or are we going exercise?" Natsu questioned before jumping out of the blonde woman's arms and onto the ground. The woman replied by tell the boy she was still sore from the last visit and she really needed a break. "Don't worry miss, I planned for this and our workout is a lot lighter today, so get on your workout gear." The boy said, making the blonde giggle. The older woman didn't bother arguing with the pink haired devil since his results were undeniable. Grayfia's face went back to her usual calm one when she heard their relationship was completely innocent, she just hoped his other clients were the same.

**~Later that afternoon~**

The two devils had spent a good amount of the day visiting clients, and much to the dismay of Grayfia, all of them were attractive older females or young girls the same age as Natsu. The woman knew it was normal for male devils to make pacts with a lot of females, but the amount Natsu had formed pacts with was absurd. Grayfia knew she would have to sit down and give the boy a long stern talk about his relationship with the women. However, the maid didn't want to worry about that since she wanted to enjoy time with the pinkette more than anything else. Unfortunately, Natsu was making that a little difficult because he was too deep in thought.

"What's wrong Natsu-sama? Do you want to visit Rias-sama and Sayla?" Grayfia asked the boy. The maid had noticed that the Dragon Slayer had been spacing out more ever since they came back from his last client. From what she had heard, the girl had recently been saved by a fallen angel and the pinkette was upset he hadn't been able to find out why one would help someone contracted to a devil.

"Sorry Grayfia, I just need to find this fallen angel, so can you please go check on the other two?" Natsu requested. Although the pinkette was generally accepting of others, the silver haired queen had heard from Serafall that the fire mage was always cautious around fallen angels.

"I'll insure that Rias-sama is safe, Sayla is able to defend herself properly, so I'll check her second." Grayfia told the Dragon Slayer before she made her way to where she assumed the red haired heiress would be.

While his maid found the two young girls, he started finding the fallen angel. Knowing that the fallen might get out of the town before he could find them if he just ran around town. The pink haired Devil began to sniff the air and he quickly picked up an odd scent. Since it was a mix between human and fallen angel, he assumed it was the person he was after. _'Well I guess this a start.'_ He thought as he started to dash towards the smells origin.

Before long, Natsu found himself outside of the city and in a forest. He eventually found the angel he was looking for and he was surprised with what he saw. Instead of the older and sinister looking fallen angels he had seen, this angel was a lot smaller and she looked scared for her life. Since he was still too far away, she had long flowing black hair and she was clad in white up dress. _'I should be careful, angel's and fallen angel's are kinda hard to predict.'_ Natsu thought with a shiver.

Although Natsu was on very good terms with Erza, it had taken quite a while for the pure angel to stop getting embarrassed at the slightest bit of contact. He honestly hoped the fallen angel wouldn't be as unreasonable as the red head and he approached the girl slowly from behind. The closer he got to the girl, the more shocked he became. It was obvious that the girl was either poor or a runaway from her tattered clothes, reddened feet and the way she was struggling to walk properly. Instead of approaching the girl any closer, Natsu stayed away and tried to find out what she was doing.

After about ten minutes of following the girl, the pinkette figured out that the girl was just walking around aimlessly. It sort of reminded him of how he was when Igneel left him, but then again he was still a little confused about how one second he was trying to find a clue to his father's whereabouts than the next second he woke up in the underworld. The boy could tell he was getting distracted and turned his attention back to the mysterious fallen angel. When the boy did, he was saddened to see that the girl had rested herself against the nearest tree. However, the girl's seated position allowed him to see her pretty sleeping face. _'What happened to this girl?'_ Natsu wondered before getting down from tree he was on top of. Natsu began to ponder why the girl was so tired in early in the day, but when he really looked at her, he could tell that she was starving. So being the kind of guy he was, the Dragon Slayer looked around and felled the nearest apple tree.

***Crash***

_'What happened? Did they find me already?'_ The girl wondered as she woke up to the loud sound. The dark haired girl tried her best to move but her weakened body didn't want to cooperate. The girl still had enough energy to turn her head to the source of the of the crashing sound and she was surprised when she saw the pinkette collecting apples. The fallen angel was a little confused by the boy's action and just hoped nothing else bad would happen to her. _'Who is this person and why does he have pink hair?'_ She thought as she watched the boy drawn close to her.

"You look hungry." Natsu said as he handed the fallen angel the best apple he had picked. Now that she was awake, Natsu was able to see the girl's pretty violet eyes. Natsu could tell that the girl wasn't too trusting of him and from the state she was it was probably justified. "Don't worry, I don't want to hurt you and you're going to starve to death if you don't eat." He told the mistrusting angel. The violet eyed girl couldn't deny the boy's logic and took the shiny red fruit before taking the bite as fast as she could. Natsu smiled when he saw how happily she ate it. "See, you're looking better already." The boy said with a huge grin before handing her another apple. "My name is Natsu by the way."

The young girl was a little unsure about what to do in this situation. From the way he was treating her, the fallen could tell Natsu wasn't trying to hurt her. However, she wasn't able to understand why he wanted to help her so much. "My name is Akeno... thank you for the food." Akeno introduced before trying to get up, only to fall right back down. The fallen angel was caught off guard when she didn't feel the cold hard ground and instead a pair of warms. The girl blushed a little when she saw how close they were. _'He's cute.'_ She thought as she was laid down against a tree.

"Akeno? That's a pretty name." Natsu smiled before sitting down across from the girl. Even though Natsu wasn't incredibly smart, he could tell that the girl was still having trouble trusting him, so he didn't ask the obvious question and instead just sat there in awkward silence. After a few minutes Natsu saw a shift in the fallen's mood and he smiled back at her.

"You sure do smile a lot." Akeno said with a giggle. The Dragon Slayer replied by telling her that there was a lot of things to be happy about. This made the Akeno smile even more. The girl hadn't felt this happy for a very long time, but than again, she hadn't met someone as positive as the pinkette next to her. "Thanks for the food and cheering me up."

"No problem, I owe you for helping that girl find her way back home, she always gets lost." Natsu replied, confused the girl a little. Akeno sat there for a little bit before she remembered the girl she had met earlier today. "You're actually pretty amazing... even though you're hurt and starving, you still helped her out." He praised, making the girl blush a little. Natsu's smile became brighter when he saw this. "I'm sure you're getting sick of apples, let me get you something else."

"You really don't have to do that." Akeno told him but it was already too late and Natsu was up in the trees. The raven haired girl was amazed at how quickly the boy had gotten up there, until she spotted the four dragon like wings protruding from his back. Surprised at what she had seen the girl gasped, gaining the attention of Natsu. The Dragon Slayer flew down and landed in front of Akeno before asking what was wrong. "Natsu... what are you?" She asked with fear clear in her voice.

"Don't worry Akeno, I'm not here to hurt you so please don't worry." Natsu replied, calming the Akeno a little. The boy wasn't surprised that the girl felt a little threatened so he retracted his wings in hopes it would make the situation a little better. "That girl you helped was one of my clients and I was a little worried when she said that it was a fallen angel that helped her. But now that I've met you, I feel stupid that I thought you were bad." He confessed as he extended his hand out. Though a little worried at first, Akeno felt like she could trust the boy and she accepted.

"I'm not sure why I do, but I'll trust you." Akeno stated before taking the boy's warm hand. _'After a year of running, it's nice to finally relax.'_ She thought as she stood up. The fallen angel stumbled and fell, showing Natsu that she really wasn't ready to keep herself up. So since he wanted to help her out, Natsu got onto his knees and offered her piggy back. "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm very strong just for your information." Natsu told the girl. Wanting to see if his claim was true, Akeno took Natsu up on his offer, and to her surprise the pinkette was as strong as he claimed. "So where do you want to go?" He asked. Natsu was a little saddened when he saw the look on her face. The boy didn't have to ask what was wrong with her since the expression spoke volumes. Her expression told him that she had nowhere to go. "If you don't have anyone, why don't you come with me? I'm sure my best friend can help you out."

"You'd really do that for me?" Akeno asked as her eyes brightened up. Natsu just nodded before he started his journey back to the city. On his way there, the dark haired lost girl gave her a huge from behind. The Dragon Slayer blushed when he felt her arms wrap around his body. "I know I've just met you, but you're the nicest person I've met in a very long time."

**~With Grayfia~**

"It seems like Natsu-sama has found and befriended the fallen angel." Grayfia told the Heiress and Demon as she looked over at the forest. Both the young girls were a little confused by the suddenness of what the older woman had said. After a few seconds both of them reacted. Rias was excited and she wasn't really that shocked. Knowing how Natsu was, she knew that she would be getting a new friend and she assumed he would make friends with a fallen angel too.

Sayla on the other hand, pretended to be indifferent on the surface and went back to her book, even though she was fuming with jealously on the inside. The demon wasn't too bothered with her master making a friends with a fallen angel since he knew he was very good friends with a pure angel. No, Sayla was jealous because it meant there would be less of her master for her when she was older. Grayfia was able to see through Sayla's ruse and reassured her. "I know Master will always have time for me and you have to remember that I was his first kiss." The horned girl reminded proudly.

Rias was unable to contain her jealously when she heard the statement and she made a very bold statement herself. "Well I'm going to kiss him the next time I see him!" Rias claimed with a bright red blush on her face. The older devil and the demon were shocked at what the red haired girl had said and neither of them were able to really react. Since she was too embarrassed to properly read the situation and she assumed that she wasn't being taken seriously. "I'll really do it." She stuttered. Once again, the two others did their best to ignore the blushing red head, not matter how uncomfortable they were. This only made the girl even more determined to prove herself. "I'M SERIOUS, I'LL GIVE NATSU A BIG KISS!"

"You're going to do what to me?" A very confused Dragon Slayer asked, making his presences known to the red head. Rias' face turned from red to the same crimson colour as her hair. "Wow, so it's not only Erza who can do that." Natsu joked, making everyone including the dark haired girl on his back. Amidst the laughing Rias heard Sayla make a joke about how she wasn't going to go ahead with her earlier claim. Wanting to prove Natsu's servant wrong, the heiress mustered all her courage and planted a kiss on the boy's cheek. "Thanks Rias... but what was that for?"

"Is this the friend you were talking about?" Akeno asked as she pointed to the Rias, who was trying to find somewhere to run off and hide herself. Natsu nodded and told Akeno that she wasn't normally this weird. "You haven't lied to me yet, so I'll believe you." She said while attempting to get off the pinkette's back. However, Natsu knew she wasn't ready yet and he kept her there before giving her a look. "I want to introduce myself properly Natsu."

"You're hurt, so don't try to push yourself." Natsu told her sternly. The Fire mage went on to introduce the fallen angel to everyone. The boy then explained the situation to his maid including the details Akeno told him on the way back. Grayfia was a little shocked at how quickly they had bonded. She was well aware that Natsu was insanely good at making friends, but she was still surprised that he had managed to make such a traumatized girl come out of her shell so quickly, even if it was only a little. Grayfia replied by telling the girl that she would do her best to help her out of the situation. "Did you hear that Akeno? You're going to be safe!" The Dragon Slayer declared with a huge grin. Instead of getting a happy response from the girl, he heard quiet sobbing. "What's wrong, no one's going to hurt you if you stay with us?"

"She's not cry because she's sad Natsu." Grayfia told her young master. It took the boy a little bit of time to figure out what the maid meant, but when he did, his grin grew even wider.

"Thank you so much Natsu... I'll do my best to repay your kindness." Akeno said as she wiped away her tears.

**~Gremory Residence~**

Two years had pasted since Akeno was taken in by the Gremory's. In that time she had become a part of Rias' Peerage as the red head's Queen and she had really come out of her shell, a little too much if Sayla was concerned. The former human-fallen angel hybrid had become a little too friendly with the pinkette ever since he confronted and threatened her family/pursuers when they were negotiating with the Gremory family. Akeno found the way Natsu was defensive over her insanely cute and romantic, even if it did lead to him being kicked out. Natsu wasn't the only one Akeno had gotten close to, the young girl quickly became best friends with her Crimson haired master along with forming a small rivalry with a certain demon girl. Unsurprisingly, this rivalry started because the two girls would constantly compete for the affection of Natsu.

At the moment, Natsu was currently enjoying a relaxing weekend at home with his friends as he usually did. However, a relaxing afternoon wasn't what most people considered normal. He was currently in the Gremory's new training area, that was made for just for the pinkette. The thirteen year old was fighting with his maid, while Akeno, Rias, Sayla and Sona, who was visiting, watched. All four girls were cheering the pinkette on as best as they could. Although Natsu had grown more powerful, Grayfia was still the strongest Queen and the fight was still fairly one sided. "Come on Natsu, you have to think before you attack." Sona told the young teen as he was brought to the ground again.

"She's right Natsu-sama, your attacks are too easy to read." Grayfia confirmed while watching the teen get back to his feet. Natsu nodded before igniting his fist and summoning the power of his sacred gear, causing his arms to be covered in crimson scales and become clawed. "You've gotten better with that, but let's see if it will pay off." She praised before gesturing him to come at her again. The young teen did his best to devise a quick battle plan and launched a large torrent of fire from his mouth, which Grayfia was able to easily dodge. Grayfia was then subjected to a barrage of fire balls from above, which she still managed to gracefully dodge. Even though he knew that the woman was having no problem dodging his long ranged attacks, he decided to use an attack she couldn't dodge. _'Interesting, why would he activate his melee focused gear if he was planning to fight ranged?'_ She pondered.

_**'Fire Dragon's Roar!'**_ Natsu shouted as he released another torrent of flames that put the other to shame. The spectating girls watched in awe as they saw Natsu high in the air unleashing an unbelievable amount of magical energy. Their attention went back to Grayfia, who didn't seem fazed whatsoever and stood there and prepared to take the attack head on. The attack eventually reached its mark and it resulted in a large explosion. Once the explosion died down, the training area was covered in dust, meaning no one was able to see the state his maid was in. Knowing that how resilient the Queen was, Natsu readied his next attack. _**'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!'**_ He yelled while readying his fist and descending towards were the maid last was. As he flew down, Natsu was shocked when he saw the woman standing in the epicenter of his previous attack, completely unfazed. The teen didn't expect his attack to do much, but he still hoped it would do something. _'No, this attack will do something for sure.'_

Natsu continued his decent until he was close enough to land a hit on the maid. Grayfia was a little impressed that the young teen had managed to surprise her. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough of a surprise and Grayfia was able to catch his attack. Although the heat of Natsu's dragon scales and fire was incredibly high, Grayfia kept her calm expression. Natsu was shattered when he saw his attack had failed, but he didn't give up and he began to launch a barrage of fire infused attacks at the woman, only to have them all dodged. "You have more than enough strength, but your speed is lacking... I'm still able to evade your attacks even though you're in such close proximity of me." Grayfia instructed when she noticed the pinkette was struggling to land a hit. When she saw the boy wasn't listening to her, so she caught his kick and threw him down to the ground so hard that more dust got kicked up. "You still have a long way to go Natsu-sama... that will be all for today." She told the pinkette with a sigh before she offered her hand.

"Thanks for not holding back today, but that really hurt." Natsu said before he prepared to take the woman's hand. Natsu only stopped when he saw the burns on the Queen's palm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to burn you." He apologised before getting himself up and deactivating his sacred gear.

"You don't have to worry about me, It's my duty as your maid to take care of you, my health doesn't matter." Grayfia replied, which annoyed the Dragon Slayer a little. Natsu never liked how the silver haired beauty viewed herself as nothing more than just his maid. To him, queen was so much more than that. The older devil quickly figured out her mistake. "I'm sorry Natsu-sama, I won't talk like that again." She said before giving him a hug. The maid could tell the young teen had forgiven her by the way he returned the hug almost instantly.

The four girls currently had no idea what was going on, the last thing they had seen was Natsu getting thrown to the ground and a lot dust covering the training area. "Master is going to fine, this is just a training match." Sayla told Rias and Akeno, who were freaking out a little. Unfortunately, this did nothing to calm the two girls down and the raven haired girls just sighed. If it wasn't obvious enough by their similar personalities and the amount of time they spent together, Sayla and Sona had become best friends over the year. "I just don't understand why they are so worried."

"Neither do I, Grayfia cares about Natsu more than anything else in the world, she would never hurt him." Sona added. The bespectacled girl would be lying if she claimed she wasn't a little worried about the pinkette's health, but her level of concern was nowhere near the level as the other devils.

"I know Natsu is strong in a fight, but I can't help but be worried about him." Rias retorted with a slight blush on her face.

"Yeah, don't blame Rias. She can't control her lover for Natsu-kun." Akeno added. This was enough to make the red head a blushing mess. Although it was pretty much an accepted fact that Rias was head over heels in love with Natsu, the heiress couldn't help but get embarrassed when her best female friend teased her about it. "Don't worry about it Rias, I can barely control myself around Natsu-kun... I've never seen anyone take such a beating."

"What's wrong with you?" All three girls questioned the former fallen angel. Rias had noticed that Akeno always came home with a huge blush when she tagged along when he was assigned to kill a stray devil. The red head made a mental note to ask Natsu what happened during their hunts.

"Even if I told you, I'm sure you guys wouldn't understand, Natsu-kun might." Akeno replied, confusing the other girls even further. The girls were about to question the her again, but there attention quickly shifted to the battle field when the dust finally cleared. They weren't too surprised when they saw that the maid was pretty much untouched and Natsu looked a little worn out.

"Hey guys, it looks like I lost again." Natsu said with his signature smile. Apart from Natsu, none of them had never seen someone so happy to lose, however, Sona was the only one of them that was really paying attention. Rias was currently trying to recover from her blush and the dark haired girls were arguing. "I was so close to landing a good hit today." He claimed. Sona corrected the young teen and explained everything he had done wrong and how he would have been able land some. "Wow! You're so smart Sona." The dragon slayer told the short haired thirteen year old.

"I-I'm just trying to help you out." Sona stuttered as she looked away with a blush. Although the youngest Sitri had grown in intelligence and maturity, she still had trouble accepting compliments from her crush. Normally she would rely on Sayla to help dilute the situation but the demon was still too busy arguing with Akeno. The embarrassment soon became too much for Sona to handle and she began resembled a radioactive tomato. "Goodbye for now Natsu." She said before trying to create a transportation circle.

"Oh no you don't." Natsu told the glass clad girl as he picked her up. "You're staying with me today." He declared with a smirk. Aside from fighting, one of Natsu's favorite hobbies was teasing Sona to the point that she was a blushing mess. If the short haired girl had to blame anyone for her constant teasing, it would be her sister for teaching the boy exactly what do and say. "I wish a could get a picture of this, I'm sure Sera-chan would appreciate it as well."

"Stop harassing her Natsu-sama." Grayfia ordered the pink haired teen. Natsu was about to complain but the stern look on her face was enough to keep him from continuing. "Come on, you need to get changed in to some new clothes, Sirzechs is visiting today and he says he wants to speak to you." She informed.

"How could I forget? I can't wait to fight him." Natsu announced. The Dragon Slayer didn't waste another second and ran as fast as he could into the home. Natsu was excited about seeing the Satan, he forgot that there was a cute blushing girl in his arms. Sona tried to speak up but her embarrassment was too much and she could only turn a brighter red. After a few seconds, Natsu reached the door of the Gremory manor and then he noticed the girl in his arms. "What are you doing in my hands Sona?" Natsu questioned as he placed her down.

"You carried me here." Sona said. Natsu quickly remembered how only moments ago that he stopped her from leaving. The boy apologized for stopping her and that he didn't want her to leave yet. "I just overreacted, so don't worry about me leaving anytime soon." She replied with a smile. The pinkette smiled back and entered the house. _'I need to get over this, or our relationship will never go any further.'_ She thought while watching the boy enter the large house.

"Where did Natsu-sama go?" Grayfia questioned the young girl. Sona quickly told Grayfia that the boy had ran into the house. For the first time in her life, Sona had seen the maid in a panicked state. The young girl asked the woman what was wrong. Grayfia explained that Natsu was a little obsessed with fighting her Rias' older brother. "I have to stop him before he destroys the entire estate again." She added before she ran indoors.

While running, the woman began to question how the building was still standing, which made her realise that her King had visited for business reasons and that meant they would be in the living room, so that's where she went. Like always, Grayfia's prediction was right and two of the most destructive people along with another person who unfamiliar to her, were all sitting in a room together. She quickly looked around the room and was surprised that nothing was out of place. "Good afternoon Grayfia, would you mind getting Rias here, she's kinda important for all of this." The Satan greeted. The maid bowed and went to fetch the youngest Gremory. "I'm glad you decided not to attack me today." The older brother of Rias joked.

"Well, I didn't want to hurt...um... ah... who is she?" Natsu asked as he pointed to the small girl next to the red haired man. The girl looked about one or two years younger than Natsu. She had short snow white hair, golden eyes and was clad in what seemed to be rags. The girl had fair skin. It was clear to Natsu that this girl had suffered something horrible when he saw the emotionless expression on her face. _'She smells like a devil, but something is different.'_

"Unfortunately she hasn't spoken since I met her." The red haired male replied. This made the young teen look even more concerned and the girl seem completely unfazed. "I guess I should explain the situation to you, but I think we should wait until the Rias gets here." He added. Natsu nodded and went back to staring at the white haired girl. He wasn't sure what the make of her. The pinkette could tell that the trauma that the girl had experienced must have been recent because of how closed off she was. From his experience with Akeno, he knew things like this took time and the only reason he was able to get her trust so easily because it had been a year since she ran away. Natsu continued to think about how he could help the white haired girl until Grayfia reentered the room with Rias with her.

"Hello Onii-sama, what do you need me for?" Rias asked before she took a seat next to Natsu. She instantly noticed her best male friend was staring at the young girl next to her older brother. "Who is that?" She whispered to Natsu, the pinkette answered by shrugging his shoulders and telling her he had no idea. The maid picked the boy up and placed him onto her lap before sitting down in his spot. Rias normally would have pouted in jealously if she wasn't so interested in the girl across from her.

"I guess I should explain everything to you two." Sirzechs said with a sigh. The Satan started explaining the situation to the two. Knowing that both of them didn't have the greatest attention spans, Sirzechs did his best to simplify the situation of the girl next to him.

"So you're saying they were going to kill her just because her sister killed her master after getting out of control? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE? SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING! WHERE CAN I FIND THEM!" Natsu shouted as his magic flared up. The Crimson Satan sighed when he heard the pinkette's reaction. The red haired man didn't know how he was going to break the next piece of news to him.

"Clam down Natsu, I sorted it out and they aren't going to hurt this one here under a two conditions." Rias' older brother stated. Natsu calmed down a little and waited for the man to give him the conditions. "How the hell do you deal with him when he gets worked up?" He jokingly asked. Unfortunately his joke only resulted in the young teen getting fired up again. "Ok, fine. This first condition is that the girl has to become a member of a new peerage."

"So I assume you want me make her a part of mine?" Rias deduced, receiving a smile and a nod from her older brother. The young lady looked over at the emotionless girl, she then asked her brother what she previously was and her brother responded by telling her that the girl was a rook. "If you say so, now explain the second condition please." She requested, causing her brother to sweat nervously for a couple of seconds.

"Well the second condition is that Natsu has to help the devils find the Stray because of his exceptional tracking skills." The Crimson Satan hesitantly explained. The man had expected Natsu to be the first one to interject, but someone beat him to it.

"I know Natsu-sama has hunted Strays in the past but those were low ranking, from what you've described, this one must be extremely dangerous." Grayfia protested. Natsu appreciated her protectiveness over him, but he told everyone that the danger wasn't the reason he didn't want to go, in fact that was one of the maid reasons he went in the first place. He explained that he didn't want to work with some of the other devils. "So you're not going?" The maid asked. Natsu shook his head and told her that he was going. "Then why are you going?"

"I can't really refuse or we wouldn't be able to make good on our end of the deal." Natsu said, surprising the maid and the Satan. The woman couldn't believe how quickly the boy had changed his mind, while the man couldn't believe he hadn't started a fight about it. The only one who wasn't confused, was Rias, who had figured out her best friend's hidden agenda. "Come on Sirzechs, let's get this over with." The Dragon Slayer told the Satan before getting up.

"Are you serious?" The Satan asked. Grayfia was about argue again but Natsu stopped her and told the Strongest Queen he was going to go. The maid was unable to understand why the Dragon Slayer wanted to go so badly, so she gave up and calmed down. Sirzechs felt a little uncomfortable as he watched the usually friendly Master and Maid quarrel. "I guess we should get going, can you please take care of her while we are away." He requested as he created the transportation circle.

"Don't worry Grayfia, have I ever gotten hurt on one of these?" The young teen said before he stepped onto the magic circle. Grayfia sighed an realised that she had over reacted a little. She knew that the Dragon Slayer was stronger than pretty much everyone his age and the reason he had never been able to land a good ht on her was because she never took it easy on him during training. Grayfia apologized for not trusting his skill and Natsu smiled at her, telling her that he forgave her while also being a little sorry. Before being transported, Natsu quickly glanced over at the new girl, who was still hadn't moved. _'Let's see if I can get the full story from her sister.'_

**~A Dark Forest~**

"I can't believe those gave up after only two hours, no wonder there are so many Strays running around... but I guess this will make things easier." Natsu said to himself as he continued to follow the Stray's the scent. It had been about four hours since the hunt started and the young Dragon Slayer was the only devil that remained, while everyone else had given up. Natsu sniffed the air once again and the scent became much stronger. _'Now that I think about it, this devil smells differently from the other Stays. They defiantly weren't human before becoming a devil, but I guess I'll be able to find out soon.'_ He thought before he finally took off. Unlike his ex partners, Natsu had stayed low this entire time. This was mainly because it allowed him to remain undetected and the altitude messed with his enhanced with his smell. However, he didn't have to worry about remaining hidden anymore because the his target had slowed down, telling him that he had been detected.

Natsu flew to the source of the smell and he was pleasantly surprised when he saw she hadn't become horribly disfigured like most of the other Strays. In fact, the teen Stray was actually quite attractive in his eyes. The girl was dressed in a black kimono, held together with a yellow sash. She had long black hair with split bangs that reached to her down to her mid back and a fair complexion like the emotionless girl. The girl's most notable features were her black cat ears, two black tails and her hazel/golden eyes with cat like slits. If he had to guess, the girl was about his age. "So you're the one they sent... I don't care, I'll take on anyone who they send." The cat girl stated before she readied to fight.

"Wait! wait! I'm not here to fight you!" Natsu admitted as he put his hands up, confusing the girl a little. The pinkette was surprised that the girl had actually stopped. The boy breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw this. "I'm glad I was right about you, you don't smell evil or power hungry, most Strays attack me straight away." He added. The dark haired girl wasn't sure how to react to the pinkette's words and actions. She had been on the run for a couple of days, but she hadn't had someone chase and track her so unrelentingly as Natsu did, and the fact that he wasn't going to fight her baffled her.

"Wait a minute, you're that Natsu Dragneel boy aren't you?" The dark haired cat girl asked when she got a look at him. The stray smiled when she saw him nod. From what she had heard, the pinkette was not only exceptionally strong, he was equally as kind and caring. However, she wanted to make sure that the young teen wasn't going to stab her in the back. "I've heard plenty about you, but if you want me to trust you, you have to trust me back." She told the boy.

"Tell me your name first, then I'll show you that I trust you." Natsu proposed. The cat girl had no problem with this deal and introduced herself as Kuroka. She then waited for the Dragon Slayer to prove his trust, and she was stunned when she saw the boy remove his scarf and hand it to her. "This is my most prized possession, does this prove that I'm not here to fight or kill you." The Dragon Slayer said.

"Why are you doing this?" Kuroka asked. At this point, Kuroka was really unsure what to do, so she just took the scarf. From what she could tell, Natsu had absolutely nothing to gain from talking to her. She knew that the target over her head was so big that the young pink haired teen might even get another promotion if he was to kill her.

"I'm doing this because I want to find out what's wrong with your sister. I've never seen someone look like that and I need to know why." Natsu confessed when he remembered the emotionless look on the white haired girls face. Kuroka instantly tensed up when she was reminded of the consequences of her actions. The Dragon Slayer noticed the guilty look on the cat girls face and he started to feel bad for her. "I'm having a hard time believing that your a bad person if you really care about your sister that much." He admitted.

"You seem to really care, so I might as well tell you the truth... even if you don't believe me." Kuroka said before sitting down. Natsu followed suit and sat down next to her. The cat girl began to explain her side of the story, from how her powers surpassed that of her power hungry master to how she had to kill him after they tried to harm her sister. "Like I said before, I don't expect you to believe me."

"Don't worry, I believe you... I know how evil devils can be, and you smell completely different from the other Strays. You don't smell corrupt or evil like the others." Natsu replied with a smile. Kuroka giggled at the boy's statement, she had heard that the Dragon Slayer had unmatched senses, but being able figure out if someone was malicious just from smell sounded a little crazy. The cat girl even made a point of telling the fire mage that. "My nose doesn't lie." The teen claimed.

"I guess I can't really deny that or your ability to comfort girls." Kuroka teased as she rested her head against the devils shoulder. Natsu was caught a little off guard at the girls words and actions. The young teen couldn't deny he was pretty good at comforting girls, but he didn't expect himself to be this effective with the cat girl. "Hey Natsu, can you do me a favor?"

"Go for it." Natsu replied. The young mage didn't know

"Can you let me join your Peerage when you get your evil pieces... I know it might be a lot to ask, but if you do, I'll be able to see Shirone and make up with her." The cat girl requested as she held onto him. Natsu blushed a little when he saw the adorable look on the cat girls face. The pinkette regained his composure and promised the dark haired girl he would. "Thank you so much Natsu!" She thanked. If her happy voice wasn't a dead give away, the way her ears and tails stood up made it even more obvious. Natsu wasn't able to contain his curiosity and he touched her ear and tail. "NYA! Natsu~" Kuroka purred, making the Dragon Slayer let go of her feline parts.

"I'm sorry." Natsu blushed while trying to move away. However, Kuroka had different plans for the Dragon Slayer and stopped him from moving. "What are you doing and why are you acting like a cat?" The pinkette inquired as he slowly turned the colour of his hair.

"Well I am a Nekomata." Kuroka replied nonchalantly as she laid her head in Natsu's lap. Although it wasn't the first time a girl he barely knew opened up to him, but Natsu still felt a little awkward in their current position "No one has ever touched my ears or tails before, it felt weird and good at the same time... so can you do it again?" She requested. Natsu reluctantly scratched the girl behind her ears, causing her to purr and make other cat like noises. After a few minutes, Natsu had enough and he stopped. "Thanks for that."

"Well now that everything is sorted, what are you going to do. It's going to take me a little bit of time for me to become a High Class devil." Natsu confessed, Kuroka's ears drooped a little and she sighed. The young girl replied by telling him she would just travel from place to place and just hope she didn't get found out. The Dragon Slayer sat there for a couple of seconds before figuring out what to do. "That won't do, you're going to part of my Peerage and won't allow that... I've got a couple of clients that you might be able to stay with, they're all pretty rich so you shouldn't have to worry and I would be able to check up on you." He suggested.

"You're really going to do that for me? Thank you Natsu!" Kuroka cheered as she jumped in joy. "I swear I'll make it up to you, I'll start by telling you how to get on Shirone's good side." She added before whispering something into Natsu's ear.

"Thanks for the tip, but let's get you somewhere safe first, people are going to get suspicious if I'm not back soon." Natsu said as he prepared the transportation circle. Kuroka watched as the pink hair teenager for a little before she thought of a way to tease him a little. She snuck up on the Dragon Slayer and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. The girl was annoyed when she saw the boy was completely unfazed, so she mustered her courage and gave him a kiss right on the lips. "What are you doing!?" Natsu asked in a really shocked voice. Even though Natsu had kissed by Sayla before, that was so long ago and that had a purpose behind it.

"That was a good luck kiss, my sister is tough nut to crack." Kuroka teased before stepping into the magical circles. Natsu turned the same colour as his best friend hair and just did his best to focus. "Also, can you not call her Shirone, it might bring back some bad memories for her and make things worse."

**~An hour Later~**

"Wow, that worked out great." Natsu said as he returned to the dark forest. Like Natsu had said, everything had turned out perfectly. Not only did his clients agree to take care of Kuroka, but since everyone who knew about devils had pact with him and they would keep Kuroka's existence a secret.

"I'm sure it did Natsu." Sirzechs agreed as he appeared out of pretty much nowhere. The Dragon Slayer reacted by lobbing a fire ball at him, which the Satan dodged. "Sometimes I think you don't like me." He joked. Natsu replied by telling him that wasn't true and he looked up to him. "That's the nicest thing you've said to me."

"I can be nice whenever I want to, so can you explain why you were spying on me?" Natsu inquired. The Crimson Satan informed the boy that he had been sent by the girls in the Gremory residence because they were all really concerned about him, especially Grayfia. "Did you see all the stuff with Kuroka?" He questioned. Sirzechs nodded in response and Natsu began to beg him not to tell anyone. The red haired man knew exactly why the boy was scared for his life, there was no telling what could happen if everyone found out that he had not only spared a Stray devil, but he had also given her a place to stay.

"I never planned on telling anyone, and plus you only had to help, they never said anything about actually finding the stray." Sirzechs explained, causing the boy's mood to brighten up instantly. "Just make sure Grayfia never finds out, or she'll tell my wife and if that happens, I hope you can take good care of Rias in my place." He warned while shivering. For the first time in his life, Natsu saw pure fear in the older devils eyes and agreed to keep his knowledge of this a secret. "You're a good kid Natsu."


	8. Rivals and Strengthening bonds

It had been a year since Natsu helped out Kuroka and met the girl now known as Koneko. Although Natsu wanted to take credit for naming the white haired cutie, all credit was due to Rias, who managed to come up with it moments after he mention the girl needed a name. The name proved to be quite popular with everyone including Kuroka, who gave the name the green light when Natsu told her about it on one of his weekly visits. Aside from spending time with the black haired Nekomata, Natsu used the visits to keep her updating about her little sister. In the first couple of weeks, the girl had stayed silent for the most part and only occasionally talking to Natsu and Rias.

The fact that the depressed girl talked at all could be attributed to the piece of advice given to Natsu by Kuroka, which was give her something sweet. This led to Natsu learning how to bake various treats for the short haired girl in an attempt to get her to open up, which didn't start off too well due to the fact that although he could get them tasting good, his presentation was that of a three year old making cookies out of mud. But thanks to some very late nights with Grayfia, the Dragon Slayer obtained a non-magical skill.

Even though his skills in treat making was enough to make the girl start talking, it wasn't enough to get her out of her depressed and reclusive state. That process took a few months of hard work and a lot of advice from Kuroka, but Natsu was more than happy to help the young girl out and Koneko was very appreciative of it. Not only had the Dragon Slayer helped her redevelop her social skills, but he had managed to make it incredibly fun for her. Natsu's commitment to helping Koneko had caused her to become very attached to him since he was the only person she could fully trust. Natsu didn't really mind this, and Kuroka was overjoyed at how much progress he had made in the first few months. As even more time went by, the Rook of Rias Gremory learnt how to trust the rest of girls that the pinkette spent most of his time with.

The now fourteen year old also had to get another member of Rias' Peerage to come out of their shell. Yutto was a little easier to get talking, but gaining his trust was a struggle in the first days they had met, since the blonde haired boy was distrustful to everything that was related to the red haired girl. However, once the blonde got used to being a devil, Natsu was able to become pretty good friends. Having a guy friend was a nice change for the Dragon Slayer since it give him someone he could take on his fishing trips that wouldn't cause another 'incident'. In fact, Natsu was currently on one of those fishing trips with Yutto and Koneko. Natsu wasn't too sure why he enjoyed them so much, but going on the trips was the best way for him to relax without destroying something.

"This is the best." Natsu sighed as he sat at river edge with his lure cast. The middle-class devil couldn't help being at peace right now. Not only was it quite a beautiful day today, he had caught quite a lot of fish, which also made Koneko very happy. It didn't take much for Natsu to figure it out, but the white haired girl had quite a few cat like tendencies and the Dragon Slayer found them adorable. However, Natsu had made sure not to point them out since Koneko was still under the impression that he didn't know that she was a Nekomata or anything about her sister. The pinkette was fine with the girl not talking about it since he knew she was still recovering from the trauma and he could wait for the girl to talk about it.

"I agree Natsu, it quite a good day." Yutto agreed with a smile as he looked at his self proclaimed best friend. The blonde sword wielder was happy to see that his friend was finally relaxing for a change. Yutto could tell the Dragon Slayer had been a little stressed out lately, which he assumed was caused by one of two things. Either the amount of work he was putting to become high class was finally getting to him, or Grayfia's study sessions were a little too much for him. Either way, he was happy that Natsu finally seemed at peace. "I've been meaning to ask this for quite a while, but how come you only ever invite Koneko and I on these trips?" He asked. For as long as he had known Natsu, he had never seen him even consider taking anyone else on his fishing trips. This bewildered the knight of Rias since the pinkette did pretty much everything else with the girls, however, he noticed that he was always very secretive about his trips, even with Grayfia.

"Well I guess might as well tell you, so you don't invite them, I don't think I can handle another fishing trip with any of them." Natsu sighed before Koneko moved onto his lap. The white haired girl had made a habit of doing this whenever she knew the pinkette was about to tell a long story. After one last sigh, Natsu began to explain himself. He started off by saying that he had invited all of them at one point in time.

First was Rias and Sayla, who he wanted to get closer. The two had started off pretty nice and they had even started competing about who could catch the most fish. Natsu was happy seeing them be so enthusiastic about his hobby and had actually encouraged them to compete, which proved to be a fatal mistake. However, the competition escalated to the point that there wasn't anything left in the lake. But the fact that they had just ruined the lakes ecosystem, Sayla didn't take losing to the red head too well and used her curse to make her jump into the empty lake. Rias retaliated by using her own powers to blast Sayla away, which than turned into a a full on fight with both of them. Natsu explained that seeing his friends trying to rip each other apart was a good sign that they weren't really good fishing buddies.

He then went onto explain why he didn't bring the Sitri sisters. Much like the first girls he brought with him, the sister's had started off very peaceful. The pinkette had made managed to spend a good half of the trip just the way he wanted, which included snuggling up with Serafall and making Sona embarrassed with his non-stop teasing. But once Sona's embarrassment became too much for her to handle, she used her water manipulation to wash away her long time friend and her sister. Natsu couldn't really blame Sona for doing so, and the fact he nearly drowned wasn't too back. What was too much for him was what followed. Not only did the bespectacled girl end up emptying the entire lake onto him, Serafall tried to freeze the lake, but this just ended up with him getting frozen. After spending a couple of hours frozen in ice, Natsu decided that fishing wasn't for either of them.

The next pair Natsu explained was the time he spent with was Akeno and Grayfia. Unlike the other's, these two showed worrying sighs from the start. One of these worrying sighs was that neither of them knew how to fish, and the most worrying one was that they didn't really want to learn. Even with both of them declaring this, Natsu stayed positive and convinced them to give it a go. While the younger devil was able to get used to everything pretty quickly, Grayfia was a completely different story. Although the Ultimate Class Devil had various talents, fishing was not one of them. The pinkette did his best to encourage his maid, but she didn't manage to catch anything and ended up freezing the lake and telling him that she had enough. The Dragon Slayer than explained that since Akeno had done so well, he wanted to invite her again, but when he found out that the budding sadist only caught the fish just so she could destroy them and watch his reaction.

"And that's why I don't take any of the anymore... I'm just happy that Koneko was a good fishing buddy or I would have given up a while ago." Natsu sighed as he ruffled the golden eyed girl's short hair. A small smile appeared on Koneko's cute face when she heard the praise. Seeing this made the pinkette forget about all the prior experiences. So he rewarded the younger devil with one of the cat shaped cookies he had packed for her. "I'm also glad you're here as well Yutto, it's nice to have another guy around." He admitted.

"We've already collected quite a lot of fish, how much longer do you want to stay out here?" Koneko asked cutely. Natsu told the young girl that he never came out to fish with the intention of catching lots of food, but he used this time to really unwind. "If you say so, I just don't want to make Rias angry by taking too long." She added, prompting Natsu to remind her that she never stayed angry for long and he knew how to cheer her up quickly. The white haired girl couldn't deny that the higher ranking devil had a special skill for cheering up the red head. From what she had seen, Rias could have been in a rotten mood, but a couple of seconds with the Dragon Slayer would get her happy enough that'd make anyone think that it's her birthday.

Knowing that Natsu needed to relax more than anyone, Yutto decided not to remind his friend about his training session with Grayfia. He knew that the fallout from missing it would result in an even harsher schedule, but he also knew that Natsu will start freaking out if he was reminded. "So Yutto, how's the training going?" Natsu inquired. Yutto replied by telling his friend that his training was going very well, but he was still nowhere near ready to challenge the Dragon Slayer again. "Come on, we haven't spared in forever." The pinkette whined. Although Natsu had one by a large margin, he still found fighting the swordsman fun and he really wanted to do it again. The blonde devil just sighed at his friend and attempted to focus on finishing once more. Since the pink haired devil didn't get an answer from him, he prepared to pester him more, but Koneko elbowed him in the stomach and told him to stop. Despite the girl's small size, she was exceptionally strong. "Fine, I'm sorry... let's just get back to fishing." He groaned as he cast his lure one more time.

"It's ok Natsu, I just don't want a repeat of our last match, I barely lasted thirty seconds." The blonde swordsman admitted, in an attempt to cheer up his slightly disgruntled friend. Natsu didn't really seem to care, he had gotten himself in the mood to fight someone and he knew fighting was the last thing that Koneko wanted to do. This was not only because she knew it would result in mass destruction, but she also knew that it would ruin the cookies in the bag she was carrying.

"I'm going to go for a little walk, I think I've caught enough fish for now." Natsu told his two fishing buddies as he got up. Both of them stood up so they could talk to the pinkette, but Koneko signaled that she could handle him and Yutto went back to fishing. The white haired devil didn't know exactly why he was acting the way he was, but she had a pretty good guess. From what Sayla had told her, Natsu had been having trouble finding someone who could challenge him that didn't completely out class him. She had seen first hand how many times he had fought against Grayfia and how he was only able to get a few hits before the strongest Queen turned the tables on him, reminding him of the large gap in their power. Koneko could relate with the pinkette, she always thought that if she was stronger, she might have been able to find her sister and get some answers out of her. However, as far as the young devil knew, her sister had become morphed by her power, which was actually untrue. In fact, thanks to a lot of encouragement and coaching from Natsu, Kuroka had gained quite a good grip on her powers and a Nekomata. Unfortunately, Koneko had no idea about Natsu's little arrangement with her sister and she still feared about becoming like her sister.

"I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to give a good fight, but I could try if it would make you happy." Koneko offered, causing Natsu to kindly deny her and ruffle her hair a little. Natsu told the girl that she didn't have to do that for him, and added that if she ever wants to really fight Natsu, that she is free to do so. Koneko was a little caught off guard by the pinkette's maturity, but than she realised that he was growing up. However, this realisation made her remember that she was the youngest of Natsu's circle of friends and the most undeveloped. The devil couldn't help feeling a little jealous as she saw most of her friends rapidly developing into busty and curvy young women, while she stayed about the same. Due to the fact that he had spent his entire childhood surrounded by girls and his early teenage years around his mature clients, Natsu had learnt how to read a girl pretty well, which came in handy when cheering up Rias or tease Sona. Trying his best to be compassionate towards the girl, the fire user told the girl that it was ok to be smaller than the others and that it didn't really matter to him. The Dragon Slayer's sweet words were enough to make a small smile appear on the girl's face and a light blush appear on her face. "Thank you Natsu." She said quietly as she hugged the warm mage.

"You shouldn't be worrying about that kind of stuff at your age anyway." Natsu added with one of his big silly looking grins that Koneko always loved to see. After another quick thank you from Koneko, the two began to explore the forest that surrounded the lake, with no particular goal in mind. Although Koneko was following Natsu, she knew that the pinkette had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do, but she was just happy to be spending some alone time with Natsu. The Dragon Slayer was also happy to spend some time alone with the younger devil, unlike most of the girls, the sister of Kuroka was a lot more reserved around the teen. Natsu was about to tell the girl that, but he became distracted by an unfamiliar scent. Koneko also seemed to pick up on what Natsu did and she tensed up. "Stay back, I can feel a lot of power." He warned. The pinkette knew that the owner of the power, must have been either lost or searching for him since the area was so far out in the middle of nowhere.

"I can help you Natsu, I'm part of Rias' peerage as well." Koneko suggest, sounding very eager to help. Her eagerness made it too hard for the pinkette to deny her suggestion and agreed to let her fight by his side if it came to that. Another small smile appeared on the girl's face, since she now knew the teen believed in her enough to fight by him. "I'll do my best." She said with a determined look in her eyes.

Not wanting the person to get the jump on them, the fire mage decided to call the person out. "Hey! Come out or I'll blast you out." Natsu demanded as he began to exert some of his magical energy. Koneko became a little worried when she saw how serious the teen was getting and got herself prepared. Both servants of Rias, waited for their suspect to to emerge for their hiding spot for a couple of seconds, but when they didn't, Natsu took matters into his own hands. _**'Fire Dragon's Roar!'**_ He shouted as a torrent of flame jetted out of his mouth and towards were he picked up the scent from. The white haired girl sighed when she saw how reckless the teen was with his investigation. However, his method proved to be very effective and the person jumped out of the way allowing Koneko to get a glimpse of them. Using her opening, Koneko jumped at the mystery person and prepared to hit them with all her might. Due to the person being caught completely off guard made the sudden attack from both servants of the Gremory, the person was unable to dodge Koneko's attack and they were hit towards Natsu. Instead of taking the chance to go for a follow up attack, Natsu caught his target and threw them to the ground and inspected them.

The victim of his combined attack with Koneko was a young man around his age. The teen had dark grey silver hair and light blue eyes. The silver haired teen wore a black high collar jacket and dark green v-neck shirt underneath it. He also wore burgundy jeans with a silver chain hanging from the side and black buckled shoes. "Who the hell are you?" Natsu demanded as he prepared to deliver a flame infused punch to the silver haired teen. But instead of getting an answer from him, the silver haired boy kicked the fire mage off of him before getting up.

"Well I guess I should introduce myself to a potential rival... My name is Vali Lucifer, dependent of the original Lucifer and possessor of the Divine Dragon." Vali introduced as he looked down at the fire mage. Natsu picked himself up and prepared to fight the teen in front of him. Vali looked just as ready to engage in combat if Natsu was reading the expression on his face properly.

"Go back to Yutto, I think I've found what I've been looking for." Natsu instructed the white haired cutie. Koneko quickly figured out that the pinkette had found someone he could call a legitimate rival. Koneko warned the Slayer to be careful before running off. Natsu turned to double check that the girl wasn't just going to wait for him and join in later. "I guess since you've introduced yourself, I should do the same... I'm Natsu Dragneel servant of Rias Gremory." The Dragon Slayer introduced with a grin.

"I'm glad I found the right person, supposedly, you're considerably strong Natsu Dragneel." Vali said as he prepared to fight. "Let's see if those rumors are true, or if you're just another weak reincarnation." The Gear holder taunted, promoting the pinkette to attack. Vali wasn't quite expecting Natsu to be as fast as he was and the pink haired devil landed a strong punch on him, sending him back quite a bit. The silver haired teen quickly regained his composure and launched a counter attack. The counter attack was a flurry of swift kicks and strong punches, which were all dodged by the Fire mage. This was a bit of a blow to Vali's pride, the pinkette was seemingly dodging his attacks with no problem whatsoever. _'He's a lot faster than I thought...but that's good, it would be a shame if he wasn't able to keep up.'_ The battle maniac said to himself as he increased his speed.

"Wow you're pretty fast, but I hope that's not all you've got going for you." Natsu taunted as he caught one Vali's punches before slamming him down. The teen went to punch the downed decedent of Lucifer. Vali managed to get out of the way, causing the pinkette to strike the ground with enough force to break it. Vali used this as a chance to punch the teen hard enough to down him. "I guess you're not just speed." The pinkette said when he felt the strong fist collide with his face. After recovering from the punch, Natsu returned the favor by launching series of punches and kicks at the teen in front of him. Due to the superior speed the Dragon Slayer possessed, Vali was put on the defensive and forced to block as many of the strong attacks as he could. But because of Natsu's overwhelming speed, his opponent was only able to stop around sixty percent of the attacks.

_'Amazing! He's really putting me on the ropes and I still haven't seen his true power... let's see if I can bring it out of him.'_ Vali thought as he got himself out of Natsu's range. This bewildered the pinkette a little, since he thought the white Dragon Emperor was backing down from the fight. However, he was proven wrong when he felt Vali's power spike and a pair of white Dragon wings sprout from his back. "It's obvious that you are stronger than I gave you credit for, but much like you, I've also been holding back... now witness my power. **Divide!** " The winged devil announced. Natsu was once again in a state of confusion, and he became even more confused when he suddenly found himself being tackled through the forest's thick trees by Vali, who was traveling at immeasurable speeds.

"What they hell is going on?" Natsu inquired as he elbowed his attacker. However, his attack was proven ineffective and he felt as he only put half of his effort into it. So Natsu tried once again, but putting a lot more power into it and it managed to set Vali off course and drop him. Although the pink haired teen was free from Vali's grasp, he was still in a state of shock that his strength half. ' _That must be his Sacred gear.'_ He thought as he collected himself.

"You're even stronger than you let on, even though I halved your power, you still managed to hurt me quite a bit... plus the power added to me is incredible, but I'm sure you know that." Vali congratulated his potential rival before landing in front of him. Natsu growled at the over confident look on Vali's face and he could understand why. While trying to figure out his own sacred gear, Natsu had learnt about the two Holy Dragon and their respective sacred gears. In all honesty, Natsu had been looking forward to meeting someone who possessed one of them for a very long time.

"If I remember properly, you've got the ability to take away my power and add it to yours." Natsu as he started to gather his magical power. Ever since the pinkette had become a Devil, he no longer had to worry about his magic running out and he had also learnt how to make it spike a lot quicker than before. Instead of stopping the pinkette's obvious power up,Vali waited patiently for his opponent to power up. The silver haired devil was shocked when he felt Natsu's magical power climb above his own and showed no sigh of stopping. "I know you can take my power, but let's see how much of it you'll be able to handle." The Dragon Slayer told the teen in front of him.

"Very impressive Natsu Dragneel, I can't believe I put your power into question." The white heavenly Dragon told his new rival. The silver haired teen was blown away by how he had managed to find someone who could finally challenge him. _ **'Vali! What are you doing? if he keeps increasing his power at this rate, you won't be able to hold his power.'**_ Albion warned when he felt something strange resonating inside the pink haired teen. The Dragon sealed inside Vali's gear could sense something strong resonating inside the the pinkette, before the Vanishing Dragon figured out what that it was another Dragon. Although his partner was getting concerned, the silver haired teen was still completely unaware of what was going on, since he was too busy waiting for what the pinkette had in store for him.

"I've been working on this trick for quite a while... **Just in case found another Dragon to fight."** Natsu said as he gained certain dragon-like features. First being a pair of large crimson Dragon wings. The next most notable feature were the matching red scale that covered his forearm, legs and a small portion of his face. The pinkette also grew a thick matching tail. Natsu now had the appearance of a half human-half Dragon hybrid and a scary one at that. **"If you want this fight to continue, I think you should stop holding back."** He warned. Natsu's Dragonic appearance wasn't just for show, the amount of heat he was giving off were a perfect indicator of that. Not only was his presence setting the entire forest ablaze, but the fires he was creating made even the deepest pits of hell seem lukewarm at best. His magical and demonic power had also spiked to levels that could rival a real Dragon.

"You've defiantly proved yourself a worthy rival, however, I was only here to test your Sacred gear." Vali admitted as he deactivated his divine dividing. Natsu was more than a little pissed off that he had been denied a fight. However, he stopped himself from attacking the teen since it would be no fun if he wasn't fighting back. "Don't worry though, we can continue this fight at another time, but Azazel wants to speak to you." He added, prompting Azazel to seemingly pop out of nowhere.

"You really know how to kill a surprise, don't you?" Azazel asked the White Dragon Emperor. Vali didn't pay the fallen Angel much mind, he was also a little annoyed that he had to prematurely stop his fight. Azazel also didn't pay the teen much mind since he was a lot more interested in the Scared Gear he had had a part in creating. The Fallen began to examine the pink haired devil. Although he had a pretty large hand, the person he had worked with never really stated his intention, all he had said was that the end product was for Natsu. Because he never tested the gear himself, Azazel was intrigued to see the results of his hard work. "How odd, instead of adopting an armor, you're becoming a Dragon... oh and nice to see you again Natsu."

"Hey Azazel... Wait a minute, are you talking about that weird guy with black hair?" Natsu asked as he deactivated his artificial scared gear. Azazel nodded and told him that it was quite a challenge to fulfill his request. The fallen Angel explained that he would have giving up if it didn't mean losing a chance to not only create an artificial sacred gear, but also getting to toy with magic from another world. "Since you know him, do you know how this thing works?" The pinkette inquired.

Azazel just shrugged his shoulders and explain that, he only created the base for the gear and the man with black hair did everything else. Natsu sighed at the uselessness of the Fallen's statement and turned his attention back to Vali, who looked as if didn't have a care in the world. "What are you looking at?" Vali asked his rival.

"I want to fight you again!" Natsu told the grey haired teen. The White Dragon Emperor, gladly accepted the offer and extended his hand out. Even though their fight was very short, Natsu had gotten a pretty good grasp on what Vali could do and the thought of fighting him again, excited him.

"Although I'm still looking for the Red Dragon Emperor, you're more than qualified to be my rival." Vali said as he shook the pink haired teen's hand. The two shook hands before they both let go. The gear holder turned his attention to Azazel. "Well, I think we should head off now, I'm sure Natsu has something to do." He added. The Fallen Angel took this clue and the two began to make their way back to where they came from.

Knowing that the others were probably worried about him, Natsu began to make his way to his friends. On his way, Natsu began thinking about how he was going to explain how he had ruined yet another pair of his fireproof clothing to Grayfia. He knew that his maid would forgive him, but not before berating and punishing him for being so reckless. "I'm totally screwed." Natsu sighed. The pinkette was about to start imaging what sort of punishment he would be put through. However, his mind shifted when he heard soft footsteps coming towards him. Seconds later, the Dragon Slayer found himself on the ground being hugged by Koneko.

"Are you ok Natsu? I felt two large powers where you were and I started getting worried." Koneko admitted as she began to crush the older devil with her hug. Natsu returned the hug and tried his best to act as if he wasn't being hurt. The white haired girl eventually let go of him and sat up on his lap, allowing Natsu to get off the ground.

"Of course I'm ok, you know it take a lot more than that to take me down." Natsu told the girl with a big goofy smile, causing her to give him another tight, bone crushing hug in response. Even though he knew that Koneko cared deeply for the entire Peerage's safety, Natsu was happy that he had managed to become her favorite.

"I know you're strong, just don't do anything stupid...ok?" Koneko asked cutely. The pinkette replied by jokingly asking when he had ever done anything stupid, causing the girl to give him a punch in the gut. "It's not a joke Natsu, I was really worried about you."

"Ok, I'm sorry Konkeo, does this make up for it?" Natsu apologised before planting a small kiss on the devil's forehead, causing her to blush a little. The Dragon Slayer smiled when he saw the girls face redden. Natsu would never outright admit it, but he had been working on his skills of seduction. At first he thought it was a bit of a cheap tactic, but that opinion changed when he saw how that it was very effective on the opposite gender and that it allowed to get a lot more female clients. However, the teen had learnt not to abuse it since it had gotten him into trouble with a certain red haired heiress. Natsu shook the terrible punishment he had received out of his mind and went back to watching the white haired girl's reaction. "You're so cute when you're like that." He teased the Rook, hoping for another reaction. Natsu did get one, but unfortunately, it wasn't the kind he was hoping for and he got another swift punch to the gut.

"If you're going to kiss me, do it for real." Koneko told the Pawn as her face reddened even more. The girl instantly covered her mouth when she realised what she had just said and looked away from the teen to avoid embarrassing herself more.

"You really shouldn't tease her like that." Yutto said when he finally caught up to them. Natsu just nodded and sat back up. Koneko finally recovered from her embarrassment and apologised for attacking Natsu, which was accepted instantly. "Well now that you two have made up, I think we should head back home. It's getting awfully late." He pointed out.

"You're right, I'm pretty sure we were supposed to be back home a while ago." Natsu agreed as he began making the teleportation circle. The two other devils found it hard to watch the pinkette attempt to make the teleportation circle since he still struggled with it, much like anything to do with transportation.

"Hey Natsu, do you want me to take over, you're already looking sick?" Yutto suggested, causing the Dragon Slayer to let out a sigh of relief and thank his friend. "And I'm pretty sure that Koneko brought some medicine with her, so you should take it now." He added. The teen thanked his friends for their consideration and took the aforementioned medicine from Koneko.

_'This was a pretty good fishing trip.'_ Natsu thought while staring at the burning forest. He just hoped that no one would trace the destruction back to him or there would be hell to pay.

**~Gremory Manor~**

Three years had passed since Natsu had formed a rivalry with the White Dragon Emperor. However, today marked something much more momentous than the starting of a simple rivalry. Today marked the day that Natsu Dragneel was promoted to a High Class Devil and would receive his evil pieces. This event was of course currently being celebrated with a party at the Gremory Manor.

The seventeen year old Dragon Slayer wasn't even the most excited person at the party. That prize went to Sayla, who was overjoyed that she could finally be recognised as an official servant of the man she had come into the world with. Rias and Sona were a very close second since it meant that the pinkette could be a legitimate suitor to both of them. Sona was especially pleased with this since she had already rid herself of all other potential suitors and she now had the upper hand on the crimson haired girl.

Although the younger girls were excited about Natsu's promotion, Grayfia was more proud than anything else. It filled her with great pride to see the man Natsu had become since he came crashing into her world. Natsu had not only developed very well physically, and was now sporting a body that could only be obtained from years of vigorous training, she was also happy to see that he had developed mentally. Thanks to her support the seventeen year old was at the top of all his classes last year and he was studying tactics so he could be a good Master to his peerage. Another aspect that Natsu had developed in was his magic, at the rate he was going, the Dragon Slayer would be nearing the level of a Satan in a few years.

Grayfia continued the think about how much Natsu had grown and she quickly found her mind going to a very perverse place. But the woman really couldn't be blamed, due to being a devil, Natsu's lack of shame increased even more and he had developed a habit of strutting around naked in the morning. The woman wished she had corrected this when he was younger, but the fact that she had taught him to sleep naked had made that pretty much impossible.

Grayfia sighed at her situation. She knew that Natsu was a growing into an adult and that he would start having similar desires to her. But she didn't want to take advantage of him, even if it did mean that she had to stay a virgin for even longer. Luckily for Grayfia, a solution came in the form of Serafall. "What's wrong Grayfia-chan? You worked so hard to get everything ready for Nat-chan's party and you're sitting here all by yourself." Serafall inquired while looking at the group of teenagers celebrating. The raven haired Satan was very happy to see that her Dragon had not only grown into her ideal man, but he was also climbing the ranks fast. Serafall was happy that she had managed to clear her scheduled enough to drop by and congratulate the him.

"Don't worry about me Serafall-sama, I'm just thinking." Grayfia admitted with a slightly gloomy expression. Serafall didn't like seeing the woman like this and decided that she needed to cheer her up before she left in a couple of minutes. The overexcited woman began to think about how to make the maid loosen up a little. It only took her a couple of seconds before she figured out what needed to be done to cheer the strongest Queen up.

"Well since, I'm leaving soon and you don't have much to do, why don't we have a little drink?" Serafall suggested with her normal cheery smile. Grayfia was a little taken aback by the request, but she wasn't against it. Although she couldn't remember the last time she had anything to drink, she was still open to it since she had heard it was really relaxing.

"I might have a drink once the party is over, and we leave for the new house." Grayfia replied, causing the raven haired woman to give her a bright smile and a bottle. Happy with her result, Serafall declared she was going to say goodbye to Natsu. "Oh, and feel free to stop by once Natsu-sama, Sayla and I are settled in the new house." The maid added. Serafall thanked her before she ran over to Natsu. Although every girl there knew exactly what Serafall was going to do, none of them were really bothered by the pending display of affection since they had become fairly used to them.

"Nat-chan~ It looks like I have to go now." Serafall told the pinkette whiled smothering him in her ample breasts. This made Sona extremely jealous of her sister. Sona was quite happy with her slim figure and she knew Natsu liked it as well since she would always catch the Dragon Slayer taking a peek at her when she wore a short enough skirt. But whenever she saw the size of her older sister's breasts, she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming amount of jealousy as she was pretty much flat chested in comparison. "I hope you get used to your new house." She continued before releasing the teen from her bust. "Since I don't know when I'm going to see you next, I'll just give you part of my housewarming gift now." The Satan said before bringing Natsu in close and giving him a passionate kiss, catching everyone off guard, well apart from Natsu, who was currently returning the kiss.

"Ara ara, Natsu-kun sure is bold, we still haven't kissed yet and you're doing something like this." Akeno sung in order to hide her jealousy. The Queen of Rias Gremory was struggling to control her demonic energy as she watched the man she loved make out with the overzealous Satan. Akeno knew she would have to step up her game in the coming years considering the amount of girls that Natsu hung out with was most likely just going to keep increasing.

"I can't believe you're doing something like this with her, when I'm right here." Rias stated, with her jealousy on clear in her voice. The red head knew all too well how devils were and that she would have to see Natsu with another girl in his arms. However, she was having trouble accepting that fact, unlike her rival Sona. The bespectacled heiress only had a problem with her sister, since she knew that the busty woman would probably have her way with Natsu before she could even get a real kiss from him.

"Onee-sama, get off of Natsu!" Sona almost screamed. The girl was about to prey her older sister off of her crush, but Sayla stopped her. The black haired demon was completely indifferent to Natsu having a large harem just as long as she got some time with her master, and the fact that she was moving to a location in the human world called Kuoh town made things better for her. The horned teen knew that some of her friends were having a little trouble coming to the same conclusion that Natsu was more than capable of sharing his love, so she did her best help them do so. Sayla continued to hold the heir to the Sitri household until she eventually calmed down "Sorry for losing my composure, Sayla and thank you."

"I have no problem helping a friend, and you're not a lost cause like those two." Sayla said as she pointed at the red and black haired devil's. From what she could see, both of them were on the verge of going crazy. Sona giggled when she saw the two other devils. "I hope you visit sometime soon, and don't hesitate to invite your peerage, the house is really big." She told her friend while handing her a key. Sona wasn't able to give her friend a good response since her attention had snapped back to her sister and Natsu, who were still kissing. Sayla sighed at this and she reminded herself to tell her master off for being so inconsiderate to her best friend. While Sayla did this, she moved her attention to Koneko, who was another girl who shared her thoughts on the situation. Koneko was happy to share her crush, since the pinkette would give her more than enough attention. _'Maybe if I was a little smaller, Master would let me sit on his lap as well.'_ She thought as she gave the white haired girl a jealous stare.

_'Is she really doing this again?'_ Koneko wondered when she noticed the expression on the horned girl's face. The girl did her her best to ignore the older woman, but her near psychopathic stare made that almost impossible. The longer the older demon stared at her, the more annoyed the snow haired cutie became. She knew that the look was receiving was one of jealousy and she really didn't understand why considering Sayla had a body she could only dream of. The two engaged in a silent staring contest while everyone else did their own thing. Sona attempted to keep herself calm, while Rias and her best friend did their best to control their ever growing jealousy. Yutto decided to make the smart decision and left the house so he could avoid the upcoming mess.

The girls eventually calmed down completely when they saw Natsu separate from his kiss with Serafall. Judging from the blush on Serafall's face, it was obvious that Natsu had been in control of the experience. "It seems like my little Nat-chan has become a better kisser... who have you been practicing with?" Serafall asked as she tried to regain her composure. Everyone's eyes instantly fell on Natsu and he began freaking out a little. Well, everyone besides Sayla. This got Serafall's attention and she giggled a little. "Oh, I see... well I think I'll leave now." She said as she looked at the horned demon.

"Ok bye Serafall, I drop by again soon." Natsu said as he frantically tried to stop the woman from causing him anymore trouble. Serafall was close to teasing Natsu again, but she knew that she might not see him again since most of the girls were already livid. Natsu let out a sigh of relief when he saw the Satan leave through the teleportation circle. The Dragon Slayer was horrified when he and turned and saw how angry Akeno and Rias looked. The Queen and the King looked as if they were about to unleash all of their magic on the pinkette.

**"** **I** **command you to s** **top!"** Sayla declared as she activated her Macro curse. Although she knew that Natsu didn't like it when she used her curse to force their friends to do things, but she knew that he would appreciate it this time. "Did I please you Master?" The demoness asked, resulting a thank you from the teen. A blush appeared on Sayla's face when she heard her master's words of gratitude. The blush quickly turned into a look of delight. "Master, could show me how much you appreciate it with a kiss." She suggested with a slightly perverted look. The teen normally wouldn't of have had a problem with fulfilling her request, but the amount of people in the room made that a very bad idea. So Natsu quietly promised her that he would once they got to their new home. Sayla was content with this and released the two from her curse.

_'Why do I feel like things are only going to get worse?'_ Natsu wondered. The teen started hoping that everyone would calm down enough that the party could return to normal. Luckily for him, everyone did calm down and everything turned back to how he liked it. Koneko had returned to her favorite position on his lap, Sayla and Sona were enjoying a nice chat and as were Rias and Akeno. The only person who seemed odd was Grayfia. The older woman was sitting all by herself and her facial expression was one of deep thought. The woman had been to quite a few formal parties with the pinkette and she would normally stay by his side, but he had noticed that she was distancing herself from him. He assumed that it was because this party was more for the younger devils to say goodbye and she really didn't have much to do. _'If she keeps this up, I'll ask her when we get to the new house.'_

**~A few hours later~**

"I guess it's time to say goodbye for now." Natsu said as he stood in the transportation circle. Beside him, were Sayla and Grayfia, who were also leaving with him. It took quite a lot of convincing from Grayfia, but the teenager had decided to leave the Gremory manor and get his own home. Rias was a little hesitant to let her favorite servant leave, but Grayfia had told her that they would only be separated until they started their second year of high school, which would be in a couple of months. Rias was a little more accepting when she heard Natsu's home would be in Gremory territory, but the fact that she would barely see the man she loved for months, really tore her up inside.

"Please keep yourself out of trouble Natsu." Koneko said as she gave the older devil a hug, which Natsu returned. The two embraced for a little under a minute before they eventfully separated. The white haired girl was very sad to see the person she loved the most, leaving her life an d she would have gone with him if she wasn't Rias' servant. Natsu saw the slightly saddened look on her face and pulled out a bag of sweets he had got for her prior to the party. "Thank you Natsu." She said before steeping away from the transportation circle.

Yutto was the next one to say goodbye. The two exchanged a handshake before Yutto presented him with a what looked like a sword wrapped in a cloth. "You know I can't use a sword, right?" Natsu reminded the knight. Kiba nodded and told him it was meant for decorative purposes, but it wouldn't hurt to practice a little so they could spare without causing mass destruction. "If it looks as cool as any of your other swords, I'll be happy." The mage declared as he accepted the gift. The pink haired devil knew that he was going to have fun playing with the sword.

The next person to say goodbye to Natsu was Akeno. The former half fallen angel was probably the most distrust about the Dragon Slayer leaving, and up until now, she had managed to keep her emotions at bay. "Do have to leave now? Why don't you stay with us until school starts... please don't leave." Akeno pleaded as she hugged the man that had not only saved her, but had also given her something to love. Natsu hugged the blossoming woman back and and told her to stop worrying so much.

"Don't worry, the months will fly by before you know it and we'll see each other again in no time." Natsu told the devil, while doing his best to resist the feeling of her huge breasts pressing against his crest. Natsu could tell that the devil in his arms wasn't really paying his words much mind, so he decide to make her a little promise. "If you let me go, I'll take you on a date when we see each other again." He whispered, causing her to let go almost instantly.

"You better keep your word." Akeno said sternly. Natsu just cracked a smile, reassuring her that he would. The busty raven haired beauty gave the Dragon Slayer a quick kiss on the cheek before she joined the rest of the group. "If you do, expect a lot more than just a kiss after our date." She said with a content and slightly perverse smile. Natsu just nodded dumbly in response.

The next person to step up was Sona, who for some reason, was blushing up a storm. Natsu had no idea why the petite heir to the Sitri family was so red faced since he hadn't teased her recently. Instead of asking why, he simply watched as the woman walked up to him and much like her sister, she pulled him in for a kiss. Unlike the kiss with Serafall, Sona was a lot more clumsy and she really had no idea what she was doing. Wanting to make it a little better for her, Natsu brought her in closer and took charge of the kiss. Sona quickly gave up what little control she still had and Natsu gave her the same experience as her sister. _'Onee-sama didn't give him enough credit, he's amazing.'_ Sona thought as she felt an unfamiliar heat running through her body. Being on the smarter end of the scale, she knew that being direct was the only way to really get through to her crush, and she was glad it was working.

Natsu was enjoying the kiss he was sharing with the young woman. It was a different experience from the kiss he had shared with Serafall. This kiss was a lot more pure and gentle, while the previous one had been rough and lustful. As much as he wanted to enjoy the connection, it was getting late and Natsu needed to get going. Natsu separated from the kiss and decided it was time to tease the woman one more time. "That was a great going away gift, I'm going to make sure that I repay you in full for it... I really hope you're ready for it." He teased. Sona turned the same colour of her rival's hair and rejoined everyone else.

The Dragon Slayer turned his attention to the last guest, his best friend in this world, Rias Gremory. The pinkette was honestly surprised when he saw the look on Rias' face. Instead of looking worried or concerned about her first servant, she looked as if she had accepted the what was going to happen. Rias simply walked up to her love and handed him a letter before giving a kiss on the cheek. "As much as I wish you would stay by my side, I'm glad that you've become an independent devil." Rias told Natsu as she looked into his onyx eyes. Rias could see how reluctant her favorite servant looked and she knew that it would only make things harder for him if she also got emotional. "I'm not going to hold you up any longer, everything I need to say to you is in that letter, but please read it when you're alone." She added before stepping back.

"Are you ready to go Natsu-sama?" Grayfia asked. Natsu looked at his friends. It upset him that they were unable to come with him, but he knew that he had to leave, so he gave his maid a simple nod. With her master's instruction, the strongest Queen activated the teleportation circle and the three of them disappeared from room.


	9. Breaking in the new house

**~Natsu's house~**

Moments after Grayfia had activated the teleportation circle, Natsu, Sayla and the older devil, along with their luggage had appeared at their destination. Natsu was barely holding onto his lunch and that was only because of the medicine he had taken prior to leaving the Gremory manor. "I can't believe that you managed to get me a house like this." Natsu praised as he looked at the large walled Japanese style mansion. From what he could see, the mansion was probably only half the size of the Gremory manor, but that was still huge considering the house had more than enough room for Natsu to continue his training.

"I'm glad you like it, I had it built for you when you turned sixteen and I'm glad they finished it on time." Grayfia said as she admired the mansion. Sayla honestly didn't care about the size of the house, she only really cared if it had a library. The demoness was about to ask the woman she looked up to about the house's book collection, but that was interrupted by a loud grumbling sound. The maid sighed and realised that the mage had not eaten anything for a while. "Well, while Sayla and I will begin preparing dinner for you, could you please move the luggage into our rooms?" She instructed.

"Sure thing Grayfia, I'll see you guys inside." Natsu said before running into his new home, leaving the two busty women behind. Both of them began to walk in after him, while they discussed what they were going to make. Although weren't able to instantly agree on what to make, they knew they had to make a lot of it because Natsu's appetite had only increased with his power and age.

**~An hour later~ (Lemon start)**

Natsu, along with his faithful demon servant and silver haired maid were now gathered around the dinner table. As usual, the two women had prepared a rather generous feast for the fire mage. Grayfia was quite pleased with how well the horned beauty had increased her ability to serve Natsu. She had to admit that she didn't take the raven haired girl seriously when she claimed that she wanted to serve Natsu better. However, her opinion changed when she saw how she would always turn up early to their lessons together. "Are you enjoying the food master?" Sayla asked as she watched her beloved stuff his face with the food she had prepared. The woman could tell he was enjoying the food, but she wanted a verbal reply more than anything else right now.

"I'm sure Natsu-sama appreciates your cooking, everything is almost full as well." Grayfia praised the demon girl, who was still hoping for Natsu to use his words. The maid sighed at Sayla's stubbornness, even though she had come to expect this kind of behavior from the girl. Even before knowing her for years, Grayfia could tell that the demoness held her Master's opinion of her in very high regard. "Natsu-sama, please swallow your food and give Sayla a real response." She requested. The Dragon Slayer fulfilled the request and congratulated Sayla for her cooking skills.

"You're too kind Master, would you also like a drink?" Sayla suggested as she held up a bottle. The demon had no idea were the bottle had come from or what was inside it, but it looked nice and the liquid inside looked quite drinkable. Natsu didn't see a problem with having something to drink so he accepted the drink. Grayfia was also a little puzzled when she saw the bottle. Maybe she was tired from all her work today or Natsu's forgetfulness was rubbing off on her, but she could have sworn she had seen the bottle before. "This is odd, it doesn't smell like water and it even looks different." She commented as she poured the liquid into her master's glass.

When the smell of the liquid hit her, so did the realisation that the pinkette was about to have alcohol, which could be quite terrible if Natsu didn't know how to handle a drink. It was also bad since Natsu was still three years too young to be drinking any sort of alcohol. _'I can not let Natsu-sama drink that, I have to get rid of it as fast as possible.'_ Grayfia thought as she stared at the full glass and the empty bottle. The strongest Queen knew that there was only one course of action she could take, that wouldn't result in a lot of questions being asked of her. Going as fast as she could, Grayfia grabbed the both the glass and bottle, before drinking it all. The two spectators were shocked with what they saw.

Sayla was a little annoyed since the drink was meant for her Master and nobody else, but since she had the up most respect fro Grayfia, she couldn't get angry at her. Natsu on the other hand, didn't really mind since they smell wasn't too appealing to him. However, that feeling left him when he saw how quickly his maid was drinking. It got Natsu thinking that the drink may have been better than he thought it was. "I know you liked it, but why didn't you leave some for the rest of us?" Natsu questioned the maid as she put the bottle and glass down. Instead of giving her master a reply, Grayfia let out a small 'hic' and a drunken blush appeared on her face. Natsu began to wonder what was going on with his maid, not only did she ignore him, but she was also letting out cute hiccup sounds.

"Master, I think that there is something wrong with Grayfia-san." Sayla pointed out when she watched the maid crawl towards the Natsu, with an expression she had never seen on the Queen. Much like her master, Sayla began to question the mental state of the maid. Curious about what was happening to the woman, the demon decided not to get in between Grayfia and Natsu. The horned girl watched as the pinkette was tackled to the ground and restrained

"Natsu-sama~ you've grown up perfectly." Grayfia sung as she looked down at Natsu with a lustful smile. If the maid's lust wasn't already apparent to by the tone of her voice and look in her eyes, the way she moved her hands along his abs was a dead give away of her intention. However, the woman knew that she had to be even more direct if she wanted the Dragon Slayer to properly respond to her. Grayfia properly lined her hips up and and straddled the young devil. "I'm so glad you turned out this well, you're not muscular, but not to wimpy... you're perfect." She praised before leaning in close to her master, who was now blushing a little. "*Hic* You're also super cute when you blush like that." She added in a playful manner.

Natsu was really unsure about what to do. He honestly had no problem with this situation and he liked being close to hiss maid, but he could tell that something was off about Grayfia. "Thanks Grayfia, but are you really ok?" Natsu asked, with concern clear in his voice. The blush on the older woman's face brightened when she heard her Master's words. The Dragon Slayer only became more worried when he saw the change and he went to ask what was happening, only to be cut off by the maiden's rosy red lips. Natsu didn't fight back against the woman's advance. _'She's not like the others, she's a lot more aggressive.. but I wouldn't expect any less from someone like her.'_ He thought when he felt the woman's tongue enter his mouth.

While Natsu and Grayfia shared their first kiss together, Sayla examined the empty bottle. The demon quickly deduced that the substance in the bottle was alcohol. The demon had never seen alcohol in her life, but she was well aware of it's effects. The young lady was confused at first. She knew that alcohol could make someone act differently, but the substance in the bottle had a very low concentration of it and Grayfia was already drunk off her ass. _'Hmmm, maybe I could use this to bring them closer together and strengthen my own bond with Natsu-sama.'_ Sayla thought as she watched her role model and master make out on the floor next to her. The demon was happy to see that her master was finally fulfilling one of his long time ambitions and she was even happier for Grayfia since she had been able to lay back a little.

Although he was invested in the kiss he was sharing with his long time crush, Natsu noticed that Sayla had been moving around and that she was up to something. This grabbed the attention of Grayfia, who separated herself from her master. "You've kissed so many girls today, but you were still a little clumsy... You're so cute Natsu-sama." Grayfia teased with a giggle. Natsu blushed when he heard the woman's teasing. The teen was having a little trouble adjusting to this new flirtatious version of his faithful maid. Grayfia giggled once again at the Dragon Slayer's reaction and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry Natsu-sama, it was my first kiss... I hope you're fine with someone like me." The silver haired woman told the pinkette before letting out another hiccup. The teen could see the look of self doubt in the strongest queen's eyes and he didn't like it one bit. Natsu thought of Grayfia as perfect woman, he loved her strict yet caring personality, he loved her elegant beauty and he loved her nearly insurmountable strength. In fact, he loved everything about her and he was going to let her know it.

The Pinkette flipped the woman onto her back and pinned her down. "Don't you dare doubt yourself like that, I love you so much." Natsu declared with a fiery passion. The older devil's drunken blush quickly turned into one of embarrassment. Although she was probably the closest to Natsu, the woman had never expected him to have those kinds of feelings towards her. In her mind, the pinkette only saw her as an authority figure or a maid, but his declaration proved her wrong. But, she could see that he wasn't lying from the look on his face and the passion in his voice. Grayfia stared at the younger Devil with a happy look on her face. "Do you love me too?" The Dragon mage asked, with a worried look. Much like Grayfia, Natsu thought his first crush only saw him as someone to take care of, or a burden.

"Of course I love you Natsu-sama, I wouldn't be allow you to pin me down like this if I didn't... Plus, you're the only man that has or will ever see my body naked." Grayfia reminded her master with a graceful smile. The teen was about to admire the graceful expression on her face, but it was interrupted when she let out another hiccup. " *Hic* I think I'm a little drunk." She admitted, making the older devil groan a little. As much as he wanted to give his virginity to his long time maid, he knew it wouldn't be right to take advantage of her while she was in this state. Natsu's chances of spending the night with his maid seemed to decrease when she passed out under him.

Sayla was a little disappointed to see that the two didn't go any further right now, but it still wasn't enough to stop her plan. The fact that the two hadn't gone that next step tonight had only delayed her plan, but she was going to ensure that her master lost his virginity tonight even if she had to resort to harsher questions. _'This is the first step in Master building his harem and Grayfia-san is the only one that I will allow to sleep with Master before me.'_ Sayla thought with a devilish smile. The horned servant of Natsu was quickly turned her thoughts away from her own plans and turned them to serving her beloved master. "Would you like me to get the bath started while you get Grayfia-san to bed?" She suggested.

"It's been a while since we've had a bath together, I'll join you after I drop her off in our room." Natsu said with a smirk that sent shivers down the demons smile. The horned woman blushed in excitement and ran off to the bath area. The teen smiled when he saw the look of excitement on the demon's face and picked up his maid. _'All that stuff with Grayfia has got me really excited, I'm defiantly going to reward Sayla for not getting in the way.'_ He thought with a perverted grin.

**~Ten Minutes later~**

Natsu had just finished putting his maid to bed and making sure that she was actually asleep since he didn't want her unexpectedly dropping by during his 'bath time' with Sayla. While the pinkette felt a little bad for keeping what he had been doing with Sayla. He knew that there would be some serious repercussions if she found out what they had been doing for the past year. The truth was, Sayla had been unofficially helping Grayfia educate Natsu about females. Although, Grayfia was very through with her explanation, Sayla had chosen to take a more practical approach to teaching her master. The busty demoness' lessons had started off pretty innocent, with some of them being how to react to the different emotions of a girl and how to kiss. However, things had only escalated from there, but Sayla had made sure to never to take her master's virginity. She honestly thought herself unworthy of being his first time. In Sayla's mind, the only person who deserved that right was Grayfia.

"I'm coming in Sayla." Natsu said as he opened the door to the bathroom. Upon entry, Natsu was graced with the sight of the demon in nothing but a towel, which hugged her curves tightly. Sayla was also quite pleased with what she saw. No matter how much she saw the naked body of the Dragon Slayer, she could never get over it. "You're drooling a little Sayla." The devil pointed out as he drew closer to the demon.

Natsu would have teased the woman for this obvious display of lust, but he was currently not in the state to judge and he sunk into the bath tub. The Pink haired devil ordered his devil servant join him. Wanting to please her master, the woman undid her towel, exposing her body to the love of her life. Sayla had a body that made almost every girl her age very jealous. Even Grayfia found herself envying the flawless pale skin the demon possessed. However, comparing someone to Sayla was a little unfair since she had been perfecting her transformation magic, allowing her to become whatever her master wanted her to be. Natsu appreciated her willingness to change from him, but he didn't like doing so since he thought Sayla was beautiful as she was.

"Are you just going to stand there looking amazing, or are you going to join me?" Natsu asked the woman. Sayla apologised for being so slow and joined the pinkette in the tub. Natsu enjoyed himself when he felt the woman's firm, yet soft rear press against his pelvis.

"Since it's been a while for us, let's just stay like this." Sayla requested as she laid back, allowing her to feel her master's well defined muscles. The woman had missed the feeling of Natsu's body heat. She blamed this on the fact that her spot on Natsu's lap had been usurped by Koneko, which had got her thinking. "Master, do you prefer younger and less developed bodies?" She asked while looking back at the teen. Said teen gave her a confused look and wondered what she meant with her statement. Sayla sighed and deiced to test her little theory. The woman transformed herself into a much younger of herself. The woman was now a whole lot less developed, but she was a whole lot more cuter.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Natsu asked as he looked at cute demoness. The younger Sayla let out a little giggle at her master's reaction and called him a closet Lolicon, before transforming back. The pinkette calmed down when he saw her revert to her mature form. "I'm not a Lolicon." The Dragon Slayer told his demon, causing her to giggle once again.

"If that's true, why do you let a younger girl sit on your lap for pretty much the entire day." Sayla teased. Natsu knew that he really couldn't deny the woman's words. He really enjoys having the white haired girl sitting on his lap and feeding her because he found her insanely cute. Sayla wouldn't have minded this if it wasn't for the fact she had lost her position on her Master completely. "Don't worry master, I'll love you, even if you are into younger girls." She jested, in an attempt to embarrass him.

"Do I have to show you how much I love big boobs and butts?" Natsu asked before grabbing a handful of Sayla's assets and pressing his hardening member against her rear. The demoness let out a small yelp when she felt these two sensations, but she didn't fight back against it. The demon began moaning at how rough and warm her master's hands were. Natsu wasn't going to hold back against his sexy demon today. He was going to teach her how much he appreciated a woman's assets and it was going to be a lesson she wouldn't soon forget. The teen also saw this position as a chance to tease the dark haired demon. "You've got such a sexy body, Sayla... you're making my cute little Koneko jealous." He started as he pinched one of her hardened peaks with one hand, while he wrapped the other around her flat stomach to hold her close.

"I'm sorry for teasing you Master, please forgive me." Sayla tried to apologise, only to have her words fall on deaf ears. The Dragon Slayer had his mind set on making her moan and beg for his mercy, which he had absolutely no intention of giving her. Natsu decided to further add to the pleasure by positioning his member so he could effectively rub the length against her maidenhood. "Master's cock is right in front of me." The woman said with a lewd smile.

The woman had the potential to hold herself back a little longer, but she really didn't want to do so and she grabbed his member to the best of her ability. Although Sayla had never seen the member of another man, she knew that her master had an impressive length, and she could also tell he was thicker than most. _'Maybe I can get the upper hand on him if I play with a little.'_ She thought before she grabbed the teen's member. The woman started to stroke the teen's cock in the hopes of getting him to calm down and ease up on her.

Unfortunately, this only motivated the Dragon Slayer and he began to attack her ultimate weak spot. The teen used his hot tongue to caress her large golden horns. Natsu got an instant reaction from the woman, which came in the form of a loud long moan that echoed in walls of the bathroom. Sayla hated the way she was able to make her submit and shut her up with such a simple action. Natsu also found it a little odd that she reacted so strongly, and that she would also only react to his touch, but he it didn't mean he didn't like it. "What's wrong Sayla? Is your Master's tongue too much for you?" Natsu taunted with a smirk. The over sensitive demon was only able to let out a long drawn out moan in response. "It's not like when I was a curious kid anymore, I know exactly what to do to make you scream my name." He reminded the horned woman.

_'Master's touch is too much if I don't hold back, I won't be able to control myself and my plan will fail.'_ Sayla thought as almost all of her sensitive sports were attacked by her master. Luckily for her, there was still one area that was still not receiving the same attention. If the Dragon Slayer did attack that last spot, Sayla was certain she would not be able to produce any more proper thoughts. "Master, please hold back, my body can't take it." She begged as her climax rushed through her body.

The demon's words were somehow heard through all her angelic moans and Natsu released his hold on one of her breasts. Sayla starting believing her master was finally holding back against her, but she was sorely mistaken. The only reason Natsu removed his hand was so he could target her swollen and awaiting clitoris. Natsu wasted no time in finding his mark and began to tease, rub and pinch the demon's pearl. While he did this, the teen made sure not to let up pleasuring her other weak points.

"I thought you were supposed to be serving me, but now you're like this." Natsu mocked. The Demon was happy that her master wasn't in a sadistic mood today. Sayla wanted to make the Akeno pay for corrupting her beloved, but she knew that it would upset her master. She also knew that Akeno had gained her master's favor after one of their sparing sessions had granted him a new ability. Natsu noticed that the woman wasn't paying him as much attention as before, so he decided to give her a little reminder about where her focus should be.

"You seem pretty distracted today, are you not enjoying time with your master?" He inquired. Natsu knew he had already made his sexy demon cum, but that wasn't what he really wanted. He wanted to make sure the demon was focusing on him and him alone. Knowing that he wasn't going get the reaction he wanted out of the demon in the state she was currently in, he decided it was time to take things up a notch. "Since I've been servicing you this bath time, it's time for you to repay the favor." He instructed the beauty as he let go of her and stood up.

The woman didn't want to keep her master waiting, but she was still recovering from Natsu's earlier actions. The pinkette was fine waiting for the woman to recover since the pay off was well worth the wait. Sayla eventually recovered and knelt in front of the fire mage. The raven haired beauty was now facing the manhood of the man she loved, and the same one that had been rubbing up against her maidenhood until he had stood up.

"Master's cock is so lively... as your servant, I need to help it calm down." Sayla claimed, causing a slightly perverted look to appear on the teen's face. Since she had already made Natsu wait for her, she didn't waste any time and opened her mouth wide open. Without another second of thought, Sayla took the sensitive tip of Natsu's throbbing member into her mouth.

A small groan escaped Natsu mouth when he felt his manhood being engulfed by the woman's warm wet mouth. Natsu still remembered the first time Sayla had decided to try fallate him. At first, he wasn't sure whether to allow her, but Sayla quickly proved that it was one of the best ideas she had. Even though she had been incredibly clumsy at first, Natsu was none the wiser since it was the first time he had felt something as pleasurable. Much like most things, Sayla's skills greatly improved and Natsu found himself seeking her service more often.

"Those books sure are useful, you're so good with your with your mouth now." Natsu praised. Sayla attempted to thank her master, but due to the rather large thing in her mouth, all she ended up doing was sent pleasurable vibrations along the pinkette's length. The woman knew she had to take advantage of the teen's docile state. She had learnt from before that he was in a fairly aggressive mood today and she had to act fast. Sayla couldn't really blame him, considering he was denied Grayfia's virginity.

Knowing this state wouldn't last long, Sayla began to take as much of Natsu's overwhelming length as she could. Due to the amount of practice she had, she was able to get quite a lot of it in, but still not all of it. _'How pitiful, a servant who can't properly service her master.'_ Sayla said to herself as she began to bob her head along the length. The woman made sure she didn't waste any time and she started at a fairly fast pace, while her free hand stroked the unattended to length. Natsu noticed that the demoness wasn't holding back whatsoever. Normally, she would start at a slow speed and work her way up. However, today she had pretty much gone from 1 to 100 in a few seconds and without warning either.

The fire user wasn't entirely sure if he preferred her listening to his instructions and only increasing her speed when he gave her permission, or if he preferred her being unpredictable and independent. The first choice was appealing because the Dragon Slayer loved being in control of the demoness. The second choice was equally appealing since it meant he had no idea what to expect and he could probably find something he likes. Natsu thought a little, but before he could come to a conclusion, his lust finally took over. "Remember who your master is and your place." Natsu demanded before grabbing a hold of Sayla's thick golden horns.

The woman was a little disappointing that she wasn't able to independently pleasure her master, but the rough treatment she was about to receive was more than enough of a compensation. Although most girls preferred to be treated with care when making love, Sayla was quite the opposite. The demon honestly loved it when Natsu didn't hold anything back against her. She wanted nothing more than the usually kind Dragon Slayer to unleash his lust on her. _'Yes Master, show your true self to me and me alone.'_ Sayla thought when she felt the pinkette's grip on her horns tighten. Wasting no time, Natsu began to move his member in and out of her tight, wet tunnel.

The now lust driven Dragon Slayer didn't hold back against the demon. He was going to give her the face fucking she so desperately wanted. Although the woman had hoped for this and was mentally prepared, her body wasn't. Due to the fact that her horns were being handled so roughly, Sayla's sensitivity was going out of control and just the being near the teen was sending her into a pleasure filled frenzy.

"Nice work Sayla, you sure know how to take it don't you?" Natsu taunted with before increasing his already fast pace. Instead of being embarrassed or angered at the taunt, the demon enjoyed them since it showed her that he was losing even more self control. The teen had no idea that he was playing into the woman's trap and he continued to lose more and more control of himself. Natsu's lack of control was shown by the how he had begun to chant her name as he trust his member at a rapid speed.

_'Master is going to cum soon, but if he keeps touching my horns like that, I'm going to cum soon.'_ Sayla thought when she felt a familiar heat build in her core. She could also felt Natsu's member heat up to an incredible temperature. The pinkette let go of the final part of his self control and tightened his grip of the demon's horns before thrusting one last time. The Dragon Slayer declared his impending climax before cumming a few seconds later. Even with the warning, Sayla was still shocked with the amount that left the pinkette's member and flooded her mouth. _'If this was only going inside my pussy, I could be baring master's child by now.'_ She thought as she did her best to swallow Natsu's hot cum. To say that the demon managed to do it with ease was a lie, but this was only because she was trying to savor every last drop she could. But this didn't mean Sayla was a natural. During her first attempt, she hadn't prepared herself for the amount that Natsu was capable of unloading at once.

"That was amazing as always Sayla, but I think I'm going to need a little more than that today." Natsu told the woman as he released her horns and pulled out her mouth. Sayla didn't expect a less of her master, she knew that Natsu was finding it harder to himself back around so many beautiful women, and he needed more to calm back down. With this in mind, she gave her master a nod. "I'll let you finish swallowing then we can move on." He instructed, still primed and ready to go.

_'I've managed to get everything back on course... the final phase should begin in a few seconds.'_ The demon plotted when she saw the door bathroom door open. Due to the fact Natsu had been recovering from his earlier climax, he was completely oblivious to the fact someone had walked in on them.

"Natsu-sama?" Grayfia asked, prompting Natsu to turn around. Natsu was shocked when he saw the naked maid step into the room, with her usual composed look. The maid's composure quickly disappeared when she saw the state of the two. She had originally entered the room to help Sayla clean their shared master, but she had never expected to see them in this situation. _'I knew Sayla and Natsu were closer than they let on, but I had no idea they were like this.'_ The maid thought as a heavy blush appeared on her face. The silver haired woman was about to leave and return to her room, but as she turned, Natsu grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry for interrupting Natsu-sama... and what I did earlier tonight." She apologised. The woman was about to make an attempt of freeing herself, but when she did so, Natsu reeled her in engaged in a fiery and passionate kiss.

Sayla smiled at the scene that was unfolding in front of her. Not only had her master finally decided to take the first, but Grayfia was accepting his advance. _'I'm going to let her know just how much she means to me and nothing is going to stop me.'_ Natsu told himself as he slid his tongue into the woman's mouth. Unlike last time, he was confident and he showed the maid just how effective his time with Sayla had been. The strongest Queen was honestly caught off guard by the Slayer's seemingly sudden increase in skill. Seeing as she had only had her first kiss a little while ago, the older devil simply let Natsu do as he pleased.

_'Natsu-sama seems a lot more aggressive than before, I wonder what happened?'_ Grayfia wondered as she let the fire mage dominate the kiss. The woman quickly found herself becoming absorbed in the intense feelings that Natsu's warm lips gave her. Even though she was fairly drunk, Grayfia had enjoyed the first kiss, but the one she was currently engaged in was on a completely different level. This lip lock she was sharing with the teen radiated an unforgettable amount of feeling and heat.

Their kiss continued for a few more minutes and Natsu finally decided to separate from Grayfia. "Don't leave, I know it sounds greedy, but I want both of you to be mine." Natsu confessed while staring at the nude maid. Grayfia smiled when she heard her master's confession. Although she could still remember her actions while she was drunk, she wasn't sure if Natsu had taken her confession seriously.

"Don't feel bad Natsu-sama, it's quite normal for a devil to have multiple partners. So feel free to be a greedy little dragon." Grayfia reminded before giving Natsu a quick peck on the cheek. Natsu grinned and almost kicked himself for forgetting how devil society worked, but he wasn't entirely at fault, he did have a scarlet haired angel trying to make him pure. But that angel wasn't really the top priority at the moment, right know all that mattered to Natsu were the two beautiful women with him in the bathroom.

"I'm glad you're on board Grayfia-san, I shall assist you in servicing Master... Don't get me wrong I'm not questioning your ability to please him, but he can be much more than just a handful at times." Sayla commented as she got up. Grayfia gave her a nod and both of the decided to go in at once. Natsu quickly found himself being sandwiched by what he thought to be two of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. Being the more experienced one Sayla was in front while Grayfia was behind the teen. "Let's see if the two of us will be able to tame our horny dragon of a Master."

"Seeing as you have done this before, I trust you will be able to guide me." Grayfia replied as she pressed her pillowly breasts against Natsu's strong back. The silver haired woman kind of found it ironic that Sayla was going to be the one teaching her for a change, especially since she had taught the horned girl everything about serving a master. The older woman's only real experiences with sex were probably the romance novels she would read when she didn't have Natsu's warm body to keep her company at night, and the dirty magazines she would someones find hidden in the pinkette's room.

The woman had never talked to Natsu about it since she knew he was a growing boy and spending almost all his time surrounded by blossoming girls would have effects on him. Grayfia's mind quickly shifted its focus to the content in the aforementioned magazines. Judging from his collection, Natsu had quite a wide range of tastes, sometimes she would find ones with large rears and sometimes the would have ample bosoms. She was quite pleased to see that a lot of the covers stared older women, but it didn't give her an indication of what his type was considering there were an equal amount were girls in their late teens. _'Master's tastes sure are hard to determine... But I guess it really can't be helped.'_ Grayfia thought as her mind snapped back to reality.

"Let's not waste anymore time, Master can get quite impatient." Sayla said while firmly stroking her master member. This prompted Grayfia to turn Natsu's head and lead him into a kiss. While she enjoyed the kiss, her hand wondered to his lower front and found his full family jewels. Knowing she had to be careful, the woman started off slow and gentle. Not wanting to be outdone the maid's amateurish skills, the demon servant increased the speed of her strokes while also running her hands along his muscular build. The second one was really just for her since she could never get enough of the heat the mage emitted. "It seems our team work is quite effective, Master is going to cum in a couple of minutes." She teased with a smile.

Grayfia wanted to agree, but due to the fact that she was still kissing her pink haired love, she was unable to speak and instead just nodded. Natsu quickly figured out that he was losing to both of the women. It became apparent to him that he didn't have enough experience to handle both of them. Natsu didn't really mind this since he would be able to use this experience to get the jump on them the next time. The Dragon Slayer stopped trying to resist the women and just enjoyed the feeling of their soft bodies pressing against his own, while his pride was played with by their dainty and careful hands. _'This is better than getting smothered by Serafall.'_ Natsu thought lewdly.

"Grayfia-san~ You're hogging Master." Sayla whined as her jealously began to rise. Grayfia just shot her a glare, telling her that Natsu was hers for now. Since the horned girl knew how long the silver haired woman had waited, she was able to hold herself back and allowed Grayfia to enjoy Natsu. _'This could become quite bothersome. If Grayfia is this possessive, I dread to see how the less reserved ones will act.'_ The demoness thought while idly stroking her master's thick member. Although she was starting to feel left out, she knew that she would get a reward if she waited it out.

While the demon girl waited, Grayfia found herself becoming even more lost in the warmth of her young master. _'If only he had been older when he arrived, we would have been able to this a long time ago.'_ Grayfia thought as the heat in her core built to the point that it was becoming unbearable. All the older woman could think about was how she was going to get rid of the heat. Knowing that the faster she made the teen cum, the faster he would get rid of the heat, Grayfia put a little more effort into massaging the teen's delicate area.

While his two servants increased their efforts, Natsu was doing his best to hold on, which was proving to be nearly impossible. For what he had been told, his silver haired maid was a virgin with very little knowledge of sex, but she was handling him almost as well as Sayla was. The teen deduced this was because both were trying to get his attention. _'Grayfia really won't let up with this kiss, will she?'_ Natsu thought while struggling to maintain control of the two. He knew it would be easier for him if he stopped trying, but it also meant he couldn't satisfy his craving for dominance, which was growing by the second. This need for making his servants submit him was enough for Natsu to separate from Grayfia's kiss and pick both of them up. Both busty beauties were a little confused by the teen's action, but neither of them said anything when they saw the hungry look in the pinkette's eyes. "The bathroom is nice, but a bed sounds a hell of a lot better than cold tiles." He said before kicking down the bathroom door. Both women sighed at how careless their master was with their property.

Not wanting to wait, Natsu ran to the bedroom as fast as he could with both women over his shoulder. On the way there, Grayfia was trying to figure out how much they would have to pay for repairs by the night's end and Sayla was simply admiring Natsu's manhood. _'This plan worked so perfectly, I just hope Grayfia-san and I will be able to satisfy Master.'_ Sayla thought with a heavy perverse blush covered her cheeks.

Before they knew it, Natsu kicked open the door and threw both of them on the large comfortable bed. Both the devil and demon landed in very sexy positions. Sayla landed face down with her ample buttocks sticking up and her weeping maidenhood. Grayfia landed on her back with her legs slightly spread, while also revealing a little bit of her moistening heat, but more importantly, her large perfectly formed breasts. Natsu was having a little trouble deciding which one he wanted more. "Sayla's butt or Grayfia's tits... I think I'll take both of them." Natsu declared as he climbed onto the bed.

Both women smiled at their master's declaration and awaited his actions. The Dragon Slayer grinned at the willingness of the two and chose to give his attention to his faithful maid. Sayla wasn't bothered by this at all since it worked perfectly with her little plan. Natsu moved on towards the strongest queen and assumed the same position he was in earlier. "I'm going to show you just how much you mean to me." The teen said with a smile.

"Do as you please Natsu-sama, my body is yours." Grayfia told the teen before spreading her legs a little more in preparation for the younger devil's member. However, the woman had jumped the gun just a little. Although Natsu was going to give her his virginity, he wanted to reward her all her years of service. So instead of lining his member up with her slit, Natsu lowered himself to her trimmed maidenhood. The state of her maidenhood wasn't surprising considering the maid was the kind of person who really took care of herself. "What are you doing Natsu-sama?" The maid asked. Instead of a verbal reply, Natsu responded by running his hot pink tongue along the woman's pussy. The woman let out a small moan and shot up at the new feeling.

"Don't worry Grayfia-san, Master knows what he's doing... just relax." Sayla told her role model as she moved behind her. Grayfia found it a little odd that the demon had snuck up behind her, but her attention was more focused on Natsu's talented tongue. The woman quickly realised that Natsu and Sayla had practiced a little more than just kissing. Wanting a few answers from the two, the silver haired devil was about to ask what exactly they had been doing in their time alone. Unfortunately for her, the horned woman noticed that she was about to ask something and acted. "You really need to relax Grayfia-san, let us take care of you for a change." The demon suggested before grabbing her senior's endowments from behind. Sayla didn't really know what she was doing with the older woman's breasts since she had only handled her own. The curse user knew that she had to tread lightly and kept her groping quite gentle.

Luckily for Sayla, Grayfia was too focused on the pleasure Natsu was providing to even notice that her breasts were being played with. This was a small blow to her pride, but it was probably for the best because it might have given the other two the wrong idea about her. "Natsu-sama~" Grayfia cried when she felt the Dragon Slayer's hot tongue part her lower lips. It became obvious that the teen was intending to make her climax as quickly as possible. However, Grayfia was enjoying the experience a lot more than she ever thought she would and she wanted to keep it going. "More Natsu-sama~" She moaned before grabbing Natsu's head and forcing it closer to her crotch .

Natsu wasn't really able to hear the woman's moans due to his sensitive ears being pressed against Grayfia's soft thighs. Even though Natsu was supposed to be the one pleasuring the woman, he found himself enjoying the experience a lot more than he thought he would. Not only did the woman's essence taste amazing, but the scent she gave off was intoxicating to the pinkette. _'I'm glad she's mine... I'm glad they're both mine.'_ Natsu thought as his lust once again began to rise.

While Sayla was oblivious to this and continued to fondle the maid's breasts, said maid noticed it instantly by his increase in effort. The horned woman ended up noticing when she heard the composed queen let out her loudest moan yet. Knowing the woman wouldn't notice, Sayla saw this as a chance to get a little more adventurous and she started applying more force to her breasts.

Unfortunately, Sayla had underestimated Grayfia's sensitivity and the Queen turned to face the demon. The horned woman was a little worried that the older woman would react badly to being touched in such a way by another woman, but due to years of pent of sexual frustration, Grayfia wasn't bothered too much. However, she knew that some ground rules had to be established. "Make sure not to get ahead of yourself, Natsu-sama is the only one who I will allow to defile me." Grayfia reminded the demon. Sayla nodded and eased up on how playful she was being. Although the woman knew that the pinkette would have loved to see his two servants getting a little handsy with each other, but Grayfia's heart and body belonged to Natsu alone.

Now that she knew were the line was, Sayla became a lot more careful. Grayfia was about to thank the other woman for calming herself down a little, but all her focus was forced to her nether region. Even if the woman didn't want to focus on that particular area, Natsu's tongue was assaulting a very vulnerable area inside her. Grayfia once again wanted to ask how the teen was this skilled, but the impending orgasm was impeding her thoughts and all she could do was force Natsu's head down even more. "Natsu-sama~!" Grayfia screamed while grabbing a handful of Natsu's pink locks.

Thanks the volume of her moan, Natsu was able to finally hear the sound he had so desperately been craving. The teen knew he only had to work a little harder before he could finally pay back his beautiful maid. Natsu's tongue began to reach deeper into her focus on another weak spots. "Ah~ I'm... cumming Natsu-sama!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. It was a good thing that they didn't have anyone else in the house or they would have been caught. Grayfia had never felt something quite like this. Although she had played with herself on the odd occasion, she had never had a climax that could come close to comparing to the current one. _'The heat is finally gone.'_ She thought with ragged breaths.

Being a little curious as to what Grayfia looked like with a face of pure ecstasy, Natsu removed himself from her sweet honey pot and looked up. To say that the Dragon Slayer was turned on by the woman's expression would be an understatement. "Grayfia, you look so good like that... I'm going to make sure that I see it again." Natsu complimented while admiring the face she was making. The blush on Grayfia's face intensified at his words and the heat in her core returned almost instantly. She wanted to curse Natsu for being able to turn her from proud and independent to panting and clingy. However, she liked the feeling more than she would ever admit or ever show.

Wanting to let his silver haired maid recover, he turned his attention to Sayla, who had still been patiently waiting for her turn."Come here Sayla." He instructed while pointing to the spot next to him. Without a moment of hesitation, the curse user rushed to Natsu's side. With Sayla by his side, he got off of the panting maid and knelt up so he was on the same level as his other servant.

Without out a word between them the pink haired devil and the dark haired demon engaged in heated kiss, which could be described as one way dominance in favor of Natsu. Sayla didn't mind this situation at all. In fact, she preferred the having her master's warmth take over her and the thought of being on dominate over her master didn't appeal to her at all.

While the raven haired beauty was content with the feeling of Natsu's lips pressing against her own and his tongue fighting against her's, Natsu wanted more from her and his fingers got straight to business. The teen slid his digits into Sayla's awaiting heat. Having done this one many occasions before, Natsu knew what he had to do to make the horned girl squeal and scream for him. "Master's touch is so addicting, I miss being able to do this." Sayla moaned into the kiss.

_'Maybe I should up my game, she's getting better at resisting me.'_ Natsu thought as he pressed his thumb against her sensitive pearl once more. He knew he had to make sure Sayla really felt it, so he used a little bit of his magic and increased the heat of his fingers. His actions got him an instant reaction from his servant, which was in the form of a loud moan. This was enough to snap Grayfia out of her orgasmic high. Natsu noticed this and used his free hand to please her.

"I would never forget about my beautiful maid." The teen teased before forcing his fingers into maid's sopping maidenhood. A grin appeared on the teen's face when a very vocal moan erupted from Grayfia's mouth. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he made both of his sexy servants scream out his name in pleasure. His arousal rose at such a simple thought and so did the speed of his magic fingers.

As Natsu hoped, both women succumbed to the pleasure he was providing for them in a few minutes. "You're being rougher than usual Master! I don't think I'll be able to hold on much longer." Sayla claimed between her moans. Unlike the demon, the pleasure was too much for the maid and she was unable to utter a word. As he played with them, he would alternate kissing the two beauties.

Natsu was honestly surprised by his own skill level, he knew Sayla like the back of his hand, but Grayfia was completely new and he was still getting used to her. The teen began wishing that he had taken the one at a time since he could enjoy them a little more. However, he was very content with watching them orgasm at the same time. "It looks like you're both cumming close, I can't wait to see it." Natsu teased with a grin on his face. Neither of the two were able to deny the teasing and both their climaxes hit them like a train. The room became filled with the wonderful screams and moans of a devil and a demon. These sounds echoed in the room and just aroused him even more, if that was possible.

Thanks to him not having even the tiniest shred of self restraint left Natsu moved the maid onto her side, placed her long toned leg over his shoulder and pressed his member against her soaked womanhood. The feeling of Natsu's hot tip pressing against her was enough to wake Grayfia from her post orgasmic state. Although she had mentally recovered from one of the best feelings in the world, her body was still spasming and she had almost no strength. However, she did have enough strength to tell Natsu not to hold back with her. "I never intended on holding back against you, I'm going to make sure that your body will only respond to me." Natsu replied before thrusting a good portion of his thick length inside.

Being that it was his first time, Natsu didn't expect to feel what he did. Grayfia's maidenhood felt perfect to him, with a perfect mixture of warmth and moisture, it was also gripping on his member with the tightness expected of a virgin. The feeling was so great to him that he almost came instantly. This didn't go unnoticed by the maid and the though of Natsu cumming inside her really excited her.

"Shit, that was close." Natsu muttered as he calmed himself down. He knew it could be pretty troublesome if he was to do something like that without her permission. The teen gave himself a few more seconds to settle himself down. He was determined to pamper his beautiful maid and that wouldn't happen if he came instantly.

Natsu eventually made a recovery and finally started moving. Although lacking self control, he managed to start of at a fairly moderate speed. This pace was slow enough that the teen wasn't going crazy, but he made up for it with with how deep he was getting into her. Grayfia was struggling to keep her voice in check thanks to the girth of Natsu's member.

Natsu would have loved to know that he wasn't the only one who was struggling to hold themselves like Natsu, it was Grayfia's first time and the feeling of being was completely alien to her. Even though she had played with herself a few times, her fingers didn't compare whatsoever. Not only was the Dragon Slayer's manhood long, it was thick and incredibly hot. _'Natsu-sama's cock is tearing me apart.'_ Grayfia thought while Natsu thrust into her.

As Natsu got used to the new experience, Sayla began to recover from her own high and was pleasantly surprised to what her master was doing to Grayfia. Her little planned had worked almost without fault and now she was getting a very arousing show. Being too caught up in Grayfia, the fire user didn't notice Sayla sitting herself back up. The horned woman wasted no time and started playing with herself to the display in front of her. _'This is perfect, I love it when a plan comes together.'_ Sayla told herself, causing a lustful smile to appear on her face. The horned woman had always imagined seeing her master dominating a woman and it was more arousing than she thought it would be.

Sayla was loving the scene that was unfolding in front of her, especially the strength Natsu was putting into his movements. _'Master still isn't going all out, but I can feel the bed moving already.'_ She mused before grabbing one of her plump pale breasts. Unlike when she was doing it to Grayfia, Sayla was very rough with herself, making sure to tug and pitch her erect nipples. The demoness didn't start off this rough with herself. If fact, she was quite wholesome until Natsu got his hands on her.

Although Natsu was oblivious to the demon's actions, Grayfia was not. _'She seems to be really enjoying it, does it look that good?'_ Grayfia pondered, before her train of thought was cut off by Natsu increasing his speed. This was a clear indication that he had finally gotten used to pleasures of the flesh. The maid was grateful that Natsu was a quick learner in all regards since the pleasure was like nothing that had come before it and it was only getting better by the second.

Wanting to see the lustful expression on her lover's face, the woman looked turned her head. She was surprised when she the look of pure lust in Natsu's eyes. The look was so intense that it made her forget that this was the same person she had taken care of since he had entered her world. Grayfia noticed that Natsu's gaze wasn't directed at her face, but her breasts, which were bouncing back and forth with each of his strong fast movements. "You're making that quite face again, let's see what kind of face you'll make when I do THIS!" Natsu said before forcing the rest of his length into her. The older woman couldn't believe the what she was feeling, the head of the pinkette's member was now taking up every last inch of her maidenhood in both length and girth. She had never thought such a feeling could exist and she was loving it.

Seeing his actions had worked much better than he thought it would, Natsu repeated the action and attempted to get deeper with each trust. The teen was very pleased with the resulting moans and wet sloshing sounds. He also found himself being entertained by the bouncing of Grayfia's breasts. One of Natsu's main source of encouragement was the fact that his thrusts were causing Grayfia's endowments to bounce even more. "Natsu-sama~ Please calm down a little, it's getting so deep!" Grayfia pleaded with a look Natsu had never seen.

The usually strong and proud woman now looked helpless and weak. Seeing this side of the woman only turned the Dragon Slayer on even more and put even more strength into his movements. He intended to make the maid submit to him even more and finally defeat the woman, even if it was in a very perverted way. "You're being so cruel Natsu-sama." She whimpered, once again shattering Natsu and Sayla's perception of her. Natsu knew that the only reason she was showing this hidden side of her was because she was closing in on another climax and that she was trying to hide it. However, she could tell that it was going to be completely different from her other ones, she knew that it was going to be bigger and better.

"I like kinda like this side of you, but I'm the only one who can see this side of you." Natsu told the woman as he felt his own climax approaching. The teen knew that he couldn't hold back anymore if he wanted to achieve his goal of a simultaneous orgasm with the woman he loved. Knowing that he had to pull out all the stops if he wanted to achieve his goal, he grabbed a handful of her endowments. The woman let out a yelp when she felt her breasts being handled by the fire mage. "Everything about you is so perfect... I don't think I'll be able to hold on much longer." He warned the woman as his climax drew even closer. The Dragon Slayer just hoped he would be able to pull out in time as to avoid any trouble.

Grayfia noticed that her lover was going to pull out by the way he wasn't thrusting as deeply. However, that wasn't what she wanted, the beauty wanted her master to fill her with his essence. Using the little strength she had left, the queen moved onto her back and wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist. "I want you to cum inside me." Grayfia told the Dragon slayer before forcing him into a kiss. Not wanting to go against her wishes, the teen continued to move inside the woman with reckless abandon. The maid was pleased that her words words had reached her love and she held onto him even tighter, in more ways than one. _'This feels so amazing... I can't wait to feel his seed pouring into me.'_ She thought.

With all of his power, Natsu gave the woman a few more powerful thrusts. "I'm cumming Grayfia!" Natsu grunted with one final thrust. The last movement was more than enough to send his faithful maid over the edge along with himself. The teen was once again blown away by the feeling of Grayfia's womanhood. He had noticed that she had been getting tighter every time he moved, but this contraction was on a completely new level and he unloaded inside her. For what might be the last time tonight, Grayfia let out a scream that would rival a banshee.

"So much... I'm getting so full." The silver haired devil moaned as she felt her womb being filled with the hot seed of her master. This had been a night of many first for her and this was by far her favorite because she knew exactly what could lead to. The idea of baring her master's child gave her the strength she needed to draw Natsu even closer. The two stared at each other while trying to calm down. Although Grayfia was more than satisfied with the experience, it was apparent that Natsu was nowhere near done. "It seems as if Natsu-sama does have the stamina of a Dragon... sadly, I need some time to recover." Grayfia told her lover.

Natsu was about to tell the woman it was ok, but he was beat to it. "Don't worry Grayfia-san, I'm more than happy to service Master while you recover." Sayla declared before getting on her hands and knees. The horned woman shook her plump sexy rear end at the mage. This was enough of a cue for Natsu and he pulled out of Grayfia, leaving her feeling quite empty. A sly smile appeared on the demon's face when she saw how much of Natsu's seed left Grayfia. "Make sure to give me just as much as her." She said with another shake of her ready rump.

"I'm glad you're prepared... I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Natsu told the demon with a grin. Natsu knew that he was going to have great night with the two beauties and his earlier performance was enough proof for both of them. "Neither of you are going to have much sleep tonight." He told the two beauties.

**~Next morning~ (Lemon end)**

Just as Natsu had said, neither of the women had gotten much sleep. This was partly the fault of the women since they had made the mistake of underestimating his ungodly stamina. The two women had excepted the teen to last a few rounds before being satisfied, but after the first few rounds, they figured out that his lust was as endless as his appetite. Although they both enjoyed the experience quite a lot, they were a little worried about Natsu's out of control lust. His servants had voiced their concerns about this, but Natsu had reassured them that he could control himself. The women trusted Natsu with this and he had proved this by allowing them to sleep before his lust was fully sated.

It was now early morning and the two naked beauties were holding onto their master's warm body. While the women did this, Natsu simply enjoyed the beautiful women snuggling against him. "This feels different from when it's just Grayfia, maybe it was the sex." Natsu said to no one in particular. Even with this comment, the two women were extremely tired and they remained asleep. The Dragon Slayer was a little disappointed that he couldn't have a little fun with the women in the morning. However, he had something important he had to do, and it was probably for the best that the sleeping beauties didn't know. Natsu carefully removed the woman off of him and hopped off the bed.

Natsu did a quick scan of the room before spotting his clothes, which along with Grayfia's had be carelessly discarded. Having found his target, the pinkette began to move towards it, but he quickly became distracted when he saw the state of the room. Due to the night time activities, the large bedroom was a complete mess and Natsu couldn't get his mind off the things he had done to his servants.

Although sex with Grayfia was rather plain at the start, once she had gotten used to it, she was able to get on top for a few times, which Natsu found absurdly hot. Unlike Grayfia, Sayla loved being the bottom and begged to be treated roughly throughout the entire night, which served to fuel Natsu's lust even more. _'I wonder what it would have been like if I let Grayfia on top a little more?'_ Natsu wondered, causing blood to rush south. The mage's mind quickly began to fill with images of his maid's ample bosom bouncing while riding him. The fact that he could imagine the women in this position, just made the idea of making Grayfia his alpha even more appealing. After a few seconds of fantasizing, Natsu snapped back to reality only to remember his conquest of the demon. _'Then again a submissive girls like Sayla are so much fun to play with.'_ He thought as he mind began to drift. Fortunately, the teen still had enough concentration to put his clothes on while his imagination ran rampant.

Just like before, Natsu eventually calmed himself down and he was finally dressed as well. "I should leave a note so they don't get worried." Natsu said to himself when he realised what might happen if Sayla was to wake up without him next to her. The teen knew from experience that things could turn sour very quickly when the demon got upset, so scribbled a note and left it where he was. Knowing that it probably wouldn't be enough, he rummaged through Sayla's bag and picked out a plushie of himself and put it between the woman's marvelous melons. "Grayfia should be fine, she was happier than I've ever seen her before." The Dragon Slayer grinned while wrapping his scarf around his neck. Now that he was covered up properly, the teen prepared to do something he dreaded, but he knew the pay off was well worth it.

Natsu decided it was better to get this over with and he began to create the transportation circle. "What the fuck... how come, I'm getting worse at this?" The pinkette asked himself as he struggled to stay standing. He was honestly happy that the women were sleeping so they didn't see him in such a pathetic state. The groaning teen eventually opened the portal. "Now the hard part is over... now for the good part." Natsu said.

**~With Kuroka~**

It was a very nice morning for the black haired Nekomata. Since the people she was staying with was away, she was able to do as she pleased. With this being the situation, she did was she always did and practiced her Senjutsu and Youjutsu. Kuroka was very happy with her progress, but she was a little distraught when she heard her little sister was scared of honing her powers as a Nekomata. However, she could understand Koneko's worry since she still had no idea about what had really happened to their former master. _'I need to fix things between us... It's my job as her sister.'_ Kuroka instructed herself as she walked outside. The woman had been tempted to tell Natsu to tell the truth for her. She had stopped herself since she knew that it was not only cowardly, it might get Natsu in trouble for harboring a SS-class stray devil. "What's wrong with me?" She pondered aloud before letting a pair of black cat ears and matching twin cat tails.

The busty kimono wearing cat girl was about to start her training. However, she changed her mind when she saw a red magical circle. The nekomata's eyes light up when she saw the symbol in the middle of it. Kuroka wanted to leap at the magical circle. However, she contained herself because the last time she did so, she mistimed it horribly. So working from her prior experience, the beauty waited until Natsu appeared in front of her. "Hey Kuro-" Natsu attempted to greet before being taken to the ground by a black blur. Although the back of his head hurt a little from the tackle, the front of his face was in a very pleasant and comfortable place. The teen knew exactly were his face was currently buried and he was quite pleased with it.

"Good morning Natsu-kun, I didn't know that you were supposed to be here today, nya." Kuroka greeted as she continued to smother the pink haired Dragon Slayer. The cat girl knew how much Natsu loved her beasts and breasts in general. Unlike he usually did, Natsu didn't struggle beneath her. Kuroka was a little insulted that she wasn't getting the reaction she wanted, so she sat up and straddled his hips. The woman quickly realised that the teen was still recovering from moving such a large distance. "How come this always happens, nya?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know, I just don't do well with any kind of transportation." Natsu replied as he made his recovery. The cat girl giggled at this and gave Natsu a quick peck on the cheek before she proceeded to ask him why he was here. "I'm glad you asked." The pinkette started as he reached into his pocket and pulled out chess piece. "I'm here to make you my first official servant." The pinkette finished with a smile. The teen wasn't able to see a reaction since the woman was already kissing him. Natsu quickly realised that the nekomata was overjoyed with what he had said.

"Thank you Natsu-kun!" Kuroka cheered with one of the most radiant smiles he had ever seen. The dark haired women wouldn't admit it to Natsu, but she was worried that he wasn't going to keep his promise. When she really thought about it, she couldn't figure out why Natsu would want to make her his servant. Kuroka knew that having a stray as a servant could not only get him into quite a bit of trouble, it would also sully his reputation. So the fact that he was still willing to help her made her unbelievably happy. "Can I ask something before we start though?"

"Go ahead." Natsu replied. The Dragon Slayer knew for her facial expression, that the question might have been a tough one. However, Natsu was going to answer it as best as he could.

"Have you had sex yet?" Kuroka asked boldly as she looked down at the teen. The beauty knew that Natsu was constantly surrounded by young attractive girls, with her own little sister being included. The cat eared beauty wasn't really against the pinkette having a harem, she was simply curious of if the man she had grown to love had slept around or if he was still a cherry ripe for the picking. _'He's taking a little while to answer... maybe I should give him a little bit of intensive.'_ She thought before she started removing the top part of her kimono. "Come on Natsu-kun, why don't you tell this little kitty, nya." The cat girl said as she revealed two of the biggest breasts Natsu had ever seen. The teen took a few seconds to compare the young woman to the other girls. Akeno was definitely in the lead in the terms of size, Rias was second and Kuroka was a tied third with Sayla. A sexy smile appeared on Kuroka's face when she saw where Natsu's eyes were. "Like what you see, nya?" She teased before cupping her endowments.

If Natsu hadn't spent most of his childhood around the fairer sex, he would been nervous or even flustered, but that was not the case whatsoever. Without hesitation, Natsu pushed the woman onto the soft grass before he proceeded to grab a handful of Kuroka's ample breasts. "You really didn't learn from the last time you tried something like this." Natsu teased while playing with the maiden's breasts a little. The cat girl let out a small moan and remembered the last time she tried to tempt the pinkette. If she had been a lot more prepared, she would have taken her love's virginity for sure. "And if you really want to know, I'm not a virgin anymore." He added before releasing Kuroka's soft flesh.

"I should have expected that from you, I hope our kissing practice helped you out." Kuroka said with a sly grin. For the first and probably last time, Natsu blushed a little at the memory of his visits to Kuroka. Although he had told Sayla that she was the only one he was practicing with, that was untrue and his skill level should have really woken the demoness to that fact. "My my, is the big bad dragon getting flustered because of this pretty little kitty?" She teased before pulling Natsu into her bust. Natsu knew he had to be very careful around the flirtatious cat girl because much like him, she would use any and all opportunities she could to get an advantage over him. The teen averted his dark eyes from Kuroka's golden ones.

"Don't get cocky Kuroka, It might not take a lot to get this dragon going, but taming me is a completely different story." Natsu told the busty beauty beneath him. Kuroka knew that she wouldn't win against the Dragon Slayer at this rate, so she decided to change the subject back to the reason for his visit. The fast handed cat girl, grabbed the bishop piece from Natsu reminded him about the fact he was here to make her his servant. "Oh yeah, that's true... I guess we should start since I answered your question, and we need to get back soon." The fire mage said before getting off the woman.

"Sure thing Master-kun, nya." Kuroka replied with her usual playfulness. "But let's not rush home, we have the house all to ourselves for a couple of hours, and I might go into heat at any moment... and do you really want to explain why there's a busty cutie trying to turn in her v-card?" She inquired in a low sexy voice. The pinkette knew how much trouble being in heat could cause and that he had no choice but to calm the nekomata down.

"Once you're my servant, I'll make sure to pamper you as much as you want." Natsu said as he began the ritual.


	10. Dancing with Devils + The Red Dragon Empress

**~Natsu's home~**

It had been two months since the pinkette had become an independent devil and it had also been two months since Natsu had seen either Rias, Sona or any of his other friends. The only childhood friend Natsu had any contact with was Vali, and they spent most of their time fighting. As much as the Dragon Slayer wanted to stop by and pay them a visit, Grayfia was prevented him until he completed one task for her. The task was to gain enough power to defeat her in battle and make her his Queen. This task did prove to be very difficult for Natsu. However, he had achieved this goal, even if his victory didn't come without aid from Sayla, but Grayfia still awarded her young master the win for being so clever. With the addition of Grayfia, Natsu now had three members in his peerage. His strongest member was Grayfia, his most loyal was Sayla and his most playful was Kuroka. The nekomata had taken the role of Natsu's first Bishop and his demon had taken role of his Rook.

Natsu and peerage were currently setting up for guests. Well most of them were, Kuroka was hiding in the house. However, the missing member of his peerage didn't slow progress. This was mainly because Natsu was so excited to see all his friends that he had been racing around the house doing everything in his power to help. Sayla and Grayfia also got a lot of credit, as they both worked very diligently. While her general laziness could be blamed for not helping, the real reason the nekomata wasn't help was her nerves. Kuroka was a little worried about meeting Natsu's friends, especially her little sister. The cat-girl was also worried that the fact she was a stray would cause her to be judged. However, Natsu had eased her a little by reminding the woman how accepting his group of friends were. _'I should get Kuroka soon... after I finish this food.'_ Natsu told himself when he remembered the missing woman.

"Natsu-sama, our guests will be arriving in a few hours, so please stop eating all the food." Grayfia told the younger devil. Although the maid and the demon had prepared a grand feast, Grayfia knew that Natsu's appetite was nearly unending. Natsu quickly finished what was in his mouth before he stopped eating. "Thank you Natsu-sama, now please get Kuroka out of her room." She instructed.

"Sure thing Grayfia, but remember what I told you to call me when we're alone." Natsu reminded the maid, who quickly apologised. "It's fine, old habits die hard." He said before giving the woman a peck on the cheek. The silver haired beauty blushed a little at her master's affection. Though it had been two months since they had their first time together, the older woman was a little shy when it came to openly being intimate. "See you soon Grayfia." He said as he ran off.

After a short run, the fiery devil arrived in front of his room, which was shared by the home's current residence. The shared room was probably Natsu's favorite part of the house. Not only did it let him make love to any of the three at anytime, but it meant he would always wake up to a beautiful naked girl. Whether that was the raven haired cat girl Kuroka, the horned demon Sayla or his faithful maid Grayfia. Natsu was really loving life and the only way things could get better was if he could beat Grayfia properly. As much as the teen wanted to enjoy thinking about the women in his home, he knew he had to get his bishop. "Kuroka, I'm coming to get you." Natsu told the nekomata as he opened the door. Upon doing so, the nekomata pouched on the Dragon Slayer and took him to the ground.

"Good evening Natsu-kun, nya." Kuroka greeted while rubbing against the warm body of her master. The raven haired woman's cat like behaviors could be attributed to the fact that she was in her nekomata form. Natsu enjoyed it when the woman was in this form quite a bit. Not only was she heaps of fun to be around, she was also extremely sexy.

"How come you haven't been helping out today?" Natsu quizzed. Kuroka told her master that she was taking a nap. The Dragon Slayer was expecting this to happen, but it didn't mean he liked it. "Come on Kuroka, you have to get ready." He told his bishop, who was still lying on top of him.

"But Natsu-kun~ I don't know how to cook that well, nya." Kuroka whined. Natsu couldn't deny that the nekomata had no idea how to cook, but he didn't appreciate her lazy attitude. So instead of letting the nekomata get away with her laziness, he decided it was time to punish the woman. "What's with that look Natsu, nya?" The busty cat-girl questioned.

"I'm teaching a naughty little kitty a lesson." Natsu explained before grabbing the woman's cat-like ears. The woman let out a small moan when she felt her master's warm hands play with one of her most sensitive areas. However, Natsu didn't stop there, he used his free hand to play with one of Kuroka's thin bushy tails. "What's wrong Kuroka, is it too much?" He teased as the woman on top of him was reduced to a moaning and purring mess. The pinkette grinned when he saw how effective his method was.

_'This is the best kind of punishment.'_ Kuroka thought as she felt her pleasure build every second. Natsu noticed how much the woman was enjoying her 'punishment' and he decided to change it up a little. The Dragon Slayer gave the formally stray Devil a quick slap on the ass. The slap didn't hurt the woman, in fact, it excited the woman even more. "Nya~ Master-kun!" She moaned. The cat-girl's sweet moans turned the pinkette on a little and he gave her another slap, followed by another. Natsu would have kept going, but the Sayla entered the room.

"Master, you're supposed to be getting the cat bitch to help out, not giving her special treatment." Sayla told her master. Natsu didn't bother arguing with the devil and let go of the kimono wearing nekomata. The pink haired devil instructed the mewling woman to get up as well and follow him out.

"Way to ruin my fun, we were totally going to fool around after my punishment, nya." Kuroka told the horned woman, who only seemed to get more upset. Over the two months, both women had been competing against the other in a bid to gain her master's favor. This caused a very odd rivalry to spark between the two. Rather than demonstrating their power in attempt to prove themselves, their method of competition was more pleasurable for Natsu. The two had chosen this method not only because it allowed them to bond with their master, but it was also an equal playing field for the both of them. "So please scurry along and let Natsu-kun and I have fun." She said before getting up.

"Like that would happen, we both know that Master prefers me." Sayla told the cat-girl. The two woman began to silently stare each other down. As much as the pinkette found the rivalry entertaining, there was work to be done and he wasn't really in the mood for sex at the moment.

"Enough you two." Natsu ordered the two kimono wearing beauties. Both of them seemingly ignored their master, so he did what he always did. He grabbed Kuroka by the tail and Sayla by her horn, before proceeding to drag them away. This method was very effective with both the women due to the fact that they were rendered immobile when he did so. "Grayfia isn't going to be happy if we don't finish up." He reminded the two as he dragged them through the house.

"Nya~ Natsu-kun~ You're being so rough." Kuroka purred, causing a light blush to appear on her master's face. Natsu wasn't too embarrassed by the woman's sexual words since he had grown used to it a little, but he could deny that he wasn't turned on by it. Sayla wasn't helping the situation either, the former demon was also saying so very suggestive and flirtatious.

It was a difficult trip back to the main area, but he eventually arrived. "Thank you for bringing them here Natsu-sama, but I've already finished everything." Grayfia said as she pointed to the decorations. The pinkette let go of his other servants and thanked the maid. The woman blushed a little when she heard her master's gratitude. Ever since Natsu had confessed to the older woman, she had been taking his compliments in a different light. The maid found it even harder to maintain her icy personality around the Dragon Slayer because of the constant displays of affection. "It's alright Natsu-sama, as you maid-."

"Grayfia, it's only the four of us here, relax a little." Natsu reminded his beautiful maid before pulling her in for a spontaneous kiss. The older devil was caught off guard by the suddenness of the kiss and was unable to properly react. All Grayfia could really do was enjoy the experience and try to maintain her composure. The Queen of Natsu succeed on enjoying the kiss, but was unable to with the holding her composure. "We have a couple of hours before everyone gets here, so why don't we have a little bit of fun?" The pinkette suggested to the woman in his arms.

"I suppose we have enough time, just don't carried away." Grayfia replied as a light blush appeared on her face. Natsu smirked at the reaction he got from the usually composed woman. Grayfia was proud to say the least, aside from being overly destructive and lust driven, Natsu had become the man she hoped for him to become. "Will the other two be joining us?"

"Of course, it's way more fun with all three of you." Natsu replied with a grin. Grayfia sighed at the answer and led her master to their bedroom. The nekomata and demon followed swiftly after. "Being a devil rocks!" He cheered.

**~A few hours later~**

"Being a devil sucks." Natsu grumbled. It was a few minutes before his guests arrived and Natsu had been forced in what he could only describe as the worlds most uncomfortable suit. The Dragon Slayer knew that this was an important event since this was the first time hosting a party as an independent devil. Grayfia had warned him to be on his best behavior since he needed to make a good impression on some of the high-class devil that were attending the party.

"Don't worry Natsu-kun, you look amazing in that tux." Kuroka cheered, in an attempt to ease the situation for the Dragon Slayer. While she could see that her master was suffering a little, the cat girl was perfectly fine. The woman had dawned a long dark kimono with a red flame design. "What do you think about my new Kimono?" She questioned.

"He clearly likes mine better." Sayla said proudly as she showed off a longer version of her usual kimono. Kuroka didn't like the demon's attitude and she decided to teach her rival a lesson. The nekomata activated her senjutsu and ripped the horned woman's kimono to shreds, leaving the her in absolutely nothing. "How dare you!" The demoness said in shock. The cat-girl smirked at her handwork, but her victory was very short lived as Sayla quickly exacted her revenge. _**'Master, burn Kuroka's clothing off her body.'**_ Sayla commanded while activating her curse. Natsu had no choice but to obey his servants command and he proceeded to burn the woman's clothing. Natsu quickly realised what he had done and apologised to the now naked cat-girl.

"Don't worry Natsu-kun, I won't be cold as long as you're around." Kuroka said as she jumped onto her heat generating master. Natsu managed to catch the raven haired beauty, which only made Sayla even more jealous. Kuroka decided to rub it in a little more by giving the pinkette a congratulatory kiss. Aggravated by the taunt, the demon prepared to attack the cocky cat-girl.

"Will you two stop fighting and get dressed, neither of you will be sleeping with Natsu-sama tonight if you continue." Grayfia threatened with a deadly glare. Out of respect for the strongest Queen, Sayla did what she was told and found her spare. Kuroka also found an altered version of her regular kimono, but unlike her rival she did it out of fear rather than anything. "Natsu-sama, as their master, you need to keep them under better control, understand?"

"Sorry Grayfia, apart from seeing Sona and Rias, I'm not looking forward to this party." Natsu complained. Grayfia reminded her young master about the importance of forming a connection with other high ranking devil. "Let's just get this over with." He groaned before loosening his suffocating tie a little. Being the diligent servant she was, Grayfia quickly fixed her master's tie.

"Don't worry Natsu, everything will be fine, just don't get into a fight." Grayfia comforted with a kiss on the cheek. Natsu let out a slightly annoyed sigh and mentally prepared himself for his guests.

"Fine, but if anyone even looks at you guys funny, I will kick their ass." He declared while looking at his Peerage. All three beauties giggled at Natsu's overprotective nature. The oldest of the three devil thanked her master and told him not to worry too much. "I'll be on my best behavior."

**~Thirty minutes later~**

It had been thirty minutes since the party had began and a lot of the guests had arrived in Natsu's sizable home. Although he would never admit it, things weren't as bad as Natsu thought they would be. Most of the devils attending had managed to stay on the Dragon Slayer's good side and left a good impression, but it didn't mean it was all fine. There were quite a few greedy and snobby devils that made his skin crawl. Luckily, for those guests, Grayfia stayed by the pinkette's side and kept him under control.

Natsu was honestly glad that he didn't have to introduce himself to many more people. He was also glad that Rias, Sona and their respective peerage's had finally arrived. The fire user wasted no time in gathering his own peerage and approaching the large group. Rias was the first to notice the approaching pinkette, mainly because she was looking the hardest. "Hey everyone, welcome to my house." Natsu greeted with his usual grin. Rias' reaction to the pinkette's greeting by pulling into a hug, which was something she had been waiting to do for a while.

"I've missed you so much Natsu." Rias said when she felt her childhood friend return her embrace. The two eventually separated, which only led to Natsu being hugged by Rias' raven haired Queen.

"The house was so boring without you around, and nothing breaks anymore." Akeno told the man she had grown to love. Natsu noticed the Queen of Rias Gremory was a lot more affectionate than usual. He assumed this was because they had been apart from so long. "To make up for not being around, you owe me a dance." She said before separating from the hug. Natsu agreed to give the raven haired beauty what she wanted and the woman had to do her best not to let out an excited squeal.

Natsu turned his attention to Koneko, who had been staring at her sister since her arrival. The white haired girl had a shocked expression plastered on her face. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the appearance of her estranged sister was the cause. Wanting to analyse the situation, Natsu looked over to the older sister. Unlike Koneko, who was staring at the woman, Kuroka was doing her best to avoid any eye contact whatsoever. The Dragon Slayer knew their reunion would be troublesome, but he didn't think it would be this bad. _'I'll have to sort that out later, but I there's something a little more urgent to attend to.'_ Natsu thought before turning towards Sona.

The Dragon Slayer had to use every last bit of self restraint to keep himself from embarrassing Sona in front of her Peerage. He knew that it was important for a devil to look strong in front of their servants and as much as he wanted to fluster the bespectacled beauty, he also wanted to meet the group of women Sona had brought. In total there was three girls, one of which, Natsu had already met. "So are you going to introduce me to your Peerage, or are you going to stand there looking cute?" Natsu questioned the younger Sitri sisters. Sona blushed a little at the question, but just managed to maintain her composure.

Sona proceeded to introduce her peerage to the Dragon Slayer. She started with her Queen Tsubaki, followed by her two Bishops, Reya and Momo. Tsubaki was a little shorter than Natsu and like a lot of girls her age, the devil had a considerably large chest. The woman had long straightened black hair and a pair of half rimmed glasses. Sona's other servants were fairly plain looking, and Natsu didn't pay too much attention to either of their appearances. "That's my Peerage so far, now would you mind introducing your own?" Sona requested, mainly so she could find out who Natsu's new addition was. Rias' peerage was also very curious as to who Kuroka was and why she absolutely refused to make eye contact with Koneko.

Natsu sighed and brought Kuroka closer towards the group. The Nekomata was uncharacteristically shy when she was called forward, causing the pinkette to groan a little. "This is my Bishop." Natsu introduced, making the cat-girl even more nervous. The woman knew she wasn't leaving a good first impression, but she really wasn't ready to face her younger sister. Luckily for her, her master was determined to reunite the two. "Rias, do you mind if I burrow Koneko a for a little bit?" The Dragon Slayer requested from his red haired master. Rias may not have understood his reasoning, but the red haired devil allowed her pink haired servant to do as he pleased. Upon receiving the woman's permission, The fire mage pinkette picked up the two sisters and took them outside.

Being the responsible and proactive servant she was, Grayfia decided to keep her guests entertained during her master's absence. "While Natsu-sama is busy, please feel free to socialise with any of our other guests or enjoy the food." Grayfia suggested in her usual serious tone before leading Rias and her group away to the table. Sayla noticed that without Natsu around, the silver haired woman was able maintain a professional attitude. The thought stayed with the former demon a little bit before she made her way towards Sona and her peerage.

"It's good to see you again Sayla, how have you been?" Sona asked her long time friend. As much as the bespectacled Sitri wanted to spend more time with Natsu, she was more than happy to spend time with her horned best friend. Sayla replied by updating her friend what had happened over the two months. Sona wasn't surprised by most of the things she was told, but she was surprised when she was told the pinkette had defeated his maid in battle. The news was so surprising, the woman had a little trouble believing it. The demon noticed the slight disbelief, and clarified that he did have help. "Would you mind explaining exactly how he won?" She requested.

"Simple, I ordered him to do everything is his power to win... and I would prefer to leave it there." Sayla replied as a light blush appeared on her face. While Sona was not certain as to what Natsu had done, she had a fairly good idea. "Well let's move onto a different topic, while we wait for Master to deal with that troublesome woman." The demon said as she led Sona and her group to a table.

**~Ten minutes later~**

Ten or so minutes passed and Natsu finally returned with both Koneko and Kuroka. It may have taken Natsu a lot of effort, but he had gotten Kuroka to clear up the situation by explaining her side of the story. Much to the expectations of the Dragon Slayer, the younger nekomata had forgiven her older sister once she had found out the real reason for killing their former master. The pink haired devil was happy to see the siblings getting along with each other so well after so many years apart. Natsu was made even happier by the fact Koneko had agreed to embrace powers as a Nekomata.

"I assume everything went well Natsu-sama?" Grayfia questioned when her master strolled into the room with a smile. Natsu simply nodded and made his way towards Rias' table, only to be grabbed by his maid. "Sorry Natsu-sama, our last guest has arrived and they have requested you dance with their daughter... and please remain on your best behavior." The woman told the pinkette. The Dragon Slayer was more than happy to dance with the mystery devil, since it was a nice change of pace and it would help him prepare for the dance he promised Akeno.

"So where is this girl?" Natsu asked, prompting the maid to point the aforementioned girl. Natsu's eyes quickly landed on a beautiful devil. She looked a little younger than himself. The devil had long blonde hair that was kept in twintails with, large drill-like curls. Her hair was kept in place by dark blue ribbons, which perfectly matched her eyes. The blonde girl was dressed wearing a long pink dress with white frills and a bow, that kept her very covered up. Natsu could tell that the young devil was of high social standing from the way she was dressed. The high-class devil was currently standing on her own and Natsu saw this as the perfect time to approach her.

Natsu was about to introduce himself, but he was beaten to it by the elegant looking devil. "You must be Natsu Dragneel, I am Ravel Phenex, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ravel introduced with a polite bow.

"Nice to meet you Ravel, I believe I owe you a dance." Natsu greeted in a charming manner. The youngest of the Phenex clan was a little surprised by the pinkette's demeanor. While Ravel had never met the Dragon Slayer until today, she had heard quite a bit about him. From the rumors she had heard, Natsu was meant to be brutish and battle obsessed. However, the fire user seemed charming an kind. "It looks like a lot of them have already started, let's try not to get left behind." He said as he took her by the hand and lead her to were the other devils dancing.

The music was slow and classical, very befitting of a devil's party. Natsu continued to lead the younger devil until they were in the center of the room. The two fire users began to dance in the middle of the room and quickly drew the attention of everyone attending the party. Most of the Devils were watching simply because they wanted to inspect Natsu. The ones that wanted to watch the two teens, were pleasantly surprised by how well the two managed interacted.

Whist Dancing the two young devils had been getting to know one another. Maintaining focus on each other was made a lot easier due to the fact they were trying to ignore the constant chatter about them and the staring. "You're much better than I thought you would be." Ravel said as they continued to dance.

"You can thank Grayfia for that, she's the one who taught me how to dance like this." Natsu replied with a smile. The Dragon Slayer was a little surprised how well he had gotten along with the younger devil. Apart from Rias and Sona, Natsu had never gotten along with High-class devils around his age as most of them were a little too arrogant for his liking. However, in the short time he had known Ravel, she had proved to be well-manner and fun at the same time. "So how come you wanted to dance with me?" The pinkette asked the blonde girl.

"It wasn't really my choice, my parents wanted to leave a good impression on you since you're close to both the Gremory and Sitri Clan, but I'm glad they made me do this." Ravel admitted while looking down. While she may have only known the older devil for a short time, she already liked him more than all the devils she had met at these sorts of gatherings.

"I'm glad you're here as well, you've made this thing a lot more bearable." Natsu replied, making the youngest Phenex blush a little. Seeing that the younger devil was getting a little bit flustered, Natsu decided it was about time to change the subject. "Why don't you tell me about your clan's power?" Natsu suggested, seemingly out of the blue.

"Well as a member of the Phenex clan, I have the powers of wind, immortality and fire." Ravel said proudly. While Natsu thought immortality was impressive, he was a lot more interested in the fire part of her abilities. Being the curious person he was, Natsu asked Ravel to demonstrate her fire to him. Wanting to impress the older devil, the woman didn't hesitate to demonstrate her fire. The fire was bright and the pinkette couldn't resist eating the flame.

"That's the best fire I've ever tasted!" Natsu exclaimed with a huge grin. The Fire mage was completely unaware of the impact of his actions, even though the fact Ravel had turned bright red have given him an indication that something was up. The pinkette eventfully stopped relishing the taste one of best things he had ever tasted. "What's wrong Ravel?" He asked the blonde devil, who was just muttering something to herself.

"T-t-thank you for the dance, Dragneel-sama." Ravel stuttered before running off, leaving behind a very confused Dragon Slayer. The flustered blonde looked back one last time and Natsu used this is a chance to way her goodbye, which only made her turn a brighter shade of red. Ravel turned away from the teen and ran back to her parents.

"Girls sure are weird, maybe I should ask Grayfia." Natsu thought out loud, which did draw the attention of the silver haired maid.

"Is everything alright? Did everything go well with Ravel-sama?" Grayfia questioned her master, even though she already knew the answer. From what she had heard from the other guests, the two had gotten along very well in their short time together. However, she wanted to hear Natsu's thoughts on the blonde woman. Natsu explained that he had a lot of fun with the younger woman, but then she had run off after he had eaten her fire. "I see, I'll explain the situation when more of our guests have left." She said, making the Dragon Slayer worry a little.

"It's probably best that I deal with this later... I've already got a lot to deal with." Natsu said as he looked back at the group of jealous looking women. The Dragon Slayer was kicking himself for spending a little too much time with Ravel. "Umm, can you help me with them?" He requested from his maid. Grayfia shook her head and explained she had to talk to lady and lord Phenex about something very important. _'I guess I need to solve this now, we're going to be attending the same school in a week, and I really can't avoid them.'_ Natsu thought as he mustered up his courage. Though he knew he was walking towards his possible doom, it was something that couldn't be avoided.

"Remember Natsu, you promised me a dance first." Akeno reminded as she grabbed on of the Dragon Slayer's hands. The dark haired woman didn't think herself the jealous type, but watching Natsu enjoy himself did make her jealous. Akeno's jealously also stemmed from the fact that she hadn't seen the man for two months.

"Natsu and I need to do some Master-Servant bonding, I should be taking the next dance." Rias declared before grabbing the pinkette's other hand. Unlike Akeno, Rias was well aware of her slightly jealous nature and she knew she was letting it get the better of her. _'I need to step up my game, we're going be starting school soon and who knows how many girls will be after Natsu.'_ She thought while playing tug of war with Akeno. Natsu didn't bother struggling against the two busty best friends since he knew there really wasn't a point in doing so. The Dragon Slayer could tell that his world would spiral further out of control and he was completely fine with that, since he that just meant he would never get bored.

**~One Year later~**

Natsu was now a third year student attending Kuoh Academy, which had been an all girl school until he and a few other males started attending a year ago. However, even though the Dragon Slayer was not the only male attending the school, he was still the only one in the third year. This fact, along with his impressive academic and athletic feats attracted a lot of attention from the masses of females students. Natsu didn't mind the attention from the girls, but he did mind the negative attention he was getting from many jealous males. If he was perfectly honest, Yuuto was the only male student that he got along with, but than again, the blonde Knight received also received a lot of negative attention from the males at the school.

The Dragon Slayer was currently enjoying a some time out of class with Yuuto. The two male devils were spending their down time practicing with their swords. While Natsu had improved quite a bit since the blonde had gifted him a sword, he still wasn't at the same level. "I'm impressed Natsu-senpai, you've got quite a lot of power and speed, but your technique is a little lacking." Yuuto told his training partner as he dodged a wide swing from the Dragon Slayer.

"It would be easier if we didn't have such a big audience... and you don't have to call me senpai, we're friends." Natsu said as looked towards the kendo girls, who had decided to watch the two. Yuuto could agree that being watched was a little off putting, but the blonde wasn't too affected by their presence and used it as a chance to go on the offensive. "That was a little cheap." The fire mage complained when he received a swift blow to the head. It was a good thing that the two were only using Shinai (Kendo swords).

"Well as your friend, it's important I keep helping you improve." Kiba replied as he offered a hand. Natsu gladly accepted the hand of his fellow devil, which caused a few of the girls to squeal, for a reason unbeknownst to either of them. The blonde ignored the squeals, while Natsu tried to understand what was going on. "It's better if you don't try to understand them." The knight said. Natsu nodded in response and the two began to make their way out.

"Thanks for letting us use your area." Natsu thanked before leaving the area. The knight followed suit and the two devils received a lot of happy goodbyes from the woman. The duo began to make their way to the old school building until someone caught his eye. "Hey Kiba, do you mind telling Rias I'm going to be running a little late?" The Dragon Slayer requested.

"Sure Natsu, but please keep your flirting to a minimum, you know how Rias feels." Kiba told his friend.

"It's not flirting, I'm just being friendly and it just happens to lead to something more sometimes... but it never gets out of hand." Natsu replied with a guilty expression. The blonde just sighed at his friend's reply. The knight had gotten used to covering for his friend's many exploits, but it didn't mean he enjoyed having to do it on a nearly daily basis. "Plus, I'm doing something a little more important than that." He said.

"I'll take your word for it." Kiba said before making his way to the old school building. Happy with the reaction he got, Natsu turned away from his friend. The Dragon Slaying devil started to make his way to his target.

Along the way Natsu realised that he was being followed by two black cats. Both cats looked completely normal apart from the fact that each of them had odd feature. One of the felines had two tails, and the other had a pair of small golden horns. It didn't take long for the pinkette to figured out that the cats were his two servants, who had both used their powers to transform. Natsu went to pick up both cats, but before they could, they both jumped onto him. "What are you two doing?" Natsu questioned in a whisper. The two cats looked at each other silently agreed to maintain their feline forms. The male devil knew he couldn't tell the two off since it would run the risk of him looking like an insane person.

Natsu just sighed and continued down the path with the two cats in his hands. During his journey, he received a lot of pleasant greetings from female student. This caused the two felines to hiss and scratch at the students in an effort to scare them away. Unfortunately for the transformed beauties, they underestimated their master's ability to charm women. The two transformed women swore the pinkette was trying a little harder just to make them jealous, and the two would be correct.

"Master, the cat bitch and I will turn back if you stop all this shameless flirting." Sayla suggested in a whisper, making Natsu grin. The teen knew it wouldn't take long for the two to cave in. Natsu looked around and eventually found somewhere he thought was secluded. The two transformed back into their normal buxom forms. The two women were both clad in the Kuoh academy uniform. "I'm sorry Master, this was this was the cat bitch's idea." The demon apologised while bowing in front of her master. Kuroka also apologised and attempted to shift the blame.

"I don't really care, I was looking for you two anyway." Natsu told the his two servants. The two women instantly got excited when they heard their master needed them and they both jumped onto the pink haired devil. "Calm down a little, I just need you two keep an eye out for someone I'm interested in." He explained to the two beauties.

"Of course Master, I will even take it upon myself to bring her to you." Sayla replied proudly. Natsu sighed when he heard this. While he loved her enthusiasm and it was normally very useful, the Dragon Slayer didn't need that right now.

"You don't have to do anything but keep an eye on her, and that's it." Natsu reminded the former demon, making the nekomata giggle a little. "And please don't turn this into a competition, you'll scare the girl I'm after." He continued as he got the two off of him. The two beauties grumbled when they heard this before they proceed to get up. "Also, I'll pamper the one who gets me the most information." The Dragon Slayer added.

"You can count on me Natsu-kun." Kuroka said before transforming into a twin tailed black cat. Sayla followed suit, and used her transformation magic to be come a horned cat. "Give it up, Nastu-kun will be all over me tonight." The cat girl claimed as she ran off with the demon chasing her. Natsu watched his two servants run off into the distance until they disappeared.

"I better get to Rias now." Natsu said to no one in particular as he started to make his way to the old school building. The pink haired teen decided to take the quicker and less traveled route mainly because he wanted to avoid getting distracted by a certain bespectacled devil. _'Maybe I'll visit Sona after I spend some time with Rias.'_ He thought as he started to think about his childhood friend.

The fire user continued his relaxing stroll until he stumbled across trio of students. Seeing as he was the only male in the third year, he guessed they were second year students. The trio consisted of fairly average looking students with only a few distinguishing features. One of the three had thick looking glasses, the other was bald and the last one had brown hair. The bald one and the one wearing glasses seemed to be looking perversely at something and the brown haired one seemingly wanted to join in. Although he was curious as to what they were looking at, he decided to watch the three a little since he found them rather entertaining.

Natsu continued to watch the trio fight and bicker over the wall until the bald and bespectacled one fled the scene, leaving their brown haired friend alone. At first the teen was unsure why they were running, until he noticed the group of angry girls. The Dragon Slayer quickly realised what was about to happen to the unfortunate pervert and decided to help him out a little. As the group of women were about to kick the shit out of the poor fool the pinkette stepped in. "Hey girls, whats going on?" Natsu asked with his usual toothy grin. The group of aggressive kendo girls quickly became calm when they saw their upperclassmen's face. The girls reaction didn't really surprise the pinkette since he was quite confident in his ability to charm the opposite sex. While the second years were fawning over the him, Natsu signaled for the brunette to make his escape.

Luckily the perverted teen took the chance and ran away before the girls could answer the pinkette's question. By the time the women explained that they were being peeped on by the trio, the second year male had escaped their wrath. After they explained their situation, the women realised that the peeping tom had fled the scene. "Natsu-senpai, please find that pervert and teach him a lesson." One of the kendo girl's requested, causing the others to do the same.

"I'll take care of him, just leave it to me." Natsu told formerly furious women. This resulted in an eruption of cheers from them. Their cheering made the pinkette worry about what the collective would have done to the young man if he hadn't intervened. _'I need to find this guy before these girls.'_ The fire mage thought as he picked up on the pervert's scent. "You guys go that way and I'll look over there." He instructed. Eager to please their upperclassmen, the second year students did what they were told without a moment of hesitation. The Dragon Slayer appreciated the blind obedience of the beauties and he started to track the escaped pervert.

It didn't take the fire mage very long before he found the cowering brunette. Although he wasn't personally scared of the women, he could understand why someone would be terrified of a legion of angry sword wielding women. The pinkette tabbed the brunette on the shoulder, causing him to jump in fright. The younger male calmed down when he saw that it was only one person. "Oh, it's just you." The pervert said plainly.

"You're pretty rude to someone who just saved you." Natsu retorted in a slightly annoyed tone as he sat next to the perverted brunette. This clearly annoyed the younger teen a little as he moved away a little. "So what's you're name?" He asked the teen. The younger male introduced himself as Issei Hyoudou. Natsu quickly remembered the reputation that the brunette and his friends had accrued. This led the teen to ask what the trio were doing so close to the wall. The brunette explained the situation, which confused him a little. "If you wanted to see them naked, why didn't you just ask, it works for me?" The Dragon Slayer asked, slightly angering Issei.

"Well we're not all pink haired Incubus." Issei retorted as he got up, leaving behind a smirking devil. The pinkette knew that he would probably never make friends with any of the males with other students at the school, but it was pretty fun for him to try. Natsu watched as the younger male grumbled away.

_'He's not the one I'm looking for, hopefully that girl has it.'_ Natsu thought as he got up. The teen continued to make his way to the Occult research club.

**~Occult research club~**

Natsu have finally arrived at his destination and he greeted Rias' servants. "Sorry I'm so late, I got distracted." Natsu apologised as he entered the old school building. The devil's didn't really mind their friend's lateness mainly because they were used to him being late all the time. The fire mage was grateful for his friend's understanding nature and he took his usual seat. Mere seconds after the teen took his seat, Koneko took her seat on his lap.

"Good afternoon Natsu-senpai." Koneko greeted as she laid back onto the older devil. Natsu playfully ruffled the cutie's hair, making the maiden purr a little. Ever since the platinum haired devil had learnt the truth about her sister, she had become more in tune with her Nekomata side. Natsu was happy about this since it not only brought the two sisters closer together, but it had also made the younger devil even cuter, especially when she entered her nekomata form. Koneko was also pleased with the reunion with her sister mainly because she had been able to unload a lot of emotional baggage. She had also gained become a lot more emotive around the fire mage.

"Oh, you're making me so jealous Koneko, it must be great having Natsu-kun all to yourself." Akeno said in her usual teasing manner. The former fallen Angel had not changed that drastically personality wise, apart from increasing how much pleasure she got from teasing Natsu. However, Akeno had grown the most in the chest department. The raven haired women easily had the biggest pair of breasts out of all the women the Dragon Slayer was involved with, which was a fact she took a lot of pride in. "Maybe I can convince you to sit with me some other way." She continued with lust clear in her voice. The sexy look and tone of the women's voice caused Koneko to become a lot more defensive of Natsu. "My, my Koneko, I think someone needs to be thought how to share better."

"You have every class with Natsu-senpai." Koneko retorted as she clung harder to Natsu. The youngest devil knew that her upperclassmen was teasing, but she knew it was only to an extent. Koneko was well aware about how Akeno felt about Natsu and how their feelings were mutual. The white haired girl found solace in the fact that the older devil also returned her feelings, but it didn't mean she would do her best to get an edge over her many rivals. "I need my time with him as well." She added as she transformed into her nekomata form, knowing that her upperclassmen wouldn't be able to resist her. Much like her older sister, the white haired devil sprouted a pair of white cat ears and a matching twin set of tails.

"Sorry Akeno, she has a point, we already spent lunch together." Natsu said, making the lightning priestess pout a little. "Now that's sorted, where is Rias?" He questioned while petting the purring women in his lap. Koneko was unable to give an answer as she was too busy embracing her cat like side and Akeno was still pouting about being turned down. The pinkette looked over to Yuuto in hopes of getting an answer from his friend. Luckily for him, the blonde swordsmen told him that the crimson haired woman was currently taking a shower. The blonde knew what was going to happen next and started to make his way out of the old school building. "Thanks Yutto, I think I'll join her." The fire devil declared as he moved the cute cat girl off of him. Natsu knew that this would upset Koneko, so he decided to comfort her a little. "Don't worry Koneko, I just need to talk to her about something." He told the nekomata before stripping down to his birthday suit and entering the running shower.

Natsu was unsurprisingly greeted with the wonderful view of his master's naked body. While he had seen the red haired devil naked plenty of times, he could never get over how amazing her body was. "Good evening Natsu, I'm glad you finally joined me." Rias said as she hugged her favorite servant. The pinkette took a minute to enjoy the feeling of the best pair of breasts he had ever encountered before returning the hug. Natsu wasn't the only one enjoying themselves at the moment, Rias was also enjoy the feeling of her protector's strong body holding her tightly. "So how is your little search for your pawn going?" She asked her Dragon Slaying pawn.

"I think I've found her, but it's probably take all me pieces to make her mine." Natsu replied with a smile while looking down at the women. The red haired beauty giggled at her servant's enthusiasm. "Maybe we should celebrate." He suggested as he moved his warm hands down to her plump rear end. Rias moaned a little when she felt her servant's hands caress her backside.

"Don't get carried away, until I get rid of my engagement, we can't take that next step." Rias reminded her servant. The woman could see that her Dragon Slayer got upset at the mention of her engagement. Rias was also very upset that her parents had never told her about her engagement, but it didn't compare to how angry the man in front of her was. "Don't worry Natsu, you helped Sona, you're more than capable to handle him." She said before giving the pinkette a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're going to see his sister soon anyway, I'm sure she'll be able to help you out."

"I still can't believe such a great girl is related to such a tool... What's worse is that he might be my brother-in-law if I don't fix up that situation with Ravel." Natsu replied angrily, resulting in another giggle from the women. "What's so funny?" The pinkette asked.

"I'm just laughing at you silly, even though you've got so many women, you still manage to give us an equal amount of love." Rias explained, causing the pinkette's already huge ego to swell up even more. While the Dragon Slayer took pride in his ability to charm his fellow students, he took even more pride in his ability to love his harem of beautiful devils. Natsu silently thanked whatever force was allowing to properly appreciate his loves. "Don't get too cocky Natsu, it's expected of you as a High-Class devil." She reminded.

"I guess you're right and as a High-Class devil I should be satisfying my harem, I bet Akeno is up for something." Natsu said, causing the usually confident woman to become flustered and childish. Considering that he had known the red head for most of his life, it wasn't surprising that he knew exactly what to say to change her mind.

"I was just joking Natsu, don't go yet." Rias pleaded while pressing her perfect breasts against Natsu's bare body. Natsu laughed at the beauties reaction and told her that he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. The woman started to turn the same color of her hair when she realised that she had been tricked by the teen. "You're such a jerk Natsu." She muttered, while making sure not to let of the fire mage. The heiress knew she had grown very reliant on her first love, but she didn't really care.

"I need to meet my knew servant soon, so we can't really stay like this that much longer." He told his master while embracing her.

**~Ten minutes later~**

Now that Natsu had finished his little chat with Rias, the pink haired teen stepped out to the shower only to find the room a complete mess. Natsu looked around the room and found the source of the destruction. "What the hell are you two doing?" Natsu asked the raven haired demon and cat girl. It was fairly obvious from the way their clothes were torn and the scratch marks that the two had been fighting.

"Master, this cat eared cretin is trying to take credit for finding the girl you were looking for." Sayla claimed, only for the nekomata to say the same thing, but with Sayla as the aggressor. This obviously didn't sit well with the former Etherious and the two continued to fight. Natsu wasn't exactly a strict master, but he knew he had to stop the two beauties before they tore down the entire building.

"Stop fighting and tell me where the girl is." Natsu ordered the two, causing the two to once again transform in cats.

"We better be quick, she's with a fallen angel and I think she's definitely up to something." Kuroka told her master before she ran out of the door. Instead of running along the nekomata, Sayla decided to take the easy way out and sat on the pinkette's shoulder. Natsu waved the devils goodbye before he followed the beauty turned feline out of the building.

Moments later, a blushing Rias stepped out of the shower. "I guess we should start cleaning before they get back." Rias sighed before picking up her previously discarded clothes. "We don't want leave a bad impression on the newest member of our little club." She instructed her subordinates, who agreed without question.

_'I wonder what lucky girl has got Natsu's attention.'_ Akeno thought as she started with the clean up effort.

**~With Natsu~**

Natsu and his two servants had finally arrived at the town park, which was empty apart from two women. One of the women was a young women with a slender figure and an ample chest. She had long black hip length hair and violet eyes. She wore a a short black dress with a small, purple jacket over the top. The pinkette could admit that the women looked cute, but something was off about her. Natsu turned his attention to the other women.

The second woman had a lightly tanned complexion and was dressed in the Kuoh academy uniform. From how she looked, Natsu guessed that the women was second year student. The pinkette was surprised that he had never noticed the second girl before. The first was her short messy hair that went perfectly with blood red eyes. The second was her breasts, which were the biggest pair he had ever set his eyes on. Her endowments fit perfectly with her curious figure.

"Why are you starting at her boobs Master?" Sayla asked when she saw where the Dragon Slayer's eyes had landed. Natsu tried to defend his actions, only for his other servant to accuse him of being a pervert, causing him to defend himself again. "If you wanted me to have bigger boobs, you could have just asked." The transforming demon said as she turned back to her normal form, but with larger endowments. Unfortunately the demon's uniform was not ready for the sudden expansion and the blouse burst, causing two of the buttons to go flying. One of them hit Natsu on the forehead and the other hit the black twin tailed cat. "Sorry Master." The horned women said as she shrunk her breasts down to their smaller, but still impressive size.

"It's alright Sayla, it didn't hurt, but you might want to cover up." Natsu told the now topless demoness. Instead of being embarrassed by her state of dress, the busty demon used it as a chance to make a move on her beloved master.

"Why don't we have a little fun Master, our target isn't going anywhere fast, and you owe me a reward." Sayla reminded her lover as she moved even closer. "I've always wanted to do it in a public place so let-" The women started before she picked up on an odd presence. This odd presence also got the attention of Natsu and Kuroka. Natsu was the first to figure out that the source of the presence was first women. This also meant he was the first to see her transformed state.

The formerly cute girl now looked a lot more mature and her attire became nothing more than a very revealing leather bikini, she had also sprouted a pair of raven like wings. The wings were a dead give away that the raven haired women was a fallen angel. Before Natsu was able to react the fallen angel threw the light spear at the shocked and betrayed women. When the pinkette saw his potential servant being stricken down, he ran toward the white haired beauty as fast as he could. "Crap! I'm too late." Natsu said as he reached the impaled and bloodied maiden.

"Oh, was that your girlfriend or something? Don't worry you'll be joining her soon." The Fallen Angel known as Raynare threatened, without realising who she was talking to. The women prepared to launch another light spear with the intent of killing the pinkette. However, the longer she looked at the fire mage, the more she began to realise who she had just messed with. _'That hair, that scarf... lord Azazel told us to avoid this monster at all costs.'_ She thought as she prepared to make an escape, only to be intercepted by Natsu's two servants. Neither of whom looked very pleased. "Where are you filthy devils coming from?" The women asked in an annoyed and frustrated tone.

"You were quite rude to our Master just then, so you better tell us who sent you." Sayla demanded as she released part of her demonic energy, which terrified the fallen even more. "So while our Master is busy, you're going to tell us why you're killing someone in our Master's territory." She said as she and Kuroka moved towards the corrupted angel.

While his faithful servants interrogated the attacker, Natsu tended to the second year student. "What's going on?" The bleeding maiden asked while holding her hand over her piercing. The women was slowly losing the ability to move or even construct a thought. It was fairly obvious to her that she was on the brink of death. However, the beauty did her best to hold onto what little life she still had remaining and she noticed the man next to her. "You're Natsu Dragneel... please help me." She pleaded with what she knew were her last breaths.

"Don't worry Ryoko, that's what I'm here to do, but I'm not going to be able to stop you from dying." Natsu told the women with an apologetic look on his face. The pinkette knew that their was something odd about the women the dying girl was with, but he hadn't thought to stop her before she attacked. "I'm going to give you a second chance at life, so please stop struggling." He continued as he brought her nearly lifeless body into his warm embrace. Although the maiden was losing what little grip she still had, she could feel the Dragon Slayer's warmth. _'She's got such beautiful eyes.'_ He thought as he watched vibrant red color fade from them.

Natsu continued to watch his underclassmen die in his arms until her time finally came and she breathed her last breath as a human. Kuroka and Sayla noticed this, causing them to leave the terrified Fallen Angel, who flew away as fast as she could. "Sorry we distracted you before Master, we would have been able to get to her before the Fallen angel if Kuroka and I weren't so caught up in our little competition." Sayla apologised with guilt present in her voice. Although she had never met the platinum haired girl in her master's arms, the demoness found the red eyed beauty quite intriguing after following her around for the entire afternoon.

"I'm sorry too Natsu-kun, but we did get some information from the Fallen Angel, nya." Kuroka apologised as she watched her master lift the bleeding women.

"Don't beat yourselves up you two, but can you two tell Grayfia I won't be home tonight, I think it's better if she wakes up somewhere familiar and don't worry, you two did your best and you both deserve a reward" Natsu told the two women, who gave a simple nod before they started heading home. The Dragon Slayer waited until the two raven haired beauties disappeared into the night before he looked back down at the women in his arms. _'I hope she doesn't freak out too much when she finds out about her power.'_ He thought as he made his way to Ryoko's home.


	11. First Day as a Devil

**~Next morning~**

"Natsu-sama, it's time to wake up." Grayfia told her master in a cold voice instructed, prompting the naked pinkette to move in his bed a little. These was definitely not the results the maid was hoping for. While the silver haired Devil was fine with seeing the fire using Devil in bed with another woman, it didn't mean she enjoyed having to track him down and wake him up, well at least not the traditional was of waking him up. Grayfia began to strip down to nothing and crawled into bed with the Dragon Slayer. She made sure to be extra careful about not disturbing the other woman in the bed since she knew that the newly reborn Devil was still recovering in the arms of her beloved master. "Natsu~ get up." She sexily whispered into the teen's ear in a low seductive voice that very few had ever heard. The maid proceeded to press her perfect figure against his body. This got an instant reaction from the young mage and he turn to face the beauty.

"Thanks for the wake up call Grayfia, sorry for not telling you where I was staying yesterday." Natsu thanked his favorite servant. Although the Dragon Slayer loved all his mates a equally, he wasn't without a favorite. The older woman one that prize due to a lot of reasons, and one of them was her wake up calls. While his other two servants were amazing at waking him up in some very pleasurable ways, something about his maid's subtle and sexy approach was better more effective. "I guess I'll have to make up for it somehow." The pinkette suggested before grabbing the Devil's plump rear end. The older woman let out a small and uncharacteristically cute moan, resulting in a sly smirk to form on Natsu's face.

"Not yet Natsu-sama, you're new servant is right there." Grayfia reminded her lover, only to be ignored. She was honestly expecting this and decided take charge of the situation at hand. The older Devil quickly removed the pinkette's hands from her firm read end before straddling him. "Sorry Natsu, but we have to presentable to your knew servant, whether you like it or not." The maid declared with a stern voice. "Also, we need to make a good first impression on her." She added. Natsu pouted, but he knew the maid was right and he didn't plan any further advances on the woman. Happy that he had seen her way, the beauty got off of her master.

"Let's get changed, she's probably going to wake up soon and she'd probably freak out if she woke up with me in her bed." Natsu said he got up. Even though he was a little annoyed that he didn't get to spend more time with Grayfia, he knew that he had to fulfill his duties as a master.

**~Ten minutes later~**

_'What happened?'_ Ryoko wondered as she arose _._ The last thing that she could remember was having Natsu by her side after she was stabbed by a spear of light. Now she was in naked in her bed. The platinum haired woman quickly came to the conclusion that the events that had transpired last night was simply a dream. However, when she tried to sit up, a sharp pain could be felt. She examined her body and to her shock, she found a scar exactly were she had received the fatal attack. _'That girl must have been one of those Fallen Angels mother told me about, but than how am I alive?'_ She pondered while holding the source of her pain.

"Don't push yourself Ryoko, you're still recovering." Natsu told the busty woman, instantly gaining her attention. The beauty turned her head and spotted not only Natsu sitting next to her bedside, but a maid standing next to her. From what she had heard about her upperclassmen, Ryoko expected the pinkette to have a maid, but her thoughts didn't remain on the rumors she had heard about the pinkette. Instead she began to wonder what was going on. "You look really confused, but I guess I can't really blame you." He continued, causing a slightly angered expression to appear on the woman's face. Natsu noticed her rising anger, but he wasn't fazed by it and remianed seated.

"Did you have something with that Fallen Angel attacking me?" Ryoko accused as her anger began to rise. She was getting so angry that she managed to ignore the pain and she got out of the bed, she also didn't known that her body in full view of the Devils. The pinkette did his best not to react to the glorious site of the woman's bountiful bust.

"Of course not, but I have a question of my own." Natsu started as his tone suddenly became serious. "How come you didn't defend yourself against that fallen? We both know the power you have." He asked, making the younger woman tense up a little and hold onto her left arm. The woman than looked away in shame. Before last night, the platinum haired teen was confident in her hidden ability. However, she had frozen up when it was time to finally use it.

"Natsu-sama, are you sure this girl really possess it?" Grayfia asked as she started getting annoyed at the lack of progress between the two. This annoyed the nude woman even more and she decided to show the two Devils what she thought they were looking for. Ryoko began to concentrate her power into her left hand resulting in a red gauntlet appearing. "Interesting... You seem to know about Fallen Angels and her Sacred gear, but what else do you know?"

"I don't know what you are, but I know that both of you aren't human, explain how I'm still alive and what you are." Ryoko demanded as she assumed a fighting stance. This made it even harder for the pinkette to maintain his composure and avert his eyes from two of the biggest breasts he had ever seen. "I'm not going to hesitate to take you two out if you don't give me an answer." The gear holder continued before a loud _**'Boost'**_ was heard.

"I wouldn't have brought you back to life if I just wanted to fight you, so calm down." Natsu told the naked beauty, which finally got her to calm down a little. After a few seconds a look realisation appeared on the woman's face and she lowered her guard. "I'm guessing you know what being reincarnated by a Devil means, I expect you in the Occult Research Club after school... Make sure to come clothed as well." The pinkette said as he got up and left the room. Grayfia followed her master outside but not without sending the naked woman an icy glare and throwing her a fresh uniform. This made Ryoko realise that she had been naked this entire time and she began to cover herself up.

"Why didn't he tell me I wasn't wearing anything for so long?" Ryoko thought out loud with a heavy blush on her face. "But I owe him. If he hadn't revived me, I would never be able to do what I need to do... I guess being his servant is worth a second chance at life, and I won't waste it." She said as she strengthened her resolve even more and transformed her left hand back to normal. The woman began to get dressed and unbeknownst to her, the two Devils were on the other side of the door, discussing what they had just heard.

"It seems as if the girl has no problem with being you're subordinate, but her motives somewhat confuse me, how are you sure she'll remain loyal?" Grayfia asked as they began to leave the house. Even though the woman trusted her master's judgment, she simply performing her role as maid and looking out for the pinkette's safety.

"From what I've gathered, apart from whatever her goal is, she doesn't have much to live for... I haven't smelt anyone else's scent in the house and no one in the town smells anything like her." Natsu replied, making the woman relax a little. Although Natsu found it a little sad that his new servant really only had one goal in life, and it honestly worried him what she would do if the maiden was to fulfill her goal. "You're right though, we should keep a close eye on her, I'll get Sayla to do it."

"There's no need for that Natsu-sama, I'll take care of that myself." Grayfia told the pinkette, only for him to shake his head in disapproval.

"Sorry Grayfia, you're going to busy with me instead, it's almost that time of the year again." Natsu reminded his maid, resulting in a light blush to appear on the older Devil's face."Hopefully we can sort out the engagement before 'that' starts."

"Of course Natsu-sama." Grayfia replied.

**~After School~**

It was now the end of the day and Ryoko was preparing to leave to head to the old school building. Although she hadn't seen her upperclassmen/master, she hadn't been able to get him out of her head. The white haired woman blamed it on the fact that he was a Devil. _'Just my luck. It's been a week since I've moved and things are weird.'_ Ryoko thought as she walked out of the class room, only to be stopped the older sister of the school mascot. The woman was a little caught off guard when she saw her raven haired upperclassman there, mainly because she was rarely ever seen away from Natsu or Koneko.

"Hello Ryoko, follow me, Natsu-kun told me to come get you." Kuroka said, while managing to to stop herself from from ending her sentence in her usual manner. The nekomata was a little annoyed that she had to escort her master's new servant. The busty woman didn't want to be an escort, but she really couldn't go against her master's word. Kuroka wasn't the only one that wasn't the biggest fan of the situation. However, Ryoko knew she didn't really have a choice in the matter and started following Natsu's bishop.

The two servants of Natsu were about half way to their destination and both were very bored. Aside from Kuroka greeting a few people on the way, neither of the two had made a sound since they left the class. In an attempt to make the walk a little more interesting she decided to strike up a conversation. "So what's Natsu like?" Ryoko asked with genuine curiosity. The gear holder hoped she would get an answer since it would kill two birds with one stone. Not only would it cure her boredom, it would also give her some insight about what kind of master she had.

Kuroka didn't really understand why she would ask such a question seemingly out of the blue, but she didn't really have a problem. She was also looking to alleviate her own boredom and this seemed like a good why to do it. "Well Natsu isn't your average run of the mill Devil, not only in terms of strength, but the way he acts... he's got a big heart, and he's probably got best master you could hope for and you'll always feel safe when he's around." Kuroka explained with a soft smile on her face. Ryoko was feeling a little better about being the pinkette's servant when she heard the sincerity in the nekomata's voice. Although what she had heard was good enough for her, she could tell that the older woman was about to add something. She waited a couple of moments before the neko spoke again. "He's also a monster in the sack." She said lewdly, causing the newly reborn Devil to turn a bright red.

"I didn't need to know that." Ryoko claimed while looking away from her upperclassmen. The young beauty had heard a lot of rumors about her pink haired master in the short time she had been attending the school, but having one of them confirmed was embarrassing. Kuroka giggled when she saw the reaction she got and apologized to her fellow Devil. The nekomata knew that her lover would have a lot of fun with his new servant if she got embarrassed so easily. "What's with that smile?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that you seem like the type of girl Natsu-kun really likes." Kuroka replied with a hint of jealously in her voice. However, it was so small, that the short haired beauty wasn't able to pick up on it. Since the woman hadn't picked up on what the nekomata's undertone, she felt her embarrassment once again on the rise. The beauty couldn't deny that the she found the pinkette physically attractive, and the fact that someone like that was interested in her was a very nice confidence boost. Kuroka noticed this and she decided to take the pawn down a peg. "Don't get too cocky, Natsu likes a lot of different types of girls, white hair just gets you a couple more points." She added with her jealously a little more clear this time around.

Ryoko could have used this as an opportunity make a witty retort, but she respected her elders and didn't want to have a negative relationship with someone who she would have to spend a lot of time with. From what she had heard, Kuroka already had an intense rivalry with Sayla and she really didn't want a part in that. She also knew that it wasn't worth starting an argument since they were right in front of their destination anyway. Although they had arrived, she could tell that there was a little bit of tension between her and the bishop. "Let's get off this topic, we're already here." Ryoko said, hoping to make the older teen relax a little.

"I guess you're right, I'll go ahead and let Natsu-kun knows that you're here... won't want you waking in on something, would we, nya?" Kuroka said with a sly smile on her face. Ryoko was a little confused when she heard this, but her confusion only grew when she saw her upperclassman turn into a twin tailed cat. The gear holder was about to question the black haired cat, but she wasn't given the chance since she had already entered old building via an old a window.

The beauty waited a couple of minutes waiting and silently questioning how Kuroka had managed to get through the window so easily. While she knew the existence of supernatural beings, she had never encountered anything besides, fallen Angels, Devils and one pure angel. So seeing a girl transform into a cat was still a little odd to her. "Thank you for being patient Ryoko, Natsu-sama was a little preoccupied when you got here." Grayfia thanked while opening the door for the low-class Devil. Ryoko felt a little uneasy when she was around the silver haired maid, mainly because of her serious and icy exterior. She felt even more uneasy due to the fact that she had threatened her and own new master while she was butt naked. "Please don't just stand there, I would prefer if you didn't waste more of Natsu-sama's time than you already have." She told the pawn, while sounding annoyed.

The white haired woman considered herself quite a tough person and she wasn't easily intimidated, but Grayfia was completely different story. Even though she was willing to fight the older woman in the morning, she knew that she was way out of her league. The second year student didn't stand around any longer and entered the room. When she entered the room, she was surprised when she saw how many people were there. The only people missing from the two peerages were Yuuto and Grayfia. Yuuto was currently off doing something else and the maid simply in another room preparing food for the group.

Ryoko didn't know any of the people personally, but she had heard of them for one reason or another. Currently sitting in Natsu's lap, was Koneko, younger sister of Kuroka and the school's mascot. Koneko was also the only one that was younger than her in the Occult Research Club. Next to the pinkette's side there was Sayla, who was currently reading a book while also pressing herself against to her master, with her golden horns on display. The light haired woman knew the horned one as the best friend of student council president, Sona Sitri and one of the most desired girls at the school. One Natsu's other side, there was Kuroka, who was trying to subtly take her sister's spot. She was one of the school's most desired girls, coming in at a tied fourth with Sayla and Sona's queen, Tsubaki. _'Are all the popular kids at this school DevilDevils or something?'_ Ryoko thought before she continued to scan the room.

On the other side of the room sat Rias and Akeno. First and second when it came to popularity, along with being the childhood friend's of her new master. Akeno seemed to be watching Natsu with a happy look and Rias had one of slight jealously. Ryoko's sight lingered on Rias, which gained the attention of the redhead. "Oh, you must be Natsu's pawn, pleasure to meet you, I'm Rias Gremory... Natsu's master." Rias greeted. Not wanting to incur the wrath of her master's master, she quickly introduced herself. "No need to be so tense, but may I ask, why were you staring at me like that?"

"Sorry, you just look like someone I met a while ago, I'm Ryoko, Natsu's servant." Ryoko replied as quickly as possible. The gear holder knew she had gotten off on the wrong foot with with her master and his queen, so she was doing her best to make a better first impression on Rias. She knew her attempt at a good first impression was very obvious, but she knew that anything was better than trying to start another fight.

"Wow, you're a lot nice than you were in the morning, you must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed or something." Natsu teased as he got the petite Devil off of him. Since the two raven haired women weren't expecting their master to move so suddenly, they ended falling onto the couch and bashing heads. This instigated an argument between the two, which the Dragon Slayer ignored so he could focus on his pawn. Her master's teasing caused Ryoko caused her to become a little flustered. Throughout the day, she had been thinking about her actions in the morning and she had been regretting attempting to fight such a powerful opponent. "I'm just kidding around, don't be too hard on yourself." He clarified, which allowed her to relax just a little bit more. However, she still felt as if she needed to give the teen a proper apology.

"I'm really sorry about this morning Senpai, I was rash being rash, but I really appreciate this second chance." Ryoko apologized while bowing. Natsu had to do his best not to laugh at how much the woman's attitude towards him had changed, since it would have seemed rather mean if he did so. The pinkette accepted the apology and told her that she didn't have to be so formal with him. The white haired beauty became even more unsure how to act around her upperclassman, and the look on her face gave it away to everyone. The woman could feel that all eyes were on her and decided that it was a better time than any to introduce herself. However, as she prepared to, Grayfia walked back into the room and she instantly froze up again.

"Natsu-sama, Rias-sama, your food and tea are here." Grayfia said as she re-entered the room. Ryoko was surprised to see that the silver haired woman was actually acting like a maid, for some reason she assumed that her outfit was some sort of sex thing rather than actual clothes. She honestly wouldn't be surprised if the pinkette did have some sort of maid fetish. However, she would never comment on the Devil's choice of clothes out of fear of being taken off the face of the earth. While the newly reborn Devil froze up, Natsu and Rias enjoyed the food they were offered.

"Natsu-senpai, your pawn is really weird." Koneko pointed out before assuming her previous position. The young nekomata was having a little trouble understanding why her fellow Devil still hadn't introduced herself. "Are you sure she'll be able to help you tonight, I'm sure Rias will let me come along to help."

"Koneko, you're already booked out for tonight and so is everyone else... plus, I need to see how strong Ryoko is." Natsu told the younger Devil, making her pout a little. He knew that the only reason the white haired neko had made the suggestion was because she wanted to spend a little more time with him. He also knew that she wasn't happy that she had been rejected. "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you, by making your favorite." He said, causing the nekomata's face to light up. The adorable sight of the cat girl's happy face made the teen hold the cutie closer.

"My, my Natsu, aren't you getting a little too excited in front of your new servant... plus, I think you're making Rias jealous again." Akeno teased, hoping to get a reaction out of her crimson haired master. Although Rias had gotten better with dealing with how many girls her pawn was around, she was a jealous person by nature and she had a hard time controlling it. The red head didn't deny her envy, but she didn't act on it and just did her best not to give her Queen the reaction she wanted. Akeno knew that her little plan hadn't worked and she was a little disappointed. "Oh, how disappointing." She huffed.

"As Natsu's master, it's important for me not to react in such an immature manner." Rias said calmly while taking a sip of her tea. Although she looked fine on the inside, Akeno and Natsu could tell that she could explode at any second. The pinkette knew he was going to have to do some serious damage control soon, and he really wasn't looking forward to it.

"Come on Koneko, we'll start making them now before things get really bad." Natsu instructed, hoping to get away from the worst part of the fighting. Kuroka and Sayla were already at the point of throwing insults at each other so it was only a couple of seconds before it got physical. That meant they only had a few miuntes before Grayfia got sick of the two bickering and took it upon herself to teach both of them a lesson, which meant Natsu would get a lecture about properly controlling his subordinates. "Ryoko, you come as well, maybe you can get to know Koneko a little." He suggested. He knew that it would be impossible for his new pawn to feel comfortable if she had to experience the wrath of Grayfia up close. The pinkette hurried the two white haired woman into the club's kitchen, which had been constructed just so he could get/make food whenever he felt like it.

"I didn't see you as the type who knew how to cook." Ryoko said when they arrived in the kitchen. Natsu stated that there was a lot of things she didn't know he could do and proceed to get aprons for both him and Koneko. The second year student felt a little left out since her fellow Devils both had a special apron with designs that suited both of them.

"Cat or Dragon cookies today?" Natsu asked while looking down at the cutie. Koneko by transforming into her nekomata form. "Cat cookies it is." The pinkette sighed. He was hoping he could get make something different for the younger Devil, but it was stupid of him to think that. The two Devils began to set up and prepare ingredients. Ryoko would have tried to help, but she was still bewildered by the fact her underclassman had just sprouted a pair of ears and two tails. "Ryoko, get over here, you're going to be Koneko's helper." He said before moving the white haired gear holder to his previous spot.

"I don't know how to make cookies though." Ryoko told her master, who just told her to wing it.

"Come on Ryoko, what's the worse that could happen." Natsu claimed with a huge grin. The white haired woman was a little unsure, but she didn't want to waste her chance to prove herself as a useful servant.

**~Thirty minutes later~**

"Huh, so that's the worse that could happen." Natsu while staring at what used to be the Occult Research Club's kitchen. Ryoko had not only failed to bake the cookies, but she had also burnt the kitchen to the ground. Luckily for her, her master had appreciated the quick snack and didn't really chastise her for the destruction. However, Grayfia was not in the same merciful mood as Natsu and she had given the young Devil an earful. She had also give Natsu an earful for not properly controlling his servant. The silver haired woman didn't know what she was going to do with her young master.

Grayfia just let out a sigh and grabbed her master by his scarf. "Kuroka, Sayla, Ryoko, we're leaving, Natsu-sama has a lot of work to do if he doesn't want to raise suspicion." Grayfia demanded while dragging the pinkette out of the room. Rias' peerage waved goodbye to their long time friend and hoped his Queen wouldn't bee too rough with him. However, they could tell that the maid wasn't going to hold back when they got home. The servants of Natsu followed the pinkette out of the room in a hurry. Kuroka and Sayla managed to catch up to Grayfia and Natsu, Ryoko was stopped by Koneko. The white haired cat girl quickly gave her upperclassman a couple of cookies she had prepared before.

"You're not as bad as I thought you were, have fun with Senpai." Koneko said with a bright smile. The cute cat girl then handled her upperclassman a small bag of cookies. Ryoko took the treats and she felt a lot better about destroying part of her club. The white haired gear holder was glad she had at least managed to bond with one of the many Devils at her school, even if it was very minor one. The woman thanked the younger Devil before catching up to her Peerage. "Good luck."

**~Later that Night~**

Ryoko was now trying to get used to her new room in her master's home. The young woman was a little blown away when she saw the size of the pinkette's house, but she it pleased her since it meant she was being looked after. The gear holder had been able to relax a little more since the only other person in the house was Natsu. Sayla and Kuroka were currently away on their separate assignments. Grayfia had to leave her master/lover so she could attend to some business in the underworld for him. "Who knew Devils lived this well." Ryoko said to herself before falling onto her new bed.

"Don't get too comfortable, we've got a few things to do tonight." Natsu told his servant as he emerged seemingly out of nowhere. The woman wouldn't have been too bothered by her Master's appearance if it hadn't been for the fact that he had just come out of the shower and he was half naked. Ryoko turned a bright red and covered her face in an attempt to prevent any further embarrassment. The pinkette looked down and noticed his state of dress. "Oh, sorry about this, I don't think my client would appreciate it if I turned up sweaty from moving all your stuff here."

"Thank you for letting me live here by the way." Ryoko thanked, while still avoiding looking at the pinkette's mostly nude body. She wasn't sure if it was just a Devil thing or if her master was a pervert, but Natsu seemingly had no shame. The woman really didn't really care what the reason was, she just hoped she'd either get used to the sight of her mostly naked master, since this sort of embarrassment wasn't benefiting of the holder boosted gear.

"Don't worry about it Ryoko, you're my new servant and I can't have you staying in such a small house... plus, you're safest by my side." Natsu said as he sat by his obviously embarrassed pawn. The Dragon Slayer was well aware of what his lack of clothing was doing to the low-class Devil. He was having quite a bit of fun seeing such a serious sounding girl blush. Natsu figured out a way to have more fun with the young woman. "Why are you so red, are you sick or something?" He asked, before pressing his forehead against his servant's. She instantly moved turned a deeper shade of red, which is exactly what he had hopped for. "Maybe you need to stay home, you're just getting worse." He continued.

Since she was completely unaware that her master was simply acting dense, she really wasn't sure how to react to the situation. "Don't worry about me Senpai, I'll be fine, just give me a couple of minutes to cool off." Ryoko stuttered. The white haired teen quickly got off her bed and ran off to the house's bathing area. Natsu could help cracking a smile as the woman ran off in a blushing mess. The pink haired Devil knew he would have a lot of fun with the young gear holder.

**~One hour Later~**

Natsu and his pawn had finished attending to his client and the two were close to their next destination. The newly reborn Devil had managed to maintain her composure the entire time, which was quite a feat considering how she had been reacting to her master's teasing. Natsu was very impressed since his client had been extra touchy today and that was really saying something. The two were now on their way to their next and last task for the night. "So what are we doing next?" Ryoko questioned, hoping it wasn't as lewd as their previous activity. Natsu managed to pick up on this and decided to have some more fun at the woman's expense.

"We've got another female client, she's been really stressed lately, so she's gonna need a lot more attention than the last one... mind helping out this one?" Natsu lied. Due to her being too flustered to really think properly, Ryoko just muttered and stumbled over her words. However, she really couldn't be blamed, considering the situation. The Dragon Slayer allowed her remain in this state for a couple of minutes, before he started to pity the woman. "I was just joking Ryoko, we're going to be doing something almost as fun." He clarified, making the teen calm down a little. However, the woman was still a little worried about what her master found fun.

"So what exactly does that entail?" Ryoko asked. The maiden just hoped she wouldn't get another joke answer, as he seemed to love doing. Natsu didn't respond, and started to move a little slower. The woman slowed herself down and noticed that the pinkette was sniffing the air. "What are you doing Senpai?" She questioned, this time hoping to get a response this time around.

"I'm finding our target, they're really close by, get your guard up." Natsu instructed as they reached an abandoned building. Although the building was in a state of disrepair, it was obvious that someone or something was currently in it. Seeing this as a chance to prove her strength to her master, Ryoko made sure she was alert and began to gather her demonic energy. "As I thought, our target has a pretty average level of strength, I'm glad I brought you, it will be a perfect test for you." The pinkette said. The two teens quietly made their way to abandoned building and they took a quick look inside. The white haired woman was shocked and horrified when she saw what was inside. Inside the building, there was a large spider-like monster devouring the animals that used to dwell in the building. Natsu could tell that his servant was disgusted by what she saw and he decided to explain what the monster was. "That's a stray Devil, a Devil that has killed their master. Without one, their power gets out of control, and they can turn into things like that... It's important that we kill these things or it will start attacking the civilians in my territory, so don't hold back against that thing." He explained.

Ryoko strengthen her resolve. She now not only had to prove herself to her master, but she also had to make sure such a monster didn't harm the people in her new town. "Don't worry senpai, I'll make short work of this monster." Ryoko claimed with a confident look on her face. _**'Dragon Booster!'**_ The gear announced as a gauntlet appeared on the red eyed beauty's arm. "This will take make no more than 60 seconds." She continued before a large _**'Boost'**_ was heard. The pawn effortless broke down the wall that stood between her and her target. This attracted the attention of the large monster, which mindlessly charged at the girl. The woman wasn't scared off by the large arachnid-like stray and prepared to defend herself against the first attack.

The monster let out a ferocious roar and attempted to stab the woman with one of its eight legs. However, Ryoko managed to catch the sharp appendage. It was obvious that the young Devil was struggling, and the monster prepared another attack. _**'Boost!'**_ The gear announced once again. The power boost was enough for the white haired woman to catch the other leg effortlessly. The woman strengthened her grip on the monster's legs and mustered every ounce of her enhanced strength and threw the stray over to the other side of the building. The monster let out a pained roar as it hit the wall, but it didn't stay down for long. A confident smirk appeared on the woman's face when she saw the beast was once again charging at her. Instead of waiting for it like last time, she charged at a blinding speed.

While the stray was able to see the teen coming at it, that didn't remain the situation for very long as the gauntlet let out another large _**'Boost!'**_ , which doubled her speed once more. In seconds, the woman was behind the beast and chopped off it's hind legs with absolutely no problem. She proceeded to do the same to the rest of the monster's appendages. Now that the stray was grounded , Ryoko jumped back and prepared to finish it off. _**'Dragon Shot!'**_ the beauty yelled, blasting the stray with red energy. The woman's attack resulted in nothing being left of the monster. Seeing that her work was done, the beauty deactivated her Sacred Gear and turned to her master, who looked very pleased.

"Great work Ryoko, you did it in half the time that you said you would." Natsu congratulated as he moved towards the beauty. Although the stray wasn't too strong, he was still impressed with how effectively the maiden had used her power. Natsu decided to check out the extant of her power. "So, how many times can you do that?" He inquired.

"I'm not too sure, the most I've done it is ten times, but that was just me experimenting." Ryoko replied.

"It's good to here that you haven't been letting such a great power go to waste, now let's get you home and washed up... blood really doesn't smell good." Natsu said. Ryoko looked down and noticed that she was covered in the stray's blood. The gear holder began to panic a little when she thought about how Grayfia would react to seeing her clothes in such a state "Don't worry about the the clothes. Grayfia thought this would happen and got you a few new sets of uniform." He told his white haired servant.

"I'll make sure to thank Grayfia, when I see her next." Ryoko replied as they began to make their way back home.

"Good to know, now let's check how well you can fly." Natsu told the woman as he spread his four pairs of wings. The woman was a little shocked when she saw the amount of wings her master had. From what she knew Devils usually only had one pair of wings, so she assumed it had something to do with his power.

**~Thirty Minutes later~  
**

Natsu and Ryoko finally returned home. It had taken a little longer than Natsu had wanted since it took the inexperienced Devil quite some time to figure out how to fly. Although they had taken a little longer, the master and pawn were still the only ones at home. Ryoko was once again enjoying some nice relaxing time in her new home's large bathing area. Although she had finished washing up a while ago, she didn't want to leave the spa like area. "This is perfect." Ryoko sighed as she sunk into the water a little more. The beauty's experience was made a little better when she felt the water suddenly increase in heat. "Ahh~ even better."

"Glad to hear that." Natsu said, allowing his presence to be known. Ryoko almost jumped out of the water when she saw her master was butt naked besides his white scarf, which she had never seen him without. The woman began to freak out and wonder how long Natsu had been sitting behind her. "Don't be so tense, we're master and servant, it's important that we form a close bond." He told the beauty before holding her closer to him. The gear holder was partly embarrassed by the sudden closeness, but she also felt safer than she had in a very long time. The woman began to get more and more relaxed the more she was against her master.

_'What's wrong with me, I've known this guy for less than a day, and I'm already this close to him.'_ Ryoko thought as she tried her best not to get too comfortable. However, it proved to be too hard for her not to enjoy her master's embrace. It became harder for her to resist when she felt the pinkette's hands running through her short snow-like hair. The woman gave in and enjoyed the situation.

"Getting comfortable?" Natsu asked with a smirk. Ryoko blushed harder, but didn't deny that she was enjoying the skin ship with the Devil. Although he could easily tease the woman in this situation, he knew that ti would make it harder for him to bond with her in the future, so he decided against it.

While the Dragon Slayer and Red Dragon Empress enjoyed each others company, two of the fire mage's servants waited outside. Surprisingly neither of them had any intention of joining in on the bath as they were both fully clothed. The demon and nekomata were just spying on the two. "It looks like I win again, pay up." Sayla told her fellow Devil.

"This isn't what I meant." Kuroka whined, in a failing effort to get out of her loss. Sayla wasn't impressed by the woman's failed attempt to back out of their bet. However, the cat girl didn't stop trying "Come on Sayla, what are you even going to do with the money? Why don't you just let me off this once?" She pleaded.

"Maybe you should think before you make dumb bets and doubt Master's abilities, plus, I need the money to buy a new book." Sayla told the cat girl, making her pout a little. The nekomata's charm may have worked on most people, but it defiantly wasn't going to work on the horned woman in front of her. In fact, the former demon wanted her the raven haired beauty to pay her even more. "Now pay up or I'll ask Grayfia-san to discipline you again." She threatened.

"Whatever, a bit of money isn't worth going through that again." Kuroka sighed before reaching into her bust and taking her out the money she owed. "I should have known you accepted the bet a little too easily." She continued before handing the former demon her money. The cat-girl clearly wasn't happy with the lose, but she knew that she would have plenty of opportunists to get her money in the future.

"As much as I want Master to bond with his new servant, I can't let him forget about his first." Sayla said as she prepared to join the pinkette into the bathing area. Not wanting to be left behind, the raven haired cat girl followed suit and stripped down to nothing. The two dark haired Devils entered the large room, much to the surprise of Ryoko. The younger woman was about to jump out of the warm water and squeal, Natsu held her down.

"We're all members of the same Peerage, so just relax... plus, we're just sharing a bath, it's nothing major." Natsu told his servant, who sunk deeper into the water, hoping to reduce the amount of her body that was being exposed. "You really need to get used to this, group baths are kinda common around here." He told his increasingly embarrassed servant. "You're also going to have get used to being around these two, especially tomorrow." He added.


	12. Natsu and the Nun

Ryoko had enjoyed the most peaceful sleep of her live. The young devil felt warm and protected the entire night and she wasn't entirely sure why. The sleep was so good that she almost didn't want to wake up. However, she knew that she would get a scolding from Natsu's most faithful servant if she did. The beauty woke herself up and she instantly realised why she had felt so warm, she had spent the entire night snuggling with her master. She didn't have too much problem with that, but she did have a problem with the fact that she had done it while wearing no clothes on. She wasn't even wearing the any undergarments.

The gear holder would have started to panic, but she noticed something a little more serious than her state of undress. The woman noticed her change of appearance. The beauty's slight tanned skin was now a lot more pale and her her platinum white hair had turn platinum blonde. _'No,no, not yet... I'm not going let this happen... at least not yet.'_ Ryoko thought before she forced herself back to her normal form. The beauty calmed down when she saw her skin return to it's normal colour and was relieved that her master was still sleeping. She looked down once more and she was surprised to see that her scar had disappeared. "At least something good came out of this." She thought out loud. The beauty looked back at the sleeping pinkette and felt a strong nearly uncontrollable urge to return to her master.

She had no idea why it was the case, but the beauty wanted to return to the pinkette's warm embrace. She was sure that it had something to do with being the pinkette's servant. Ryoko didn't fight it much longer and returned to her place between Natsu's arms. The young woman returned to her previous spot and started drifting back to sleep.

However, she stopped when she saw skin once again changing to a lighter tone. This stopped her from dozing off, but it didn't mean she wasn't able to enjoy the warm comforting embrace. Sadly she wasn't able to enjoy herself for long as Natsu's other servants entered the room. "Wow, you're getting really close to our dear Natsu-kun, nya." Kuroka said as she entered the room. The platinum haired beauty turned a brilliant red and tried to remove herself from Natsu, only to have the slumbering devil hold onto her tighter. "Don't be so embarassed, it's perfectly natural for a Master and servant to bond like this... I still remember my first night with him, it was quite a long night." She giggled as the wonderful memory came back to her. "He was gentle at the start, and then he got so rough, I never thought I would enjoy something so much." She continued.

"Please stop talking about that sort of stuff Kuroka-senpai." Ryoko pleaded as began to resemble tomato about to explode. Her pleas made the cat girl want to tease the younger woman even more, but she shut up when she noticed that her fire using master was waking up. She did her best to calm herself down in an attempt to look better in front of her master.

Luckily, she manged to regain her composure. "Morning Ryoko, sleep well?" Natsu asked his servant. He knew he was happy to see that the last of her scaring had healed. Natsu was sure that it was take a little while longer for it to heal, but he was happy that any remaining evidence of her death was gone.

"I slept wonderfully Senpai." Ryoko replied shyly. The young beauty felt as if she had fallen under some sort of spell. Being around her upperclassman made her feels so weak, but not in a bad way. She had been used to having to relying on her own strength, however, being around Natsu made her feel as if nothing could hurt her, just by being around him. _'Pull yourself together Ryoko, not until you've avenged nee-san.'_ She thought before she calmed herself down a little.

Natsu could see that the white haired woman was having a bit of trouble keeping herself together, and it was yet another perfect chance to tease her. However, she still had her walls up and teasing her would just make it harder for him to take them down. "That's good to hear Ryoko, now get dressed get ready for school, Kuroka requires my attention." Natsu said when while eyeing the cat girl. While his pawn was completely oblivious what he meant, his bishop knew exactly what he wanted, which was apparent by the excited look on her face and the fact she was slowly loosening her clothes.

"There's no need to rush either, school isn't going to start for at least a few hours." Kuroka told her fellow devil while gently pushing her out. The woman's actions may have seemed a little rude, but it had been so long since she had been able to have some time alone with her beloved master. It wasn't like she was opposed to sharing with her horned rival since it meant it was a lot easier to tame the dragon. But in all honesty, she preferred getting ravaged by the pinkette. "Give us at least thirty minutes." She added with a smile.

"Uh... ok... Kuroka-senpai." Ryoko stuttered as she was pushed out into the hallway. The beauty was worried about walking around the large house as she didn't want to bump into a certain horned demon. She was thankful that Natsu had allowed her to have a room near his. As the snow haired woman made her way to her room, she started to realise what exactly her two upperclassmen were doing and she quickly turned a bright red. _'They're doing it this early in the morning... I can't believe it.'_ She thought as she picked up her uniform.

**~After School~**

Ryoko hadn't enjoyed her day all that much. She may have had a good morning, but her school day wasn't great. Somehow (Kuroka), the fact that she was now staying with her pink haired upperclassman had gotten out and thus, a large amount of rumours about her had been started about the relationship between them. While most of them were innocent and somewhat sweet, the majority of them were either very perverted or negative towards her. She hoped that with time they would eventually fade, but it only made being new to school even harder for her.

The beauty was currently out of school, running errands for various members of the Occult research club. She had expected that as a low class devil, she would have to be performing minimal tasks, so the experience wasn't too bad. The beauty was just glad that she wasn't being humiliated by the club of attractive devils. "Almost done, I just need to get tea for Rias-senpai." Ryoko told herself as she looked down at the rather large list. While running errands wasn't much of an achievement, she was happy at how good job she had done.

"Good work Ryoko." Natsu said as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere with Rias by his side. This shocked the young gear holder and she dropped her bag containing everything she had spent the last twenty minutes collecting. Luckily for the girl, everything was a food item and she wouldn't have to redo all her work. "I told you she was a great servant Rias, she's just a little clumsy." He told the crimson haired beauty.

"I never doubted your judgement Natsu, you've got quite an eye for servants." Rias replied as she helped the pawn pick up her bag. Ryoko was both happy and surprised to hear the compliment from the crimson haired devil. It was nice to know that Natsu wasn't the only one that appreciated her efforts. The heiress looked at the short haired woman a little longer before she spoke again. "Natsu, would you please get the tea for me? I want to spend some time with your new servant, we'll both be at the club at the club if you need either of us." The red head requested.

"No problem Rias." Natsu said as he took the list from his servant. The white haired woman knew that she didn't have an option in the matter. However, she was happy that she wouldn't have to find the the tea Rias had requested from her. She liked the idea of getting closer to the master of her master as it would allow her to learn the finer details about being a Devil. "Have fun you two, make sure to keep each other safe." He added while waving his king and pawn away. While he would have liked to spend a little more time with the red head, he also appreciated the time alone, which was something that he hadn't gotten in recent years.

The pinkette decided to spend the little time alone he had by enjoying a nice walk through his territory. Like most devils, Natsu had become quite protective over his territory and everyone who resided in it. However, like most things he did, he took it a step further and the very thought of anyone hurting the people of the town, especially those he was contracted with made him want to explode. Luckily, not many were stupid enough to enter his territory with hostile intentions. _'I need to ask the old man about the Fallen Angel problem.'_ Natsu thought as he waved at the friendly residence of Kuoh town. He knew that the man had created his sacred gear wasn't at fault, but he probably knew something about the situation. _'Maybe he can tell me how to get this thing talking again.'_ He continued as he looked down at the scarf. Natsu had been able to get the soul of his adoptive father to talk a few times over the year, but only for a few seconds in battle.

Natsu continued to think until his train of thought was interrupted by a small girly scream. He barely had to look until he found the source of the cute sound. The source of the voice matched the sound itself. The source of the voice was a cute girl dressed as a Nun. "Ow~ why do I keep falling over?" The Nun groaned as she laid face first on the ground. Natsu watched as the girl got herself off her stomach and started gathering her scattered clothing. The pinkette now had a better view of her face. As he expected the fallen girl was attractive. She a a cute face, large green eyes and long blond hair that extended down to her back. The Dragon Slayer felt bad for the young girl, it was like looking at a defenceless puppy who had fallen over. Though she was from the church he could help himself from extending a helping hand. "Oh thank you mister..."

"Natsu." Natsu told the woman as he helped her up. The pinkette wasn't dumb enough to think that having a nun in his territory wasn't going to cause some trouble for him. However, the fact that she didn't know who he was made him wonder if she was really here to cause trouble. The pinkette decided that it would be a smart idea to spend time with her, and find out her motivations. "You're not from around here are you?" He asked as he helped the young blonde pick up her stuff.

"Um, no I'm not... and thank you for your help Natsu-san" The blonde nun replied meekly. The pinkette already knew this, but he didn't want to assume anything about the girl. Natsu proceeded to ask the young woman her reason for coming to the town. "Well I'm here to work for the church." She answered with a little more confidence than before. This confused the devil a little. He was even more unsure if he could trust the woman or not. From what he knew, the church in Kuoh town was very inactive and the fact that they were hiring someone made him suspicious. "However, I don't know how to get there." She added as an embarrassed blush appeared on her face.

"Don't worry, I know this town pretty well and I don't mind helping you." Natsu told the nun as a large smile appeared on his face. While he still was unsure about her, Natsu felt obliged to help the helpless nun. The young lady was clearly happy that the older man had decided to help her out. "So what's you're name?" He inquired.

"My name is Asia Argento, please take care of me." Asia introduced. Natsu couldn't help but let his guard down around the innocent girl. Even if the woman had evil intent, she did a great job of hiding it from the pink haired mage.

"I'll do my best Asia, just keep close to me." Natsu replied as he started heading towards the church. The fire using devil was glad that he had ran into Ryoko since Rias would have given him hell for doing what he was. Natsu wasn't given enough time to think about what kind of punishment he would suffer if he was found out as both his and Aisa's attention was drawn to a pained scream. "What's that?" He wondered before he found the reason for the noise. It was a small boy who had fallen over and hurt his knee. Natsu didn't see what the big deal was, he had hurt himself in much worse ways when he was younger and they hadn't made him shed a tear.

While he couldn't relate to crying boy, he did feel quite bad for him and he felt even worse since he couldn't really help him. Luckily for the boy, Asia was able to help the young boy. "Don't worry, I'll help you." Asia said as she started healing the crying boy. To say that Natsu was surprised at the girl's ability to heal would have been a major understatement. While the ability to heal others wasn't anything new to the pinkette, the fact that such a helpless looking girl was able to do so was astounding. The teen watched as the blonde nun return the boy's leg to a healthy state. The young boy thanked Asia before running off as if nothing had happened.

Now with the boy gone, the fire devil decided to question the blonde. "That's quite a talent you've got there, how long have you had it?" Natsu inquired making the blonde tense for a second before calming back down. He had somewhat of an idea how the beauty was able to heal the boy so rapidly, but he had been taught the hard way to never assume.

"I've been able to do this as long as I can remember... I love being able to help people, I consider it a gift, no a blessing." Asia said with her passion for helping others clear. The pinkette felt a strange sense of familiarity when he was around the blonde haired girl. There was just something really familiar about meeting a clumsy golden hearted girl who could heal others. However, Natsu couldn't couldn't quite put his finger on why as to his memory, he had never met a girl like Asia. "Natsu-san, why are you looking at me like that?" The nun asked when she noticed the Dragon Slayer's intense stare.

"Sorry you just remind of someone I think I met before... if that makes any sense." Natsu admitted, further confusing the young healer. Natsu attempted to search the deepest part if his memory. The younger woman began to get very worried about the pinkette when she saw the look of confusion plastered on his face.

"Natsu-san are you ok?" Asia asked, hoping to snap him out of his current state. Luckily, the nun's sweet voice was enough to bring Natsu back. "Thank god that you're ok right now." She said with a very happy look. The only way Natsu could describe the blonde as was cute. There was only a few girls who could outdo the young girl in the attribute of cuteness. However, he knew of two very good red headed reasons not to get close to the cross bearing beauty. "What happened Natsu-san?"

"Don't worry about it, I just got a little lost in thought." Natsu answered, sounding just a little bit embarrassed. Asia let out a small giggle when she noticed the look on Natsu's face. From her first impression of him, Asia couldn't imagine the Dragon Slayer being the kind to get flustered and seeing him flustered was surprisingly amused. "What's so funny?" He questioned.

"Nothing really... It's just that you're a lot nicer than I thought you'd be." Asia admitted as her smile began to disappear. Natsu became worried when he saw this. It was obvious that the blonde knew more than she was letting on. He decided that he would delve deeper and find out what was on her mind.

"What makes you think that I wouldn't be nice, is it the hair?" Natsu asked in a rather teasing manner. As a devil, he had learnt how to deal with a multitude of personalities and teasing had proved very effective with shy girls like the one beside him.

"No no, I don't have a problem with your hair... I quite like it in fact." Asia stuttered, making it very hard for the devil to contain his laughter. Natsu instructed the flustered nun to calm down and explain her statement. "The problem was that I felt a very strange energy from you when I first met you, it felt very satanic." She confessed. The pinkette internally kicked himself for not trying to hide his demonic energy when he was around the church girl. Fortunately for him, the blonde wasn't the type to judge easily and she continued to speak. "But I don't think someone like you could ever be evil."

"That very nice of you Asia." Natsu replied before his devil instincts kicked in. He looked away from the nun and saw how close the church was. The Dragon Slayer wasn't unfamiliar to being around churches, however, it didn't mean they didn't unsettle him. Asia noticed that the older teen had taken his attention away from her and towards something else. "It looks like we're here."

"Thank you for your help Natsu-san, why don't you come in so we can get something to eat." Asia eagerly suggested. He would be lying if he said that the offer wasn't tempting, but the risk wasn't worth it.

"Maybe another time Asia, helping you took longer than I thought it would and I'm already running late." Natsu lied. Asia looked very disappointed when she heard this and Natsu started feeling even worse. He couldn't stop himself from attempting to make it up to her. "I'm free tomorrow after school so I'll make it up to you if I happen to run into you." He said before turning away from the young girl.

"I look forward to it." Asia explained as her mood got instantly better. Despite the odd energy the pinkette gave off, she couldn't wait for their next encounter. "Goodbye Natsu-san." She added while waving at the pink haired devil. Natsu turned back momentarily and gave her a wave goodbye before he started to get back to his previous task.

Natsu was only able to take a few steps before he was faced with a very well endowed roadblock. "You didn't see all that did you?" Natsu asked the dark haired devil in front of him. Akeno did have her usual smile on her face as it had been replaced with a slightly sadistic one. This made it painfully obvious that the Queen of Rias Gremory had seen his exchange with the blonde maiden. "Please don't tell Rias."

"Why would I do that?" Akeno asked as she walked towards the slightly alarmed pinkette. If any other girl that said that, Natsu would have calmed down, but he knew the woman way too well to let his guard down. "If I were to do that, then I wouldn't be able to have fun with you." She said as she summoned her lightening. While he was one of the highest ranking devils at his age, he was by no means impervious to the Queen's incredible lighting magic. "It's been so long since we've been able to do this... I'm going to have heaps of fun."

**~20 minutes later~**

Natsu and Akeno arrived at the Occult research club. Akeno was the first to enter and she had a very pleased smile on her face, which didn't look like it would be going away anytime soon. She was going to get her usual greetings, until the devils saw Natsu trudge into the room. Everyone apart from Ryoko were able to make the connection. "Senpai, what happened to you?" Ryoko asked her upperclassman when she saw that he was struggling to hold himself up.

"I was just helping Akeno relieve some stress, It's seriously not as bad as it looks." Natsu said as he flashed the beauty a weak smile. Ryoko was surprised at the lack of concern shown about her master, so she assumed that this was a common occurrence. "I need to sit down for a little while. Here's your tea Rias. I made sure to buy a little extra." He added before he placed the small box on the close by table.

"Great work Natsu, as a reward, you may rest your head on my lap." Rias told her favourite servant. Noting wanting to miss his chance to be with his master, Natsu moved quickly and began to rest his weary head on the soft thighs of the red head. "Now that you're comfortable, explain why Akeno needed 'stress relief' so badly?" She asked. The red head knew better than to think that Natsu would allow her Queen to subject him to such horrible pain.

"I'm a masochist and I love the pain." Natsu lied, making Akeno giggle.

"Tell me the truth or I'll let Grayfia know that you're withholding information for me." Rias threatened as she ran her hand through his pink hair. He knew that lying would only land him in deeper trouble, so the pinkette came clean and explained his meeting with Asia. The woman let out a slightly annoyed sigh. _'First a pure Angel now this, at least he's not trying to pursue this one.'_ She thought before she calmed herself down. "I'm not going to you punish you for this, I'm just going to remind you about how dangerous being around the church is." She stated before bringing the teen to her ample bust. "You know that I'm only saying this because I care about you."

"I know Rias, but I don't plan on ever dying on you." Natsu told his King. This made the young devil hold onto him even tighter, resulting in some jealous stares from his peerage and Koneko. "Plus, I'd be a pretty crappy master if I died." He added as he turned his attention to the women sitting opposite from him.

"Rest up Natsu, you need to make sure you're able to meet with your new client." Rias said. The red head removed the pink haired devil from her bust and looked back down at him.

"Actually, I was going to have Ryoko take care of that, she needs the experience." Natsu said, causing a look of delight to appear on the woman's face. Ryoko was excited about being able to once again prove herself to her master. Although she had proved that she was able to handle herself in battle, she wanted her master to know she could do so much more.

"I won't disappoint you senpai." Ryoko declared, gaining a smile from the sakura haired man. "When will I go?" She inquired.

"You'll go a little after everyone else, I just want to make sure that you can get help if you need it and don't be afraid to use this to contact me." Natsu replied before he threw a small circular talisman at the white haired devil. The novice looked at the object for a couple of seconds. "It will summon me just in case, but please don't use it unless you really have to."

**~Twenty Minutes later~**

Natsu, Akeno and Rias were the only remaining members of the Occult research club. However, Rias was currently sleeping so the Queen and the Pawn were the only ones that really remained. Akeno was happy about the current situation as she was able to spend some more time with the man she loved. The dark haired woman was currently snuggling up against the pink haired man. "You're quite touchy today." Natsu teased.

"I can't help it, since you became a high-class devil, you never seem to have time for me." Akeno pouted before hugging the pinkette tighter. The busty devil could barely contain herself now that she was finally alone with the pinkette. She was determined to advance her relationship with the man who had saved her life. _'I won't get another chance like this anytime soon.'_ She thought before getting the teen onto his back. Natsu didn't resist and allowed the beauty to straddle him. He was interested to see what the woman would do. He knew how Akeno really was. Although she was sexually mature, she was probably the most emotionally underdeveloped girl Natsu knew. Natsu quite enjoyed this vulnerable side of the woman as he was the only that could induce it. "Natsu..." The devil said in an uncharacteristically shy tone.

The pinkette stared at the woman's beautiful violet eyes and he could see exactly what she wanted, but he could also see that she wasn't confident enough to take it. Wanting to please, Natsu brought her in close and prepared to take the Akeno's first kiss. "You're on top Akeno, why don't you take the lead?" Natsu asked, wanting to take full advantage of her current state. Akeno mustered up all of her confidence and moved down to meet Natsu for a kiss. When the woman was mere moments away from giving her first kiss, she noticed a panicked look on Natsu's face and she quickly moved away.

"What's wrong Natsu?" A blushing Akeno inquired. The woman couldn't help being annoyed that she had been so hesitant with one of her few chances to get close with Natsu in private.

"It's the talisman, Ryoko must be in some serious trouble." Natsu while pointing at an odd symbol on his hand. "We'll continue this another time and I'll take the lead, so be prepared." He said before giving the woman a quick peck on the cheek. The Dragon Slayer got the Queen off of him before he ran out of the old school building and prepared to take flight. _'I need to hurry.'_

**~With Ryoko~**

The novice was not having a good time on her first solo contract job. Not only had she found her client's mutilated corpse, she had been ambushed by perverted exorcist who was armed with a holy sword and gun. Due to the element of surprise, the exorcist had been get a few shots in on the young woman and had even given the gear holder a very painful cut. Ryoko had been on the defensive during the entire encounter as she was in too much pain to properly fight back without hurting herself even more. She was thankful that her master had given her a way to contact him. She had also managed to find hide herself from the deranged man. _'This is pathetic, what if mother or the rest of them saw me like this.'_ Ryoko thought while holding onto her bleeding stomach.

"Come out you devil whore, I just want to have some fun." The exorcist said as he walked through the house. Ryoko wanted nothing more than to shut the crazed man up permanently, but he still had the upper hand and she could hear him closing in on her location. She really hated the man stalking her for many reasons, mainly his constant rude remarks, but she had to admit he was skilled at hunting monsters. "Come on you little slut, I've got something long and hard for ya." Freed yelled as he started slashing at random bits of furniture, in an attempt to draw the maiden out of hiding.

Unfortunately for the hidden devil, Freed had torn apart the house that there was only one room that had been left untouched. When the exorcist entered the room he found the woman. "Found ya bitch!" Freed exclaimed as he prepared to strike down the injured devil. Ryoko saw only one course of action she could take if she wanted to ensure survival.

_'Senpai is taking too long, I need to resort to that.'_ Ryoko told herself as she prepared to act. However, she stopped herself when she saw someone appear step in front of her, which made Freed stop his attack. Though it was dark, Ryoko was able to see the woman's blonde hair and nun clothing. She assumed this was the girl her master had been talking about when he had arrived at the club. Asia's sudden interference was enough of a distraction for Ryoko to knock Freed away from the both of them. The holy maiden knew she wouldn't have much time so she started to heal the woman. "Why are you helping me, aren't you with him?" She asked when she felt her wounds being healed. Even though she was suspicious, she appreciated the maiden's help greatly as she would have bled out from her injuries.

"I'm with the church, but that man isn't acting like an exorcist should." Asia said, making the woman a little less tense. Asia's show of mercy didn't sit well with Freed who got back up and knocked the nun over before kicking her. The exorcist prepared to attack the downed woman again, but he looked towards the roof when he felt an extreme demonic energy descending upon him. Freed attempted to get out of the way, but it was far too late and a pink haired devil came crashing through the roof and onto the man.

"Sorry it took that long Ryoko." Natsu apologised, as he rushed to her side. Natsu was glad when he saw that the busty woman hadn't been hurt too much. From her injuries, he could tell that this was the work of an exorcist, which unsurprisingly angered him. "So where is the ass hole who did this to you?" He asked. Due to her blood loss, the woman was only able to mutter out that the exorcist was behind him. Natsu turned around, but before he saw his target, his eyes landed on a familiar face. "Asia?" He explained when he saw the downed nun. Natsu was able to put it together that the blonde had helped his servant recover from her more severe injuries.

"Oh hello Natsu-san." Asia said as Natsu helped her up. "What are you doing here? It's not safe." She asked with genuine concern in her voice. Natsu completely forgot that the woman was still unaware of the fact that he was a supernatural being and a powerful one at that. The pinkette could tell that the maiden was in quite a bit of pain, so he decided to kill to birds with one stone.

"Hold still, I'm not very good at this, but it will help a lot _**'Sacred Gear!'**_." Natsu said causing his signature white scarf to start glowing. The glowing stopped after a few seconds and Natsu's arms had been transformed. His arms were clawed and now appeared to be covered in a white tissue similar to bird feathers. Natsu began to emit a light teal energy from his hands, which began rapidly healing the woman's injuries. "All done, now can you please go help Ryoko, I'm not that great with healing magic." He requested of the nun. The woman didn't hesitate and made her way to the devil's side and began taking care of the rest of her injuries.

Now that he knew his newest servant was in capable hands, he turned his attention to the man who had laid a hand on her. Natsu walked towards the site of his entrance and he saw the man who he crushed with his entrance. The Dragon Slayer found himself instantly hating the downed exorcist. He already wasn't happy that there was in his territory, but his actions made him even angrier. "You devil scum how dare you do that." Freed said as he got the rubble off of him. Natsu was happy to see the man in pain, but he was not even close to satisfied. The Dragon Slayer was about to state his rising blood lust, but he was stopped by Akeno who had touched down a few seconds ago.

"It's not worth it Natsu, we need to get Ryoko home." The Queen of Rias said as she placed her hand on the pinkette's shoulder. She knew that Natsu was ready to tear the man to shreds, and he had every right to. However, she knew that murdering an exorcist would have some serious consequences. "Come on Natsu, Rias is worrying about both of you." She continued, making the pinkette calm down a little bit.

"Fine, but this guy is dead the next time I see him in my territory, got that ass hole?" Natsu asked before giving the perverted man harsh kick to the stomach. This knocked him down and made him roll around in pain. Freed was confident in his abilities, but he knew that he was no match for the man due to the incredible amount of demonic energy he was giving off. "Get out of my sight." He demanded, making the man scurry away. Natsu watched as the feeble man ran away from the scene.

"I assume you're not done here, take you time." Akeno said when she saw the nun and the devil. Natsu went towards the two and was happy to see that neither of them were hostile.

"She should be good now, she's just going to need some time to recover." Asia said as she got up. Natsu looked over at Ryoko, who's injuries had been completely healed. The platinum haired devil still looked a little exhausted, but she looked a lot better than she did when he arrived. Natsu turned to check what check on the holy maiden. "Thank you for healing me Natsu, I didn't know that a devil had the same gift as me."

"Aren't you worried about being around a devil?" Natsu asked the blonde.

"Why would I be, you're one of the nicest people I know and being a Devil doesn't change that." Asia said with a smile as golden as her heart. The woman didn't know anyone as good as Natsu and the fact that he was Devil wouldn't be enough for her to dislike him. Natsu didn't really expect any other reaction, but he was still worried about the maiden. Now that he had seen the kind of people she was working with and the fact that there was still Fallen Angels in the area, he couldn't help but feel concerned about the Nun's safety.

"So I guess you're going to go back to the church." The Dragon Slayer presumed. Asia confirmed with a simple nod. The pink haired teen let out a slightly disappointed sigh. "I'm not going to stop you from doing what you want, but just be careful." He said. Asia gave the devil another nod before making her way out of the now decrepit house. Natsu turned his attention to his fellow devils. Akeno was ready to leave, but he expected that, his real concern was Ryoko, who was looking a little sickly. "You ok Ryoko?"

"Yes senpai, that nun did a great job, it's just that she was wearing a cross and it made me feel quite weak." Ryoko answered as she got herself up in an attempt to prove that she was ok. The woman managed to make her way to her master until she fell over. Fortunately, Natsu caught the woman. "It seems like that cross has a greater effect than I thought it would."

"Just calm down, we're going home now... Akeno, tell Rias that I won't be able to make it back, I need to make sure Ryoko doesn't get worse." Natsu requested while moving his servant into a princess carry. Akeno nodded and prepared to take flight once more. "See you tomorrow Akeno." He said while waving the beautiful devil goodbye. The woman waved the man she loved goodbye before she took off. Natsu looked down at his servant to once again to check how she was doing. He was happy when he saw the woman was blushing up storm.

"Sorry for failing you senpai, he took me by surprise and I let the client die." Ryoko apologised while looking away from her upperclassman. Natsu could see that the woman was very ashamed of herself and simple words of encouragement wouldn't be enough for her to start feeling better about herself.

"I just glad that you're alright and that's all that matters to me right now." Natsu said as he prepared to take off. This made the pawn even more determined to make herself useful for her pink haired master. She decided to change the subject instead of making her master worry about her even more.

"Senpai, can you please explain your sacred gear?" Ryoko requested as he took off. Natsu explained that his scared gear was very similar to hers apart from a few details. The first difference was that his didn't create an armour and instead transformed his various features into that of a dragons, the second difference that his was artificial and the last and most drastic difference was that his contained more than one dragon's soul. "That's amazing senpai."

"It would be impressive if I could use all of them at full power, I can only use the three of them." Natsu explained as he changed his arms back to normal. "I'll give you a demonstration after you rest up." He said.

"I look forward to it senpai."


	13. Healing and Rescues

**~Next day~**

It was after school and Natsu was enjoying a pleasant scroll through the town. Well, that was what he told everyone, but what he was actually doing was trying to find a certain nun. Natsu was concerned about the safety of the blonde haired holy maiden. After last night, he had grown to heavily distrust the church and was sure that they were up to something. The pinkette would have gone to the church to check for himself, however, he didn't have to do that since he had found the blonde's scent in town. He was now closing in on the girl's scent and to his surprise, she was completely alone. He followed the scent for a couple more minutes before he eventually found the person he was looking for. "Hey Asia." Natsu greeted, surprising in the holy maiden.

"Oh, hello Natsu, what are you doing here?" Asia asked when she saw the pink haired fire mage. She really wasn't expecting to see the pinkette, especially after what had happened last night. The young holy maiden deep down regretted leaving the Dragon Slayer, but she had a responsibility to the church and it didn't feel right abandoning the church even if she had been cast out long ago.

"Don't you remember? I promised to spend time with you." Natsu replied with a happy smile. This made the nun a little embarrassed. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten something so important to her. Asia quickly apologised for forgetting, which the pinkette found a little funny. "Don't sweat it Asia, let's get going, I've got a lot to show you." He added before grabbing the young woman by the hand.

"I'm looking forward to this, I hope my presence won't cause too much trouble for you." Asia said in a meek tone. Natsu could tell that she was talking about their affiliations. However, the pinkette wouldn't let something like that stop him from making a new friend. He was already very good friends with an angel, so having a holy maiden as a friend wasn't anything new or even remotely troublesome for him.

"Don't overthink it Asia. I'm a Devil and you're a nun, it's a little weird that we're hanging out, but it's nothing to worry about." Natsu said while looking down at the blonde. The pinkette could see that his words weren't that effective on the younger woman since she still had a very worried look on her face. "Something bothering you?" He asked.

"Nothing too important, let's just enjoy the town, you even said that there is a lot to see, so let's not waste time." Asia said with a hint of dishonesty in her voice. Knowing that he wasn't getting anything out of the woman, he decided to play along and enjoy the limited time he had with the maiden. "Where should we go first?" She inquired. The pinkette thought for a couple of seconds before he his stomach let out a mighty growl.

"I guess we're going to eat sometime first, have any ideas?" Natsu said, only to see the blonde girl silently freaking out. He did his best not to laugh at the young woman ,but it was quite difficult since he found it adorable how much she was freaking out about such a small decision. The pinkette watched the nun for a little while longer before he actually started getting worried about her. "It's fine Asia, I've got a few ideas anyway." He told the woman while patting the nun on the head. This surprising calmed her down enough. _'Maybe I can find out what those fallen and that exorcist are planning from her... but than again she doesn't seem to know anything... I guess I'll just wait it out.'_ The devil thought as he started heading to their first destination.

**~An hour later~**

Natsu and Asia were now sitting in near a small lake, eating and talking. The pinkette had found his time with the blonde nun was quite enjoyable even though their time didn't consist of any fighting or sex. Being with the nun was very different to being with other girls. He saw the woman more as sister more than anything and he was sure the nun saw him in the same light. It was an odd but interesting relationship, which the teen wanted to explore a little more. Their afternoon together had consisted of them getting to know each other better and Natsu showing the inexperienced girl around the town. It turned out that the nun was even more sheltered than he had first thought, so he had to actively avoid certain shops to avoid as many awkward situations as possible. Luckily for him, there was plenty of things that Natsu could show the beauty. "So what are we going to do next Natsu-san?" Asia asked, clearly eager to leave the open area.

"We'll do more after you finish up eating... I'm still surprised that you'd never had ice-cream before today." Natsu replied as he relaxed himself more in the bench he was sitting in. The Dragon Slayer looked over and saw the saddened look on the blonde's face when he said this, which confused him. He decided to see what the was on the holy maiden's mind, but before he could, he felt something that gave away what was concerning the blonde. The devil looked at the woman with a knowing look, which made Asia fidget. "You should get going Asia, I don't want you get involved." He instructed as the raven haired fallen angel made her presence.

"Well isn't that cute, the womanising devil trying to help the nun." Raynare taunted as she landed over the lake. Natsu looked at the nun once again, making it clear that he meant business. Asia didn't have to be told again by the pinkette and began to run away. "I don't understand why you care so much devil, this girl is none of your concern." The fallen said.

"Sorry but that ain't true, Asia's a good girl and I'm not going to let you get your hands on her... Plus I still need to teach you a lesson for messing with and killing my Ryoko." Natsu told the purple eyed woman as he shot her a fierce glare. "I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else in my territory and especially not while I'm not right here." He continued as he readied his magic. The pinkette was ready for whatever the woman had in store for him, which was obvious by the confident look on his face.

"So you're still hung up about that white haired girl? I didn't think devils cared that much about their tools." Raynare said with a wicked smile. The teen kept himself calm even with the woman's taunts. Natsu knew that the Fallen Angel was trying to coax him into fighting her. He knew that the woman must have known that she was outclassed by the pinkette. "You look confused devil."

"What are you planning? You know I can turn you to ash in seconds." Natsu threatened as his temper began to get the better of him. He was ready to incinerate the Fallen Angel. Natsu could see that Raynare was aware he wasn't messing around when he saw her lose her calm composure, which he now knew as just an act. The pinkette was about to taunt the woman, but he stopped when he heard Asia scream. It didn't take him long for him to realise what was going on. _'Shit, she was just the distraction.'_ He thought as he turned to the origin of the scream. The devil knew it was probably too late to save the nun, but it didn't mean he wasn't going to try. He began to run towards where Asia was, while getting angrier by the second.

Unfortunately, Natsu had just walked into trap and a volley of light spears were launched at him. However, the devil was nimble enough to dodge the attacks, which shocked the raven winged group, but it didn't stop them from launching another volley of light spears. "Keep going, he can't dodge them all." One of the Fallen Angels commanded. The teen hated the situation since had no chance to launch a counter attack without drastically increasing the already high chance of death. So instead of fighting back, Natsu did his best to keep up keep dodging, but the seemingly endless barrage made it impossible for the pinkette avoid all of them. The Fallen Angels continued to attack the Dragon Slayer until they eventually ran out of energy and flew off.

Natsu had been able dodge the majority of the attacks, but he was by no means unscathed. While none of the spears had made proper contact with him, they had been hit him enough to cause to bleed. Instead of being scared off by the ambush, the high-class devil decided that he was going to teach the Fallen Angels a lesson and his resolve to save the nun strengthened. The bleeding pinkette started heading back home, however, he stopped when he returned to the lake. "It looks like you ran into my team devil, you don't like you're holding up that well." Raynare mocked as she prepared a light spear with the hopes of finishing off the injured devil.

The busty Fallen smirked at the pinkette and threw the spear of light, hoping to finish the man off. _**'Scared Gear: Lux!'**_ Natsu shouted as he activated his scared gear. The teen's arms glowed before the light died down and his hands became covered in his thick white scales. The teen proceeded to catch the spear of light in his newly formed hands. He than proceeded to eat the spear of light. "I suggest you run before I make an example of you... or I can drag you back and Sayla and Kuroka do what they want with you... now run along Fallen." The teen threatened with a devilish smile. Although the raven haired woman was shocked by what she saw, it didn't stop her from flying off the second she got to. "A pure Angel's light tastes so much better." The pinkette chuckled as his thoughts went to a certain red head. He was struggling to stand, and luckily, his horned servant was close by. "Hey Sayla, mind helping me out?" He called out.

"Master, are you alright?" Sayla questioned as she rushed to her master's side. She quickly helped the pinkette up and began inspecting all of his wounds. The former demon quickly deduced that this was the work of a group of Fallen Angels, which obviously angered the curse user. "I'm going to make that bitch kill herself slowly for hurting you like this." She promised.

"Don't get too carried away Sayla, I'm sure Kuroka wants a piece of our Fallen Angel friend as well... but for now, let's focus on making sure I don't bleed out." Natsu said, causing the woman to panic a little. She really did care about her master and she didn't catch the joking tone in the second part of his statement. Natsu noticed the panicked and slightly crazed look on Sayla's face and decided to ensure the woman so she didn't do anything crazy. "I was just joking Sayla, remember my scared gear reduces the affects of light on me remember, so it would take way more than a few light spears to kill me." He told the raven haired servant.

"Of course, how could I be so stupid to think Fallen Angel could defeat you, forgive me Master." Sayla said while pulling the pinkette into her ample bosom. Natsu loved his most devoted the woman was to him, he even liked how clingy she was. "Oh Master, I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"As great as that sounds and this feels, I think I might actually bleed out if we don't get home soon." Natsu said, causing the horned woman to re-enter a slightly panicked state.

**~Natsu's house~ (Lemon Start)**

"Thanks for helping home Sayla, you've got yourself a reward." Natsu told the woman as they entered the house. Sayla was happy when she heard this and guided her master to the bedroom. She loved getting special treatment from her master and she would have rubbed it in a certain bishop's face if it wasn't for what was going to happen next. "While I'm with Kuroka, go prepare Ryoko and inform Rias." He said as he opened the door to his room. The demon nodded her head and did as her master had told her to. The pinkette didn't get to enjoy the amazing view of Sayla's backside since his injuries were really getting to him. He turned his attention back to his primary task and opened the door to his room, where Kuroka was enjoying a nice cat nap.

Natsu moved towards the cat-eared beauty and prepared to wake her up, only to have her spring up and take him to the ground. The pinkette wasn't really surprised by this action since this is what Kuroka always did when he woke her up. The Nekomata straddled her master and began to examine his injures. "You're so careless Natsu-kun, you're lucky Grayfia isn't here to see you like this... and you're really lucky that I love healing you, nya." Kuroka purred as she began to strip both herself and the man beneath her. The woman made sure to be extra careful with the pinkette since she didn't want to risk anymore harm to the teen. "I wish you got hurt more, Bouchujutsu seems to be the only time I ever get to be on top." She said as she discarded her last artificial of clothing, leaving both her and her master naked.

"And who's fault is that?" Natsu teased as the woman on top of him moved down captured his lips for a kiss. The kiss was a lot more enjoyable than he had anticipated because of a few things and he honeslty wasn't sure what he liked the most. was it the feeling of his wounds being slowly healed, the feeling of the cat girl's large soft breasts pressing against his chest or if it was how aggressive the beauty was being. _'I always forget how effective doing this is, but I can't just let her do all the work.'_ He thought as he moved his slowly healing hands to exposed rear end of the nekomata, who let out a small cute moan and became even more aggressive. Natsu had Bouchujutsu performed on him plenty of times by the nekomata, so he was well aware that the healing process would be more effective with the more contact he made with his lover.

 _'Let's step it up a little, Natsu is already getting restless.'_ Kuroka thought when she felt a pair of warm strong hands playing with her ample buttocks. As much as she loved her master's foreplay, she wanted to have some time on top before her master regained his full strength and assumed his usual position on top or behind her. She separated from the heated kiss and got ready for the next part of their 'healing season'. The black haired woman lifted hips up so her soaked maidenhood was pressed against her lover's hard strong cock. "I'm going to make this amazing for you Natsu-kun, just make sure to hold still a little." The beauty said as she slowly began to lower her hips and go down onto Natsu's thick member. She took her master's cock in as slowly as possible so she could savour the amazing feeling of being filled by him.

"Tight as always." Natsu said as he watched Kuroka's womanhood slowly envelope his cock. He didn't mind allowing his servant some time on top since she was amazing when she was. The cat girl's twin tails moved around excitedly when she eventually reached the base of her master's member. She decided to stay there and enjoy the feeling of her maiden hood being completely filled by her pink haired mate. Not only did the woman love it since it made made her feel amazing phycially, she also loved it since it meant she was completely connected with the man she loved. Natsu didn't stop the woman from doing what she wanted since he loved the look of delight that had appeared on his servants face. "You haven't even started moving and you're already like this... what a naughty little neko." He teased while using his hands to play with the neko's backside.

"Are you really going to tease me when you're the one getting all grabby with my ass?" Kuroka teased as she looked down at the Dragon Slayer's lust filled eyes. As she stared down to the pinkette's eyes, she felt her own body heating up even more. She wondered if there was a girl that would be able to resist the man's gaze. She moved herself down and capture the pinkette in a kiss. Though he was still injured, he had been recovered enough strength to take control of the kiss.

This gave the woman enough of a warning that she wouldn't remain on top for much longer. She didn't mind relinquishing control back to the high-class devil, but she wanted to enjoy her time on top to it's fullest. Kuroka slowly lift hips until only half of the dark eyed devil's cock remained, before quickly slamming her hips down, engulfing the part she had left let out of her, she repeated this pleasurable action at the same pace while enjoying the feeling of a pair of warm hands on her backside. "As worried as I get about how reckless you are, I do enjoy being the one nursing you back to health." She said before kissing the pinkette again.

"If I wasn't reckless, I wouldn't be able to have you do this for me." Natsu retorted before deepening the kiss. As he deepened his kiss with the cat-girl, Kuroka began to move faster and the experience began to get better for the both of them. The Dragon slayer just hoped that he could recover quicker since he knew that things would only get better once he was back in control. As sexy as the woman was when she was on top, she wasn't the best in terms of sexual stamina. He didn't mind too much since she was very good at recovering and she was a lot more fun when getting close. Kuroka was well aware of her lacking stamina since she was constantly reminded by a certain horned woman, who had stamina that rivaled her master. The woman's lack of stamina was slowly starting show as her movements became more erratic. _'I love it when she gets like this.'_ He thought.

Even though she knew that her lover still wasn't close, that wasn't going to discourage her. Even if she wasn't able to make the man climax this time, she was going to look good while doing it. She separated from the kiss, sat back up, making sure to lean back, allowing her mate to have a perfect view of their 'connection'. She then began to ride the pinkette with an incredible amount of vigour. The cat-eared beauty didn't even try to keep her voice down and really let her master see her wild side. "Nya~ Natsu-kun's big cock feels amazing in my pussy Nya~ I want more of Natsu-kun's cock!" Kuroka moaned as the pleasure made her lose all self control. When Kuroka got like this, Natsu could barely hold himself back, and the only thing that was really stopping him was the fact that he wanted to see the woman in all her sexy glory.

Not wanting to disappoint the man she loved, she started to play with herself while she pleased the devil. One of her hands was focused on one of her large bouncing breasts and the other was busy playing with her sensitive and swollen pearl. Her display was only made better by the lustful gaze of the golden eyed cat-girl. The man decided to enjoy the show. The beauty was truly a sight to behold that Natsu could never get sick off. He wished he could enjoy the view even more, but his inner dragon wouldn't allow him to be dominated by his mate for much longer. "Keep going Kuroka, you sexy little kitty." Natsu encouraged, making the already frenzied woman get even wilder and lewder with her actions. The woman felt the pinkette's member hardening and throbbing due to her actions, but she knew that already knew that it was far too late for them to enjoy a shared climax at this point. She decided not to hold back, she slammed her hips down for the final time and enjoyed an intense mind blowing climax.

Although the experience would have been a lot more enjoyable if the pinkette was more involved, the feeling was still amazing enough for her to collapse on the man's strong body. The cat-girl still wanted a lot more from the pinkette, but she wanted to make sure that he was ready. "Let's see if Natsu-kun's wounds have properly healed... hmmm... You should be good now, but we can never be too careful can we, nya?" Kuroka suggested when she finished examining the pinkette. The woman got her answer instantly when she felt the pink haired Dragon Slayer get up and pull out of her. The fire mage readjusted the woman so she was on her hands and knees. Kuroka quite liked this position since it was the one that allowed the pinkette to really let loose and unleash his inner dragon. "Don't hesitate Natsu-kun, I'm always ready for you, nya." The neko purred while shaking her ass for her mate.

"Trust me Kuroka, I won't hold back on my little kitty." Natsu said before he grabbed his lover's hips and thrust most of his cock into his cat eared servant. The black haired woman let out a loud put cute moan when she felt the familiar object enter her quivering maidenhood. The woman knew that she was in for one hell of a pounding so she tightened her grip on the bed sheets in an attempt to brace herself properly. Seeing that the nekomata was truly ready for him, Natsu began to trust in and out of the awaiting beauty. "Seeing you like that before has got me all fired up Kuroka, I hope you're ready for this." He warned as he began to move. The devil didn't mind the reaction he had gotten from such a simple action, but it wasn't enough for the greedy fire mage.

Natsu mounted and gained access for to Kuroka's cat ears as well as her breasts which had previously swinging back and forth in time with the teen's thrusts. The teen grabbed a hold of the woman's supple breasts which he began to roughly fondle. "Natsu-kun~ you're being so unfair, nya ." Kuroka moaned, while doing her best to resist the surge of pleasure caused by her master's hands making contact with her bosom. She had been in this situation many times before and she knew what the pink haired mage was going to do next, and she wasn't going to last long.

Due to her being a little too eager, she had rushed into the next round and her body was still a little sensitive. "Please have mercy, Natsu-kun." The beauty begged while looking back with her big bright golden eyes. The teen ignored her and continued to thrust without mercy since he was too enthralled the the neko's body. He was addicted to the way the raven haired woman's maidenhood would cling to him as he thrust with reckless abandon.

The Dragon Slayer decided to step up things up and set his sights on one of the woman's many sensitive areas. He loved having sex with the woman when she was in her nekomata form, to the point that he couldn't remember the last time he had done it with her outside of it. This was for two reasons, the first was how much wilder she got when she was like this, and the second was how much more sensitive she was in certain areas. His favourite was her large cat ears. The fire user began to lick and nibble the beauty's ear, which got him a loud and sexy moan from the cat-girl. Her voice wasn't the only thing that told the pinkette that his mate was enjoying herself, her maidenhood was also tightening around his manhood and trying to pull him in closer. _'What a fun body, I can't get bored of this.'_ Natsu said as he continued to ram the devil from behind.

Natsu continued like this for quite a while longer. He made sure to alternate between the woman's sensitive ears, tails and breasts. This unsurprisingly drove the woman crazy and she had came quite a few times. At this point, the woman was barely able to conjure a proper thought at the point and she was closing in on another mind blowing climax. Luckily, her master was getting close as well and she was prepared for their shared orgasm. "Natsu-kun, I'm going to cum again... please cum with me this time, nya." Kuroka pleaded. She didn't get her response in the form of words and instead got a few very strong trusts from the dragon slaying devil and the feeling of Natsu's cock throbbing inside her. The woman knew what was going to happen next, once the fire mage made her cum, he would pull out and release onto her, but she wasn't going to let that happen this time. "Natsu-kun... I want you to finish inside for once." She said while looking back cutely at the pinkette as he was about to pull out.

Natsu was a little thrown off by this since he had never let it inside the woman. He was a little reluctant to do this, and Kuroka could see it. "Natsu-kun, I know about you and Grayfia." The nekomata confessed, making the fire mage's eyes widen at this revelation. The woman could tell that her mate was still very reluctant, so she decided to ensure she got what she wanted and coiled her twin tails around the base of Natsu's member, preventing him from escaping. The high class devil wasn't given a chance to react to the maiden's actions since he his climax took over his thought process. For a few seconds, Natsu's instincts took over, he tightened his grip on the woman's hips, forced himself deeper and released all he could inside the cat girl. This triggered an orgasm for the raven haired woman. "Ahhh~! Yes Natsu-kun's hot sticky cum is finally inside me." Kuroka mewled as her body tensed up.

As the Dragon Slayer released inside the woman, he quickly regained control, but it was much too late and he decided to finish his release inside the woman. _'Man I've been missing out, it feels way better to let it out inside her.'_ Natsu thought as he started to calm down. He had been warmed about letting it inside the nekomata by both Sayla and Grayfia many times and he had resisted the urge until just then. The pinkette just hoped that he hadn't made the same mistake twice. However, he didn't want to think about that now, and put his focus back to the cat girl. "So how was it Kuroka?"

"Amazing as always Natsu-kun... in fact, that last little reward made it even better, nya." Kuroka said while holding her heated up core. She could still see the slight look of confusion on her master's face, and removed him from her. "Sorry that I forced you to do that but this is more important to me, and I'll explain when we're finished with the Fallen Angels." She continued before pushing her master onto his back and kissing him.

"I guess it's ok, just be extra careful tonight if something did just happen." Natsu replied with deep concern in his voice. Kuroka snuggled up against the pink haired man when she heard the man's concerned voice and she felt herself falling even deeper in love with him. "We should rest for a bit before we join the others... you know, just to make sure that I'm fully healed." He said before bringing the woman closer to him.

"Of course Natsu-kun, I love you." Kuroka replied before dozing off in her master's arms.

**~Later that Night~ (Lemon End)**

Natsu and his Peerage were currently gathered outside of the church where Natsu had tracked the Fallen Angels down to. The group of devil's were currently waiting for the arrival of Rias' Peerage. "Master, are you sure we're going to need them, we're more than enough for a few insolent Fallens?" Sayla questioned as she stared at the church. She knew it would go against the plan her master had set out, but they were more than capable of dispatching everyone in the building.

"Sorry, but I can't risk any of us getting caught off guard, and Rias offered her assistance, and I really can't say no to her." Natsu replied in a relaxed tone. He agreed that he alone could take down everything in the church, however, he wanted to use this as a chance see how his peerage had progressed and how strong his pawn really was. "See, they're already here." He said as he pointed towards the knight and rook of Rias Gremory.

"Sorry for taking too long Natsu-senpai." Konkeo said. The fire mage reassured her it was alright, which was much to the delight of the white haired girl.

"We got caught up on the way, we didn't really expect such a warm welcome... they must really like you." Yuuto joked, making his pink haired friend laugh. "I also see you're actually using the sword."

"Of course I don't want this to be too boring." Natsu joked back as he looked back at the wrapped up blade on his back. He was very grateful of housewarming gift he had received from the blonde haired knight. It had been very handy in keeping him entertained. It not only made fighting weaker opponents much more fun for the pinkette, but it also have him a new skill to practice. "Well I guess we should get started now that we're all here... Kuroka and Sayla, you two take care of anyone surrounding the area, I can smell quite a lot of them, so be careful." The Dragon Slayer instructed, earning him a nod from the Nekomata and the Etherious. Ryoko was a little worried when she saw how excited the two were, but knew that questioning it was a very bad idea, especially after being told in detail what the demoness was planning to do to a certain Fallen Angel.

"Of course, Master, the cat bitch and I will not disappoint you, but we request that you leave the one known as Raynare for us, we have a lot of unfinished business." Sayla requested, which got a nod from the pinkette. The two women proceed to enter the surrounding forest to take care of their part of the mission.

"Ok, the rest of you are coming with me... I think it's time to see what you can really do Ryoko, so don't hold back." Natsu said. "Koneko, do you mind doing the honours?" He asked while pointing at the church's door. The white haired neko broke down the door, revealing an empty church, much to the disappointment of the fire mage. "I was expecting a much warmer welcome." He sighed as him and his group entered the room. The Dragon Slayer sniffed the area and checked if there were really people in the church, and he was surprised when he smelt so many people. The group of devils were as confused when they heard when the pink haired mage told them there was a large amount of exorcists in the area, apart from Koneko, due to her Senjutsu.

"Natsu-senpai, it appears that most of them are underneath the church, and it seems that the nun is also down there." Koneko explained, giving the pinkette an idea. Natsu got his magic ready and prepared to destroy the current floor of the church, however, he stopped when he heard footsteps. He waited for the person to reveal themselves and much to his disappointment, it was the perverted exorcist from the day below.

"Oh great, this asshole again." Natsu sighed when he saw Freed emerge from the downstairs area of the church.

"Senpai, allow me to deal with this man, I need to repay him for making a fool out of me yesterday." Ryoko requested with a fire in her eyes. Natsu smiled at how eager his pawn was to fight. He couldn't deny the maiden's request and gave the woman a thumbs up.

"Just be sure not to get hurt, I don't want my precious new servant getting hurt." Natsu told the white haired gear holder. "Koneko and Yuuto, let's keep going." He as he began running for the stairs leading downstairs. The knight and rook followed closely behind. However, the stray exorcist wasn't about to let devils simply run free and attempted to attack the pink haired man with a holy sword. Natsu wasn't worried by this since his pawn was able to deliver a powerful punch to the exorcists face, that sent him flying across the church and into the furthest wall. This increase in strength was due to her using her power as a pawn to promote herself.

"You're fight is with me exorcist." Ryoko said with as she activated her sacred gear. She was quite a proud girl, and being disgraced by the man's sneak attack made her quite angry. "I will not allow you to get between Senpai and finishing his mission." The beauty as her blood red eyes began to glow with fury. She wanted to crush the man for pushing her into such a pathetic position.

"Your're quite a temperamental little bitch, I can't wait to hack you into pieces." Freed said as he got up and charged at the novice devil. However, the white haired woman was more than prepared for whatever the man had for her, and she was able to easily dodge everything that came at her. The beauty knew how deadly weapons of light could be and she really didn't have a defence against it."Quick as well, you're going to be fun to kill." The grey haired man said before receiving a strong uppercut.

"Shut up already." Ryoko yelled before she followed up her uppercut with a devastating kick. The red eyed woman saw that simply beating the man with her bare hands and feet wouldn't be enough to keep the man down. He may have been unbearably annoying, but the white haired woman could tell that he was a talented exorcist. _**'Boost!'**_ Her sacred gear announced as the red gauntlet appeared on her arm. "Senpai believes I can do great things with this power, and I refuse to let another one of your kind best me... I shall make quick work of you." She stated as her eyes glowed a brilliant red.

"I've seen eyes like that before, you must've been a -ugh!" Freed attempted to taunt before getting a bone breaking punch to the ribs, which unsurprisingly broke a rib or two. The grey haired man hated to admit it, but the girl was a lot stronger than he had anticipated. "What happened to you girl? I remember you been much easier to deal with." The stray exorcist questioned while holding the hurt area.

"You talk far too much, just shut up!" Ryoko shouted before attempting to kick the man's head. Freed was able to dodge the attack before he slashed at the seemingly open devil, only to have his attack parried by her gauntlet. Despite her attack being dodged, the snow haired devil didn't stop, in fact she was even more motivated to strike down the man.

The girl launched a barrage a strong attacks, all of which were just dodged by the sword wielding man. This made the man's confidence return to him, well that was true until he heard the woman's gauntlet announce _**'Boost!'**_ once more. A smirk appeared on the woman's face and she unleashed an unrelenting volley of attacks on the man. Each attack hit the man at a blinding speed, resulting in sickening cracking sounds echoing in the church. Ryoko ended her assault with one final attack that launched the man to the other side of the building and through the wall. She knew that the man was not dead, but there was little to no chance that he was still conscious after that.

Ryoko deactivated her scared gear, and prepared to head downstairs. The woman froze when she heard when she heard the loud pained scream of a young girl followed by a sudden increase of demonic energy downstairs. She wasn't sure, but she assumed that the scream was from Asia, but she was certain where the energy was coming from. While she was a little fearful when she felt the power, she remembered that the source of it was on her side, and her fear quickly disappeared. _'What's happening down there, I should hurry.'_ Ryoko thought as she started heading downstairs. The woman didn't get far downstairs before a she encountered a Fallen Angel running upstairs in a panicked frenzy. Sadly for the panicked woman, the gear holder reacted quickly and caught the fleeing corrupted Angel before she could make her escape. A smile appeared on the white haired devil's face when she saw who it was. That smile became even bigger when she saw the look of absolute fear on woman's face. "You must be trying to get away from Senpai, I'm afraid I can let you do that."

"Please! Don't let that monster near me." Raynare screamed as she tried her best to get out of Ryoko's hold. Ryoko looked down and saw the fiery glow coming from the lower parts of the church and a pair of demonic looking eyes. It looked as if Lucifer himself was rising from hell and bringing it with him. Much to the displeasure of the raven winged woman, the Red Dragon Empresses's grip was unyielding. "Let me go you devil bitch, I don't want to die." She screamed when she heard the Dragon Slayer's loud footsteps approaching. As the heat increased, the woman couldn't help but think of what led to this horrifying situation.

**~Earlier with Natsu~**

"Natsu-senpai, are you sure we should leave her alone with that exorcist?" Konkeo asked as they descended to the lower level of the church. While she knew the fire using pawn had a great amount of faith in his own pawn, she had still unsure of the white haired woman's skills.

"Don't worry about it, she's going to kick his ass no problem, I bet he won't stand a chance." Natsu replied as they finally arrived at their destination. Natsu's eyes light up in excitement when he saw how many people there were. "Now this is the welcome I was hoping for." He declared as he started to scan the room. The pinkette's excitement disappeared quickly after he noticed the crucified blonde girl and the Fallen Angel standing in front of her.

"You've arrived far too late devils, the ritual is already finished... I'll soon cement my place in the underworld." Raynare declared. Natsu just smirked at the woman. He knew he had very limited time to save the nun, but he was very much up for the challenge. Not wanting to waste any time, he burnt off the cloth that was wrapped around the sword, revealing what was underneath. The sword was katana that appeared to made of a black steel with a red dragon design. The sword may have seemed fairly plain aside from the dragon on the blade, however, the sword was much more than that.

"Koneko, you take the right, Yuuto you take the left... I'll save Asia." Natsu said before he dashed towards the group of exorcists. The men was surprised by how reckless the pink haired devil were, but those were the same men who were cut down moments since the mage drew his sword. Not wanting to be too badly outdone my the pink haired man, the knight and rook began taking out the large group of exorcists. Raynare watched in horror as the three devils ripped through the group of men with ease and began quickly closing in on her. She was especially scared of the fire mage since she could see the look in his eyes as he neared her. Though the raven haired woman was expecting a world of pain, when the pinkette got to her, the dragon slayer had no interest in her and jumped up onto the cross Asia was mounted on. "Asia are you ok?" He asked, waking the blonde nun up.

"Natsu... You're here?" Asia asked as she woke. She was delighted to see the pinkette once more, but she was saddened at the same time since she knew that it maybe the last time she would be able to do so. "I'm sorry for running right into their trap... I really enjoyed the time we spent together." She apologised weakly. Natsu knew he had to act fast if he was to save the bound girl.

"Don't talk like that, I'm going to get you off this thing." Natsu said. The pinkette was about to attempt the break one of the chains, but it was too late and the last part of the ritual activated. Natsu didn't care and was intent on freeing the younger girl, but he was tackled off the cross before the ritual fully activated by Koneko, who had finished with the exorcists. _'I'm too late.'_ The Dragon Slayer thought as he watched the cross glow bright green. He gritted his teeth as he heard Asia let out a anguished scream and watched her get her scared gear slowly taken from her.

"I'm sorry Senpai, but if you had stayed there, you'd have been hurt as well." Koneko said with a look of sadness. The white haired sister of Kuroka could understand what the pawn was trying to do, but her instincts wouldn't allow her to watch as Natsu threw his life away. Natsu looked at the girl on top of him and gave her a look that told her it was fine, before he got her off him. The white haired neko knew that it was best to get out of the fire mage's way for the moment. _'Please don't go too crazy Natsu-senpai.'_ She thought as she felt the pawn's demonic energy rise rapidly.

"Finally it's mine." Raynare said as the two glowing silver rings floated down to her. The woman was so preoccupation with her stolen prize that she barely noticed the increasing temperature. "What a joyous day this is." She said to herself while watching the blonde nun fall from the cross.

"I don't think you'll be say that for long." Natsu said before caught the dead holy maiden, who he then proceeded to gently put down. The high-class devil wasn't used to being unable to save people, and he was at the end of his fuse at this point. Luckily, the person responsible for this was standing right in front of him, and he was going to pay her back in full for the pain she had caused. Raynare instinctively took a step back when she noticed just how intense the fire mage's demonic energy and the fury in his eyes. "You've been responsible for the deaths of three people in my territory already... two of which were people who I know and care for." Natsu continued as he sheathed his sword and ignited his fists. "Maybe we should test out just how well that stolen power works for you." He finished as his magic set one of the Fallen Angel's wings ablaze.

The Fallen Angel panicked at this and attempted to get rid of the fire. However, the pinkette's fire was too strong for her and the fire slowly brunt off both her wings. Raynare screamed as she lost her wings. Natsu approached the woman and stood over her. He glared at the woman and demanded that she heal her wings. "You're evil." Raynare spat as she tried to heal herself.

"That's rich coming from the person who just killed a nun so you could steal her god given gift." Natsu retorted with as his energy began to rise even more. He was in no mood for what ever the woman had to say, and though it may have seemed a little cruel, Natsu wanted to make the woman suffer for all she had done. Raynare could see that the devil was planning on breaking her down. The busty purple eyed woman summoned a light spear and threw it at the enraged pinkette. _**'Sacred Gear: Lux!'**_ His gear announced, allowing him to catch the spear of light and crush it in his hands.

Though there was very little time, the woman was able to make an escape up stairs. _'I need to get away from this... this, monster.'_ Raynare thought.

**~Back to present~**

"Please, I beg that you let me go... I don't want to die." Raynare pleaded as she did her best to escape the grasp of the white haired woman. However, Ryoko wouldn't even let the black haired woman budge.

"Neither did I, but we can't all get what we want." Ryoko replied. The woman would have rather been the one getting revenge on the woman, but she could tell that her master what her much more than she did. "I'm glad that you're finally getting what you deserve, however, I do wish I was the one who got the honour." She said when she heard her master's footsteps getting even louder.

"Thank you for holding her for me, speak to me when we get home, and I'll arrange a reward." Natsu thanked before he picked up the Fallen Angel, who was now kicking and screaming. The Dragon Slayer didn't pay Raynare's pleases any mind and dragged her to the middle of the church before letting her go. "As much as I want to be the one, I did promise you to someone else." He said as he pointed to the church door, which opened to reveal Kuroka and Sayla, who were followed by Rias and Akeno. His two servants were very happy to see that the pinkette had left the Fallen Angel for them. The two nekomata and etherious took their captured foe out of the church to gain some more information from her.

"It seems as if you have failed Natsu." Rias said as she spotted the two rings on the raven haired woman's hands. She also assumed as much due to the fact that she had felt the pinkette's demonic energy increase drastically. "Don't worry though, I'm sure that I can arrange something, where is she?" The red haired devil asked.

"Thank you Rias, she's downstairs." Natsu thanked before pulling her into a hug. He felt bad for making his master use one of her evil piece for her, but he knew that blonde haired nun would make a great addition to the heiress' peerage. The red haired teen separated from her favourite servant and proceeded downstairs with Akeno. "Good work everyone, I've just got one more thing to do then we can go home."

"Of course Master, we're done questioning the Fallen Angel by the way, shall I dispose of her?" Sayla asked. Natsu thought for a few seconds before giving the demon the ok to do as she pleased, but not without reminding her to be too messy. The demoness was pleased that her master had entrusted her to the task, and she went to carry it out with a smile on her face. Natsu spread his wings and prepared to set off to complete his final objective of the night.

"Where are you going senpai?" Ryoko asked, gaining the attention of her master. Though she knew that she couldn't stop her upperclassmen from doing what he wanted, she wanted to know what had suddenly gotten his attention.

"Just another uninvited guest, this won't take more than a few minutes." Natsu said before waving his pawn goodbye.

**~Outskirts of Kuoh Town~**

"It seems like those Fallen Angels have failed, but I guess it will be much more rewarding stealing her from that bastard dragon mage." Diodora Astaroth said as a smug smirk appeared on his face. Diodora appeared to be a young devil with dark green hair. He was of average stature and he wore cloths befitting a devil of his ranking. "Just you wait Asia, you're going to make a fine addition to my collection... breaking you will be especially fun after having to wait so long." He continued.

"I think you should shut up before you piss me off even more." Natsu said as he landed. It would be an understatement to say that the Dragon Slayer was the biggest fan of the green haired devil. There were many reasons for it, but today had had been given a new one, that intensified his hate. During his time with Asia he had learnt that she was excommunicated due to healing a devil. Natsu had questioned the young nun about what the devil looked like and Diodora fit the description perfectly. Unfortunately, the innocent girl was aware of what the devil's true attentions and nature. "So you were just going to let Asia die so you could fuel your sick fetish?" He asked as his anger began to build even more. "And you were also going to let those Fallen Angel's kill her just to make it easier for yourself weren't you?" He accused as he brought out his sword once more.

"So what if I was? It's none of your business." Diodora retorted, sounding furious. He was well aware of how outclassed he was by the pinkette was, however, his hatred for the mage was getting the better of him. The devil was about to start ranting more, but Natsu stopped him.

"Shut up, I thought I made it very clear that what happens in my territory is my business, now run along before I lose what little self control I have left... **Now run along before I make an example out of you.** " Natsu demanded as his magic began to get a little out of hand. Instead of doing the smart thing and backing off, the brother of one of the Satans was about to answer back. _**'Sacred Gear: I** **gnis** **!'**_ The pinkette's gear announced, covering his hands in thick red scales and causing two red horns that looked identical to those of his adoptive father. His dark oynx eyes were now obscured by the yellow glow coming from his eyes. **"I'm giving you one more chance before I show you why the call me the True King of Dragons.'** He threaten while holding the devil by the collar.

The young devil gritted his teeth, but his face showed he had given up. Natsu threw him to the ground and began walking off. **"By the way, if you even think about hurting my friends or coming back here, not even all the power in the world will stop me from getting you"** The transformed gear holder said while looking back at the downed man. The devil shivered in fear as he started casting a teleportation circle. He wasn't dumb enough to think that he could properly face off against someone so close to a Satan's level. The pinkette undid his transformation a watched the devil disappear.

The Dragon calmed down when he saw the man go away. "That was brilliant Natsu-kun, you're so sexy when you're angry like." Kuroka said as she jumped onto her pink haired master. The teen caught the woman, who began to snuggle up against the man. "I'm not the only one who thinks that so either, little Koneko over there couldn't stop blushing when you started talking like about how you'd do anything to keep us safe." She continued as her younger sister came out of hiding with a heavy blush on her face.

"Why do you come home with us today Koneko, I really owe you for the help today, I'm sure I can cook you something nice." Natsu suggested, making the white haired devil's ears pop out in excitement. "I'll take that as a yes, I'll meet you two home, just got to check on everyone else." He said before taking off.


	14. Fiances bonding and Family building

It was a few afternoons after Natsu and his group defeated the Fallen Angels. A few things had happened in the short amount of time. However, none of the recent events were on the pinkette's mind. In fact, the only thing on his mind was his busty white haired pawn. Natsu was currently rewarding his newest servant for all her hard work over the past few days. Not only had she done an excellent job dispatching the stray exorcist, she had also really upped her work rate as a Devil. The last part was a pleasant surprise considering how poorly she did on her first contract. However, the teen had become a little stressed because of this, which hadn't gone unnoticed by her master. Hence why he had decided that it was the perfect time to reward the woman.

The low class Devil was currently sat up naked, with her equally undressed master sitting right behind her. "Senpai~!" Ryoko moaned. The younger woman couldn't contain her voice when she felt Natsu's warm hands dance along her soft voluptuous body. The white haired Devil's pride had made her try her best to keep her voice down, but it was far beyond her control. It was her first time doing something like this and she never imagined that it would feel this good. If it wasn't for the fact that she actually knew what her pink haired master was Devil, she would have believed the rumour that he was actually a male succubus based on the effect he was having on her. "Keep going~"

"You seem to be enjoying yourself quite a lot Ryoko." Natsu teased with as he moved from her back to her soft plentiful breasts. They were the biggest he had felt, only just beating out Rias' Queen. He started to gently massage the Devil's twins, getting yet another moan from pawn. The prideful Devil let out some of the cutest moans he had ever heard. Ryoko didn't like making these sounds especially in front her her master, but she didn't get too much of a choice in the matter. She had lost control of her voice almost the second her master had laid his warm hands on her. "You're making such cute sounds and such an even cuter face as well." He continued when he saw the blush on her face. "I'm glad that you're enjoying your reward, keep up the good work and I'll give you a reward that will make this feel like nothing." He added before one of his hands started travelling down south.

The novice Devil wanted to tell her master to stop so she could preserve her purity, but the fire mage's touch was overwhelming. "Senpai~" She moaned again as the blush on her face deepened. Natsu became even harder to resist the closer he got to her heat. She shuttered when she felt her master's hand reach her toned stomach. Natsu smiled when he saw that Ryoko was enjoying their bond. The fire Devil began to trail kisses along the woman's neck, making the situation even better for her. "So warm." Ryoko let out. She was struggling to keep it together and Natsu was honestly loving it. He could tell that the woman wasn't quite ready for the next step, and he was fine with that. The fire mage enjoyed bonding with his servants, but he never put his own selfish desires overshadow their comfort. Natsu stopped his hands from travelling any further down and continued to tease her.

"You don't have to answer this... but why is your skin sometimes cold?" Natsu questioned. Natsu had woken up with the white haired woman by his side a few times now and he had noticed that the young Devil always cold when she woke up. It confused him mainly because none of his other servants ever woke up in the same state. His body did a very good job of warming up his female companions, which was evident by the fact that they would always cling to him in their sleep. Ryoko was no exception when it came to the clinging component, but she was never warm when she woke up. She would would eventually warm up after a while but it still bewildered him.

"I'd prefer not to answer Senpai... sorry." Ryoko replied meekly. Natsu was expecting this so he wasn't bothered by the response. The fire mage continued to reward and bond with his newest servant for a little while longer, increasing his efforts so the woman enjoyed the experience even more. By the time Natsu was done with her, she had completely forgotten his earlier question since she was still busy being hot and bothered. At this point, she was tempted to turn around and get even more intimate with her master. _'This is getting too much.'_ She thought as her heart began to race.

"Well that's enough for now, keep up the good work Ryoko." Natsu said as he got up and started to get dressed. This irritated the young woman a little bit, but she really couldn't act on it since her body and mind were still very weak from her reward. Part of her wanted to tell the pink haired man that she still wanted more, but she knew she needed to calm herself down. "Enjoy your rest for now. If you need me I'll be outside with Sayla." He told the flushed and slightly out of breath beauty. He took a second to admire the effect his massage had on the Devil. Natsu really owed his skill to his many beautiful clients for training his hands at a younger age. He gave the woman a quick smile before leaving the room.

"Bye Senpai..." Ryoko said before she slipped into a quite sleep. As she slept her beautiful platinum hair shifted to a light blonde, her turned to a pale corpse-like colour and her canines sharpened to the point of being fangs.

**~Next Day~**

Natsu was currently guiding Asia around the school. Today was her first day and the young blonde was very excited. Much to Natsu's surprise, the former holy maiden had taken nicely to being a Devil. Asia didn't mind the fact that she was a devil since nothing had really changed, she was still alive and she could still pray. Natsu had a large role to play in that last part because if he hadn't made contact with a very 'special friend', she would have experienced the same horrible experience as the other devil. The only difference was the fact that she was now surrounded by friends and she now had an older brother figure, something she didn't know that she wanted but was happy that she did. "I should take you to the kendo club next, the girls there are really friendly." Natsu told the younger girl.

"That sounds good Natsu-nii, the girls in the my class that do kendo say they like it when you come." Asia replied with a smile. She liked adding the suffix to Natsu's name and Natsu enjoyed hearing it. Rias was also a fan of this since it was one of the few times her favourite servant had a non-romantic relationship with an attractive devil. Wanting to make sure it stayed this way, the red head had got the young blonde to introduce herself as the half sister of the fire mage. Neither Natsu or Asia objected to this since it matched how they felt about each other. "You sure are popular Natsu-nii, the girls in my class are always talking about you." She commented while looking up at the fire mage.

"Well I do make it a point to be friendly with everyone at this school... it is part of my territory after all." Natsu reminded the younger devil. While he may have failed to keep his territory completely safe as of late, he still took pride in how well kept almost everything was. The recent events caused him a little bit of stress. The threats may not have been major, but the fact that both Fallen Angels and Devils were entering his territory without his prior knowledge was worrying. Natsu got his mind off the thought of any more danger coming to the town and focused back on his underclassman, who was looking at him with a concerned face. He then realised he had spaced out.

"Are you ok Natsu-nii?" Asia inquired. The former holy maiden had heard from her red haired master that the Dragon Slayer was prone spacing out when he had a lot on his mind. Rias had requested that Asia watch out for this and to report it to her if it were to happen. The younger devil couldn't imagine what was exactly on the fire mage's mind, but she could assume that it was because of the recent events. It didn't take much to figure out that Natsu wasn't used to the feeling of failure and that was possibly leading to some unwanted stress.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just thinking about Devil stuff... nothing you should be worrying about." Natsu told the younger girl as they reached the kendo club. "Let's just enjoy some time with the kendo girls before we meet up with Rias and the others." He continued as he opened up the door. The two received a very warm welcome when they entered the room. This kind of greeting was probably the biggest thing that Asia had to adjust to. She didn't mind this since Natsu was around to calm them down to a degree and she kind of liked seeing so many friendly faces after being exiled. The blonde was honestly beginning to think that dying was the best thing that had happened to her.

**~A few hours later~**

Natsu had finished guiding the younger devil around the school. The blonde and pinkette had enjoyed their time together very much and they were now with Rias and their peerage. The group of devils were currently on their way to meet up with the other group of devils that inhabited the school. Ryoko had also tagged along since the red haired heiress had wanted to introduce the new devils to her long time rival. The white haired novice was quite nervous about meeting the other devil considering that she really hadn't left the best impression on Natsu's Queen, who was said to be returning tonight. "Rias-sama, do I have to do this?" The proud girl asked in an uncharacteristically meek tone.

"There's nothing to worry about, Natsu and I have known Sona since we were children... She might seem a little serious at first, but Natsu's here so you don't have anything to worry about." Rias told the younger devil, who still looked dreadfully nervous about the woman. The heiress and her group let out a collected sigh at how the woman was still tense. The young maiden was making first impressions, even her first interaction with Asia after her reincarnation was terrible. Luckily the blonde haired woman was very forgiving, however, from what she had heard, the heiress was not the same. "Well you better get your act together since she's right there." The red head told the younger woman as they approached the other group.

"Good afternoon Rias." Sona greeted in her serious manner. From what Ryoko could gather, the bespectacled girl was just like the rumours. The rival of Rias Gremory was just as calm and cool as reported. This only made the gear holder more nervous. However, if the young woman wasn't so worried about her first impression, she would have noticed that the beauty was avoiding looking at the fire mage. "These two must be Asia and Ryoko, pleased to meet both of you." She continued before extending her hand out. The Pawn and the Bishop moved towards the older devil and introduced themselves. The former holy maiden was able to keep herself calm and she made a good impression on the older woman.

Unfortunately, Ryoko didn't have the same experience as the other girl. She had stuttered her way through the introduction, but she was glad her faults were only limited to that considering how bad her track record was. Though Ryoko's greeting wasn't the best. Sona didn't let it obscure her view of the maiden. From what she had heard, the younger girl was very capable when it came to hunting down strays and forming contracts, even more so than her own pawn. Despite Sona not reacting to the greeting, her pawn was not the same. Saji had an air of arrogance around him. Unlike his master, he was basing his opinion on the beauty on her introduction rather than her feats. He was about to start bragging about his own status, but his master stopped him before he could.

"I suggest you keep quite Saji, you may have taken up four pawn pieces... However, Ryoko here took up all eight." Sona reminded her pawn, before shooting the gear holder a glare. The short haired blonde stayed silent and his arrogance seemingly disappeared as the two heiress began to discuss. This was the real reasons the two heiress' had decided to meet up. They had both decided that it was time of their peerage's to get their familiars and because of a pink haired fire mage, the other had found this out. Both Sona and Rias were intending on taking their respective group next week and that simply wouldn't. "It seems that we've got a bit of a conflict here." The heiress told her rival.

"It seems so. He can only take group at a time and he only goes once a mouth, how do you propose we resolve this small issue of ours?" Rias asked her long time friend with a sly grin on her face. Sona knew what the other devil was implying and she was more than happy to go along since she always loved a little bit of competition.

"How about a few games to determine who gets to go?" Sona suggested as a smile appeared on her own face. Though he wasn't taking too much of an active role in the situation, he was enjoying the situation. Natsu loved watching the two get competitive with each other. It was always nice to see the two beauties let down their hair and have some fun with each other since it reminded him of how they were when they were younger.

"That sounds like the perfect idea, but it's a little late now, we should begin tomorrow." Rias replied. Sona agreed to this before directing her peerage to leave. However, she remained behind and turned her attention to the fire mage. A blush instantly appeared on the youngest Sitri's face before giving the red head a look. "Come on everyone, we should get going as well." The red head instructed her own peerage. Everyone, save Natsu did as she said, which is what she intended. She was so glad that Grayfia had taught the fire mage how to pick up on social cues since it would have made the lives of the many women attracted to Natsu even harder. "Don't take take too long you two."

"Oh so you just wanted to be alone, I was getting worried that I did something wrong." Natsu said to the flustered devil as he brought her in closer. Though it had been quite a few months since the two got together, Sona still had trouble keeping herself composed around the fire mage. "It's been a while since we've gone on a date with my lovely fiance, so what do you say?" The pinkette asked. The two still had a few lessons left but since they were devils, it would only take a few words to get themselves out of any trouble they got into. Sona held onto the fire devil's arm, giving him the answer he was hoping for. He wasn't really expecting the woman to actually agree since she had quite an image to uphold. "We should get out of here quick, it'd look bad if someone saw the student council president sneaking out of the school."

"You're just trying to avoid taking the transportation circle aren't you?" Sona questioned, catching the fire mage in his plan. She had known him far too long to fall for such an excuse. She still found it absurd how such a powerful devil had such a weakness, but she found it equally adorable. There were very few instances that she saw the pinkette in a cute defenceless states. The only other instance was when Natsu was sleeping and she hadn't got to see that in a few weeks. She would change that in due time, but she wanted to enjoy some quality time with the fire mage first. "Just eat one of these when we get inside." She told the pinkette as she handed him an odd looking pill. Natsu recognised what the pill was instantly.

"Thank you, it's been forever since I've had one of these." Natsu thanked the glasses wearing woman with a hug. Sona's blush intensified as she embraced her lover. The pinkette looked down and smiled at the bespectacled beauty. Despite being engaged for almost for a number of months, the dark haired devil struggled when it came to showing her affection in public. Luckily for Natsu that changed when they found a more private area. "Let's not waste anymore time, I'm expecting Grayfia back tonight and I really can't be late for her." He reminded the devil.

"I understand, we should head inside then." Sona said as she lead her fire breathing to-be husband into the student council's building. Once inside, the two teens changed their clothes and the pink haired one starting preparing a transportation circle for their destination. Though the two knew they would easily be able to get away with not coming to class, they didn't want to damage their school's reputation. "So where are you taking me Natsu?" She asked as turned around to see that Natsu was still in the middle of getting dressed. Sona couldn't take her eyes away from the shirtless mage and now that they were in private, she really wanted to be more 'affectionate' with him. _'Come on Sona, keep it together.'_

Natsu picked up on a very alluring smell. He knew very well what the smell was and unlike Sona, he had no intentions of holding himself back. It may not have been long since he had slept with the youngest Sitri, but it didn't mean that he didn't want her any less. In fact he wanted her even more today considering he was left in a rather wanting state after he had rewarded his busty white haired pawn. He turned around and the woman's expression matched the scent that was coming from her. The dark haired devil looked amazing in what she was wearing. The short haired woman now wore a simple light green t-shirt, a pair a short denim shorts and brown knee high thighs. It was nice to see Sona dressed like this since was it was a rare occasion.

The pinkette felt strong hunger as he approached the woman and he could tell that Sona had the same feeling. "Maybe we can postpone that date of ours." Natsu suggested as he brought the petite beauty in close, only leaving the tiniest of gaps between them. Sona didn't say anything and instead chose to close the gap between them with a kiss. The way Sona was kissing him reminded him of how Serafall kissed him when they got together. Usually the heiress was gentle and submissive when they were in public, but when they were in private that completely changed. He liked seeing this side of his fiance since he knew that he was the only one who would ever get to experience it.

The two continued their kiss and Sona eventually found herself propped up on her desk. On their way to the desk, the two battled for dominance. Throughout their 'battle' their tongues clashed and danced with each other in perfect sync. Both the feeling of lust and love were clear during the kiss. They both found themselves a little disappointed when they eventually had to separate from each other. "You looks so cute up there, I've always wanted to do it in here." Natsu teased before he began to trail small kisses on her sensitive neck. Sona's neck wasn't the only thing getting attention from the fire wielding devil. The shirtless Dragneel's hands were taking a very slow tour around the woman's body. One of his talented hands was exploring what was underneath her green shirt while the other one was running up and down the uncovered thigh of his short haired lover.

Sona marvelled at her lover's talent. He seemed to get better every time they met up, which wasn't too much of a surprising considering he had plenty of women to practice with. A part of her was jealous that other girls were getting more attention than herself, but that feeling always faded away when Natsu starting working his magic. "Natsu~ what if someone comes in?" Sona questioned when she felt Natsu's hand reach one of her bra clad breasts. The bespectacled girl was struggling to keep it together as the pinkette touched her. She was finding it even harder to control her breathing and the growing blush on her face.

"I don't care and I don't think you do either." Natsu replied as he began to get more adventurous. Natsu's words were true, Sona didn't really care if someone saw her at this point. The feeling was too wonderful and she only asked so she could hopeful distract herself just a little. Of course that failed horribly and her attempt to distract herself only made the pinkette want to work harder. "Plus it doesn't matter, we're getting married next year... It's perfectly normal for a pair of young hormonal devils to enjoy each other's company, so I'm sure your peerage will understand if they happen to walk in on us." He added with as he grabbed a hold of the Sitri's breast. The dark haired devil was a lot smaller than his other lover's when it came to chest size, but Natsu knew how to appreciate the smaller things in life.

"I really can't argue with that." Sona admitted as her blush intensified. She loved the fact that she had been able to wed Natsu before the her rival. The youngest Sitri was always envious that Rias had gotten Natsu to be her pawn, even though she had passed up the opportunity to do so. However, the feeling of envy normally disappeared when she remembered how many steps ahead she was in front of Rias. Not only had the Dragon Slayer already taken her first time, she was going to be walking down the aisle before the red head. However, she did feel bad for her childhood friend since unlike her, she still hadn't been able to get out of her forced engagement. She still remembered how she had broken off her own engagement and hoped the red head would have the same luck she had gotten.

**~Late last year~**

_An eighteen year old Sona Sitri was currently seated in the main room of her family's home. Across from her was a young arrogant stuck up male devil, who she was meant to be getting married to. Next to her was her older sister, who was glaring daggers at the devil sitting across from her little sister. The Satan would have been the angriest person in the room if it wasn't for the Dragon Slayer sitting on the other side of Sona, who was also the one that the bespectacled beauty truly wanted to marry. The only thing that was stopping Natsu from tearing the young devil apart was the wishes of the short haired devil._

_"As we agreed, If I win the engagement will be broken off and if I lose the engagement will stand." Sona reminded the devil sitting across them. Between the water using devil and the other high-class was a table with a game of chess set up. There were quite a few things that made the young woman not want to marry the man in front of her. The first and most important was the fact that she already had someone she loved and she wasn't getting the chance to marry him. The second was that the devil sitting across her was one of the most unbearable and self absorbed ass holes she had ever met. The only good thing that had come out of meeting him was that it made her realise just how special Natsu was to her._

_"Of course Sona, but I want to add one more condition to this arrangement, if I do somehow lose, I can still wed you if I beat the pink haired man sitting next to you... I heard he's quite strong, but I'm certain that I'm much strong than this impure punk." The male devil said with a smug smile. Natsu was about stand up and attack the devil on the spot, but Sona shot him a glare first. She wasn't angry at the pinkette for trying to stand up for himself, she just wanted to avoid Natsu beating her guest to a bloody pulp just yet. She first wanted to prove she could take care of herself._

_"I agree, Natsu is one of the strongest people I know, so beating him will prove that you're worthy of me." Sona lied. No one would ever take Natsu's place in her heart, she just wanted to make sure that the devil across from her would never bother her again. If it wasn't for the fact that he was trying to force her sister into an unwanted marriage, Serafall would have felt sorry for the high-class devil. Not only was he going to get his over inflated pride destroyed by the tactical mind of Sona, he was going to have most of his bones destroyed once Natsu got his hands on him. "Now that the terms are sorted let's start." She said before gesturing for him to make the first move._

_~Outside the Sitri Household~_

_Sona had made very short work of her soon to be former fiance. Much like most pure blooded Devils around Sona and Rias' age, he vastly overestimated his own skill level and underestimated his opponent. The younger sister of Serafall noticed this and used that to her advantage, even though she really didn't need one. The heiress was now waiting for the very obvious conclusion to the 'fight' that was about to happen. The bespectacled girl was excited that she was almost free of her retched engagement, but unlike her older sister, she was able to keep it inside._

_Serafall was very expressive of her happiness, which was evident by how she had dressed up as a cheerleader so she could better support her favourite pinkette. "You can do it Nat-chan! Kick his smug ass!" Serafall cheered while raising her pom poms to the sky. If it wasn't for what was at sake, Natsu would have gotten distracted by the Satan's current appearance. The childish Devil was a little disappointed that she wasn't getting her lover's attention, but it didn't stop her from cheering for him._

_"I've been waiting to get my hands on you for a while... you really should've backed down when Sona asked you to." Natsu told the devil as he cracked his knuckles and ignited his fists. Despite Natsu's rather serious attitude, the devil remained arrogant and unafraid of what he was in for. This only pissed off the Dragon slayer more._

_"Don't get too confident, just because you've manged to claw your way up the ranks, it doesn't mean that you're in anyway equal to me." The Devil declared with a cocky grin on his face as he assumed a fighting stance. Despite hating the Devil in front of him, Natsu could admit that he had a fair bit of potential demonic energy, but that was no feat since every pure blooded Devil possessed high potential. "It's time that you be put in your place servant of Gremory." The stuck up Devil said. Natsu had enough of the Devil's voice and he began he charged at the man._

_Anyone who didn't know how unbearable the Devil was would have felt bad for him. The poor soul never stood a chance and Natsu made sure of it. He made sure he gave the Devil harsh flame infused punches and kicks, each leaving a mark that would take months to heal. Sona could tell that Natsu was holding back to because if he wasn't her former fiance would have been dead. However, maybe that would have be better for the unfortunate Devil. By the end of the 'fight', the Devil was a pathetic weeping mess sprawled on the floor. "I guess you lose... so you better leave Sona alone or I'll show you how terrifying this servant of Gremory can truly be." Natsu said as he looked down at his_ _opponent. It was a truly unsatisfying fight, but it had to be done. The Devil clearly wasn't someone who listened to those he thought were less than himself. He could have easily intimidated him with his vastly superior demonic energy, but beating him senseless was quicker and required a lot less energy._

_"Fantastic job Nat-chan, I wouldn't expect any less from you." Serafall cheered before giving the younger devil a kiss. While she wanted beat her sister's former fiance herself, she knew that he wasn't dumb enough to challenge a Satan. The two enjoyed the kiss, but Natsu made sure that he didn't enjoy it too much. It wouldn't really be good for either of their images if they started getting intimate in such a public place. However, there was almost nothing that would stop Serafall from dragging Natsu to her room and having fun with her pink haired assistant. "Come on Natsu, I want another one of your amazing massages, being a Satan is really stressful." The older Sitri said before taking Natsu by the hand, hoping to guide him to her room._

_"I'll help you a little later Sera, there's something I need to do first." Natsu told the Satan, causing her to slump in disappointment until she noticed the square box in the pinkette's pocket. Serafall could instantly tell what the object was and she was about to let out an excited squeal but Natsu was able to stop her. "Shhh, I need to make it special for her" He whispered._

_"You're here the entire day so you're going to show me the ring before you two go out." Serafall said as she started dragging the Dragon Slayer away. Natsu couldn't stop the playful Satan even if he wanted to. "It's about time you and my darling little sister got married, I've been waiting so long for this day, so the proposal has to perfect." She added as she rushed into the house, much to the confusion and annoyance of her younger sister. Sona was still completely unaware of what the two were up to and just assumed that they were just sleeping with each other again. Little did she know, but they were planning what would be the best days of her life._

**~Back to the present~**

After their romp in the student counil's office, Natsu and Sona had still managed to find some time to go on their date as they intended. The couple didn't go anywhere that special and that was good for the both of them. While Sona liked the nicer things in life, it was nice to go somewhere a lot more causal. Natsu had also appreciated the casual date since he could get away with teasing the youngest Sitri as much as he wanted without getting odd looks from people. In short the date had been enjoyable for the both of them and had gone their separate ways. The fire mage had wanted to invite the woman to live with her permanently, but Natsu had less time than he thought he did and sadly the conversation never had time to come up and he had to wait their next encounter.

Natsu was now right in front of his house with a smile. Today was a good day and he had a feeling it was going to get even better. The Dragon Slayer opened the door and he was charged at by two dark haired kimono wearing beauties. The pinkette was able to catch the two busty Devils. This didn't really stop the Etherious and Nekomata since they began to affectionately smother their master with their breasts. While he liked the experience, he told the two to stop. "Sorry about that Master, I've just missed you... So how was your date with Sona-sama?" Sayla asked, interested in how her friend's date with Natsu had done. She was still great friends with Sona and she couldn't wait to hear how things went between them.

"It's been less than a day Sayla, I'll tell you about the later... How about you Kuroka, don't you want to know how my date went?" Natsu asked the black twin tailed cat on his shoulder, who shook her head. The cat girl didn't really care about her master's exploits and just wanted to spend some extra time with Natsu before the return of his Queen. Kuroka knew that all of Natsu's attention would be directed to his Queen considering what was going on between them. "So where's Ryoko, I didn't think she had an contracts today?" He asked.

"She's outside participating with her sacred gear... Also, Grayfia is due home in two hours, so make sure you're ready for that." Sayla informed her master as smile appeared on her face. The demon missed her idol almost as much the pinkette and to hear that she was coming back was great news for her. The pinkette headed inside the house and towards his large yard with the demon and cat girl following close behind. Just as Sayla had said, Ryoko was practising. It brought a smile to the pinkette when he saw how hard his pawn was working to improve herself. The smile wasn't completely because of his pride, there was a hint of lust that was easily picked up on by his servants. The lust came from what the woman was wearing. The young devil was wearing tight black workout shorts that hugged her firm rear end and matching sports bra that failed to keep her ample bust from bouncing as she trained.

"Natsu, you're such a pervert, nya." Kuroka teased when she saw were Natsu's eyes had landed. The pinkette turned around to retort, only to remain silent when he saw that the cat eared girl had loosed her Kimono allowing him a better view of her cleavage. A sly grin appeared on the busty devil's face and shook her breasts a little, further drawing Natsu in. "Natsu-kun, you're not going to give this little kitty any attention when Grayfia, so let's head inside... I want a litter of cute pink and black haired nekomata, nya." She whispered into her mate's ear with hungry look in her eyes.

"You're worse than you were when you went into heat last year... You're going to be even more of a handful this year aren't you, but nothing I can't handle." Natsu replied before bringing her in and giving her ass a quick squeeze. Sayla let out a small cough, reminding the fire mage why he had come out here. Natsu snapped out his lustful haze and turned his attention to the white haired woman, who was so focused on her training that she had yet to notice the spectators. "Both of you head inside and prepare yourselves, I want to check on Ryoko's progress." He instructed his two subordinates. Without hesitation the dark haired Devil's headed inside the house with excited looks on their faces. The Dragon Slayer grabbed his sword as well as a towel and headed outside. "Great form Ryoko... Where did you learn to fight like that?" Natsu asked as he approached the scantily clad beauty.

"I guess I could say that my mother taught me." Ryoko admitted as she turned to face her master. Natsu could tell that the woman had been working hard for a long time judging from the thin sheen of sweat that covered her lightly tanned skin and the state of the training dummy. It was in ruins, but it wasn't like that was out of the ordinary. The fire mage threw the short haired maiden the towel. Ryoko managed to catch the towel and she started cleaning herself up. "Thank you Senpai." She thanked the pinkette as she finished cleaning herself up.

"I'm happy to see that you're taking your growth in your own hands." Natsu said as he drew his sword and pointed it at the woman. "I've never actually had a chance to see how strong you are myself." He claimed before charging at the woman. Ryoko was caught off guard by the pinkette's sudden attack and she only just managed to defend herself with her gauntlet. Natsu didn't expect any less from the woman and he began to slash and swipe the curved blade at the woman with great skill. He was not as good as his blonde haired friend due to how Yuuto had mastery of a variety of swords and techniques, while Natsu was limited to the sword he was currently wielding. However, remaining exclusive to the one weapon had allowed him to get very good with it. "You're doing a pretty good job of keep up with me, but you're never going to win if you remain on the defence." He told his servant as he continued to push the woman back.

Ryoko couldn't deny that what her master had said was true. However, she didn't want to rely on her sacred gear. This was mainly Natsu's fault since she had found herself inspired by the fact that the pinkette had managed to get so powerful even without the use of his sacred gear. However, she would have to toss her pride aside for now if she wanted to remain competitive. _'He keeps getting faster with each movement, he's truly amazing.'_ Ryoko thought as she noticed that she was now struggling.

While Ryoko was struggling to keep up with the fire mage's steadily increasing movements. Natsu was struggling to keep his concentration during the fight. Aside from transport, the female body was Natsu's biggest weakness, especially one amazing as his pawns. Ever since he had reached 'that age', Natsu had struggled to think with the right head when it came to fighting the opposite gender, especially when it was a woman he cared about. The problem had been largely solved by Grayfia demanding that both Sayla and Kuroka wore less revealing clothing whenever they would train with the pinkette. So seeing a woman wearing pretty much nothing resulting in his concentration wavering. _'Come on Natsu, keep it together, I've seen her tits plenty of times before.'_ Natsu thought as tried to tear his eyes away from the pair of breasts that had managed to dethrone Akeno in the terms of size. Luckily for him, his pawn was too busy trying to find an opportunity to noticed where his eyes had landed.

"It seems that I have no choice." Ryoko said before doubling her power with her chant. Natsu was brought back to the fight when he saw the woman getting onto the offensive side. The white haired woman had a very similar fighting style to himself. While her combinations of kicks and punches didn't seem to have any rhythm or rhyme, she did this intentionally to throw her opponent off. Thanks to her boosted speed and Natsu refusing to use anything besides his sword, the gear holder was able to land a few good strong hits on the pinkette. This motivated the younger woman even more and she started to get a little more confident with her attacks.

"Very good Ryoko, no wonder you took care of that exorcist so easily." Natsu congratulated as he started properly defending himself again. The pawn knew there was a massive gap between herself and the king, but the lax nature in which he turned the tables made that very clear. The woman was a little frustrated by this, but she loved having someone who could properly test the strength she had been so proud of since her childhood. "Even with that said, you've still got quite a way to go." He reminded the woman as his attitude became serious. Ryoko didn't even get the chance to process the new expression on Natsu's face since she found herself on the ground. The beauty hadn't been cut deeply and she wasn't in too much pain, but Natsu's attacks had driven home the power difference even further. "You know, this kinda reminds me of how I was when I was training with Grayfia... Expect for that part." The pinkette added when he realised he had shredded the woman's tight cloths clean off her body.

Ryoko looked down too see that she had been stripped naked. Instead of screaming, she just covered up her breasts and maidenhood with her hands before turning looking away with a small blush. Natsu was kicking himself for attacking the woman in the way he had. His training partners had usually worn thicker clothing to prevent this from happening, but Ryoko's clothing was incredibly thin. Natsu took off his shirt and offered it to the woman. "Thank you Senpai." Ryoko said as she accepted the larger shirt. She quickly covered herself up. Luckily for her, Natsu's shirt was large enough to cover her up to her thighs.

"You should head inside and clean up now, Grayfia is coming home." Natsu told his servant as he offered her a hand. Ryoko took it and ran inside the room with a sense of urgency. She wanted to make a better impression on the Queen of her master and this was the best time to do so. Natsu was glad that his pawn was trying to improve her relationship with Grayfia, even if it really wasn't necessary. He knew that his maid would eventually warm up to her if she kept doing what she was. Natsu moved his thoughts away from the fleeing woman and to the two women who were waiting from him in his room.

**~A few Hours later~**

"Natsu-sama, I'm home." Grayfia said as she appeared in the house's main room. The silver haired maid was greeted by her beloved master and his peerage. A smile appeared on the Queen's face when she saw the welcoming faces of Natsu's Peerage and how nicely the room had been decorated for her return. The Queen of Natsu was made even happier when she saw the small platter of food with her favourite foods. "Thank you, I missed you too Natsu-sama." She said before she gave the fire mage a hug. Natsu returned the hug before he noticed there was someone standing behind his maid. It was his other fiance, Ravel Phenex. The blonde haired girl looked on with an embarrassed look on her face. It was obvious the girl was felt very out of place. The two separated from their embrace and Grayfia decided to clarify what was going on. "Ravel-sama will be staying with us while we sort out Rias' engagement... Lady Phenex said she wanted you two to get used living together considering neither of you are against your current situation."

"That sounds fine, Ryoko would you mind giving Ravel a tour of our house?" Natsu requested of his snow haired servant. The woman gave her pink haired master a nod and started guiding the blonde haired girl. Ryoko had quiet a few questions about the younger girl, but she withheld them since she could tell the Devil was of high class by what she wore and how she walked. Natsu watched as the younger Devils left the room before sitting down with his remaining servants. "So I guess you were able to sort things, I knew I could rely on you."

"Of course Master, the details of the new arrangement will be discussed when Riser-sama visits to make it official." Grayfia replied before taking sip of the tea that had been been lovingly prepared by Sayla. Natsu was glad that everything had gone the way he wanted. The pinkette knew that Rias would be pleased that she would get to fight so she could marry who she wanted and he was pleased that he could tick of one of the few requests that Rias had given him in her letter that confessed her feelings and dreams. "How have things been going while I've been away Sayla and Kuroka?"

"Things have been great, Natsu-kun has been taking very good care of, nya." Kuroka said as she snuggled up against her pink haired mate. Grayfia had no doubt that the nekomata had enjoyed having one less person to get between her and Natsu. The maid knew what the pinkette had been doing with his dark haired servants and if she wasn't as mature as she was, she would be jealous of the younger girls.

"That's good to hear... I assume you two know that be absence wasn't just because of Phenex-sama." Grayfia said. The two kimono clad Devils gave Grayfia a confirming nod. The silver haired woman didn't blame Natsu for the two knowing what had happen. She knew that Natsu hadn't let the truth slip and that the two had found out about it themselves. "I guess there is no harm in confirming your suspicion, I am currently baring Natsu-sama's child." The woman said while holding onto her stomach. She was only a month and a few weeks pregnant so it was pretty much impossible to tell that the woman was carrying a child. "May I ask how you two found out though?"

"I noticed that Natsu is a lot more gentle and careful with you when you're in bed together." Sayla said. The demon had seen the two together quite a lot and had picked up on how they were like. So it wasn't hard to notice the change. Also the change had been rather drastic. The two would usually have loud wild sex, but they were now slow, sensual and just as great to watch.

"I noticed when Natsu-kun became even more defensive around you... it was quite cute, nya." Kuroka said with a smile. She was as happy as she was jealous of the maid. She had hoped to be the first one to bear her mate's child, considering she had missed out on being Natsu's first time. "So I guess no one else knows about it?" She questioned. Natsu and Grayfia both shook their heads.

"It's best that we keep it that way as well, not everyone is the biggest fan of me and not matter how strong Grayfia is, a pregnant woman is still an easy target." Natsu told the two women at his sides. He knew that it would eventually become impossible to hide that Grayfia was pregnant, but he would do his best to keep the unborn child hidden for the sake of both the child and his wonderful maid. The thought of either of the two being put in danger made the fire mage angry. Grayfia gave her lover a stern look and calmed him down. "I'm going to go check on those two, you two make sure that Grayfia is comfortable." The pinkette said as he got up. Natsu needed something to properly calm himself down and seeing his pawn awkwardly interact with Ravel was probably going to do so.


	15. The Dragon Queen and the Dragon's Queen (Lemon)

**~Kuoh Acadamey~**

"Isn't this a little too much?" Ryoko asked her master. The white haired girl, along with most of the school were spectating a doubles tennis match between the two heiresses' and their queens. She knew that the four were incredibly popular and that them competing would attract quite a bit of attention. It seemed as if the pink haired devil knew that it was going to be the case and he had made it a lot bigger than it should have been. Somehow, the fire mage's peerage, save herself, had not only spread the word about the upcoming match, they had also set up large stands that managed to fit the attending students. "It's just one tennis match." She continued.

"You really don't know Rias and Sona well enough if you think things are going to be settled with just ONE Tennis match." Natsu replied with a grin. "Plus I don't know why you're complaining, you have one of the best seats." The pinkette added. While the vast majority were seated in the stands, the devils had been given much nicer seating. While it might have seemed a little unfair to the others, they had been the ones to both set up and pay for all of this.

"What about our classes, won't the teachers be..." Ryoko started before realising that the teachers and staff were among the crowd. She sometimes wondered how the pinkette was able to do the things he did, but for her own sanity, she always pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. She knew that the fire mage had a lot of sway in this town, which sometimes bewildered her because of how immature he could act.

"Just relax and enjoy the day." Natsu told his pawn, making her perk up. She realised then realised what the pinkette had done. The pinkette had set it up so not only would he get out from all his classes, he would also get to watch some of the most attractive girls compete in sports in rather revealing outfits. "The tiebreaker is what I'm looking forward to the most."

"Natsu-senpai, you're thinking something pervy, aren't you." Koneko chimed in. She had been sitting on the Natsu's lap, which she along with a few others, would argue was the best seat available. While she could understand why the pawn was concerned about how easily the pinkette could do whatever he wanted, but she trusted him not to abuse his power.

"I've got a little more self-control than that Koneko." Natsu retorted while ruffling the white haired teen's hair. Koneko just looked up and shot him a glare, which made the fire mage a little worried. "Come on, I'm not that bad." He replied, with a slightly worried look on his face. "Right girls?" The pinkette questioned. Kuroka and Sayla just looked away, Ryoko blushed and so did a few other students. Asia was confused as to these reactions, but she remained quite.

"You're going to embarrass yourself Natsu-senpai, I was just joking." Koneko said with a smile on her face. Natsu looked away in a childish manner. The pinkette didn't like having the nekomata remind him of his weakness for women. It wasn't crippling, but it did result in him being easily distracted by the gentler sex. Having had her fun with the older man, she decided to change up the conversation. "So where is Grayfia, wasn't she supposed to come back today?"

"She's at home showing someone around... It's kinda important." Natsu replied. Koneko knew the fire mage well enough to know one thing. Whoever Grayfia was showing around was a girl, and most likely one that he was going to sleep with at some point or another. She could tell that the fire mage had already shared a bed with the woman because of the new smell on Natsu's body. It honestly made the snow-haired teen jealous. She may have the first right to the Dragon Slayer's lap, but she hadn't shared a bed with him ever since he became independent. "What's with that look Koneko?" He questioned when he saw the pouty look on the cutie's face.

"It's nothing much Natsu-senpai, I'm just going to enjoy the tennis." Koneko replied with a blank stare. Natsu had seen the young nekomata get like this a few times, and he had learnt that trying to reason with her would make things worse. He just had to give her some time, so he turned his attention to back the game.

The four beauties had really gotten into their match. The devils had started using their powers in an attempt to give themselves an edge. While it didn't really give them an advantage, it sure did make the game more enjoyable to watch. "Isn't it kind of irresponsible to use your power for something like this?" Rias questioned as she sent a flaming tennis ball back at her long time rival.

"It might be but is it not our duty to make sure that our audience properly enjoys the show." Sona retorted before sending the ball back. She was confused at first at how Natsu had been able to arrange this so quickly. It was honestly quite impressive and in all honestly, the crowd was making her take this a lot more seriously. The two along with their respective Queens continued their back and forth for a little while longer, resulting in Rias getting a few points ahead of the bespeckled girl. However, Sona had an ace that would not only level the score but get herself the win. "This is quite an intense match, but I won't lose... I can't really make a fool of myself in front of my fiance." The short haired devil said, making sure stress the last word. As she expected, this made Rias lose her concentration and it also had the added effect of blowing Akeno's concentration.

Sona and Tsubaki continued to use their newly found advantage, which eventually resulted in a fairly one-sided victory for the two. "Hmm, not the way I thought they would win, but the results is all that really matters." Natsu said with a slightly disappointed look. Ryoko looked at him very confused.

"You knew this would happen?" Ryoko questioned. Natsu gave her a nod and reminded her that he had known the girls almost his entire life. The white-haired woman looked around and noticed that the students and teachers had gotten up and started moving. "Where are they going?" She asked.

"To the next event obviously, did you really think I would organise all of this for one tennis match?" Natsu quizzed as Koneko hopped off his lap allowing him to also get up. Ryoko began followed the pinkette and along with everyone else. She was curious about what the fire mage had planned for Rias and Sona. However, something made her feel as if she was going to be dragged into it somehow.

**~Later that Day~**

It had been quite a day for Rias and Sona. They had been competing for what seemed like forever, sometimes it had been one on one and sometimes it had been in groups. However, they had been yet to decide a proper winner as the score was now tied up. This annoyed the heiress' a little, but this had been what Natsu had been hoping for and he was now leading them to the school's pool once more. "Another water challenge, this seems a little bias don't you think?" Rias said, remembering how many wins Sona had racked up thanks to her affinity for water. She looked back at her rival, who had a small smirk on her face.

"Don't worry Rias, I left this one till last for a reason." Natsu told the swimsuit-clad redhead. "Just pick any two girls, get 'em to change, and we can finish this contest." He added before he started heading towards the stands. The women had confused looks when they heard this, and they stayed like this until they noticed what was going on. Natsu spotted their enlightened face and rushed ahead with a grin on his face. _'I've been looking forward to this all day.'_ The devil laughed. This made his pawn even more worried.

"What's so funny Senpai?" Ryoko asked, only for Natsu to turn and give her a mischievous smirk. The white-haired woman shuttered when she saw the look on the pinkette's face and quickly started to regret her question.

"I need to go prepare for this event, just head to your seat, Koneko should be waiting for you." Natsu replied. Ryoko could practically feel the perversion coming from the pinkette. "Come on, you don't even know what this is yet, so don't start thinking I'm a pervert." He added, trying to calm down the woman as best as he could. This proved to be effective enough and she gave the man the benefit of the doubt.

Natsu moved away and the other devils moved up to their seats and waited for the events to start. "So what do you think he's planning?" Ryoko question the young nekomata. Koneko thought for a few moments. She was certain that it would be very bad considering both her sister and Sayla were missing.

"Well, there is this show I saw Natsu and Rias watching." Koneko began as it finally hit her. The light haired devil's theory was confirmed when she saw the small floating platform in the middle of the pool. "Just be glad that you weren't dragged into it... This is possibly one of the most perverted things he has done." She muttered, with a small blush forming on her face.

Ryoko let out a disappointed sigh before noticing her master. It wasn't hard to spot the pinkette since he was not only sitting at poolside in a large booth with Yuuto. She looked down a little more and saw that the booth read 'announcer's desk', making her let out an even louder sigh. "I really shouldn't be surprised, should I?"

"You really shouldn't be, no one should be at this point." Koneko said before lying on the older woman's lap. Ryoko smiled at this, she was glad that the younger girl was warming up to her more. She was glad that her social skills were finally improving enough to form bonds outside of Natsu's peerage. "I guess we should just watch and see how this plays out."

Ryoko gave a nod and the two white-haired devils waited for the other devils to finish getting ready. It wasn't much of a wait since they were able to pass the time by with a nice chat. The two only stopped when they heard the voice of Natsu. The fire-breathing devil wasted no time explaining the event to the massive crowd that had gathered. "This game is quite simple, the first person to knock their opponent off the platform wins, however, the contestants are only allowed to use the boobs and butts to do so." Natsu explained, getting a massive cheer from the crowd, mainly the males in the audience.

"Our first round will be between Tsubaki Shinra, who will be representing Sona's team and Akeno Himejima, who will be representing Rias' team." Yuuto announced as the two women stepped out. Despite seeing the women the entire day, the audience hadn't calmed down, especially since the two were clad in matching one piece swimsuits. Just as expected, the two got loud cheers from their respective fans as they made their way onto the platform.

"This is quite a lot of pressure... It's got me a little excited." Akeno said with a small yet perverted blush on her face. Tsubaki fixed her glasses and did her best to hide her embarrassment at the rather lewd comment. Sona had warned her that the raven haired devil would do anything to win, primarily use her lack of a filter. "Aren't you getting excited too? Having all these eyes on you, or do you only care about one set of eyes?" She continued, catching the attention of the bespectacled girl, who tensed up.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." Tsubaki replied, making a smile pop onto the other woman's face. The Queen of Sona had fallen into the trap laid out for her and there was no way Akeno was letting her get out of it. Things were working out even more for the former Fallen Angel since the pinkette and blonde announced for the 'match' to start. Akeno used her opponent's flustered state to her advantage

The two beauties began to clash, primarily using their ample bosoms. It was a quite a spectacle, and the first time anyone had seen something like this, so none of them were able to tear their eyes away. However, the battle didn't last too long thanks to Akeno's rather underhanded tactics and she was able to knock the dark haired devil off the platform. "And it looks like we have a winner, one point to team Rias." Natsu declared as the crowd let out a massive cheer. Akeno, of course, gave the pinkette a quick wink before diving into the water. The Queen quickly made her way to the lap of the Dragon Slayer.

"That was quite fun, thanks for putting all of this stuff together." Akeno said before she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. The pinkette received angry growls from most of the males in the audience, but those were drowned out by the squeals of the girls that liked the ideas of those two together. "It seems we've got quite a fanbase. Why don't we give them a little show?" The dark haired sadist suggested as she began to get a little more handsy with the fire mage. The pinkette normally would have entertained the woman, but he had a task to take care of first.

"That sounds fun, but I kinda need to wrap this thing up first, plus I'm really excited for the next match." Natsu told the soaking beauty. It was an unusual display of self-restraint for the fire mage, and if they were in a private area, this would have played out a lot differently. Akeno pouted at this, but she refused to move from what she referred to was the best seat in the house. "I guess it's fine if you stay here, it'll make drying you off a lot easier." He added.

"Oh Natsu-kun, I'm going to be anything but dry when I've got a view like this." Akeno teased as she began to run her hands through the pinkette's hair. The fire mage allowed the dark haired beauty to do as she pleased. His only worry was how Rias would react to this. The redhead was already unpleased that he and Akeno were a lot more intimate than he was with her. Although the Pawn and Queen of Rias had not gone the whole way, they had still done a lot of 'playing around' in their time together. _'I wish there weren't so many people around, even if it does make it a little more exciting.'_ The swimsuit-clad devil thought, relaxing in the pinkette's lap even more.

Natsu did his best to ignore the women in his lap when he saw the next two participants get onto the platform. Unfortunately, Akeno had grabbed a lot more of his attention than he thought and he wasn't able to concentrate on the next set of girls. Luckily for him, the blond haired swordsman was able to cover for him. "Now are next contestants are Sayla, who'll be competing for Sona's team and Kuroka, who'll be competing for Rias' team." Yuuto announced while pointing to the two raven haired beauties. The two devils seemed fairly oblivious to the crowd's reaction to them as they were too wrapped up in a heated staring contest.

"I'm going to bump you off, you bubble butted bimbo." Sayla hissed, continuing the verbal battle that had started back when they were first chosen by the respective heiresses.

"Is that so, you cow-titted cunt?" Kuroka retorted, now bumping heads with her long time rival.

"That's right bitch, and once I'm done humiliating you in front of the whole school, I'm going to take my rightful spot at Master's side." Sayla told the nekomata. The demonic woman spoke with complete confidence, that made the catgirl a little worried. Kuroka knew first hand how much of a sadist the former demon could be when she spoke in this tone. "Don't worry, maybe if you grovel and beg enough, I'll allow you to watch." She continued as a smirk appeared on her face. Kuroka eventually noticed why her rival was so confident and it waws the simple fact that she had activated her curse. **"I'm going to win, but you're going to make this look very convincing."** The demon ordered in a whisper. Normally, Natsu would have been able to pick up on this, but he was now pre-occupied sharing a kiss with the woman in his lap.

Kuroka felt ripped off. She wished she had at least gotten a fair chance against her rival, but the demoness really wasn't one for a fair competition. "You're such a cheating bitch." Kuroka growled before she backed off and so they could properly start their 'battle'. The two servants of Natsu began their clash. It was a lot more intense than the previous one and left the audience on the edge of their seats the entire time. There were quite a lot of close calls between the two, despite the fact the nekomata was still under the control of the demon.

The demoness gave one final order to her rival, forcing her to stay still long enough for her to knock her off the platform and right into the water. "And our second round goes to Sayla, the score is now one point to both teams." Yuuto announced, due to his pink haired upperclassman still being occupied. It was a little awkward for the blond, but he had gotten used to covering for the older man. Sayla took in the praise from the audience while she looked down at her golden eyed rival, who was not loving her current situation.

"Now it's time to take my rightful pla-" Sayla started, only to have the nekomata grab her by the ankle and drag her into the water. The crowd was a little surprised by this, but they sure didn't mind seeing the demon join her in the water. "Whatever, I still won, thus winning more of Master's attention." She claimed before noticing that the only one who had the pinkette's attention was Akeno. The demon was fine with this until the dark haired neko started to taunt her about the situation.

"Not so high and mighty now are we, nya." Kuroka jested, accidentally slipping into her nekomata form and her normal speech pattern. This pushed the former demon to order her to swim until further notice. "Worth it, nya."

"What a bother." Sayla grumbled as she made her way out of the pool. The demoness waited for the Queen and the pawn to separate before nudging her out of the way and taking her prize. "You should have seen it, Master, I beat that kitty cat so easily." She said, holding onto the fire mage and completely ignoring the now downed Queen. Akeno was fairly unaffected by this since she had got exactly what she wanted from the pinkette.

"Good work Sayla, it's kinda a shame that if your team wins, I miss out on finding 'her' again." Natsu reminded the demon in his lap. Sayla instantly froze up when she realised this and quickly started to regret helping out her long time friend. The demon's shock quickly turned into panic and she began to apologise to her pink-haired king. "Don't sweat it Sayla, you were just being a good friend, I'm sure Sona will appreciate that."

"But I cost you a chance to finally get your desired familiar." Sayla apologised.

"You really don't have to worry, I chose this event cause I knew Rias would win." Natsu told the demoness, making her perk up a little. She was unsure what the pinkette meant. The woman shuffled in her spot while she was trying to think. Natsu found it adorable when the usually calm collected demon acted like this, so he just watched with a smile while she tried to piece everything together.

The blond let out a sigh when he saw how distracted his upperclassman had become once again. The pinkette really couldn't be blamed for being distracted. The demoness was not only immensely attractive, but she was being shamelessly flirtatious with her master so she get an answer out of him. "Our next and final match will be between the captains of the respective teams, Rias and Sona." Yuuto announced as the two made their way onto the floating platform. Following the trend, this crowd was even louder and rowdier than they were in the previous match. "The winner will decide the winner of today's games, so expect a great match."

"Who knew it would come down to this?" Rias commented as she stared down her fellow heiress.

"Natsu clearly did, or else he wouldn't have these prepared and fitted for us... I am a little concerned as to how he know's Tsubaki's measurements, I made it clear that my peerage was off limits." Sona replied, slowly becoming lost in thought. Being the mostly good sport she was, redhead snapped her friend back to reality. "Sorry about that, shall we start?"

"Of course Sona, and don't worry I'll be questioning my precious pawn when I get the chance." Rias added. The two gave each other competitive but friendly look before the blonde yelled knight gave them the go ahead. They charged at each other before. However, this match was unlike the ones that came before. This one was over in mere seconds, leaving almost everyone in a state of shock.

"Um... I guess we have a winner." Yuuto said, signalling to the dumbfounded redhead. The pinkette did feel a little guilty. This event was geared towards the more endowed women and the dark-haired heiress was hopelessly outclassed when it came to that regard.

"You really should help Sona-sama." Sayla spoke promoting her master to stand up. The pinkette knew he was going to do a lot of damage control with the short haired heiress was going to be happy for favouring the young Gremory. "Just don't take too long, I'm sure Grayfia-sama is expecting you home on time today." She added.

"Don't worry, as long as everyone does their part in the cleanup, we'll have plenty of time." Natsu explained.

"Will you reward me if I work even harder?" Sayla asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Maybe, but only if you stop torturing Kuroka." Natsu reminded the demon while pointing to the cat girl. The dark haired Neko looked as if she was going to drop dead at any moment, which made a smile appear on Sayla's face. The Dragon Slayer gave her a stern glare, and she let out a sigh before undoing the curse. Natsu decided that this was a better time than any to have a little fun with the two. "Now that I think about it, both you and Kuroka have been misbehaving quite a bit lately... Maybe some punishment from Grayfia is in order." He continued, terrifying the sister of Koneko.

"Please Natsu-sama, anything but that, nya." A horrified nekomata begged. Natsu couldn't remember the last time his bishop had used that suffix, but that was enough for him to know that she was listening. Sayla, on the other hand, had a slightly conflicted look on her face. The demon looked partly terrified, but she seemed equally excited.

"Just behave around Ravel for the next few weeks and you'll avoid whatever Grayfia wants to do with you." Natsu told the two. Kuroka agreed straight away, but Sayla took a couple of moments before agreeing. _'Now that I don't have to worry about those two, I can focus on getting ready for 'her' again.'_ He thought, pumping himself up.

**~Familiar forest~**

It had been a week since Rias and Sona resolved their small conflict and now the redhead, along with her peerage were being guided through the forest. While the majority of the group were moving through the forest fairly calmly. Natsu, however, was not part of that majority. The pink haired Devil was in a completely different mindset.

"It's finally time." Natsu said, in a slightly deranged tone. Aisa was very concerned for the pink haired Dragon Slayer. He looked like a starved beast that had the juiciest piece of meat dangling in front of him.

"Is Natsu-nee alright?" Asia asked her redheaded upperclassmen. She looked fairly calm about the situation, so the young blond assumed she knew what was happening to Natsu.

"He's fine, but just make sure to not to get in his way, not much can get in his way when he gets like this." Rias explained, ignoring the heavy breathing and sniffing of her pink haired Pawn. "Just forget about him for now, we've got to get you a familiar since you and Natsu are the only ones without one?"

"Really? I would have thought Natsu-nee would have one by now." Asia said.

"Natsu is kind of fixated on getting a specific familiar and let's say he has been rather unsuccessful for the past couple of years." Akeno interjected. She would have felt sorry for the fire mage if it wasn't for her sadistic side. Truthfully, she loved seeing Natsu after his encounters with his desired familiar. However, she had been stripped of that joy after he had been banned from the forest a little over a year ago. "Awe, look at how cute he is."

"Good, she's still here... I've been waiting all year for this chance." Natsu said before he started running towards his target. No one tried to stop the fire-breathing devil, even the Familiar Master didn't want to get between Natsu and his target. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE MINE!" He yelled as he disappeared into the forest.

"Why did I only say a year, I swear I lose years off my life everytime he comes here." The Familiar Master sighed. "I really should have extended the ban." He continued while holding his head in his hands. There was undoubtedly going to be a mess with the pink haired Dragon Slayer running around.

"Don't worry about him for now, just focus on getting my bishop her familiar." Rias commented. She was a little more nervous than she normally was. The heiress knew that the longer they were in the forest, the lower the chance of Asia getting what she needed.

**~With Natsu~**

"I'm so close I can practically taste her." Natsu said to himself. The fire mage had been running through the forest burning everything that he came into contact with. The young man would have felt bad about his actions if he wasn't so determined. He had been on his hunt of the past hour and there were only a few things that would stop him, which were a strong opponent, an attractive woman or a combination of both. Natsu's lust for battle only continued to intensify as he closed in on a large empty area of the forest.

While this area of the forest was vacant of trees and familiars, it was not untouched. In fact, this was the most heavily battle damaged area of the forest. The land was covered in large gashes, burn marks, craters and massive footprints, all of these were courtesy of the pink haired devil. Natsu either ignored or moved around the damage to the land and proceeded to make his way to the massive cave at the end of the forest. He walked up towards the cave and it only took a few moments before he could hear loud massive footsteps heading towards him. **"Oh, so you haven't given up yet, you're quite an odd boy."** Came the thunderous, yet feminine voice of the creature in the cave.

"Of course I haven't, you'd be lonely without me visiting." Natsu claimed as the creature made its way out. This made the creature let out an annoyed snarl. The Dragon Slayer was unfazed by the noises and waited with a smile on his face as the creature emerged from the dark depths of the cave. The beast was a bipedal gigantic Dragon that was covered in blue scales. As expected from a Dragon, it possessed large batlike wings, a long pointed tail and terrifying glowing red eyes. "You haven't changed a bit Tiamat."

 **"Of course I haven't, but I was hoping you had learnt your lesson after our last encounter."** Tiamat told the scarf wearing pinkette. While she had grown a fondness from the determined devil, she was still the Dragon Queen and had quite a reputation to uphold.

"Don't worry, this is the last time we'll meet here." Natsu declared, gaining the Dragon's attention. The pinkette smiled at this and his scarf began to change from its pure white to a crimson red. The scarf wasn't the only thing to change, the Dragon Slayer began to grow in size while adopting more Dragon-like features. As he grew, horns protruded from his head, his canines, along with the rest of his teeth became as sharp as his opponents. His body also became covered in crimson scales and wings similar to that of his fathers sprouted from his back while the scarf melded into him. By the end of the transformation, he had become humanoid Dragon, with a striking resemblance to his adoptive father, he even had the same golden glowing eyes. The devil was now the same height as his opponent, if not a little bigger. **"You're going to be me for sure."** The Dragon said before letting out a mighty roar.

 **"Quite a transformation boy, I see you've finally learnt how to control that sacred gear of yours."** Tiamat said before letting out her own roar. The large female dragon was more than ready to go all out. **"** **Maybe it will be enough for you to finally face the Queen of Dragons, the strongest of the five Dragon Kings."**

**~With Rias' Peerage~**

It had been a few hours since the group of Devils had entered the forest. While Rias' group had been able to find the blonde haired bishop a familiar. It was a top tier familiar, a blue sprite dragon to be specific. It was a cute little thing with blue diamond-like scales and a tiny pair of wings. "Oh, the earthquakes finally stops, I think they were scaring Rassei." Asia said, whilst holding onto her familiar. It had been nothing short of a miracle that the former holy maiden had been able to find a familiar as the quakes had scared away almost everything in the area.

"Like I told you before, it's just Natsu." Rias reminded the worried woman. While the constant quakes, were new, she was used to the monstrous roars and the occasional pillars of fire that would erupt from Natsu's direction."By the sounds of it, he should be done by now." She added, calming the other devils down a little more.

"That boy gets louder and louder everytime he comes here, and the messes he makes, this is going to be a nightmare." The Familiar master groaned when he heard the footsteps of the Dragon Slayer.

"Trust me, you're going to like them." Natsu told the woman walking next to him. The woman had icy blue hair that reached down to her feet, piercing red eyes and a pale complexion. While she was noticeably shorter than the Dragon Slayer, her lack of height only applied her impressive bust. The bluenette didn't have much in the way of clothing as the only thing really covering her body was Natsu's shirt.

"What makes you think I'm going to waste my time doing that?" The woman asked clinging onto the half naked Dragon Slayer. "I've got a big strong mate now." She said, sounding like a love struck puppy. Natsu was expecting the Dragon Queen to be somewhat affectionate, but he was in a position where he wouldn't be able to get his hand away without getting his arm torn off, the woman was ridiculously strong. The woman noticed the worried look on the pinkette face. "Don't fret my mate, you have proven yourself more than worthy of me... I would never harm you, well unless you start showing any weakness of course." She reminded the pinkette, squeezing the arm of the Dragon Slayer more.

Natsu and the blue haired woman continued to make their way to the awestruck band of devils. "See, don't they look nice Tiamat?" Natsu continued, making the blunette smile. However, it wasn't because of the devils; Something else had caught her attention.

"Come here little one." Tiamat said, causing the small sprite Dragon to fly towards her and into her arms. The woman proceeded to rub the head of the small dragon, making it let out a small coo in response. "You've been made a familiar as well, haven't you? Why don't you show me your master?" She suggested. The small blue dragon nodded before guiding her to the blonde haired bishop. "You must be the little one's master, it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Tiamat, Queen of the Dragons."

"Hello Tiamat-san, I'm Asia, you must be Natsu-nii's familiar." Asia introduced as her own familiar flew back into her arms. The bishop and Dragon began to converse, with the latter completely ignoring the rest of the devils.

"What a shame, I thought I was going to get to comfort you again." Akeno joked with a slightly annoyed huff. Natsu laughed it off, he knew how the dark haired devil could be, but he still knew she meant well. "But you do look pretty beat, maybe you should let me help you out a little." She suggested.

"Quick question, what happened to all of your clothes?" Natsu questioned, finally noticing the state of undress of the women. From his first glance, it seemed as if all of Rias' peerage, with the expectation of Yuuto, had most of their clothes eaten away. "Not that I'm complaining." He muttered, however, it didn't get past the white haired Neko.

"You're such a pervert Natsu-senpai." Koneko said with a slightly annoyed look on her face. The young woman quickly covered the exposed part of her body in an attempt to save face.

"You can't stay mad at me." Natsu replied before rubbing the snow white ears of Koneko. Any feeling of anger quickly left the catgirl and she returned to the way she always was. "I bet we have plenty of time, maybe you should head over to my house, Grayfia is making you and Kuroka's favourite."

"Is Ravel going to be there?" Koneko asked with a pout. The Dragon Slayer let out a sigh, remembering that the two didn't get along that well. It was slightly frustrating for the pinkette since the blonde highborn had gotten along with everyone else in staying with him, especially Sayla. The pinkette reassured his underclassman that everything would be fine. "Fine." The girl huffed.

"Now that I think about, we do have that meeting tomorrow, so wouldn't be a good idea for us to stay over?" Rias suggested. It was rare for the heiress to suggest something like this. However, the upcoming arrival of a certain someone was putting the redhead a little on edge.

"That'd be a great idea, it's been a while since you've stayed over." Natsu said, hoping he would find a way to calm his red haired friend down.

**~Natsu's home (Lemon)~**

It was now late night and the vast majority of the devils were sleeping. The guests were sleeping in one of the many free rooms, with the only exception being Koneko, who decided to cuddle up with her older sister. The two catgirls weren't the only ones who had elected to spend the night with each other, Natsu and Grayfia were also sharing a bed. The Queen was fast asleep, but her King was finding it impossible to get a wink of sleep. While he was happy he would be a father soon, he wasn't completely sure if he was ready for it.

"Don't worry Grayfia, I'll keep you and the kid safe, no matter what." Natsu told the sleeping Queen. However, both his thoughts and attention didn't remain on the woman carrying his child as the door to his opened to reveal Rias. Natsu sat up when he saw his green-eyed master. The redhead looked stunning, she adorned a nearly transparent purple nightgown, allowing him to see her dark lace panties and see that she had gone bra-less. "What are you doing here?" The pinkette asked.

"I just wanted to spend the night with you, before that." Rias admitted. The fire mage understood and gestured for her to come to him. "Sorry for the trouble, I don't mean to be needy." She apologised while making her way to the bed.

"Don't worry, this bed is kinda empty when it's just two people." Natsu said inviting the heiress to enter the bed. Rias climbed into the bed, but instead of lying next to him, she straddled her first friend and discarded her nightgown, leaving her in just a tight pair of black panties. "Don't force yourself like this... You know that right?" He reminded the slightly hesitant woman. Much to the pinkette's surprise, the look of hesitation left her face before she leant in and captured her Pawn's lips for a kiss.

Natsu's eyes widened with shock when he felt the soft lips of the devil press against his own. Without a second thought, he returned the kiss and brought the woman closer to him. Despite having loved each other for quite some time now, the pair of devils had yet to kiss and both were determined to make it as unforgettable as possible. _'Keep it to a kiss, we can't do that yet, it will just be trouble.'_ Rias told herself, doing her best not to get too carried away. The two devils continued their kiss, finding it harder and harder to fight their base impulses as it went on.

The young devils eventually separated from their kiss and were just left looking at each other. It was clear that both of them wanted more, much more. The pinkette knew he had to stop before things got too out of hand, but he just couldn't help it anymore, he had waited far too long. Natsu quickly repositioned them so he was above the red head. "Just a little longer... we only have to wait a little longer... we just have to hold back a little longer." Natsu told the girl beneath, finding it even harder to hold himself back.

"We don't have to go all the way, just do what you've done with Akeno." Rias requested before she guided her Pawns hand to her breast. "I know we can do this, but I just so sick and tired of watching other girls have you." She admitted, a deep blush forming on her face. Hearing this from the young redhead made him feel guilty, so he decided to comply. The Dragon Slayer engaged the young woman in another kiss.

This one was a lot more heated than the last and Rias liked it enjoyed it even more than the last. The pinkette liked the reaction he was getting, but it wasn't enough, he wanted even more. The pinkette his free hand to the red head's panty clad nether regions. A cute moan escaped from the woman's mouth when she felt the Dragon Slayer's strong fingers traced her lower lips through the cloth.

"How does it feel?" Natsu asked in a teasing tone as he separated from their second kiss. A nice romantic kiss was nice, but the pinkette was more interested in making sure that he fulfilled his Master's desire and more importantly the look on her face as he did it.

"Good... it feels really good." Rias moaned, barely containing herself. She knew that the pinkette would be good, but she wasn't expecting him to be as good as he was. The busty heiress quickly realised who was lying next to her and she covered her mouth. Rias was already intruding and she was terrified to think about what would happen if Grayfia were to wake up and catch them. "Give me just a little more."

"Of course Rias, how about this?" Natsu teased before slipping his hands into the woman's underwear and making direct contact with her maidenhood. As he hoped, the woman was soaking wet. This allowed him to slip a few fingers into his master with little to no resistance. _'Let's see just how much they have in common.'_ He pondered. The fire Devil used his skilful fingers to play with sensitive insides of the Rias in the same way he would with Sona, and to his surprise, he got the same reaction. If she wasn't covering her own mouth, he was sure he would have been able to hear a long joyful moan from the beauty. "I can make this feel so much better, but only if you beg for it." The pinkette whispered, his voice becoming a lot more low and seductive.

Rias was a little caught off guard by Natsu's sudden change in tone, but that was dwarfed how much it turned her on. She had heard of this side of her favourite servant from both rumours and even her closest friends, but the green-eyed Devil was still woefully unprepared. Despite this, she still wanted more, so she listened to his words. "M-m-more Natsu... give me more." Rias begged, making a small smirk appear on his face. Natsu slid his fingers deeper into the woman below him. He didn't stop there, he continued until he found Rias' soft spot, which he showed no mercy towards. "Ahh~! Right there, keep going." The beauty moaned, this time completely forgetting to cover her mouth.

"You're too cute when you moan like that." Natsu said, entertaining himself with both her pure womanhood and one of her ample breasts. No matter how many times he had touched them, he could never get over how they felt. Her endowments were as close to perfect as possible in terms of feeling. Even though they were as soft as clouds, they were still firm enough to retain their perfect shape. "It looks like this one is kinda getting lonely." He joked before enveloping Rias' pretty pink peak in his mouth. Even though the feeling was foreign to the young Gremory, she found herself liking it. _'Well I guess this is different, Sona's a lot more sensitive here.'_ The pinkette noted as he began to suckle on the hardening nipple.

Rias was impressed by how easily her Pawn was able to multitask so well. Despite both of his hands working on completely different body parts, both of them were working in complete harmony and she couldn't even process how great her lover's tongue felt as it played with her sensitive bud. Natsu continued to play with the woman's body, causing an intense unrivalled feeling to build up in the Devil's core. "Natsu... I'm going to cum... keep going." Rias encouraged as she closed in on a climax. While she was no stranger to this feeling, it had only come from her own hands and it was nowhere near as intense as this one.

"Go ahead, show me the face that only I can see." Natsu said as he increased his efforts. The pinkette's increased efforts managed to bear fruit in almost no time at all. Rias let out a loud blissful scream as she came, which was accompanied by an adorable expression. The Dragon Slayer watched the woman relish in the feeling of euphoria with a smile on his face and a feeling of lust building.

"That felt amazing, thank you Natsu." Rias confessed before giving her pawn a quick kiss on the cheek. After the kiss, Rias looked back at the man she loved and noticed his attention-starved member. She then realised that she had been rather selfish with Natsu. While he had made her feel amazing, she had yet to do anything to him. It wasn't only because she hadn't gotten the chance to, it was partly because she felt a little inadequate. _'What am I supposed to do with that thing... It's so... big.'_ She thought with a blush while looking away from the large throbbing cock of the Devil.

"What's wrong Rias?" Natsu asked when he saw the woman turn away. It was odd to see the Devil being shy, so he was confused for a couple of seconds. This period of confusion short since it doesn't take much for someone to realised that he was naked. He then noticed that his 'slumbering Dragon' had awoken. "What you so embarrassed about? We've been naked in front of each other since we were kids." He reminded the woman before rolling off of her. "I think we should stop there, I won't be able to stop if we keep going like this." The teen admitted.

"What about your... you know? I could take care of it for you." Rias suggested with a small blush. Natsu was ready to tell her that it was ok, but he was interrupted by the other woman in the bed, who had been awake for quite some time now. The silver-haired Queen sat up and revealed her naked body.

"Sorry, but I can't let this continue any longer, it will only end in more complications, making the arrangements was enough of a hassle." Grayfia reminded the two. Both teens apologised to the maid, who simply let out a sigh before straddling the pink haired man. "I'll take care of him from this point on, despite what he tells you, he won't be able to handle it on his own... especially around this time." The strongest Queen explained. Natsu smiled at this, it was always good to see this side of his lovely maid, even if she was doing it discreetly. Grayfia readjusted herself so her master's member was confined in the soft prison of her round cheeks. "You should take note Rias-sama, Natsu-sama is quite the handful." The older woman said. She then began to move up and down the length of the pinkette's cock.

"Keep it up, your ass always feels great." Natsu grunted. The older woman appreciated the praise from the pinkette, but she maintained a stoic expression as to save face in front of the spectating redhead. Noticing her attempt to cover her true nature, Natsu tried to turn the tables, only to fail when Grayfia squeezed her cheeks together. While he was unable to move due to this, the increased tightness only increased the pleasure.

"Like I said before, I'll be handling you, so just remain calm my love." Grayfia reminded before going in for a kiss. Natsu happily accepted the kiss, which made the red-haired heiress envious. The one between the fire and ice devil was a lot more heated and the two were a lot more unrestrained. Natsu's hands were all over the woman's large round ass. He couldn't stop squeezing and slapping at the doughy flesh.

 _'I guess I should have expected this.'_ Rias thought as she watched the two. She wanted to jump in and take Grayfia's place, but she knew that was ill-advised considering how into it both of them seem, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to perform to the high standard set by the older woman. _'That does look pretty good.'_ She thought as the heat from before began to gather again. The red haired beauty decided that now was a better time than any to alleviate that feeling before it got too much. She started with her breasts, pretending that it was still her strong Dragon Slaying pawn playing her marvellous melons. She found herself unsatisfied with this and moved one of her hands further downstairs to her sopping core, while still keeping one hand on one of her breasts.

It felt a lot better than her breasts and she started to be more aggressive with the sensitive area in order to emulate the feeling the fire devil had given her. While she now felt a lot better, it still paled in comparison to the trained fingers of the man currently underneath his maid. "Rias-sama must have gotten you pretty worked up... feel free to vent it on me, and don't worry about the child, I've taken precautions so don't hold back." Grayfia told the young man in a whisper.

"Good, I've missed being able to enjoy my sexy silver-haired maid." Natsu said, giving the older woman's rear end another strong squeeze. He felt the maid's lower lips moisten even more at this. Natsu could never get enough of how Grayfia was in bed. At times, she would be his submissive, bending to his whims and acting uncharacteristically cute. However, it was just as likely for the maid to take control and live up to the Queen title she had been assigned. It was still up in the air which way his lover would go, but that just excited the teen.

"Let's not waste any more time my love, allow me to service you." Grayfia said. Natsu reluctantly let go of an ass that he alone had the pleasure of groping and slapping. The pinkette was going to miss the feeling of Grayfia's soft derriere tightly sandwiching and massaging his hard throbbing cock. However, he wasn't too disheartened since he knew what was coming would be so much better. The strongest Queen sexily slid down and found herself right in front of the man's member. "Pay close attention Rias-sama, this is his favourite." She told the self-indulging redhead.

Rias watched as Grayfia wrapped her large bouncy breasts around her lover's member. While the woman had an exceptional bust, it was unable to contain the fire mage's raging monster. The older woman wasn't shaken by this and she proceeded to take what was peaking out from her bosom into her mouth. "She's not as good as Sayla, but she is amazing at this. Maybe you could pick up a few things." Natsu suggested. Rias blushed at this and Grayfia got straight to work with a slightly irritated look on her face. The woman wasn't truly annoyed at the pinkette, but she knew just how much it turned the Dragon Slayer on. "You're so hot when you look like that." He groaned, with the maid speeding up both the movement of her breasts and her wet talented mouth.

A look of awe appeared on the young heiress' face as she watched the older woman. Rias could barely imagine herself in the same position. In her mind, there was no way she would be able to compete with the Queen's skill. _'That must be good, she seems to be enjoying it.'_ Rias thought, with her fingers delving deeper into her maidenhood and pressing into one of her heavenly endowments more.

The red haired spectator found herself unable to stay seated any longer and a brilliant idea popped into her head. She crawled towards the fire mage and made the bold decision to straddle her childhood friend's face. Natsu wasted no time and before Rias knew it, she was in a whole new world of pleasure. "This... This is even better than your fingers." The redhead moaned, instinctively grabbing onto her servent's pink locks. Natsu only wished he could have seen the woman's reaction for himself, but he was content with simply hearing her cute moans and tasting her sweet essence, which he had instantly gotten him hooked.

The three devils continued to indulge in each other for quite a while longer, with Natsu savouring the pure taste of the busty devil and the feeling of his Queen's well trained upper body and rightly so. Grayfia had increased her efforts exponentially. The maid had secured her cushiony breasts around the man's length. Her strong yet delicate suction had also increased along with the ferocity of her movements. _'Natsu-sama won't be able to hold on much longer... I wonder who will be first, him or Rias?"_ Grayfia pondered, sucking on the pinkette's member even harder.

After being intimate for over a year, the woman could tell when the younger man was close. So the fact that she could feel a constant pulsing in her mouth and how tightly the pinkette was grabbing onto Rias' peachy butt were both tell-tale signs of his current situation. The older woman honestly found it rather cute, which was enough to flip her dom switch. _"_ I'm going have fun playing with you, my precious little master." The maid said after taking her lover's cock out of her mouth. The Dragon Slayer wasn't usually one for the submissive role. However, saying no to Grayfia when she was in this mood was like telling a fired up Natsu not to fight. "You should hurry Natsu-sama, it would be nice to see two childhood friends cum at the same time." Grayfia said.

Natsu attempted to resist the woman just a little more, but Grayfia wasn't having it. The strongest Queen waited for the moment before the heiress peaked before she removed her breasts and swallowed the entirety of Natsu's swelling length in one go. This was enough to drive the man over the edge, giving the woman exactly what she wanted to see, the two younger devils enjoying their first joint climax. While she was hoping it would be during their first time, but this was still enough for the silver haired woman. "Mmmmm Natsu!" Rias squealed, still riding off her high. The woman attempted to get off the man so she could calm herself down, however, the teen's grip on her ass made that impossible. "You're so greedy Natsu~!" She mewled.

While Natsu enjoyed the sweet taste of the woman, Grayfia enjoyed the flavour of her Master's seed, which was still rushing down her gullet and into her awaiting stomach. The woman made sure not to waste a single drop of her master's seed, but Natsu had to come to expect that from his perfect Queen. After she had her fill, the older woman waited for the two teens to finish up, while she waited, she brought his manhood back to life. Once he had made sure that Rias had enjoyed the full extent of the experience, he let her go, allowing her to fall forward and collapse. "I think you were too much for poor little Rias, she's completely exhausted now... However, I think it's for the best, it would be a shame if Rias saw you under my thumb." Grayfia teased before straddling the pink haired man.

"Oh, really Fia-chan?" Natsu retorted with a smirk. That smirk disappeared when the woman re-adjusted so she was pressing his hardened cock against his stomach and her soft moistened lips. Much like her master, she began to grind along the young devil's length at fast but not frantic pace. As she did this, a smile appeared on her rosy lips. The fire mage was under her control at the moment, but it wasn't enough for the woman since he hadn't fought back, which was also her favourite part.

"You won't entertain me when you're like this, Devils are different from humans, a little rough sex won't hurt the child, especially one like ours." Grayfia explained, essentially giving the man below her freedom to do whatever she pleased. A grin appeared on Natsu's face and he forced his busty silver-haired maid onto her back. "That's the man I love and remember... There's no need to hold back with me." She said, whispering the last part.

"It's been forever since I've been able to properly treat you." Natsu claimed, forcing the Queen onto her back and lining his manhood with Grayfia's womanhood. The Queen smiled at the teen's rekindled fighting spirit. Natsu grabbed her thick thighs, spread her legs and rammed into the woman, causing him to instantly realise why the woman gave him permission. "It feels like yours, but different." He groaned. The teen started with a fairly slow pace, but he knew that he wasn't what the woman liked. She liked it rough and he was more than happy to give her that.

"That's it Natsu-kun... give it to me like you really mean it." Grayfia pleaded, while somehow maintaining a confident demeanour. He had never broken this demeanour, however, it wasn't going to stop him from trying. The pinkette grabbed a hold of one of Grayfia's bouncing breasts, giving it a strong hard squeeze. While it made the woman let out a breathless moan, it wasn't enough to break her down. "Oh Natsu-kun, you're going to try a lot harder than that." She teased. "I'm taking over again." The maid said before retaining her previous position while still keeping her Master inside her.

Grayfia began to ride her lover with the same speed her lover had pounded into her. Natsu wasn't a huge fan of the lack of control, he loved everything else. The joyous look on his maid's face was enchanting, the way her body bounced up and down was tantalising and her moans drove him crazy in only the best way. "You're amazing Grayfia." Natsu groaned, barely keeping it together as his faithful maid rode him like only she could.

"Come on Natsu-kun, don't give up yet, I know I taught you better than that." Grayfia teased, increasing her already incredible speed. She was going to make sure that the teen knew his options. Natsu had to either bend to her own whims or reclaim his dominance. "It feels nice doesn't it?" She taunted before slamming her hips down, burying her lover's entire length inside her. She began to gyrate and roll her hips, allowing her to enjoy how gifted her lover was, while also giving her the opportunity to mock the teen.

On a normal day, Natsu would have allowed her to do as she pleased, but doing so much was the reason Grayfia had picked up this habit. _'I guess it's time to remind her who the master is here.'_ Natsu thought. He knew he had to be quick before the woman hit her stride once again. He grabbed a hold of the woman's butt and began to thrust upwards while keeping her still. Grayfia grabbed onto the young man's sides and dug her nails into the pinkette in an attempt to slow him down a little. However, Natsu pushed through the pain and kept trusting into the beauty above him. This position would have been effect in making driving the woman crazy, it would take quite a bit of time and time was all the silver haired devil needed to retake control. The pinkette moved her onto her back before flipping her onto her hands and knees. "You did my favourite, now it's time for me to return the favour." He smirked moving his hands to her shapely hips.

Grayfia attempted to taunt the teen, but Natsu didn't give her a chance as he began mercilessly fucking her from behind. This was mutually the favourite position for both Devils. Natsu loved it since it allowed him to go wild and stare one his favourite parts of the female form. As for Grayfia, she loved the raw power released by her young master and how he always managed to hit her soft spot from behind. Since Natsu was being a little extra aggressive today, she quickly found her upper body strength vanish, making her already captivating ass to look even better while at the same time giving Natsu more leverage. The silver-haired Queen quickly lost her dominate personality and became submissive to her master. "That's the way I like it Natsu-sama, keep going~!" Grayfia moaned, fully handing herself over to the young Devil.

"Good, this is how it's meant to be." Natsu said with a smile on his face. This was the first time he had seen the older woman switch from dominant to submissive, and there was no way he was going to squander this chance.

**~A few hours later~**

The Dragon Slayer and his Queen had yet to finish up, Natsu was still taking the woman from behind, however, it was a little different. The older woman was currently bent over their bedside table, with her large breasts smooshed against it and her large reddened ass sticking out for her master. Unsurprisingly, this garnered all of Natsu's attention, preventing him noticing that Rias had been awake and watching for quite some time. "It looks like she's really loving it." Rias muttered, unable to tear her eyes away from the sweat-sheened Queen and her grunting King. The red head made sure not let her presence known as not to interfere with the two.

 _'I wonder if he's going to do that to me our first time... I sure hope so.'_ The young Gremory thought, blushing even harder. The redhead was going to have some very pleasant dreams tonight. The only problem was that she was going to figure out how to get the sleep with the sounds of passion echoing in the room.

"Yes! Fuck me Natsu-sama!" Grayfia screamed. It was safe to say that Rias had learnt about a whole new side to her family's former head maid. She wasn't internally sure how she felt about it, but she knew that there was a lot she could learn from watching the older woman.

"You're such a naughty maid aren't you?" Natsu asked, continuing to please the silver-haired woman, with the older woman giving him an embarrassed reply.


End file.
